Liberi De Luna
by InkPhoenix
Summary: Abandoned by his uncle, five year old Harry Potter is sure that he's going to die in the dark forest by starvation or killed by wild animals. That is until he's found by Elysia, who brings him to her non-human clans. The only problem is, they don't like humans or wizards... [CURRENTLY IN YEAR ONE]
1. Abandonment

**Disclaimer for Entire Story: **I don't own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I tip my hat to her, thanking her for letting us play in her sandbox**.**

**Warnings for Entire Story: **Child abuse, mentions of child abuse, blood, nudity, violence, and language. And oh yah, OC's!

**This chapter was edited and updated on 12/14/14**

* * *

><p><strong>Abandonment<strong>

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure what time it was. It could have been early morning or very late at night for all he he did know was that when he woke up, he wasn't in his cupboard anymore.<p>

A young boy named Harry Potter, who had just turned five not too long ago, parted his lips in a silent moan of pain and shifted on whatever he was laying on. It was rough, and itchy, and it smelled like it hadn't been washed in years. Not wanting to open his eyes just yet, the boy curled up slightly; shivering even though it wasn't cold at all.

He hurt. That was all he could think: was that it _hurt_ so much. His Uncle Vernon had beaten him again, though Harry couldn't remember why at the moment. Maybe he broke a dish. Forgot to do a chore. Or more than likely, Dudley accused him of something again; maybe breaking a old toy so Dudley could get a brand new one.

Or maybe he was just being a _freak_ again.

Either way, all he could tell was that he was still injured badly, and definitely hadn't been treated. There were multiple cuts on his face, but the large cut on his forehead was only one still bleeding - slowly trickling down his bruised cheek. He wondered idly if he'd have another scar to go with his lightning bolt. His whole torso felt like it was one entire bruise, his left ankle ached from being stomped on, and he was sure that his right arm was broken, or at the very least fractured, displaying multiple bruises from his uncle's large hands. It was the worst beating he'd ever received; to the point that he blacked out in the middle of it.

Something jostled underneath Harry, and the young child whimpered softly at being jostled. His opened his eyes carefully, revealing orbs of stunning bright green that were clouded with pain. He blinked a few times in the darkness as he finally recognized where he was; inside of his uncle's car. Harry was laying across the backseat, and when he glanced down, he saw that there was a very old, very used blanket underneath him, lightly stained with his blood.

Harry frowned. Why was he in the car? His uncle never let him in the car unless he was being forced to clean it. He wanted to ask, but the headlights from a crossing car lit up his Uncle's Vernon's face, and Harry instinctively flinched back. The look on his uncle's large face was terrible; a dark grin with calculating eyes as he watched the road. As another car passed them, Harry could see his guardian muttering inaudibly into his mustache.

Watching his uncle for a long moment, Harry closed his eyes again, though now he could see the occasional bright light through his eyelids when cars and lampposts passed by. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt quite sure that the best thing to do right now was to stay quiet. To stay out of more trouble.

After what felt like hours had passed, Harry was starting to get worried. There were no more lights, save for his uncle's cars headlights and the dim light of the moon, and when he chanced glancing up once, all he could see was trees. Why had Uncle Vernon taken him all the way out here? Paranoia finally starting to set in, and Harry's thoughts were racing; wondering what would happen to him and how he could escape it.

Suddenly, the car came to a sharp halt, and Harry was so surprised he fell forward onto the floor of the car, now firmly wedged between the front and back seats. He couldn't help but cry out in pain as his right arm hit the ground first, allowing his body crushing it. Harry whimpered as he tried to scramble up, so there would be no more pressure on his arm, but a huff of surprise made him snap his head up.

"Finally awake, are you?" Uncle Vernon sneered as he looked back at his nephew. The one he didn't even want.

"W-What -?"

"Shut up!" snapped the heavy man, his mustache twitching. Harry flinched again. Without another word, Uncle Vernon got out of the car, which gave a grateful groan once it was relieved of the man's large weight. Straining his hearing, Harry could just hear the crunch of gravel.

Sitting up slowly, Harry rested against the back of the passenger's seat, where Aunt Petunia usually sat, and cradled his injured arm in his lap. What was going on? What would Uncle Vernon do with him? Memories of old beatings flickered through his mind, and Harry wanted to cry, his eyes burning from the tears that had yet to be spilled.

The door farthest suddenly swung open, and in the dim moon light, the face of Uncle Vernon looked more frightening than ever. "Get over here!" snarled his uncle, he reaching out with a large, meaty hand. Harry tried to back away, but he was trapped; the other door blocked his escape. A hand larger than Harry's head wrapped around his uninjured arm. Ignoring the frightened look on his nephew's face, Uncle Vernon yanked the hapless child forward.

Dragged painfully out of the car, Harry hit the ground and landed on his hands and knee's. The sharp stones dug into his soft flesh and his broken arm filled with pain. Shaking, he glanced around. They were on the side of a gravel road; trees surrounded them on all sides. The full moon did nothing to help him see, only the glaringly bright headlights let him see anything at all. The forest looked dangerous, foreboding even, and again, Harry's paranoia kicked into overdrive: images - from stories his guardians told him to what he saw from Dudley's horror movies - filling his mind, until he wanted to start cry for a different reason.

A kick to the side caused to him snap out of his thoughts and he couldn't help but yelp as he fell over. "Move it!" snapped Uncle Vernon.

"W-Where are we going?" asked Harry, his voice barely audible in the silent night.

Growling instead of answering, Vernon grabbed Harry's arm again and started to pull him along, straight into the dark, ominous forest. Harry tried his hardest to yank his arm free, but the grip simply tightened; the fat fingers digging into Harry's thin arm. No! He didn't want to go into the forest! His instincts screamed at him for allowing himself be dragged along like this, into such an obviously dangerous place, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He was caught.

For the longest time, the only sounds Harry could hear were the snapping of twigs and the crunch of leaves as his uncle stomped through the forest, dragging his nephew like a suitcase. His arm was starting to painfully lose circulation from the tight grip, and he was having a hard time keeping up; his throbbing ankle getting worse each time he stepped down. He wondered how long much longer Uncle Vernon would force them to go on when the large man suddenly stopped, almost causing Harry to run into him.

Releasing his grip on Harry's arm, Uncle Vernon simply moved his hand to the tangled black hair, a cry of pain filling the air as he pulled his nephew's head back sharply. "I've had enough of you," Uncle Vernon hissed. "I've been forced to take care of you for four fucking years, and what do I get in return?" He shook Harry's head, and another cry of pain filled the air. "Nothing! Nothing but your freakish nature!"

"Uncle Vern-"

"Don't call me that!" snarled Uncle Vernon. "You are not my nephew! You aren't even related to me!" After another violent shake, he finally tossed Harry to the ground. "Go!"

"What?" Harry tried to get stand up. "Go where?"

"Anywhere!" sneered Uncle Vernon. "Don't you get it? I don't want you! Petunia doesn't want you! Not even your parents wanted you!" He kicked the earth, and Harry flinched as specks of dirt flew at his face. "No one wants you! Now go! Get!" Turning on his heel, Uncle Vernon started to leave.

Leave. He was leaving Harry here. All alone.

His eyes wide in realization, Harry scrambled forward. "No! Don't leave me here, Uncle Vernon! I swear, I'll work hard, just please!" No! Please! He didn't want to be left here, in the woods, where who knows what could find him, maybe even kill him?

"We don't want you anymore, you freak!" snapped out Uncle Vernon. "I can't beat the freakishness out of you like I thought!"

"Please, Uncle Vernon!" Harry reached out, grabbed whatever he could - which turned out to be the sleeve of his uncle's jacket, but with a swing of his arm, Uncle Vernon backhanded him away, watching with uncaring eyes as Harry tumbled to the ground.

"Don't touch me, you little bastard freak!"

Cradling his cheek, Harry looked at Uncle Vernon with watery eyes. "How will I live out here?" he cried. "How will I get food and water?"

"That's your own problem," Uncle Vernon said coldly. "Personally, I hope you don't find anything. I hope you die."

Suddenly, a long howl filled the air, and both of them stopped as they listened to the lone wolf call to his pack. A sinister smirk crossed Uncle Vernon's face. "Maybe the wolves will find you before you have that problem."

Tears ran down Harry's bruised and battered cheeks. "Uncle Vernon... please... Don't leave me-"

A loud_ 'bang'_ filled the air, and the inky haired boy froze in shock. Barely visible in the dim moonlight, he could something reflective in his Uncle Vernon's hand; something he had only seen on the telly when Dudley couldn't see him watching. A hand-held gun, he finally realized, glinting silver in the faint light. When had his uncle gotten a gun out?!

"Get going!" his uncle roared. "Or next time, I won't miss!"

Harry didn't even take a moment to think. Scrambling back, he turned and ran. He ran as hard and fast as he could, which wasn't very well. He had to get away, though. Get away from his uncle. From the gun. From the family that didn't want him. That abused him. From everything.

Running was painful, especially with his still throbbing ankle, and he fell more then once; but he would push himself back up and run again, if more slowly then before. When he finally did stop after what seemed like hours, but was probably only fifteen minutes, Harry collapsed against a large tree. Frantic pants came out in small, white clouds and sweat covering his pale skin. Harry tilted his head back, letting it rest against the rough bark, Harry searched for the dark sky. For the bright moon, and the twinkling stars. They were what he always looked for when he managed to get out of his cupboard; they comforted him when nothing else would.

Harry could see nothing now; the slowly changing leaves hiding everything from him.

His resolve breaking completely, tears poured down Harry's cheeks. Absentmindedly, he tried to wipe them away with his long sleeve, only to flinch when he touched his bruises. No one wanted him. He knew that his family didn't like him, they did make him do almost all the chores, but to not even want him? At all? It was like a punch to the gut, taking his breath utterly away.

No one would miss him. He didn't go to school yet; no one there would miss him. He didn't have any friends. The only person he knew besides the Dursleys was Mrs. Figg, the cat lady from down the street, and who knew how long it would take before she even noticed him missing. No one would come for him. He was all alone.

"Mom, Dad," Harry croaked out to the silence, "Why? Why did you have to die?" Tears burned his eyes. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!" he finally screamed. They left him alone the moment they died in that car crash. Sometimes, he wondered why he hadn't died with them. Then he wouldn't be so alone right now. He'd be with them, happy.

He wasn't going to survive this latest abuse, though. Harry knew he couldn't survive out in these woods with food and water for long, and he didn't know how to find either one. And even if he did, he would have more trouble later - with nothing more then Dudley's large clothes on his back, and with shoes that threatened to break apart any moment, he wouldn't make it to winter if he didn't find more clothes. He was going to die out here.

The faint sound of crunching leaves filled the air, and Harry stiffened. Something was coming his way, and whatever it was, it sounded big. Really big. Scrambling up, he hobbled in the opposite direction, ignoring his ankle once more. He had to hide! He had to try and survive. He couldn't die after not even being alone an hour. Where could he hide, though?

Something caught his eye, and Harry almost fell over when he came to a sharp halt. There. It was the answer. A hallowed out log, almost completely hidden by a brush and piles of twigs. He wasn't even sure how he noticed it. That didn't matter; it was a place to hide in.

Just a few yards away, Harry felt his bad ankle buckle underneath him, and hit the ground with a heavy thud. Not moving for a long moment from the sudden pain, Harry crawled on, dragging his leg behind him. Continuing on until he was deep inside the log, splinters digging into his skin, Harry gasped for breath. He had just enough room to curl up, and if he didn't move too much, he wouldn't be noticeable.

At least, Harry hoped so.

The crunching never came again, instead replaced by the sound of an animal sniffing the ground, snorting against the leaves. Harry heart raced out of control. He had forgotten about animals' senses of smell. It could sniff him out. He just hoped this log would be able to protect him from whatever was out there.

It only took a moment before all thoughts of being safe raced out the window as the large creature finally found him, standing at the entrance to his log. Sniffing the air one more time, the animal bowed its head, and Harry's eyes went wide before he pressed his back against the wall of the log, trying not to scream.

The large wolf staring at him with bright golden eyes seemed to whine in confusion.


	2. Human Cub

**Human Child**

* * *

><p>Racing through the forest that was her home, Elysia let her paws hit the forest floor heavily as she panted happily, her red tongue rolling out of her mouth. Tonight was the night of the full moon, the most precious time of the month for her clan, and it was the first time that her Alphas trusted her to go out on her own in a long while, since they were trying to protect their next female Alpha. And while she didn't mind running with the pack, it was exciting to out on her own for the first time.<p>

Basking in the light of the Mother Moon that broke through the leaves, Elysia's fur rippled and shone, brown like fresh mud that become lighter in some places, mostly at her head and tail. Bursting through some bushes, twigs snagging at her fur, Elysia went farther and farther towards the edge of their forest, sniffing the air a few times. The animals seemed to know that during the full moon her pack changed, and avoided them more than usual. But with her strong sense of smell, Elysia could smell rabbit, which she didn't get as often as she liked, since they were hard to catch. So she wouldn't let it go to easily.

A faint howl from someone in her pack filled the air, and Elysia paused, coming to a halt as her ears twitched, listening to the call and wondering if something was wrong. She relaxed instantly though when she realized it was a call from her Alphas, to make sure everyone was well. Resting on her haunches and tilting her head back, Elysia parted her jaws and let a howl escape her, telling everyone that was listening that she was fine.

Once she was done with her call, Elysia didn't move again, letting her ears swivel as she listened for any sign of food. The rabbit probably was long gone by now, even if her howl didn't alert it where she was. She would have to find something else.

Suddenly, a loud bang filled the air, and without pause, Elysia was on her paws, her lips pulled back in a snarl and her ears flat. She knew what that was. It was a human gun. She had heard them before, from stupid humans that ignored their own laws not to enter this forest and try and hunt. What was a human doing out here, at this time of night, on the full moon? Didn't human still believe the tales of her kind? The idiots, coming out.

Frozen for a few minutes, Elysia finally relaxed a bit, though her ears will still pulled flat against her skull. It seemed the human wasn't going to shoot his barbaric toy again. She couldn't smell human in the air, nor could she hear one.

Curious though, after all, she never seen a human before, she moved towards the area that the noise had come from carefully. Her mother had told her what they looked like before, just like them in their weaker form, but Elysia was sure it would be different to see it in person.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Elysia caught her first scent of man. But it wasn't what she expected. Blood, sweat, fear, and the salty smell of tears. Was the human injured? Still just as curious, Elysia padded her way forward, sure that the human wouldn't hear the soft crunch of leaves - her mother did always tell her that humans didn't have such sensitive hear as they did.

But somehow, the human heard it, and raced away, in the opposite direction from her. Not disappointed in the least, Elysia bound forward. So it ran. That's just meant she'd have to chase it a little, that was all. She was a hunter after all.

This time making sure that she couldn't be heard, Elysia sniffed the air, making sure she was on the right path. Yes, she could still smell the human, though the fear had increased. It smelled strange, she realized as the scent became stronger. It was a young human, she finally understood. Old enough to go without it's mother, but definitely not old enough to be wandering around on its own. What kind of human would let a cub out like this, and injured as well.

Sniffing the air again, the blood was strong, and Elysia knew that the human cub was close by. But it was hiding, trying to be very quiet, so she'd have to smell it out. Moving quietly, her nose still twitching as looked for the origin of the smell, Elysia soon found herself standing outside the entrance to a hollow log, which was actually a very good place to hide, in her opinion, since the bark would be very hard for her to get close.

Bending her head down so far it almost touched the ground, Elysia looked inside the log.

The human cub inside whimpered, scrambling farther into the log. It was a small male cub, maybe four or five years old, with black as night hair and eyes like as the new grass in spring. But he was in bad shape, cuts adorning his face, his skin black and blue in some places, and he seemed to not want to use his right arm or his left foot, wincing when he did.

Whining in worry and confusion, Elysia tried to get closer, but the boy cried out, trying to get farther away from her. "Please, no," he whispered. "I don't wanna die."

Elysia's ears fell as she whined again. She wouldn't hurt the cub, if she could, she'd help him. And she wished that she could let him understand this, but it was no use, he wouldn't understand her. And she couldn't do anything anyway, not in his form.

Laying down, her head resting on her paws, Elysia kept her ears low to show she meant no harm. She just couldn't leave the young one here, he would run off, and how would he get food, water, or worse, defend himself from other dangerous animals? She would just have to wait here until the sun rose.

Watching her with his grass green eyes, the boy seemed confused as to why she was staying there, though he was still wary. Elysia was proud of him, it was an important rule not to trust anyone or anything so quickly. He also seemed ready to defend himself at any moment, his good arm held out in front of him like a shield.

_'What a smart pup,'_ Elysia thought happily, her tail wagging briefly before she calmed down, not wanting to scare him.

Hours passed, and the boy seemed to relax a little, as if realizing that she wouldn't be attacking him, even if he was confused to why she was still there. He was also starting to get sleepy, his head falling forward more than once before woke up again. Elysia glanced at the sky, and with her sharp sight, could see that the moon was starting to fade. Mother moon would soon disappear for the night, to come back the next night, but slowly became weaker until she became stronger again.

A howl filled the air, and while the cub stiffened in fear, Elysia's ears finally perked up, listening to what the Alphas were saying. She whined when she understood - they wanted everyone back since the night would soon end. But she couldn't leave, not yet. Tilting her head back, Elysia howled her response, telling them she would be delayed. Although truthfully, she wasn't sure when she would be home. Her ears drooped in sadness, her Alphas would not be happy with her.

Another hour passed, and without even looking at the moon, Elysia could feel its wonderful light leave her. Stumbling up, she moved away, not wanting to frighten the little one. What would happened next would not be pleasant to watch.

With whine of sadness as the last of Mother Moon's light left her, she left her transformation finally revert, her body shifting back into its normal form. Gone were her point ears and snout, soon replaced with round ears, a small nose and mouth. The fur disappeared, leaving only long mud brown hair and smooth skin in its place. Her paws turned into hands and feet, and a sharp yelp of surprise, her tail retreated. And finally, her golden eyes turned a light brown that matched her hair.

Groaning, Elysia stood slowly and lifted her arms to the sky, stretching them with a wince. She finally looked like a human at twenty years, and while it was better for the cub that he saw her like this, she still preferred her other form more than this one. This one was weak, everything slightly dulled compared to her wolf form. But it would do if she wanted to help the child.

Clearing her throat, wincing at the feeling that it hadn't been used in awhile, Elysia called out. "Little one? Are you alright?"

No answer. Stepping forward, the leaves crunching under her weight, Elysia knelt down at the entrance to the hollow logs, her long hair falling to the side. "Cub?"

Inside the log, the boy flinched, wary again. "W-Who are you? What happened to the wolf?"

"The wolf's gone," Elysia answered truthfully - the wolf she became was gone with the full moon until she wanted to transform again. "Are you alright? What are you doing all the way out here? Its dangerous in these woods."

"I-" Instead of the answers she wanted, the boy instead started to cry loudly, tears rolling down his bruised cheeks.

Startled, Elysia shook her head. "No, no, don't cry, cub. Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"My-my uncle l-left me!" the boy sobbed. "Said h-he didn't want me no more!"

At the unexpected confession, Elysia growled lowly, not even heard by the still crying boy. A human abandoned a child in the middle of the woods? Disgusting, vile, things humans were! They cared about no one but themselves. She couldn't just leave this poor pup out here, in the middle of no where. Elysia only had one choice.

She would have to take him back to camp. Elysia winced internally when she thought what her Alphas would say to this - they didn't approve of humans. But surely they wouldn't hurt a little innocent cub?

"Calm down, little one," Elysia said slowly. "Now listen, why don't you come on out of there, mm? I promise not to hurt you, and I'll make sure no one else does, either."

After another minute of continued sobbing and hiccuping, the boy peered at her with his red-tinted eyes. "Really promise?"

Her lips twitching as she tried not to laugh, Elysia instead smiled and nodded. "Really promise."

"M'kay." Slowly, the cub crawled forward, using only one arm to balance himself. Elysia back up, her hair falling against her back again and waited patiently. It took a minute for the boy to crawl out, but when he did, he surprised Elysia by yelping, covering his eyes with his good hand and for an extra measure, ducked his head.

"What's the matter?" asked Elysia, glancing around for anything that might be dangerous.

"Y-You're naked!" the boy forced out.

Blinking, Elysia couldn't help but bark in laughter. "Yes I am, cub. Sorry, but I don't have anything to wear at the moment." She'd left all her clothes back at camp before she transformed. She forgot that humans were so sensitive about this. "I'm sorry if it embarrasses you."

The boy shook her head. "My aunt says is not right to look at girls when they're not dressed. Boys who do that are perverts."

"I don't mind right now," Elysia assured him. "Now would you come out of the log, please?"

Nodding slowly, the cub crawled the rest of the way out, standing with wobbly legs, though he didn't look up right away. So instead, Elysia knelt in front of him, smiling brightly. "Listen to me, little one," she said softly. "I can't leave you out here. You're hurt. And alone. So if you don't mind too much, I'll take you to my home. Then we get you all fixed up, okay? And I'm sure I can get you some food, too. How does that sound?"

Glancing up briefly, and blushing when he saw she was still naked, the cub nodded. "O-Okay."

"Do you think you'll be able to walk well on that twisted ankle of yours?" asked Elysia, nodding towards the said injury. She had only seen a strip of skin when he crawled out of the log, and the skin she could looked very swollen. "It looks pretty bad."

"I think so," replied the cub.

Frowning, Elysia reached out to look it over, only to stop when the little one flinched. "I won't hurt you," she said carefully. "I promised that, didn't I?"

Gnawing on his lower lip, the boy nodded again. "Yah."

"It still holds. I just wanted to look at your ankle, see if I can doing anything to help it," Elysia explained. "Why don't you sit down, mm? That why you don't have to hobble on one leg."

She had to wait for a moment while the cub thought about it, but soon enough, he flopped onto the ground very ungracefully, the clothes he was in pooling around him. Did all human's wear such ridiculously large clothes? Pushing that thought aside for now, Elysia reached out again, pushing back the leg of his trousers.

It was worse than she thought. The whole ankle was bright red, with hints of purple bruising. It looks like someone had stomped on it, hard It needed some herbs for swelling, and a wrap. But the main thing was, he couldn't walk on it.

Shaking her head, Elysia looked to the grass green eyes that were avoiding looking at her naked breasts. What a sweet pup. "You can't walk on this," she said. "I'll have to carry you to my camp."

"You don't have to," the cub protested. "Really -" A yelp of surprise left the cub with Elysia ruffled his already wild hair. "Hey!"

"Don't worry about that, pup," Elysia said with a smile. "I don't mind."

"My name's not "pup"," mumbled the boy.

"Then what do I call you?" asked Elysia.

"Harry," the human cub said with determination. "My name's Harry Potter."

"Harry," Elysia, rolling the name around her mouth. "I like it, cub." She smiled when Harry flushed at the name she gave him, but she simply turned around, her bare back towards him and her arms held back. "Come on, it'll take us a few hours to get there, so we better start now." The trip that would have taken an hour running in her wolf form would take a more than a few hours on foot and carrying Harry, they would lucky if they got back before dark. "Wrap your arms around my neck first."

A few moments of uncertainty passed before Harry finally wrapped his arms loosely around her neck, his chin resting on her shoulder. Reaching back, Elysia grabbed his thighs and brought them to her side, so if she need him to, he could wrap them around her stomach. "Ready?"

The little cub made a noise of agreement, which Elysia probably wouldn't have heard if he wasn't right next to her ear. "Um, can I ask a question?"

"Sure," said Elysia with a nod.

"What's _your_ name?"

Oh. She didn't realize she hadn't told him yet. "Its Elysia," she told him.

"Elysia," Harry pronounced slowly and carefully. Just out of the corner of her eye, Elysia could see him blush before he hid his face in her long hair. "It's a pretty name," he muttered.

Laughing in a gentle way, Elysia nudged her nose against his cheek, which was a little too warm for comfort. She wanted to get back to camp before he started getting a fever. "Thank you, cub. You're a sweet little one." She tightened her grip on his thighs slightly. "Now, make sure you hold on." And with that, she started forward, to the camp and her pack.

* * *

><p>Harry looked around the forest with awe.<p>

More than a few hours had gone by now, the sky was turning orange and red, and Harry was amazed, the trees got larger and larger the farther in they went. He had never seen trees so big! Some of the leaves, which were gold and red and yellow around the edges, looked bigger than his hands! To test that theory, he lifted one hand towards the sky, to try and match it up with one of the many leaves. All it resulted in was him starting to lose his grip, and Elysia slowed down slightly as he put his arm back around her neck.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked in her soft voice. It wasn't at all like Aunt Petunia's screeching tone, or even Mrs. Figg's, who's voice cracked sometimes. It was kind of calming.

"Sorry," he said, flushing. "I - I was just lookin' at the leaves. They're so big."

He wasn't surprised anymore to hear Elysia laugh, like the bark of a dog. Nothing like Uncle Vernon's laugh, like it was cruel or forced. It was genuine. "Yes, the leaves are huge. They can become as big as my head some years." She glanced back him, even as she continued walking quickly. "Don't you have trees where you lived, little cub?"

There was that name again - cub. It sounded kind of familiar, although he couldn't remember anyone calling him that before. "No," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Not like these. The trees back at Privet Drive were much tinier than these."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Elysia looked forward again, though she went on talking. "Is that where you're from? This Privet Drive place?" Harry could see her wrinkle her nose. "Its a strange name from a hut."

"Yah, that's were I lived since I was a baby." Harry was briefly sad before he forced himself to talk. "And Privet Drive is a street, with a lot of homes along the sides."

"And there are no trees surrounding these homes?" Elysia said with shock. "Nothing to hide them from enemies?"

"We have that police to keep bad guys away," said Harry. He had seen the police a lot of times when his cousin watched the telly. "That's their job."

"Powice?" said Elysia in confusion, pronouncing the name wrong. "They must be like guards."

"Haven't you ever heard of police before, Miss Elysia?" asked Harry.

Another barking laugh. "First off, its just Elysia, no miss for me. A second, cub, I have never left this forest in my life. Its my home, I've lived here since I was born. Only the Betas or Alphas of my pack are allowed to leave, and only for supplies or for meetings with other packs."

"Huh?" was all Harry could say. His mind couldn't wrap around what she just said. "You mean you've lived in the forest all your life? How can you do that? What about food, and water, and shelter? And there are more people like you out here? What do all those names mean?"

"Curious little thing, aren't you?" teased Elysia. "Yes, Harry, me and my pack, my family, have lived in this forest for generations, hidden from everyone on the outside. Food we hunt, water comes from a stream we live near, and we build our shelter just like anyone else."

"And what does an Alpha and Beta mean?" Harry asked again.

"I'm getting to that, young one," Elysia said gently, not angry, but silently telling him to be patient. "The Alphas are the leaders of my pack, one male and one female. They are the strongest, and make all the decisions. The Betas, another male and female, are below them in rank, and if the Alphas must leave, they are in charge."

Thinking about everything he had just learned, Harry was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "It sounds cop - comple - it sounds strange." he finally said.

Elysia chuckled kindly. "I guess it does sound complicated to someone who hadn't grown up with it," she said with a nod. "But to me, its normal. And its like we're one large family, even if I'm not related to everyone in the pack." She paused for a moment. "Harry?"

"Yeah?

"You said your uncle abandoned you here. Will your parents come looking for you?"

Shaking his head, Harry had to hold back the tears that threatened to escape. "No, they died in car accident when I was really little. I was sent to live with my aunt, my mum's sister, and her husband."

"Her husband," Elysia said slowly, as if not sure how to go on, "your uncle. He's the one that gave you all these cuts and bruises." It wasn't a question, more of a statement, like she knew, but wanted him to confirm it.

When Harry first opened his mouth, it was to defend his uncle, and say it was accident, like he had been told to if anyone ever found out. Of course, anyone found out, it would just mean more beatings. Then he closed his mouth. His Uncle Vernon wasn't around anymore. The man couldn't hurt him anymore. And if Harry somehow found out how to get back to a town, or a city, he wouldn't be go back to him. Not without a fight.

"Yah," he finally said, and Harry had to blink back more tears.

At first, Elysia didn't say or do anything. Then, slowing down again, she nuzzled her cheek with his, be carefully not to press his bruises too hard. "Its alright to cry, little one. I can smell your tears. Let it out now, because I don't care what I have to do, I won't let you go back to that horrid human. I promise."

How she could smell his tears, Harry wasn't sure, but slowly, a tear rolled down each cheek, soon followed by another, and another. Soon, small sniffles filled the air, and he buried his face in Elysia's long hair, breathing in the scent of flowers - not like the ones Aunt Petunia made him plant in the garden, sprayed with nasty liquid and surrounded by weird smelling dirt, but real flowers.

This woman, who her barely knew, had already made three promises to him. Not to hurt him, not to let anyone else hurt him, and that she would never let him go back to his uncle. After four years of living with the Dursleys, they had never made a real promise to him, except for Uncle Vernon, who promised him a beating if he did anything freakish, or didn't complete a chore, or anything else that offended him. It was... nice. Strange, but nice.

"Why?" Harry sniffled, pulling his face away from her hair. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"... Because I want to, Harry," Elysia said finally. "Because I even though I've only know you for a little while, I want to make sure you'll be alright." She glanced at him, and smiled. "I'll take care you, cub. Don't you worry about that."

Confused, Harry hid his face back in her hair. She was taking care of him... just because she wanted to? He never had anyone care for him like that before. Sure, maybe his parents, but he couldn't even remember them; he didn't even know what they looked like, or what their names were. But Elysia wasn't his mother, or even related to him. And yet, she still wanted to make sure nothing happened to him.

The next hour or so was silent as Elysia walked quickly through the forest, following a path that Harry didn't understand, and not caring that she had no clothes to protect her from twigs and vines. Yet he never saw her get scraped, or cut. She didn't even get out of breathe, or seem to get tired, even though it was now getting dark, meaning they had walked all day.

Then suddenly, Elysia skidded to a halt, and Harry, who had had been watch the scenery go by, yelped in surprise, unconsciously tightening his grip around her neck for a moment. "Wha-"

"Harry, be quiet for a moment," Elysia said softly. It wasn't harsh, or angry, but Harry listen, his mouth closing before he even finished her name. He could see her nose twitching, and she titled her head slightly. Then she whimpered, like a dog that was just kicked.

"Listen to me, Harry," said Elysia in a whisper. "I'm going to let you down, but I want you to stay behind me, alright? And don't say anything unless I tell you to."

Nodding against her shoulder, Harry loosened his grip on her neck as Elysia knelt down, letting him slid down her back to the ground, the twigs and leaves crunching just a little too loudly underneath him. Almost immediately afterward, Elysia made sure she was in front of him and held her hands out loosely, ready to fight or protect herself at any moment. "Remember what I said, Harry," she whispered.

For a minute, there was nothing but silence. Eerie silence. Harry was about to break the silence and ask what was going on when he could finally hear something. It sounded like footsteps. Lots of them. Biting down on his own lower lip, Harry shuffled a little closer to Elysia.

It wasn't much longer when finally, three figures stepped into view, almost out of no where. Harry glanced over them all. The one in the front seemed to be the leader, with long silver hair that reach the middle of his back and dark blue eyes that were almost black. He was also the oldest, at least in his mid forties. His clothes were really the strangest thing about him, with dark brown trousers that stopped at mid-calf, like they were to short for him, and a light brown long sleeve shirt that had strings instead of buttons towards the top. He wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Elysia," the man growled lowly.

Tilted her chin up, Elysia's shoulder's fell a little. "Beta Gavin," she said calmly.

Walking to her, the man named Gavin leaned forward, clearly not care that she was naked, his mouth opening part way and showing off his sharp looking canines. Harry stiffened, but did as Elysia said kept quiet as the man sniffed her bare throat before nudging it with his nose. At that, Elysia relaxed a little, and she rubbed her cheek against his.

"I'm glad you're safe, Elysia," said Gavin evenly as he stepped back. "We were getting worried after we heard your call." He glanced down towards Harry, and his eyes narrowed. "By the Mother Moon, I hope you have a good reason for your absence, and for bringing a _human_ to our camp. You know the rules."

Blinking, Harry looked to Elysia, silently waiting for an explanation. Why had he said human like that? They were human too.

"I will explain it all to the Alphas once we return to camp," said Elysia, her hands still held out at the sides protectively. It was then that Harry understood what she was doing - she wasn't protecting herself, she was protecting him. Why, he wasn't sure, but she was still defending him against a Beta, who she said was one of the strongest people in her pack.

Watching Harry for another long moment, Gavin back away. "Lucas, her clothes."

Another wolf stepped forward. He was about the same age as Elysia, with dark gray hair that was cut short and eyes that were the same color, and was dressed the same way as Gavin. Lucas held out a small bundle of clothing, frowning slightly. "I hope you know why you're doing," he muttered softly as Elysia took them.

Sending him a small smile, Elysia slipped a dark green shirt over her head, and dark brown trousers came on just as fast. Finally clothed, she glanced down at Harry. "You'll have to get on my back again, alright cub?"

Harry nodded, but he flinched a little as the last man growled at him. "Don't call him that," he snapped. He was a little older than both Elysia and Lucas, maybe mid-twenties, with pulled back dark brown hair that went passed his shoulders and dark brown eyes that looked coldly at Harry. "He's not one of us, Elysia."

Growling back, Elysia pulled her lips back and showed off her teeth. Harry whimpered slightly, it was the first time he seen her angry. "Leave him alone, Logan. He's still a cub, even if he isn't one of us."

"He's a human!" Logan snarled. "Why did you even bring him here? You should have left him out there!"

"Enough!" barked out Gavin before Elysia could say anything. "Logan, do not start a fight with your pack mate. Now pick up the human, Elysia, and lets get going. The Alphas are waiting for you."

Nodding once, Elysia knelt down again, and still without a word, Harry wrapped his around her neck, letting her pick him up. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was going to do as he was told and stay quiet and out of the way. Because it looked as if these people wouldn't hesitate to hurt him, for some reason.

Glancing at his fellow pack members, Gavin nodded, and as one, all of them moved forward again.


	3. The Estriatus Clan

**The Estriatus Clan**

* * *

><p>The trip to the camp was eerily quiet, the silence making it worse than it should have been; with only the sound of light footsteps could distract him. Harry clung to Elysia, fear starting to set in now. He didn't like the idea about coming to this place anymore. These people didn't seem to like him, though he wasn't sure why. He hadn't done anything to them.<p>

But still, Elysia had risked something bringing Harry with her, and she promised to protect him. He trusted that she'd take care of him.

Two figures came into view, standing guard at what looked like the entrance to a gathering of trees, hiding whatever was beyond it from view. They both showed their necks to Gavin, like Elysia had, but then they saw Harry, and one started to growl lowly. "Beta, why do you have a human with you?" asked the growling man. "Their kind are not allowed here!"

"Stand down," rumbled Gavin. "He is being brought to the Alphas. Now, one of you inform them that we have returned with Elysia."

The one who had spoken hesitated a moment before nodding, and with another angry look at Harry, slipped through the entrance and disappeared.

"Elysia," Gavin said as he looked to her over his shoulder, "I expect you to watch over the human until the Alphas decide what to do with him. That means if one of the pack tries to attack him, you have to protect him. You understand the penalty for attack one of our own, though, so do it at your own risk."

"Yes, Gavin," said Elysia, "I understand."

With a nod, Gavin moved to the entrance and the others followed like a flock of ducklings followed their mother.

As they passed into the large ring of trees, again Harry was in awe. It was like small town, with a large number of small houses on the far side that all looked like they were built by hand, at least fifteen or more, and that was only the ones he could see. There was also a large area of land that was being use for a garden near a separate house, with lots of different vegetables, flowers, and herbs growing well in the warm sunlight.

There was also a large fire pit that was currently lit, lighting up the entire camp, and a house near it that was larger than the others - at least twice the size - with a smaller fire pit in front of it, a pot hanging over a burning fire. And even with all that, there was also a surprising amount of room in the center.

And then there were the people. They were all basically dressed in the same style, though some of the women were in skirts and dresses, all made in browns, greens, or black. They all looked happy as they did their various things - a crowd of the men and women chatting with each other, some men practicing something that looked like fighting moves with teenagers of both genders, a group of women cooking or sewing with young children at their laps or sides, and the other children of all ages all sitting around much older woman, their eyes wide as she spoke in low tones.

But not even a moment later, everyone froze, and together, they looked to entrance, all eyes landing on Harry. It was silent, deadly quiet, and Harry didn't dare gulp, in case they heard it. It was unnerving, having everyone stare just at him.

Then everyone started moving. The grandmother telling stories spoke a few hushed words, and the children scrambled up, some going to the adults, some racing to the homes. The men teaching the teenagers barked something out, and with nods, they grabbed the children that rushed to their parents and even the babies and hustled to their huts. All that was left was the grown men and women, and they were all on edge.

"Gavin!" An old man broke from the crowd. "Why do you have a _human_ with you?" He spit on the ground, the glob of saliva landing close to Elysia feet. "They aren't allowed here!"

Growling, Gavin towards over the older man, who shrunk slightly. "Don't you think I know that, Stephen? It is a matter for the Alphas."

Nodding, Stephen turned his gaze, not onto Harry, but Elysia, who crouched in defense, and growled. "What have you done now, you stupid little -"

"If I were you, Stephen, I would not finish that insult to my daughter."

Suddenly frightened by the woman's voice, Stephen whimpered and backed away as the owner of that voice marched to them. She was older than even Gavin, with dark brown hair pulled into a bun and light grey eyes. Her black dress seemed to float around her, her bare feet padding on the dirt ground.

"Cub, you should probably get down now," Elysia said softly as she knelt down, all while keeping an eye on Stephen, who continued to glare at her. Harry slid to the dirt ground, wincing when he landed on his ankle wrong, but glancing around constantly.

"Elysia," said the woman with a small smile, ignoring the glares Stephen sent her daughter. "Welcome home, child. You're father and I were so worried about you -" She sniffed suddenly, like she was trying not to cry, but then her expression darkened. "What have you done, child?" she said with a growl.

"Alpha." Elysia bared her throat, and her mother didn't hesitate. She lunged forward, her hand wrapping around her daughter's neck. Harry gasped, but he was the only one to. Everyone just watched, even as the Alphas nail started to dig into Elysia's skin and she lifted her up, high enough that her toes barely touched the ground.

"This is why you didn't return?" the woman snapped out. "For some lowly human!" Her grip just got tighter and tighter.

"P-Please!" Harry cried out, and only then did a few people gasp. "Don't hurt her!"

Turning her gaze to Harry, the female Alpha narrowed her eyes. "You stupid girl! How could you be so foolish?" she said with a hiss. "You've endangered the entire village by bringing this human here!" She finally released Elysia, who fell to the ground, coughing as her hand immediately went to her throat. "Do you realize what you've done?"

Coughing once, Elysia stood with a wobble before steadily returned her mother gaze. "Yes," she said, a little hoarse. She stood in front of Harry again, protecting him. "And I don't regret it. I was not going to leave a cub all alone in the forest!"

"He is not a cub!" snapped her mother. "He is a human, a child of man! He doesn't belong here!" Her hand came up, and Harry was afraid that she would attack Elysia again.

"Agatha." A man came to the female Alphas side, laying a hand on her shoulder. He had black hair streaked with grey, and his eyes brown like Elysia's, but much darker, almost black. "Calm down, love. Lets go to our hut, and I'm sure Elysia will explain everything." He stepped forward, and obediently, Elysia bared her neck, which he brushed lightly with his nose before rubbing her cheek with his. "We will call you when we are ready, my daughter," he said as he lead Agatha to a nearby hut.

"Yes, Alpha." Elysia looked down to Harry. "I told you not to speak, cub." she said gently, placing it on his wild hair and trying in vain to smooth it down.

"But she was hurting you," Harry whispered. And she had just let her do it! Already, Harry could see some faint bruises appear on her neck, in the shape of fingers.

"It was her right to punish me," explained Elysia, "as my mother and as my Alpha. I broke some very important rules to bring you here, after all." She knelt down and picked Harry up, holding him close as she nuzzled her cheek against his head. "Don't worry to much about it, little one. Just do as I said before, but if one of the others ask you a direct question, answer it. Alright?"

Nodding, Harry glanced around. Everyone was still on edge, even Stephen, who had gone back to the others. They all watched him like he was a horrible creature that out to be tossed out as soon as possible. "Elysia?" asked Harry softly. "Why does no one like me?" He looked up to her, and was surprised to see sadness in her eyes. "And why does do say human like that?"

"...I can't tell you everything, cub," Elysia finally said softly. "Not without permission. But... we are not human, Harry, even if we look like it." Fear settled in with the sadness, and her grip on him tightened just slightly. "What we are... it's the reason we live in these woods, so far away from civilization. Please, please don't hate me for not being like you."

Elysia wasn't... human? She didn't tell him what she was, but explained a little why these people acted like they did. It wasn't because they didn't like him, it was because they didn't like _what_ he was. Wrapping his arms around her neck, Harry did what she had done before, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "I could never hate you, Elysia. You saved me."

Relaxing a little, Elysia smiled softly. "I'm glad."

"Elysia."

Both Harry and Elysia looked to the voice. It was the grandmother-like woman that he had seen earlier. She was old, with pure silver hair that waved around her shoulders and pale grey eyes that were almost nonexistent, but it didn't mean she was weak. The only one dressed in white, she stood tall and proud, and even though he couldn't see any scars, Harry was sure that she must have been a fighter before.

"Elder Arianna." Elysia said with a polite nod.

The old woman didn't say anything right away. Instead, she looked over Harry carefully, her pale eyes looking over every bruise, cut. "Mm." Lifting a hand, she brushed Harry's closest hand, and something raced up his arm, like a static shock. While Harry jumped in Elysia's arms, Arianna simply blinked. Her hand then traveled to his face, and with a sweep of her hand, pushed back his bangs, revealing his lightning scar. She touched it for a long moment, and looked deep in thought, before finally taking back her hand.

"What an interesting child," Arianna finally said in a low mummer, her eyes still looking over him. After another long moment, she turned back to Elysia. "When this is all over, regardless of your parent's decisions, bring him over to my hut and I'll take care of his wounds."

"Thank you," said Elysia with a bow of her head. "I truly appreciate it."

"Its time," called out Gavin from the the door of hut the Alphas went into, which was basically a curtain. "Bring the human."

The inside of the Alpha hut was simple as the rest of the camp. There was only a pile of furs in one corner, and a truck in another. There wasn't a bed, a table - nothing. Only half the floor was wood, and that was elevated half a foot off the ground, so that its occupants could look down on others. The Alphas sat there, on small fur mats. Agatha seemed to have calmed down now, though she still glared at Harry when he entered with her daughter.

Gavin sat near the male Alpha, and a woman Harry didn't recognize sat near Agatha. She was about the same age as the other Beta, with long dark blonde hair pulled into a braid and amber colored eyes. She didn't even look to Harry, and he wasn't sure if that was good thing or not.

"Sit," ordered Agatha.

Without hesitation, Elysia knelt on the dirt floor, keeping Harry in her lap, who cradled his hurt arm against his chest. She bowed her head. "I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, mother, father. It truly wasn't my intention."

"And what did you think would happen, Elysia?" said Agatha slowly. "That we would welcome this - this _human _with open arms?"

"No, of course not," said Elysia. "But I did hope you would let him stay with me."

The higher ranked people of pack looked to each other, muttering lowly so Harry couldn't hear it. "Why would you even think we would let him stay?" asked Gavin finally. "He isn't one of us."

Sighing, Elysia started her story. "During the run, I heard the sound of a human gun shot. I was... curious, so I went towards the sound. It wasn't too long after that I caught the scent of blood, of this cub. I found him curled up in a hallowed out log."

"You showed yourself to a human during the run?" said the female Beta with a gasp. "Does he -"

"No, Emily, he does not," said Elysia quickly. "He was fearful that I would hurt him, so I waited until the moon was gone till I truly spoke to him. Until then, I merely watched over him."

"And what was this human doing out in our woods during the full moon?" asked Elysia's father. Harry wondered why they didn't just ask him, but then again, it was probably for the best, since he felt a little sick at the thought of being questioned. "Have humans become that stupid, to enter the woods during our time?"

"He told me that his uncle abandoned him in this forest to die," Elysia said coldly. "He's also the one who gave him these injuries."

At this news, all the leaders' eyes went wide before then all started speaking loudly, overlapping each other so Harry couldn't understand them. "Humans," spat Agatha as the talk finally began to die, "such disgusting creatures, they don't even care about hurting their own."

"I just couldn't leave him out there to die," Elysia went on, "so I brought him with me." She shook her head. "He has no one, mother. His parents are dead, his relatives don't want him. If you told me to take him back, what would he have to go back to?"

Shaking his head, the male Alpha sighed. "I understand what you're saying, Elysia. But we can not have a human in the pack. It's against the rules we have had for years. It's also another mouth to feed. And even if we are against to take him in, sooner or later, he'd have to be changed, and I'm sure he will not want it, and I doubt he would survive it."

"Please, father," begged Elysia. "I will do everything for him until he can learn to do it himself, and take care of him like he is my own! I've already promised him that I would be there for him, and I can not break a promise. It also our rules."

"You have already made an oath to him," Gavin said coldly. "Elysia, you have made the situation worse than it is."

"It simply means that Harry is forced to leave the village, then so am I," said Elysia without even a pause. Gaping, Harry looked up to the woman who had taken care of him. Would she really do that for him? Leave her family for him?

"I don't want that!" Harry said quickly, ignoring the fact that he wasn't suppose to speak.

The silence in the room was almost deafening as the Alphas and the Beta's looked to Harry, who ignored them and looked to Elysia. "I don't wanna take you from your family, Elysia! It's not right!"

"I promised to take care of you," said Elysia calmly. "And I can't go back on it, even if that means leaving my family behind. I can't break an oath."

"You've already taken care of me!" protested Harry. "Please, don't leave your family cause of me."

"Obviously, you don't know about our lifestyle, human," said Emily. "Once an oath is made, it can not be broken. That means there are only two options, kick you both out, or keep you both." She sneered. "And obviously, the later can not happen is our only option. Neither Jason and Agatha can let you stay here."

Harry felt his stomach drop. Elysia would be kicked out of her pack, and it would be all his fault.

"No," said Jason firmly. "That will not happen. I will not lose my only daughter." Lifting his hand, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We'll just have to think of a compromise."

"A compromise? Jason, you can't be serious," said Emily in shock. "You aren't seriously think of letting this human stay here."

Ignoring the female Beta, Jason turned to his daughter. "Elysia. You are determined to keep this human child?"

"Yes," she said with hesitation.

"Are you willing to take care of him until he is of age? No matter what obstacle comes your way?"

"Absolutely."

"And you will have to teach him our ways," finished Jason.

"I will do it all, father," Elysia answered.

Falling silent again, Jason turned to his wife. "Agatha?"

"... A test, then," Agatha said slowly. "Humans are weaker then our kind. We will see if he has the strength to become one of us." She looked down on her daughter. "It is now the beginning of fall. You have till the end of of the year, four months, to prove that he can survive in this pack by having him run with us at the winter run. If he comes close to death during that time or before then, you must take him back to the humans. If he manages to survive... he may stay. But," she said quickly, before Elysia could say anything, "if he does stay here, then sooner or later, he must take the change."

"But we have not changed anyone in years!" Elysia cried out. "No one here could do it successfully."

"Is that a chance you are willing to take?"

"Pardon me."

Everyone turned to the door as Arianna glided in, stopping at Elysia's side. She smiled brightly, as if she hadn't just interrupted the meeting. "I couldn't help but over hear the problem, and I might have a solution for this."

"And what is that, Arianna?" asked Jason.

"If the young one survives, I suggest that he not be changed," Arianna explained carefully, "at least not until he wishes it, and only after he becomes of the first age. It is, after all, not a decision to be made lightly, and he might decided to return his human world. You know how unforgiving they are of our kind."

"You expect him to be here that long?" said Agatha with a hint of confusion. "The first coming of age ceremony is at thirteen."

"Only if you approve, Alpha," said Arianna with a nod to her. "And when the time comes for the change," she turned to Elysia, "your daughter will be the one to change him."

"I-I couldn't!" Elysia said with a shake of her head. "I could kill him!"

"No you wouldn't," spoke Harry. "You wouldn't kill me, Elysia."

"You don't understand, cub, the change is dangerous for anyone not born... born like us." Elysia bit her lip briefly. "If you're not strong enough, there's a high chance it will kill you."

Whatever this change was, whatever Elysia was afraid of, it could kill him. And she didn't want to be the one who did it. "I..." Harry struggled with the words. "Maybe I won't mind being changed."

Jason blinked. "You don't even know what the change is, little human. And yet you are willing to go through with it?"

"Well, I don't know, sir," said Harry with a shrug. After all, he didn't know what it was. "But maybe I will, someday," he added firmly.

"Mm." Jason stared at Harry, like if he looked at him enough, he could discover something that he hadn't noticed before. He looked to his wife, who paused for a moment before nodding. Seemingly satisfied with this, he turned to his daughter. "Alright then. If you truly wish to keep him, then you can." As Elysia smiled brightly, he went on. "But there things you must agree to. He will prove himself by surviving through the winter and running with us at the winter run. You will teach him about our ways and inform him about what we are." He leaned forward. "And don't think that you won't go unpunished, Elysia. Besides the fact that you _will_ change him if that's what he truly wants in the future, you will not be allowed on the run next month, and you will be treated as an Omega until that time. Is that clear?"

Bowing her head, Elysia answered, "I understand, father."

"Good. You may go to your hut now, and take..." Jason turned to Harry. "What is your name, boy?"

"Harry, sir. Harry Potter."

"And take Harry with you," Jason finished. "I will have someone send more furs to your hut." He gave Harry a short nod. "Welcome to the Estriatus Clan, little cub."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry shyly.

Standing, with Harry still in her arms, Elysia bowed slight. "Thank you, father, mother. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"Remember, come by my hut later," said Arianna, still smiling. Harry smiled back at her, giving her a small wave as Elysia took him away from her leaders. It seemed they were both safe - for now.

* * *

><p>As Elysia and the human boy named Harry left, Arianna turned to her Alphas, who looked at her with questions in her eyes. "Arianna. I hope you have an explanation for what just happened," said Agatha. "As our oldest pack member and healer, we appreciate your opinion, but we certain weren't expecting you to suggest that."<p>

Smiling still, Arianna knelt down. "Truly, I wasn't expecting what I found either."

Raising an eyebrow, Jason leaned forward a little. "And what was that?"

"I smelled _it_ on him," Arianna said, finally serious, "as soon as he entered the camp. I touched him to be sure, and it's there. But from the way he was acting, I doubt he knows yet. And it is much stronger than mine, even at his age."

"You mean he's -" Emily gaped in shock. "Jason and Agatha, we can't keep him here! It was bad enough before, but now -"

"Like I said, Emily, he doesn't know," interrupted Arianna. "Elysia did say that his parents died when he was young. And from the way his uncle treated him, I doubt he told him."

"This isn't good," Gavin muttered. "Should we still keep him here?"

"We can't go back on our word," said Jason with a shake of his head. "If all goes well, Elysia will be the next female Alpha when we step down, and will be bonded with an un-bonded male who proves their worth as an Alpha. I can't have her leaving because a promise she made foolishly to a human cub. Besides, if Arianna is right, then he might actually survive the change."

"One of them, becoming a werewolf?" Emily growled. "What will the other tribes say? And what will happen if his kind finds out? He'll tell them about us!"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Gavin rumbled. "For now, Jason is right. We'll have to keep him. If he manages to survive the winter, of course."

"I think he might actually manage to make it through the last winter run and the change," said Agatha thoughtfully. "But I guess we'll just have to see."

And at that, Arianna gave a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" asked Harry as Elysia carried him to a next hut, which was smaller then the last. "You're mum and dad re-resp- listened to her."<p>

"That was Arianna, the village healer and the eldest members of our pack," Elysia explained. "Father and Mother always listen to her advice." She glanced back. "I'm actually surprised that she decided to help you, though."

"Why's that?"

Sighing, Elysia shifted him in her arms as she nudge the curtain to her hut open. "Usually, Arianna's the one who is adamant about us not going near humans. She must see something special in you to let that go."

"Oh," said Harry simply. What was he suppose to say to that?

The hut was plain as the last one, though there was no raised floor. Elysia placed Harry on the pile of furs in the corner and smiled at him. "You must be hungry, you haven't eaten all day. Do you want me to get you some food?"

Harry tried to say 'no thank you', but his stomach betrayed him, growling at him loudly as it demanded food. While Harry flushed, Elysia shook her head, amused. "I'll go get you something to eat," she proclaimed, standing. "Just don't try and leave the hut, alright? And if anyone besides me or Arianna comes in, yell for me."

Nodding, Harry watched as Elysia left the hut. He waited for a few long moments before he finally decided to feel the furs underneath him. They were soft, and he could only imagine how warm they could keep someone. Giggling, Harry lifted one up and wrapped it around himself with his good arm. He sighed almost immediately in comfort - it was warmer than any blanket given to him, and so soft! He wondered if he get to sleep with this.

The moment was interrupted as the curtain to the hut was pushed aside, and Harry froze, ready to scream.

"Getting comfortable already, huh?" Elysia said with a chuckle as she stepped inside, a tray of food in hand. "That's good, since this will be your home from now on." She placed the tray down. "Here - dinner."

Unwrapping the fur blanket from himself, Harry glanced down at the tray. It only had enough food for one person. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked. "Where's your food?"

The smile on Elysia's face started to slip away, but she recovered quickly. "I'm not very hungry," she said in answer. "Besides, you need to eat more than me. Now come on and eat before it gets cold."

Even though he knew that Elysia was lying, Harry did as he was told and sat in front of the tray. It was more food then he'd had in awhile, a bowl of chunky strew, a chunk of bread that looked homemade, and a small plate full of berries along side a mug full of water. He picked up the bowl, grabbed a spoon that was laying next to it, and started to dig in.

"Don't eat too fast," Elysia warned him. "You'll get a stomach ache."

Slowing down, Harry gulped down a spoonful of food. "So Miss Elysia -"

"Its just Elysia, remember Harry?" The young woman reminded him gently.

"Uh, Elysia... what do I have to do?"

Elysia frowned, "Do? What do you mean?"

"You know... for my keep," said Harry with confusion. "That's what Uncle Vernon said I gotta do - work for my food and stuff. So what kinda chores do I gotta do?"

"No, no, no," said Elysia with shakes of her head. "Harry, you don't have to do chores for food - you're a child! Children don't need to work for their supper!" She seemed to get really angry at that thought, and for a moment, Harry thought her eyes turned to gold - like that wolf he saw in the woods. But if they did change, they were back to normal the moment she blinked.

"I... I don't have to work?" said Harry with shock. He'd always worked, done chores, so that Uncle Vernon wouldn't kick him out the house. Now Elysia was saying that he could live with her for free?

"No, Harry," Elysia promised. "You don't, at least not for food. Now why don't you finish up your supper and I'll take you somewhere to get a bath, alright?"

Answering with an excited nod, Harry had to force himself not to eat very fast, just in case he might get sick. He smiled to himself. All in one day, he got someone who cared for him, who would never make him work for his food or bed, and was eating a great meal with the promise of a bath afterward. This just might be the best day of his life!

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Estriatus_ - Beautiful Green Color


	4. Children of the Moon

**Children of the Moon**

* * *

><p>"How are you doing, Harry?"<p>

"Fine!" Harry called out, kneeling so the water was just at his chin. The bath wasn't what he expected - after all, he'd never been in a creek before, but it was still great. The water was a little cold, but it was nothing compared to the freezing showers his Aunt used to make him take.

Smiling happily, Harry grabbed the bar of soap that Elysia left for him, homemade just like everything else that was used, and started scrubbing himself with his good hand. The dirt and blood ran off him in a soapy mess. This was really turning out to be the best day of his life. What could ruin it?

A few minutes later, soapy from his head down, Harry grinned before he ducked into the water, letting it wash of the soap and grime. Shaking his shaggy hair like a dog when he emerged a him moments later, Harry stepped rather clumsily out of the water, since his ankle and arm still hurt, and grabbed the towel left for him, which wasn't as white and fluffy like the ones his Aunt liked, but still soft.

"I'm done!" he said after he dried himself off, the towel around his shoulders since it was too big to wrap around his waist.

"Took your time there, cub." Elysia teased as she came from the trees, her hands full of clean clothes. "And you didn't even dry off your hair."

Flushing, Harry muttered his apologizes, but Elysia waved it off. "Don't worry about it, alright? Here." She pulled out another, smaller towel from the pile in her hand, which she set on a nearby boulder. "Let me get that." She draped the towel over his head and started to rub it dry. "You've got some pretty long hair there, Harry. Do you wanna cut it, or do wanna grow it out?"

"You mean I can choose?" Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always made him get really short hair cuts, cause his hair was so wild; except his bangs, so they could hide his scar. "But isn't it bad to have long hair? My uncle said only hoo-hooligens had long hair, and that means they're bad."

"If _you_ want, we can let it grow out. Didn't you notice that a lot of men here have long hair that they pulled back?" Elysia pointed out. "Besides, I think it won't be as wild once it's longer."

"Really?" Harry thought about it. "Well, maybe I can try it."

"There's no harm in trying." Elysia removed the towel. "Well, at least its not dripping anymore. Here," she said, handing him the pile of clothes. "Change into these - they should be your size."

Nodding, Harry waited a moment for Elysia to turn around before quickly slipping on the new clothes, though he had a little trouble pulling them on. He couldn't help but stare at himself in amazement - they actually fit! They were like the clothes the others were wearing, a long-sleeve dark green shirt and dark brown trousers, but weren't big like the hand-me-downs he got from Dudley all the time. Smiling, he announced he was finished dressing.

"Well look at you," Elysia chuckled when she turned back. "Looking better already. Now let's just see if Elder Arianna has anything for your injuries, alright?" She scooped him up as if he was light as a feather.

As they walked back into the camp, Harry was glad to see that anyone out and about was sitting by the large bonfire. They glanced his way when they entered, glaring at him. and he couldn't help but shift a little closer to Elysia. Thankfully, they soon turned away, talking amongst themselves in low voices.

"Just ignore them, cub," Elysia said softly before they entered a new hut, the one sitting right next to the large garden.

The smell of strong herbs hit Harry the moment they entered the hut. It wasn't all plain like the others. First off, it was larger than the others. Then there was one wall that was covered just with shelves, which in turn were covered with closed clay jars and pots of various sizes.

The opposite was almost the same, but there were also bowls and jars that were all filled with twigs, herbs, and other things Harry was sure he didn't want to know about. There was a table under those shelves, which were very organized, with a cutting board, a few knifes of different sizes, a stone spice grinder, something he'd only seen at Mrs. Figg's house, and a few large bowls sitting next to it that looked like witches' cauldrons.

And finally, there was a cot near the door, covered with furs and raised off the ground, with a small table next to it, currently empty. It looked like a very old hospital room Harry had seen on the telly once.

The elderly woman was sitting next to a fire-pit, a small cauldron over the licking flames. She was sprinkling something inside before mixing it with what looked like a metal stirrer. She didn't glance up as they arrived. "Got him all cleaned up, I see. Good." Arianna gave one final stir before she reached to the side, into a wooden bucket, and tossed a large amount of dirt on the fire, lowering the flames without killing them. "What seems to be the problem?"

"A few cuts and bruises, plus a fractured arm and a twisted ankle," Elysia stated to her like she was reading it off a list.

"Hm." Standing, Arianna moved to the closest shelf, taking the lid off a jar and giving it an experimental sniff. "Sit him on the bed," she said. "I'll be with him in a minute."

Placing Harry on the bed, Elysia sat next to him, and he decided to take this opportunity to ask a question. "Elysia?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Uh... you never..." Harry fidgeted. "Well, you never told me what you meant - by you not bein' human and all."

Stiffening, Elysia looked down at Harry. "I'll tell you later, cub," she said softly. "Promise."

"Now, lets see what we have here," said Arianna as she came over, setting down a tray fill of items on the small table. "First, the cuts. We should get those cleaned in case of infection." She opened the pot, there was something dark yellow inside. "What cuts do you have, young man?"

"T-The one on my forehead," Harry said, point to it, "some on my face, and some on my hands."

Her fingers already coated with the yellow stuff, Arianna slowly covered the cuts on his face, Harry wincing only once when she touched the largest one. Then she moved to his hands, which were covered in tiny cuts from when he was running, and coated them, leaving his hands feeling a little sticky. "Feels funny," he said aloud.

"It'll dry in a few minutes," Arianna assured him. "Now, bruises?"

"O-on my chest and back," Harry said, flushing.

"Take of your shirt, then."

Still a light red, Harry tried to get off his shirt with only one arm, but in the end, Elysia had to help him. He heard her suck in her breathe as she saw his bruises for the first time, which were still black, blue, and red. Clicking her tongue, Arianna shook her head as she grabbed another pot. "Humans," she muttered as she poured a large amount of some dark green cream into her hand. "I can't understand them sometimes. This is going to be cold," she warned Harry.

Before Harry could even nod in understanding, he jumped as he felt Arianna's cold hand on his chest. A few moments later through, he sighed as the pain started to melt away as she spread the cream. Whatever she was using, it felt good. He barely remembered turning around so the medicine could be put on his back.

"Your arm next," said Arianna, not telling him to put on his shirt yet. "If its fractured like you believe, Elysia, he'll be in a sling for more than a few weeks. Lets just hope it's a hairline." She motioned to him. "Hold out your arm."

Hesitantly, Harry did what he was told. Taking his arm in hand, Arianna pressed lightly in the middle of his arm, and he winced. "Mm." She traced her fingers over that area, and just like when she touched him earlier, he could feel tiny sparks going up his arm. "Hairline," she finally decided. "Your arm will be in a cast and sling for at least a month, and you'll have to drink medicine every day to help the bones heal. Elysia, help him get his shirt back on while I get my sling."

"Oh, Harry," Elysia said, shaking her head as she helped him. "How could your uncle do this to you?" She growled lowly. "If I ever meet him..."

"Hopefully, that will not happen," said Arianna as she returned, a white strip of cloth, bandages, a thin but long wooden board, and a mug in her hands. "Hold your arm straight out, and keep it still," she said, and when Harry did what she said with a wince, she placed the board underneath his arm before wrapping them both up. "And you will not being going anywhere near the humans, Elysia, especially not for revenge. Remember the rules - no drawing attention to yourself or anything relating to the clan."

"I know, Elder Arianna," said Elysia with a sigh. "But -"

"No buts," said Arianna firmly as she tied a knot at Harry's elbow. "Child, hold your arm to your chest - that's it." She quickly created a sling before talking to Elysia again. "I should hope you follow _that_ rule, if any. Lets move onto your last injury, mm?" Slowly sitting down, the healer looked at his bare ankle with a careful eye. "Mm. Does it feel broken?"

"Nuh uh," said Harry with a shake of his head. "But it hurts to walk on."

"Sprained and swollen, by the looks of it," Arianna said with a nod. "Elysia, fetch me a bandage and a jar of my swell reducing poultice."

"Yes, ma'am."

Standing, Elysia went to the shelves, and Arianna looked up to him, her pale grey eyes staring into his. "How did you get that interesting scar, Harry?" she asked, using his name for the first time as she brushed aside his damp bangs, showing off his lightning scar.

"When I was a baby," Harry answered slowly, feeling self-conscious. "I was in car accident with my mum and dad. They died, and all I got was this scar." He hastily covered it with his good hand. "My relatives didn't like it."

"But its not a bad thing, child." She gently pushed aside his hand. "Do you know what it reminds me of?" When Harry shook his head, she went on. "Of a very old rune, one that most people get very confused sometimes. Some people might think that it reminds of the rune _Eoh_, which is usually associated with death."

"Oh." That didn't sound very good.

"Yet I see a completely different rune, Harry. I see the rune _Sol_, which represents the sun, light. Victory." Arianna nodded slowly. "I think you will be victorious in life, child."

Not completely understanding, Harry just blinked in confusion while Elysia, who had watched silently, held out the items the healer what she asked for. "Elder?"

"Mm?" Arianna blinked, as if coming out of a trance. "Oh, yes, thank you, Elysia," she said as she took the bandage and jar. She took her time spreading the poultice on the bandage, and carefully wrapped it around Harry's ankle. "You won't be able to walk for the next few days," she informed him as she finished. "And I'll have to replace it tomorrow night. Plus," Arianna picked up the mug and held it out to him, "you'll have to take this every day till your arm heals."

Harry sniffed the mug, and recoiled at the smell. "It smells bad. Do I gotta?"

Chuckling, Arianna nodded. "Yes, little one. Just drink it all down and get it over with."

Nodding, Harry lifted the mug to his mouth, frowning at the greenish looking liquid. But with a deep breathe, he brought it to his lips and gulped it down. He resisted the urge to gag as it went down his throat, it tasted awful. "And I have to drink this every day?" he groaned. "Gross!"

Shaking her head even as she smiled, Elysia picked Harry up again. "Come on, lets get you to bed, huh? Its been a long day." She nodded to Arianna. "Thank you for your help, Elder."

Standing, Arianna waved her way. "I will see you both tomorrow after dinner. And don't get into any more trouble, Elysia, I don't want to have to rescue you from your parents again."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Severus, thank you for coming on such short notice." Dumbledore waved a hand towards the seat in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat."<p>

Giving a nod of respect, Severus took a seat, crossing his legs and clasping his hands together. He had yet to be told why he was here, but he could only guess. Since the Dark Lord's fall four years ago, his life had become quiet - well, quiet as it can be when you're the Potions Professor at Hogwarts. No dark wizards, no Muggles, no sneaking around and deliver news to each side. No wondering if that day was going to be his last.

So for Dumbledore to look so worried meant that something was very wrong.

"Something has happened," started Dumbledore. "I don't know how it happened - I still hope I'm wrong." He glanced to his desk, and Severus' gaze immediately followed. It was something that reminded him of a Remembrall, or maybe a snow globe. It was a small glass ball that sat on a wooden holder, with a golden band wrapped around it and runes etched into both the glass and band. Inside it was a dark red smoke that swirled around ominously.

"Enough with the dramatics, Dumbledore," sneered Severus, even though on the inside, he was starting to worry. It was always bad when Dumbledore didn't offer a lemon drop. "Just tell me what's going."

Pressing his fingertips together and creating a temple with his hands, Dumbledore sighed deeply, closing his eyes momentarily before looking to Severus. "Harry Potter is missing, Severus."

It took a mere second to hear that short sentence, but what felt like an eternity went by before Severus could absorb it. "What are you blathering on about, Albus?" he finally said. "How can Potter be missing?" The Headmaster had told him four years ago that Harry would be sent to a safe place, where the remaining Death Eaters wouldn't be able to find and harm him. He had listened to the old fool, and never once asked about the boy aloud. Never asked if the boy was well. And now Dumbledore was telling him that Harry was missing?

Subtlety, Severus clutched his hands tightly.

"I'm not completely sure how," answered Dumbledore. "But it seems he's been missing for at least twenty-four hours." He reached out and tapped the smoke filled globe. "This, you see, is linked to the wards that surround Harry's home. When it is white, it means Harry is home. A pale pink means he has left for at least an hour. Red, at least twelve. And dark red, of course, for more then a day."

"Obviously, that means Potter hasn't been home for twenty-four hours," snapped Severus. "That doesn't mean he's missing."

"I told Harry's guardians never to let him leave home for more the twelve hours, that he would be in danger if they did. A informant nearby also tells me she hasn't seen him recently." Dumbledore sighed. "I fear the worst, Severus, so I would like you to check up on Harry, make sure he's alright."

"And why can't you do this yourself?" asked Severus. "You're the one who left him with these people -"

"Severus." Dumbledore leaned forward. "I'm asking you to do this as a favor. Please."

"... Only you could ask me to do this and get away with it without a scratch," Severus growled.

"Thank you, my boy," said Dumbledore with a sigh. "You don't know how much this means to me." He picked up a scrap of paper and held it out to Severus. "This is the address of Harry's home. The quickest way to get there is by my informants Floo."

"And might I ask who that is?"

"Arabella Figg."

"The cat lady?" said Severus with a raised eyebrow. He remembered her from the days of the Order. She'd only come to the meetings a few times, but each time, she talked only about her cats. He learned more about cats from one hour with that lady than he ever wanted to know.

"Her name is Arabella, Severus," corrected Dumbledore gently.

"Yes, yes, I know her name," Severus said with a dismissive hand. "I'm just surprised you had a Squib watch over the _Boy-Who-Lived_," saying the name with a sneer. "Your fireplace?"

"Go on," said Dumbledore with a nod. "Arabella's expecting you."

Sweeping over to the roaring fireplace, Severus took a pinch of silver power and threw it into the fire, turning it bright green that made his stomach twist and turn. "Arabella Figg's home!" he spoke loudly before stepping into the flames and whirling away.

Stepping out into Figg's living room a few moments later, Severus wrinkled his nose instantly. The house smelled like cat litter, tuna, and cabbages, a truly horrifying smell to one with a sensitive nose - and that came from a man who handed livers, bugs, and much worse things on a daily basis.

"Ah, hello there, Professor Snape." Sitting on her old and worn couch, Figg set aside her tea cup before standing. All the cats in the room, at least ten in all, stared at him, tails twitch as their owner shuffled across the room. "Professor Dumbledore said you'd be coming."

"Mm."

Ignoring the rude attitude, Figg nodded towards the door. "They should still be awake," she said. "But I'd change your clothes if I were you - they don't like magic."

Severus raised an eyebrow to that. They didn't like magic? "Isn't this a wizarding family?" he asked.

Figg gave him a curious look. "The Dursleys? Merlin, no, they're as Muggles as can be. Didn't Dumbledore tell you?"

Not answering, Severus swept out of the house before Figg could ask another question. It seemed this visit would be more interesting than he thought.

* * *

><p>"All warm and cozy, Harry?"<p>

Nodding happily, Harry snuggled deeper into the many fur blankets that Elysia had piled onto him and underneath him. It was so much warmer and softer than his old bed - which was basically Dudley's old baby mattress and a worn out sheet.

Smoothing down his wild hair, Elysia smiled. "Good, I want you to stay warm - it gets a little nippy out here."

"...Elysia?"

"Mm?"

"Are you gonna tell me what... what your suppose to be?" said Harry slowly.

After a long moment, Elysia sighed. "It's... it's not that I don't want to tell you, Harry. I'm just not sure how you'd take it. And its not exactly easy to tell."

"Is it something bad?" asked Harry.

"Not to us, it isn't, cub," said Elysia with another sigh. "But to others it's a very bad thing." She paused for a moment, ranking her hand through her hair. "Have you ever heard of werewolves?"

"Yeah, my cousin Dudley use to watch horror films on the telly," Harry said with a nod. "I'd watch sometimes, while I was cleaning." The werewolves in the films were kinda scary, but in the end, he knew they weren't real, and that's what helped him sleep at night. While Dudley, on the other hand, got nightmares once in awhile.

"What do you think of them?"

Confused by the strange question, Harry thought of his answer for a moment. "Well, they're kind of scary in the films. But they aren't real, right?"

"No, Harry, they are," Elysia said quietly. "They're very real." She took a moment to take a deep breath before she went on. "Everyone in this clan is a werewolf, though none of us were bitten, like in the stories humans have heard. Each one of us was born this way. We're one of the few clans that are - most of the clans now a days are mixed groups of humans that were bitten and turned and those born."

"You're a werewolf?" whispered Harry in shock. But she didn't look anything like the monsters in the films. She was pretty, and normal looking.

Nodding, Elysia waited a moment before continuing. "Like I said earlier, we aren't like the werewolves you've heard before. We don't change into wolves only on the full moon - we can change anytime we wish, its at our control. The full moon, though... while it's not usually forced, it is necessary. It's a time that our Mother, the moon, wants all her children to be bathed in her energy. So we can survive. Even those who are bitten understand this, though some resist it, and in turn, the lack of energy they need starts to harms them."

"How can a moon be a mum?" Harry asked softly.

Chuckling, Elysia shook her head. "The moon isn't really our mother, but it's what we call her out of respect, because of the energy she gives us."

"Oh."

"We aren't dangerous, Harry," Elysia said quietly. "Not anymore so than a normal person. But I understand if you don't want to stay with a bunch of beasts. If you want, I'll take you back to the humans - to anyone but your guardians -"

"No!" Harry shook his head. "I don't wanna go back! I wanna stay with you!"

Startled, Elysia looked completely surprised by that answer. "You - You aren't scared of me?"

"A little," admitted Harry. "Cause werewolves are kinda scary..." He bit his lip momentarily. "But not of _you_," he said firmly. "You saved me - I could have died out there if you hadn't found me." Something came to him, and he looked at Elysia with wide eyes. "You were that wolf," he said in astonishment. "The one that stayed with me all night."

"Yes," answered Elysia with a nod.

Scrambling up, though being very carefully not to hurt himself more, Harry looked Elysia straight in the eye. "I don't wanna leave, Elysia. You took me in, fed me, and fixed me up. That's more than my aunt and uncle ever did." He sniffed, rubbing his dripping nose with his good hand. "Besides, I don't got anyone else. I'd be all alone." He shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "Please don't make me leave. I wanna stay here with you!"

"Oh, don't cry, Harry," said Elysia soothingly, pulling Harry into her lap and hugging him gently when fat tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Ssh, it's alright. I won't make you leave, little one."

"P-Promise?" said Harry with a sniff.

"With all my heart, cub." Humming softly, Elysia started to rock Harry back and forth. Even though in the back of his mind Harry knew he was too old for this, he didn't tell her to stop. Instead, he leaned his head against her chest and closed his eyes, rubbing his cheeks with a balled up hand in an effort to get rid of the tears that were still coming. This was something that he never got from his aunt, and he didn't remember if his mother did it. So he didn't mind it too much.

"Feeling better?" asked Elysia sometime later, just as Harry was starting to fall asleep.

"Mm hm," Harry muttered sleepily.

Laughing softly, Elysia gently placed Harry back in his bed. "Get some sleep, cub," she whispered. "I'm sure we've got a big day tomorrow."

Harry tried to respond, but in a matter of seconds, he was in a deep asleep.

* * *

><p>Standing at the wooden gate, Severus looked down at the paper in his hand. Yes, this was the right place. Number four Privet Drive. He glanced around, sneering. All the houses looked the same, save for the brass numbers on the door. How could Muggles live like this? It was... disturbing.<p>

Pushing the gate aside, Severus marched down the stone path. He had transformed his usual black robes into Muggle clothes, black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and a black jacket. They only thing he refused to change was his black boots - they gave him extra height. Perhaps unneeded, since he was already so tall, but excellent for towering over others.

Knocking on the door twice, Severus crossed his arms, feeling the wand that he kept in his right sleeve. He didn't like to keep it on that side, but he hated to keep it so close to the now dormant Dark Mark. So he had trained himself to use his left hand when dueling. It helped later on as well, during the war and his spying days.

"Just a moment!" called out a woman's shrill voice and Severus frowned. Why did that voice sound familiar?

The door opened, and a thin woman with a horse-like face frowned at him as she took him. "Yes? We don't want to buy anything -"

"I'm not here to sell anything," said Severus briskly. "Mrs. Dursley, I'm here to speak to you about your ward, Harry Potter."

Instantly, the woman went pale. "I don't know what you're talking about," she forced out. "There's never been a Harry Potter here!" And with that, she slammed the door in his face, locking it instantly.

Growling in anger, Severus pulled out his wand, though he transferred it to his right hand. It was obvious she was lying and he was going to find out why.

After making sure that his wand could not be seen to anyone that might be looking out there windows, Severus pointed his wand at the door, preforming a silent spell that opened the door with a click, another that placed a privacy spell on the house, and then another that forced the door to swing open with a bang. He was rewarded with a high pitched scream that no one outside the property would hear.

"Get out!" screeched the woman. "Get out now!"

"Not until my questions are answered, Mrs. Dursley," said Severus as the door slammed shut behind him. "Now produce your ward!"

"I told you, I don't know what your talking about," screeched the woman. "There is no Harry Potter here!"

"What the bloody - who the hell are you?" roared a man as he stomped into the hallway, his shaking wife racing to hide behind him. He was an obese man with a mustache that was twitched as his round face got ruddy. "Petunia, what's going on?"

"Petunia?" said Severus lowly. He knew he recognized that voice. "Petunia Evans, isn't it?" He couldn't believe that she had married such a lard.

As Petunia went wide eyed at her maiden name, someone spoke up. "Daddy, what's goin' on?" asked a large boy at the top of the stairs, looking down with wide eyes. It was certainly not Harry Potter, this boy had blonde hair and watery blue eyes, though he must have been the same again. Still, he was at an unhealthy weight for a boy his age.

"Go back to your room, Dudley!" snapped out Dursley to his son before turning back to Severus. "Now you listen here, I don't know who you are or what you're thinking, but you have no right to be in my house! Leave before I call the police!"

"First, produce Harry Potter," said Severus. "I've been told he's been missing for at least a day."

Just like his wife, Dursley paled, but only for a moment. "I don't know who you're talking about," he growled. "There is no Harry Potter here."

"Vernon!" said Petunia shakily. "I remember him. He's one of _them_!"

Dursley's face turned purple. "Get out my house, you freak!" he spat, his spittle flying. "I will not have your kind in my house!"

Moving so fast he doubted the tub of fat even saw him take a step, Severus stood only a foot away from Dursley, his wand pressed to Dursley thick neck. He heard Petunia screech again, but ignored it as he started down her husband. "I will not repeat myself again," Severus hissed. "Harry Potter. Now."


	5. Danger of the Stranger

**Danger of the Stranger**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Harry."<p>

"Mm... I'm up, Aunt Petunia," mumbled Harry. He had been having such a good dream too. About wolves, and a clan of people living in the woods, and being treated better then he had ever been at the Dursleys. He really didn't want it to end yet.

There was a small chuckle that didn't sound like Aunt Petunia at all. "Have you forgotten my name already, cub?"

_'Cub?'_

Opening his eyes, Harry blinked a few times as he tried to clear his vision. Instead of the low ceiling of his cupboard under the steps from the stairs that he usually woke up to, he saw a high brown ceiling, and a smiling face. "Elysia," he said after a moment, stunned. It hadn't been a dream.

"Good morning," said Elysia cheerful. "Time to wake up - breakfast will be soon. I'll bring you some fresh clothes, alright?"

"It wasn't a dream," Harry whispered to himself after Elysia went over to the trunk. He really was in a village full of werewolves. And Elysia had taken him in, despite almost being thrown out of the clan. She was his new protector.

"Mm? Did you say something?" asked Elysia as she brought over a new shirt and trousers.

Harry shook his head.

"Well, you get changed, and I'm gonna have a talk with my... parents. So just stay put until I get back, okay?" Elysia cocked her head. "Unless you need help?"

Shaking his head again, Harry watched as Elysia made her way outside. He waited for a long moment before he started to change clothes, going as fast as he could without aggravating his injures. Even though it only had been a day, his body already felt a lot better. Harry guessed it was a lot better to get someone to treat them for you rather than trying to do them on your own with limited resources.

He had just slipped on his own shoes, worn as they were, when Elysia returned. "Ready for some breakfast, cub?" When Harry nodded, she scooped him up into her arms and went back outside.

It was still dark outside, the sun hadn't risen high enough into the sky yet. But already, everyone was coming out of there huts, even the youngest children. For being creatures of the night, it seemed they were more like early birds - err - wolves.

Near one of the larger buildings that Harry had decided must be the kitchen, there was a woman who had set out various trays on a wooden table that hadn't been there the day before. The smell of warm bread, honey, and freshly cut fruit filled the air. There were a series of logs that surrounded an unlit campfire, an area of just tables near that, and already people were starting to wait on line to eat. Even though he had eaten last night, Harry felt his stomach start to grumble.

"I'm gonna sit you down at the logs while I get in line for breakfast, okay?" said Elysia, and after Harry nodded, she glanced around before going on. "You just give a shout if anyone starts to harass you, alright, Harry?"

"M'kay," Harry answered as she sat him down on a empty log. Elysia gave him and everyone else a long glance before she went to get in line.

Glancing around himself, Harry noticed what strange looks everyone was giving him, like they weren't sure what he was doing here, but weren't going to ask him to find out. Some of them gave much harsher looks, like Logan and Stephen. He fidgeted and stared down at his lap. He wasn't use to so much attention. The Dursleys had ignored him unless it was to order him around, and the few times he did go out, people didn't even notice him.

Something tugged at his sleeve, and Harry looked up to see a girl, maybe three or four, at his side, looking up at him with wide dark brown eyes. "Are you the human that Aunt Emmy told my mommy about?" she asked quietly.

"Uh... yeah," answered Harry. "I guess am."

Her eyes went a little wider. "Whoa... You don't look that different though." She leaned closer and seemed to sniff him. "Smell funny though."

"Do I?" Harry sniffed his arm, earning a giggle from the younger girl.

"Morgan!" A woman came running over and scooped the girl into her arms. "What do you think you're doing?"

"But Mommy -"

"I told you not to go near _him_," the woman hissed as she started carried Morgan away.

Harry couldn't hold back the flinch that came from that. He recognized that tone all too easily. That's how his old family use to talk about him. Like he was some deceased ridden animal that they only took care of because they were forced to. One they couldn't wait to get rid of. It seemed that werewolves and humans weren't that much different sometimes.

"Enough, Sophia!" Suddenly at Harry's side, Elysia glared at the mother of Morgan. "He's just a child! Would you treat an child of our kind that way?"

"He's not our kind," snapped Sophia. "He's a human! I can't believe you brought one into our camp, and I'm more shocked that Agatha and Jason agreed to it!"

"You question our decision, Sophia?"

Sophia stiffening as she, along with everyone in the pack, turned towards the voice. Jason and Agatha were emerging from their hut, still looking as powerful as ever in their plain clothes. Jason had an eyebrow raised as he stared down Sophia. "Well? Answer, Sophia."

"No, Alpha," said Sophia with a bowed head. "I do not. I just... I couldn't believe it at first when Emily told me."

"Believe it now, then," said Jason simply. "And let me remind you - just because of my daughters temporary rank, it does not mean you can attack the child she cares for." Then he turned to his Elysia. "Come here with the child, Elysia."

Nodding slowly, Elysia picked up Harry, who wrapped his arms around her neck, and wove through the crowd to her father. Jason waited until she had reached her side before he spoke to his clan. "My friends, as I'm sure many of you know by now, my daughter, Elysia, has brought a human child into our camp. It seems that his guardian had left him for dead in the outskirts of our territory."

Whispers broke out among the werewolves and Harry could hear various conversations, most of them commenting how disgusting humans were.

"My daughter then made a promise to both this child and to me. She will be caring for the boy, Harry, as any of you would care for your own children. She has until the end of winter to prove that he can live among us, and if he succeeds, he will be turned if he chooses after his first age ceremony."

This caused a burst of outrage, and Harry buried his face in Elysia's neck as the others yelled out to their leader.

"A human become one of us?"

"No, this can't happen!"

"What are you thinking, Jason?"

"He'll just hunt us down like the rest of them!"

"Silence!" barked out Jason. "We the Alphas, the Betas, and even our own Healer and Elder, Arianna, have made this decision. Would you doubt all of us?" As silence fell over his people, he turned to Elysia. "My daughter, have you told Harry what we are?"

"Yes, father, I have." Elysia's voice was unusually loud in the quiet.

This time, Jason turned Harry. "Harry." He paused as he waited for the boy to lift his head. "Do you understand what we are?"

Gulping, Harry nodded. "Yes, sir," he answered.

"Speak what we are, child, so everyone knows you understands."

"... Werewolves," Harry said after a moment.

"And do you still want to live among us, even with the idea of being turned in the future?"

"Yes, sir, I really do," said Harry without any hesitation. "Because... because I have no where else to go. And Elysia's taken care of me like no one else has."

There was a moment of silence as Jason turned back to the crowd. "You've heard it straight from the child's mouth. He will be staying here, among us, and I expect you all to treat him like another other child of this clan. Is this understood?"

"...We hear and obey, Alpha Jason," said the werewolves in unison, though most of them did it hesitantly.

"Good. Now, lets eat." as the crowd started to move around, Jason stepped forward, Agatha following behind him, and the two Betas joining them. They moved to the front of the line, and the woman nod her head politely before handing them each a plate with food already on it.

"How come they cut in line?" Harry whispered into Elysia's ear.

"Since they are the heads of the pack, they're privileged to the food first," Elysia explained as she placed him back on the log.

"Oh..."

"I'll be back in a little while," said Elysia before she went to the end of the line again. Harry watched her this time, and frowned. Every time someone joined the line, she stepped back, letting them go ahead of her. And none of them gave her a second glance. He gave a small frown. It seemed he had more to learn about werewolf behavior, especially if he was going to live with them now.

At that thought, Harry couldn't help but smile a little. He had a place to live now, and he had someone who _wanted_ to take care of him. It felt really nice. So he would do his best to make Elysia proud of him.

* * *

><p>Everything was going rather well until the snow first started to fall.<p>

From inside the hut that she and Harry shared, Elysia gathered warmer clothes for her cub to wear for the winter now that it had suddenly arrived. It had just started to snow, and she could hear the children gather outside to play in it. She heard a giggle, and she glanced up to see her cub standing outside the hut, holding out his tongue as he tried to catch the snowflakes. Both his arm and his ankle had healed up nicely in the last few months, and beside the fact that he couldn't transform like the rest of them, he was the same as any other child in the clan. In her eyes though, Harry was just fine the way he was. Not that the others of her clan agreed.

Smiling as she watched Harry giggle to himself again, Elysia poked her head out of the hut to call out to him. "Harry! Get in here and put on these clothes before you freeze!"

"Coming!" called out Harry, smiling as he turned to go back inside the hut. The moment he was inside, Elysia immediately started to smother in a fur blanket, wrapping him from head to toe till not a hair of his wild hair could be seen. Yelping in surprise, her cub with a careful wiggled around until his head popped out. "Hey!"

"I told you not to go out there dressed like this," said Elysia chidingly as she looked over Harry, even giving him a sniff for good measure to make sure he hadn't caught cold in the last five minutes. "You'll freeze!"

"But its not that cold!" protested Harry.

"We can't have you getting sick!" said Elysia firmly. "Father wants to see that you can make it through the winter, so you can't stay inside the entire time, but it doesn't mean you can go out without warmer clothes on." She sighed then, relaxing a little. "And I'm worried about you, too, cub."

"I didn't mean to make ya worried," said Harry sadly. "I'm sorry - achoo!"

"See?" chuckled Elysia as she stopped Harry from wiping his nose on his sleeve, handing him a square cloth instead. "Now come on, lets get you bundled up and send you off to your lessons." As she turned to get the clothes, there was a moment she thought that she saw a sad look on Harry's face. Grabbing the clothes, Elysia turned back to him. "Cub, are you alright?"

Glancing up at Elysia, Harry gave her what looked like a forced smile. "Yup, I'm fine," he said cheerfully.

Frowning slightly because she wasn't really sure whether to believe him or not, Elysia didn't say anything as she removed the fur blanket and started to help him change into warmer clothes. "So, are you liking your lessons?" she asked.

"Uh huh, its great," said Harry. "I didn't know that werewolves learned so much."

"Well, we do try to be a little civilized," said Elysia with a laugh. The children were taught reading, writing, and spelling in lessons, and their parents had the duty of teaching their children their packs history and customs. "And someday, we might have a chance to visit the human villages - I mean, cities. They would suspect us if we didn't even know the basics." Slipping the hat over his messy hair, the female werewolf glanced over him. "There we are, all done."

"How come you're not all dressed?" asked Harry, mentioning her lack of boots, mittens, and coat.

"I'm going on patrol, cub," said Elysia with a grin. "It;s a bit hard to travel as a wolf in boots and coat, just like normal clothes." She would in fact be getting naked soon, leaving her clothes at the entrance with the others. She nudged Harry towards the door. "Come on, I'll walk you over before I go."

The snow had coated the ground by this point, but was disturbed by the many footprints as other children played in it before their lessons began. Elysia noticed that they completely ignored Harry, who seemed to be used to it. Elysia wanted to sigh, wishing there was something she could do to help.

"Now Harry, you'll tell me if someone hurts you, alright?" asked Elysia as they reached the hut that served as a classroom.

"Yes, Elysia," promised Harry.

"Good cub." Placing a kiss on Harry's forehead, Elysia said her goodbyes before going off to join a group of werewolves at their place past the entrance. Her month as a Omega had been over a long time ago, and she was again treated as the daughter of the Alphas. Meaning that she was in charge of this patrol again.

"Morning, Elysia," said Lucas with a kind smile. At his side, Logan huffed and crossed his arms angrily. And the final, who was the youngest and the quietest werewolf of the group, Tyler, just looked to the forest, probably eager to run.

"Good morning, everyone," said Elysia with a nod to them. "It should be a routine run, but the previous patrol says they've been smelling someone wandering around our borders. If we see this intruder, we're to take him down - alive if possible - and bring him to the Alphas. Understood?" When the group gave their answers, Elysia started to strip off her clothes, and the others followed soon after.

The moment her clothes were off and placed in a chest nearby, Elysia forced her body to change. It wasn't as easy, not like during the full moon, but as it got closer, it also got easier. Her hands and feet became paws, her skin was covered in dark fur, and all her senses started to heighten as her nose, mouth, ears, and eyes got larger. And finally, she gave a tiny yelp as her tail appeared before falling to her front paws so she was now on all fours. Shaking out her fur, Elysia stretched with a yawn. It had been a while since she'd been able to change, and it felt good.

Someone's nose bumped into her shoulder, and Elysia turned her head to meet the gaze of Lucas, who gave an eager whine before tackling her to the ground, which they hit with a thud that knocked the breath out her momentarily. Both growling and barking playfully, the two rolled around in the dirt, nipping at each other and occasionally kicking in an attempt to see who would win.

"Quit playing around!" snapped Logan. "It's time to move!"

Growling in anger, Elysia jumped off Lucas, who stood with his tongue happily hanging out even though he'd been losing. Logan had liked taking her place while she had been Omega, and even months later, he still liked to order her around. "Then let's get move!" With a powerful leap, Elysia raced forward, leading the group into their run. She twisted through the trees, and leaped over those that had fallen. It was the best feeling for her - running. She wondered for a moment if Harry would ever feel this, but pushed that thought aside as she lunged forward again.

It was a hour into their patrol that Elysia finally came to a slow stop, panting happily even though she was tired. Half their run was done now, and this was usually the point where they stopped to take a break, right near a creek.

"Break time!" Elysia barked out, almost giving a laugh when she watched the other three werewolves practically collapse to the ground. "You are all like a bunch of cubs!"

"Sorry if we can not all run as fast as you," panted Tyler, and Elysia nudged his shoulder with her own before going over to the creek to get a drink. Lapping up the cool water, Elysia made sure to keep alert, her ears turning to listen for any strange sound. Not far off, Logan and Lucas rubbed against the trees that were their borders while Tyler also made his way towards the other end of the creek.

When her thirst was gone, Elysia lifted her head and looked towards the trees beyond their boundaries. Something didn't seem right... but she wasn't sure what it was. There was no strange sound or smell though... And maybe that was the problem. It was too quiet.

A dark growl filled the air just before Elysia could alert the others, followed by a yelp of pain and surprise. Whirling around, Elysia snarled at the large wolf that had tackled the teen to the snow covered ground, pinning him down with his paws. There was no doubt that this was a werewolf, because of his size, which was much bigger then that of even a normal werewolf, with dark gold eyes that were almost black. His black fur was matted, and despite his large size, he was starting to look thin.

With a snarl, Elysia leaped forward, tackling the strange werewolf - but even she had to admit it was more out of shock that the black wolf stumbled off Tyler rather than the force of her tackle. Growling, Elysia started to circle the werewolf while Tyler scrambled behind her to join Logan and Lucas. "In the name of the Estriatus Clan, I demand you tell me what you are doing in our territory!" barked Elysia.

Lifting his head, the werewolf turned to look at her with a dark look, following her movement. "So, this is what the famed Estriatus Clan has to offer me as welcome," he growled as he stood, putting everyone on edge. "I have to admit, I expected more."

With a howl of anger at the insult to her clan, Elysia leapt forward, this time pushing the werewolf to the snowy ground. But the stranger fought back instantly despite being weakened by hunger and travel, snapping at one of her front legs with sharp teeth, almost biting into it before he flipped them, so that he was on top. In retaliation to that, Elysia delivered a kick to his stomach, pushing him off her so he landed nearby with a thud. Scrambling up though, the werewolf managed to wrap his jaws around her shoulder, threatening to break the skin.

Yanking her shoulder away, almost yelping as the teeth tore into her skin momentarily. Elysia raised a paw and hit him hard in the head, so that his world would be spinning for a moment. While the dark wolf shook his head to get rid of the feeling, Elysia bent her head down and clamped her jaw around his front leg, biting down hard enough that she tasted blood, and the stranger howled before yanking his paw away, a splatter of blood staining the snow.

Leaping back, Elysia growled at the now limping werewolf, though she was in no better shape with a bleeding shoulder. Lucas came up to her, whimpering and sniffing at her shoulder. "Do you want our help?" he asked. It was normal after all to attack as a pack.

"No, I'm fine," Elysia reassured him before looking back to the stranger. "Surrender, and you will be brought before our Alphas with no further harm. If you continue like this, I will be forced to hurt you further."

"Now, where's the fun in that?" said the wolf with a bark-like chuckle, his dark eyes surprisingly bright, alert. "This is the most fun I've had in awhile."

Grinning as best she could in her wolf form, Elysia started to circle the stranger. Even she had to admit, she was having a good time. "Just don't be too sad when I win," she barked confidently.

"Don't count on that, girly." With another growl, the werewolf jumped at her, his snapping jaw dangerously closer to hers before she managed to move off to the side. Elysia snapped in return, but before she could even think of another attack, the stranger pushed her to the ground, her head hit the frozen ground with a painful thud while he used both his paws to pin her down. "I have a lot more experience then you."

Growling lowly, Elysia twisted and turned so that she was on her stomach, kicking the werewolf more than a few times in the stomach before she was let go. Springing up, Elysia didn't waste any time before she lunged at the werewolf, who met her halfway. Standing on their hind legs, both the wolves snarled as they tried to bite each others neck.

A yelp of pain escaped Elysia when she felt sharp claws dig into her chest momentarily, the small drops of warm blood already staining the snow below her. Snarling, she snapped at him again, almost howling in triumph with her teeth dug into his the shoulder of his wounded leg, very close to his neck, which caused him to howl in pain while she twisted her jaw so it would cause him more pain.

Removing her jaw from his shoulder, it was more by sheer chance than anything that Elysia managed to knock him down, using all her weight to do it. The werewolf struggled against her, but stopped when Elysia placed a paw on his throat, pressing it down slightly to show that she would crush it if he decided to move. "Will you surrender now?" she asked in a low growl. "I've been order to bring an trespassers in alive, but if you push me, I'll simply drag your carcass back to the Alphas."

"...Fine," snapped the werewolf. "I've had my fun anyway."

"Then do I have your word that you'll not fight us unless provoked?" asked Elysia carefully, knowing that asking a promise of any werewolf was serious.

"My word. Now let me up - you're not exactly light."

Ignoring the jab about her weight, Elysia removed her paw and sat of the side as the werewolf struggled to get up, unwilling to show how tired she was. "Are you alright, Tyler?" she asked the young werewolf. When Tyler nodded yes, she nodded towards the stranger. "Go back to the clan. Let the Alphas know that we have company."

"Yes, Elysia!" Bounding to his feet, Tyler raced off, out of her sight in a matter of seconds.

"Elysia?" The dark werewolf, who was now standing, looked at her with a tilt of his head. "As in the daughter of the Estriatus Clan's Alphas, Jason and Agatha?"

"Yes."

His laughter came out in barks, the werewolf licked his bleeding leg. "Then I don't feel as bad about losing."

"And now that you know my name, its polite to tell me yours," said Elysia, wrapping her tail around her feet.

Looking up to her, the werewolf grinned wickedly. "The name's Fenrir. Nice to meet ya."

The trip back to the clan did not take anymore time than it should have, since Fenrir insisted that he could keep up. And surprisingly, he did, even with his wounds and the fact that it was clear he hadn't slept or eaten well in the past few days. It made Elysia wonder what fighting him would be like when he was healthy. She made a mental note to do just that if she had the chance.

Tyler was waiting at the entrance, now in human form, with a bundle of clothes in his hand. "For the newcomer," he told the wolves. "And the Alphas are waiting for you."

Nodding her large head, Elysia changed, becoming human in a matter of seconds and standing. "Thank you, Tyler," she said as she took a moment to look over her wounds before grabbing her own clothes out of the chest.

"Not bad, girly." Glancing back, Elysia finally saw Fenrir in his human form, currently naked as the day he was born. He must have been in his early thirties, though it was hard to tell with werewolves, and was taller than her by at least a foot with dark, shoulder length hair that was in knots and brown eyes that looked over her appreciatively. "You've grown up."

Looking away and ignoring the blush that was started to creep up, Elysia shrugged on her shirt. "Have we meet before?"

"It was a long time ago," said Fenrir as he took the clothes that Tyler handed to him. "When you were still a cub."

Pulling her dress over her head, Elysia gave the new werewolf a strange look, but pushed that thought off for another time. "Come along," she said instead, motioning towards the entrance, "my parents are waiting for you." She glanced back to the rest of her patrol. "Logan, Lucas, after we have delivered our guest, I suggest you go rest up until the Alphas call for you."

"Sounds good to me," said Logan with a groan, rolling his shoulders as he followed her.

It seemed that her parents weren't the only ones waiting for Fenrir. A number of werewolves were standing outside in the snow, watching the stranger enter with her group with wariness. Even the children, whose lessons seemed to have ended early, watched with wonder.

"Elysia!" Before she could register the call of her name, Elysia was suddenly stopped by a pair of skinny arms wrapped around her waist. "You're back!" cried Harry, burying his face in her stomach.

"Harry? What's wrong, cub?" asked Elysia, looking down at Harry with worry.

Sniffling, Harry looked up to her, crying. "Some of the of the o-older kids called me a-a _freak_," he whispered, shaking at the last word. "Un-Uncle Vernon calls me that..."

Giving a short growl, Elysia glanced up to see some of the children looking at them with smirks, only to glance away when they noticed her looking. "It's alright, Harry," said Elysia soothingly, picking him up and run a hand over his hair, which was wild as usual. "I'll have a talk with them later, alright cub?"

Nodding, Harry ran a hand over his dripping nose.

"Well, well. This is interesting."

Looking back to Fenrir, Elysia saw the new werewolf staring at the lighting bolt scar on Harry's head, which for once wasn't hidden by his bangs, with narrow eyes. Suddenly suspicious, Elysia clutched her cub closer to her, who seemed to notice the new werewolf and buried his face in her shoulder out of fear. "What's so interesting, Fenrir?" she asked with a snap.

Crossing his large arms, Fenrir smirked at her. "I'm just wondering - what do you think you're doing with a wizard?"


	6. Winter Run

**Winter Run**

* * *

><p>"What?" Elysia couldn't help but snarl in surprise. "What are you talking about?" Fenrir must be wrong. Harry? A wizard? That was impossible... wasn't it? But holding off that thought for a moment, she turned to her pack mates, who were trying to listen in. "Lucas, Logan, Tyler, go rest up," she ordered the young men. "I'll handle this."<p>

"You don't know?" Fenrir gave a loud, barking laugh that made Harry jump in her arms as the other werewolves took off to go rest. "Oh, that's rich." He pointed a clawed hand at the boy in her arms, who shrunk a little. "That's Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Freakin'-Lived. He's kind of a hero among the wizarding world. What'd you do, kidnap him?"

Paling, Elysia looked down to Harry, who looked up at her with a very confused look. He was a wizard? That didn't seem possible... but how did Fenrir know his name then? "How do you know its him?" she asked slowly.

"That scar," said Fenrir with a smirk as he nodded to the lightening bolt scar. "It was left by the wizard that tried to kill him. Kind of a recognizable thing since everyone knows about it."

"Someone tried to kill me?" asked Harry with a small sniff, not sounding as scared as he should have. Probably because someone trying to kill him wasn't all that new thanks to his uncle's attempt. "But why?"

"Hell, beats me," said Fenrir with a shrug. "I didn't care enough to find out. I just cared that the man - if you can call him that - is dead."

"Ah, welcome, Fenrir." asked her father as he emerged from the nearby hut. "Elysia, what's going on? You were suppose to bring our visitor straight to us."

"We got a little side-tracked," said Fenrir in her defense before he jabbed a thumb at Harry. "You know you've got a wizard kid here?"

Narrowing his eyes, Jason glanced around to make sure no one had heard that before motioning them forward. "Please, come in, Fenrir. Elysia, you and Harry might as well come in too."

"Yes, Father," said Elysia, letting Fenrir enter first before following. She held Harry tightly, but a thought kept racing through her mind. Harry was a wizard? It just didn't seem possible... Wizards were not as hated by werewolves as humans, but still just as feared, thanks to the fact that they hated them for being 'half-breeds' and wanted them dead - and they knew how to do it, with magic and their sticks of death. And of course, their allergic reactions to silver, which could turn deadly.

Did that mean that Elysia was afraid of Harry? No. But she was worried, worried about this other business Fenrir mention. Her cub being some kind of hero in his world... a wizard trying to kill him... what had happened to Harry before she found him in the woods?

Then Elysia turned his gaze towards Fenrir, her light brown eyes narrowing. She didn't know much about this new werewolf - other than he was clearly known by her father, and knew her when she was a cub. Was he the leader of a clan to speak to her on clan matters? He wasn't the leader of any clan she knew, if he was. So what was he doing here?

Waiting until everyone had sat down and was comfortable, Jason sighed. "To answer your question, Fenrir - yes, we knew that the boy was a wizard. We were told by our healer and elder, Arianna, who has the ability to sense magic, and sensed it with him when he first arrived."

"Father, you knew that long and didn't tell me?" said Elysia, slightly hurt, though she managed to keep that off her face. "I'm Harry's protector - I should have been told."

"We were planning on telling you once Harry made it thru the winter," said Agatha with her own small sigh. "It wouldn't have done any good if we told you before that."

"So I really can use magic?" spoke up Harry softly. When both the Alphas nodded, he smiled before whispering, "Cool."

"But he's shown no sign of it during his stay here," said Elysia. And she would know, she'd been by his side almost the entire time.

"I bet he didn't have a reason to," said Fenrir, gaining everyone's attention. "Most kids really don't use magic till their eleven and at school, unless its an accidental magic, and that's done subconsciously." He shrugged. "Though I'm surprised that his relatives, or whoever took him in after his parents died, didn't tell him about it."

"My uncle and aunt thought I was a freak," Harry whispered softly to Elysia, which unfortunately, wasn't soft enough when in a room full of werewolves with heighten hearing. "Do you think that's why, Elysia?"

"Oh, Harry," said Elysia gently, holding him closer. "They're liars. You're not a freak." She wanted to strangle Harry's relatives for hurting her cub, and held back the urge to growl at the mere thought of them. "His relatives were monsters that should rot in the worst part of hell," she explained when Fenrir raised a eyebrow in confusion.

And if she had her way, they would.

"How did you know about Harry being a wizard?" asked Agatha, her own eyebrow raised. "I'm sure that you can't sense magic - there are very few of our kind that can."

"His scar," said Fenrir, pointing to Harry for the second time that day. "That story's real popular round the wizarding world - he's the Boy-Who-Lived, a hero, was almost killed by the Dark Lord and killed him instead. Glad you got rid of him, wiz-kid, however you did it."

"Are you talking about the same one that you used to work for?" asked Jason with narrowed eyes.

"The one and the same," said Fenrir, his mouth working into a sneer and his eyes darkening. "Damn bastard threatened my old clan, said if we didn't fight for him he'd kill all of the children we had saved from the wizarding world. My Alpha at the time stupidly agreed to it instead of fighting back."

"What does he mean?" Harry asked Elysia in a whisper. But again, he wasn't quiet enough, so Fenrir spoke up.

"There's a lot of werewolves out there, wiz-kid," Fenrir said. "And not all of them are good. Some just bite kids for the hell of it, others bite them caused their payed to do it - they don't care if it's a good reason or not. I, on the other hand, have had some parents pay me to bite their kids to save them from life-threatening illnesses, since werewolves are immune to every disease but a damn cold. But it's real hard to raise a werewolf kid in a normal environment. So my old clan usually takes in any bitten kids and raise them in this clan my Alpha started up with a few others. There's was a lot of them last time I was there - about twenty, all of them various ages."

"And that's a noble cause," interrupted Jason, "but we're not talking about that right now. Are you saying that the whole wizarding world knows about him?"

"Yep. But it looks like they don't even notice he's missing," said Fenrir dismissively. "I haven't heard a word, and believe me, that kind of news would get everywhere."

"But they'll find out eventually," growled Agatha. "Mother Moon, I knew we shouldn't have taken him in!"

"Agatha, that's enough," snapped Jason. "What would we have done - taken him back to his abusive relatives? If the wizarding world hasn't realized by now that the boy is missing, then maybe they don't deserve to get him back. And after all, we've made a promise - we can't take it back."

At that, Elysia couldn't help but breathe a little sigh of relief. Harry wasn't going to go back to his world, at least for now.

"Now what's this about surviving the winter?" asked Fenrir with slight tilt of his head. "Why does the wiz-kid need to worry about that?"

"Elysia found Harry wandering the forest, dumped here by his uncle," Jason explained. "We were not eager to take him in, but we made a deal that if he could survive a winter here, he would be allowed to stay. That includes participating in the mid-winter run."

Wincing, Elysia bit her lip to stop herself from protesting. She'd almost forgotten about that, even though it was just in two months. It was a tradition, much like the human's New Year, when they shot those balls of light into the sky. They would run through the forest from sunset to sunrise, in either human or wolf form, and it was a good time before and after to hunt, and even court. There was no exceptions if you were over the age of five, save if you were too old or sick to run. It was no problem for a werewolf - even for the children, since they were unnaturally warm in either form. But Harry was still human, and would likely freeze to death. She was planning on dressing him up in as much fur as possible and stay at his side the entire time.

"Are you planning on killing him?" asked Fenrir with a small growl. "You both know as well as I do he can't survive that - not like he is now," he said with a wave towards Harry.

"It's tradition," said Jason, "And we won't let it get that bad. If it gets too dangerous, we will have Elysia bring him back to the camp. But if that happens, it simply means he won't be able to stay, and will have to be taken back to his family in the wizarding world."

At that, Fenrir snort. "I'm sorry, Jason, but that's insane and you know it. And I don't mean him being out all night long. Sending him back to the wizarding world, to the ones that ignored him and from the sounds of it, relatives that did much worse? You know as well as I do that's just as good as killin' him."

"Then what do you propose we do?" asked Jason with a snap, close to growling. "We have already announced to the clan that if Harry does not survive the winter he will return, and that including the run. We can not help it if he is weak."

"I'm not weak!" said Harry suddenly, and a jar laying nearby was lifted into the air and slammed into the wall, which shattered when it fell to the floor after. Elysia's head snapped down to the boy in her arms, and she inhaled sharply when she saw that his green eyes were ablaze with anger as she realized he had just used magic for the first time since his arrival. "I'm not!"

A few moments went by in silence, and then Fenrir laughed, which was closer to a bark then anything else. "I like this kid."

"It's alright, Harry," Elysia whispered to her cub, holding him close. She wasn't afraid of him, but she was afraid that he'd hurt someone if he wasn't careful. "No one thinks your weak." She almost sighed in relief when Harry buried his face into her shoulder and nodded, though he still shook with anger.

"Alpha, are you alright?" asked Gavin as he poked his head in. "I heard something break."

"Everything's fine, Gavin," said Agatha, waving him off. "I will call you if I need you."

"You wanna hear my idea?" said Fenrir once the Beta was gone. "Fine. Besides the idea of just changing him and getting it over with - I think if the kid got magic, then he should use it. Have someone teach him how to use it; keeping himself warm, keeping himself safe, and whatever."

"Him using magic?" said Agatha, seemingly revolted at the very thought. "No. Not in this clan! He'll use it to harm us - just like the rest of his kind!"

"No I won't," said Harry with a shake of his head, ignoring Elysia as she tried to shush him. "I'd never hurt you, or anyone else."

"Let's say that Harry does learn how to care himself with magic," said Jason, ignoring his mate's glare, "who do you suppose would teach him? We will not go near any wizards or witches. It's too dangerous."

"... What I say does not leave this hut," said Fenrir suddenly, giving them all a steely glare. "Is that understood?"

"We would never break the code of secrecy," said Jason with narrowed eyes. "What is discussed here will stay with only us, you know that."

Glancing around at the others, his gaze staying with Harry the longest, Fenrir sighed. "This is something that so far, only those of my old clan know. Before I was changed, back when I was still a teen, I used to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You're a wizard?" growled Jason, and at his side, Agatha snarled.

"Was," clarified the werewolf. "Even before I was bitten by my own Alpha, I knew that the human world was going to hell. But I was still forced to attend school by my family, to control my magic. I almost finished, and would have if I hadn't been bitten. I don't use magic that often, but at least I can teach. If you'll let me, I'll train the kid, or at least try."

"And why would you do that?" spoke up Elysia. "You barely know Harry - and you owe us nothing."

"Yeah, but I owe _him_," said Fenrir, nodding to Harry, who blinked his bright green eyes in surprise. "He saved my clan from the Dark Lord. That's a debt we haven't been able to pay, and I never thought we would be able to. So if he wants me to train him how to use his magic, I will."

"You would really do that?" asked Jason with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, why not?" said Fenrir. "Like I said - only if the kid wants me to."

"Yes!" said Harry almost immediately. "I do!"

"What about your own clan?" Jason went on. "Won't they worry about you?"

"Don't worry about that," said Fenrir simply. "They know I won't be back for awhile. I usually take a break this time of year to go looking for bitten kids that have been abandoned. You wouldn't believe how many I find."

"What do you think, father?" Elysia asked Jason carefully. "Could it work?"

Pondering for a long minute, Jason finally let out a breathe. "No wand," he said firmly. "I will not have one of those death sticks near my camp."

"So he'll have to learn wandless magic," said Fenrir with a shrug. "Fine with me - I can do it better without a wand anyway. Felt like those things were holding back my magic. So is it a deal then?"

"Jason," hissed Agatha, "you can't be serious? We can not have magic near this camp!"

"And are we going to let Harry fail the winter-run just because we didn't give him a fair chance?" asked Jason as his gaze went to his mate. "We have the gift of change, my dear, to change into the form Mother Moon gave us at birth. And it seems she also had given Harry a gift as well - the gift of magic. It would be unfair not to let him use it."

"... Fine," said Agatha with a growl. "We'll give him the chance to learn how to use... magic. But he will have to go off into the woods to learn it. I will not have it in the camp."

"I don't care," said Fenrir with a shrug.

"Now wait a minute," spoke up Elysia with a snarl. "I'm not about to let you take Harry out into the woods without me." No way, no how. She just heard he had a history with a dangerous wizard. She'd let him teach Harry, but not without a watching eye!

"What, don't trust me, girly?" said Fenrir with a flash of sharp teeth.

"You took the words out of my mouth," said Elysia with a snap, and both werewolves started to growl at each other, a low rumbling noise that made Harry scramble off his guardian's lap and hide behind her.

"Enough," said Jason with a bark, before his daughter and the Fenrir started fighting. "I'm sorry, Elysia, but no one will be watching over them."

"But father -" started Elysia.

"No," said Jason firmly. "Besides the fact that no one else can know about this, you have duties to attend to, which I won't allow you to slack off on them." The look her father gave her was one that clearly meant that she had no choice in the matter. "Is that understood?"

"...Yes, father," Elysia finally said, her fingers curling into fists when she saw the smug look on Fenrir's face.

"Excellent. How soon would you like to start, Fenrir?" Jason asked the newest guest of the Estriatus Clan.

"Maybe after I can get some grub," said Fenrir with a grin.

"Of course. Elysia, take Fenrir over to the kitchens, if you would."

Eye slightly twitching, Elysia looked over to the large werewolf, who gave her a smirk that made her want to growl at him. She _really _didn't like him. "Of course, father," she said with a nod to him, standing and picking up Harry, who was noticeably excited. "Come with me... sir," she ground out.

Fenrir stood, his head almost touching the top of the hut. "Right behind ya, girly."

* * *

><p>Harry watched as the new werewolf - who he thought called himself Fenrir - dug into the large plate of food that was resting in his lap, not using any utensils. In the small boys eyes, most of the men he was around now were huge. But Fenrir surpassed them all by at least a few inches. He was still bulky, even though he didn't look like he'd eaten well in awhile. Or seen a good bath or a hairbrush in awhile.<p>

And it was obvious that Elysia hated him.

Glancing up at his female guardian, Harry could see Elysia glaring at their guest, who ignored the furious gaze. He wasn't sure why she didn't like Fenrir - maybe because he kept pushing her, calling her girly while he called Harry 'wiz-kid.' Or maybe it was because Fenrir worked for the man that tried to kill him...

Swallowing a large lump in his throat, Harry rested his head against Elysia's shoulder. He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment. Not only his uncle, but another man, had both tried to kill him. And he'd just learned that he could use magic. While it was exciting to learn he could actually do something, it also made him think. Magic. Was that how he got all his hair to grow back after one night? Or how his wounds healed so fast. How sometimes things just came to him when he really needed them.

Was that the reason his aunt and uncle called him a freak?

Blinking back tears, Harry rubbed his suddenly runny nose on his sleeve. No, Elysia said he wasn't a freak, and she wouldn't lie to her.

"Why you aren't with... the humans, anymore?" Elysia finally asked. "What made you want to leave them?"

Pausing in his eating, Fenrir took a movement to swallow his food loudly before answering, "I don't think that's any of your business, girly."

"I have a name, you know," snapped Elysia. "Its -"

"Yah, yah, Elysia, I remember," said Fenrir with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm not old enough to start forgetting things all the sudden. Doesn't mean I'm gonna stop calling you 'girly.'"

Huffing angrily, Elysia spoke out again. "If you're going to train Harry, you should at least tell me what you were doing in our forest, Fenrir."

"I was looking for some food," said Fenrir with a shrug. "Didn't do too well on my own though this time around. Satisfied?"

"Not at all," said Elysia dryly. "And I still don't trust you."

Chuckling, Fenrir nodded towards Harry. "Real protective of the wiz-kid, huh?" He didn't wait for an answer before going on. "What do you think's going to happen when the wizarding world finds him? They're not gonna let you keep him, even if he is part of your clan. They'll probably send him back to his real family."

Flinching, Harry pressed himself closer to Elysia, who scoffed. "Real family, my arse. And besides, I won't let that happen. Harry deserves happiness, and he's not going to get it with those humans."

"Mm." And that seemed to be the only thing Fenrir had to say about it. At least for the time being.

* * *

><p>The next two months seemed to go past at lighting speed. Lessons with Fenrir were every day, during every spare hour he had. Elysia was busy with keeping up border patrol and her father training her to become the next Alpha. Harry only saw her at meals and an hour or so before he fell asleep, exhausted from his lessons. But he was just happy he was making progress.<p>

And soon enough, it was the last full moon of winter. And the winter run was about to start.

Exhaling so heavily his breathe turned into a large white cloud, Harry rubbed his arms and stared up at the sky, which he could clearly see now in the open field. The moon was completely full, shining much brighter then it ever did in the city, and all the werewolves of the Estriatus clan seemed to bask it, holding back their transformations until Jason gave the signal.

"Are you sure I'm ready, Fenrir?" Harry asked his teacher in a low whisper for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Ready as you'll ever be," answered Fenrir with a toothy grin, taking a hand and ruffling Harry's already wild hair. "You've been doing great for just a beginner, wiz-kid. But," he said with a shrug, "if you don't wanna do anything - don't. Its not like they're expecting anything."

Nodding even as he tried to flatten down his hair, Harry looked up at Elysia, who glared at Fenrir momentarily before smiling weakly down at him. "You'll be fine, cub," she reassured him, rubbing his back encouragingly even though she still looked worried. "Just... just do your best, alright?"

"My friends," called out Jason suddenly, gaining the attention of every werewolf in his clan. "Its time. Let us change into the forms our mother gave us."

Harry covered his eyes as everyone suddenly started to strip off their clothes without care, something he didn't think he'd ever get use to. And moments later, the air was filled with yips and barks, and when he finally dropped his hands, he was still a little scared to see himself surrounded by large wolves that were more than twice the normal size, even after four months.

Elysia, now as a brown wolf, nuzzled his cheek with a whine. It was clear she was worried about him, and seemed to show it more in this form then the other.

With a thump, a still very large Fenrir sat down next to him, lifting his leg and scratching his ear. His eyes, like everyone else, had turned a golden brown that reminded Harry of dark honey. Shaking his furry head when he was done, Fenrir gave Harry a look that very clearly said, _'Well?'_

Shaking his head, Harry just ran a hand through Elysia's soft fur. He wasn't ready, not yet. It was probably just a fluke he could do it at all, anyway.

Nudging his shoulder with her large nose, Elysia jerked her head towards her back before lowering herself to the ground. She had mentioned before that during the run, Harry would ride on her back. So hesitantly, he climbed onto her back, clinging to her fur and gripping her sides with his knee's when she rose. "Are you sure this is... safe, Elysia?"

He was answered with a yip before a howl filled with air, soon followed by every wolf in the area joining him for one long song before they all surged forwards as one, moving towards the forest so suddenly that Harry had to bury his hands tightly in Elysia's fur to stop from falling off.

As they entered the forest, the wolves suddenly branched off on their own, and furs of every shade of brown, black, and even some blondes and reds, flew pasted Harry and Elysia, eager to run as fast as they could in the moonlight. Harry watched as suddenly a clan full of werewolves soon dissolved into just Elysia and Fenrir, running almost side by side.

Finally taking a moment to watch everything rush pass them, Harry couldn't help but be a little awed. It felt like they were almost flying over the ground as Elysia's paws barely touched the snow covered ground. It was something he had only dreamed about. Lifting his head up and tilting it back, Harry ignored the cold wind and laughed in delight just as the two werewolves howled again, joined by the others ahead of them. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. Certainly not with the Dursleys.

He didn't ever want it to end.

It happened suddenly. Everything seemed to be going well after a few hours, with Harry something warming himself with a simple spell Fenrir taught him, and with few werewolves passing him. They even stopped for awhile so Harry could watch the fireworks from the nearby human towns, bright and loud enough for them to see even so far away. But one moment, Elysia was leaping over a fallen tree, and the next, something slammed into her side.

With a yelp, she fell back to the ground, her body hitting the ground with a thud that had snow fly, and Harry was tossed off with a cry, unable to hold on. Even after he landed, he couldn't stop, rolling down a small hill as if he were a barrel. He squeezed his eyes shut as he scrambled to grab onto something to slow him down while trying to protect his head at the same time.

"Harry!" yelled Elysia, obviously back in her human form.

Branches tried to claw at him, to attack him or slowing him down, Harry wasn't sure. But dressed so heavy in fur, all they did was pull out tufts. Of course, the fur didn't protect him from everything, and when he finally reached the bottom of the hill, hitting it so hard that the snow that cushion his fall flew into the air. He felt like he'd hit every little rock on the way down.

"Wiz-kid," called Fenrir, suddenly very close. Cracking his eyes open, Harry saw a dark blur running down to him, dark against the snow. "You alright?"

Nodding, Harry sat up slowly, Fenrir not hesitating to help him. Besides the feeling that he had one giant bruise, he hadn't hit his head at least, and his once blurry vision was clearing. "What happened?"

Fenrir glanced back up to the top of the hill. "Some werewolf attacked us - I'm guess their trying to bring down Elysia for her rank."

"What?" squeaked Harry, as the sounds of a fight finally reached his ears, growling and snapping teeth and yelps of pain.

"Don't worry about it, cub," said Fenrir as he picked Harry up and started sniffing him for any bleeding wounds. "I gonna have to get you back home and have that old lady take a look at you. You probably hit your head on the way down."

"What? No!" said Harry, trying to scramble out of his teacher's grasp. "I can't go back!" He'd be forced to leave!

"Hey, calm down - damn it, stop!" growled Fenrir when Harry got very close to punching him in the jaw. "Girly wouldn't like it if I risked your health anymore for this stupid thing."

"No! Fenrir, please," pleaded Harry, "let me just see if Elysia's alright? Please?" And then he turned on the puppy look that he saved for this kind of event. "Please?"

"... Aw, fu - I mean, fudge," muttered Fenrir after a long moment, running a hand through his long hair. "Fine. But you better protect me from the wrath of the girly." Not waiting to see the look of triumph on Harry's face, he set the boy down before transforming back into his wolf form, motioning for Harry to jump on with a jerk of his head.

Less then a minute later, Fenrir had reached the top of the hill. Harry held back every wince of pain as he realized how lucky he'd been. There had been quite a few logs, trees, and large rocks that he missed on his way down.

But those thoughts were banished from his mind when he saw the sight in front of him.

Snarling, Elysia, back in her wolf form, watched as a large werewolf with dark brown fur circled her, snapping its teeth threateningly. She wasn't putting any pressuring on one of her front paws, blood dripping down from it and staining the white snow.

"Who's that?" Harry asked in a mutter, not immediately recognizing the wolf.

Sniffing the air, Fenrir growled lowly, close to snarling, and that was all the answer Harry needed, since Fenrir only acted that way around one werewolf in particular. Logan.

"Can't you do anything to help Elysia?"

Fenrir shook his large and furry head in answer, reminding Harry what Jason told him days after he arrived - he wasn't allowed to interfere with fights between clan members. Hating that he couldn't understand his teacher this way, Harry slid down from his back, quietly watching the wolves as they got ready to attack one another again. Elysia was loosing more blood, and for a panicked moment wondered if his guardian would lose the fight, or worse, was killed. He didn't doubt that Logan would go that far.

Transforming at his side, Fenrir placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, getting his attention before he motioned to the fight with a nod of his head. "I can't do anything to Logan, wiz-kid, even if this is an illegal fight, until he's away from Elysia. But you can. " At the look of confusion on Harry's face, Fenrir went on. "Jason made you a temporary member of the clan, remember? Do what I taught you."

"But I can't," said Harry pitifully and with a shake of his head. "I'm not strong enough."

"You don't need to be," said Fenrir with a roll of his eyes. "We just need a distraction, so Elysia can get a foot - I mean, paw up. So... _distract _him."

Nodding slowly, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, trying to concentrate at the task at hand. He could, right? He did it before, he could do it again. Especially now that Elysia needed his help.

A few agonizingly long moments later, Harry snapped open his eyes forward and raced forward, what used to be hands and feet pounding at the snow awkwardly, and slammed into Logan's side with his shoulder, grateful that is was more out of surprise than his weight, strength, or size that made the large wolf stumble off to the side, falling into the snow with a stunned look on his face.

With a growl, Elysia didn't miss a chance when she saw one, surging forward and tackling Logan, while Harry leaped back, not wanting to get caught in the middle. For a few minutes, they wrestled for control, snapping at each others heels and necks, with one of them crying out again as blood stained the ground. In the end, Elysia was on top, her teeth hovering over the other neck, showing that if she just leaned forward, she could end Logan's life if she wanted to. She growled something to him, and then stepped off, giving the male werewolf the chance to scramble up and limp off, one of his hind legs bleeding rather badly, showing that he was in worse shape than she was.

Sniffing the air, Elysia stiffened before swiveled her head towards Harry, her golden eyes going a little wider when she saw him. "Harry?" she spoke as she stepped towards him, her voice slightly deeper then when she in her human form. "Is that you?"


	7. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

* * *

><p>Watching as Logan limped off in defeat, Elysia felt her lips twitch up as she tried to smirk like she would in her human form. She wasn't pleased with the werewolf at all, since it was an old tradition that fights were not permitted during the winter , but still she was glad to have won and shown him that just because she became an Omega for a while, she wasn't at all weak. And of course, she wasn't sure why he didn't think she wasn't going to have to talk with her father about his behavior. He would have been punished if he won or not, for starting it.<p>

Sniffing the air to make sure that Logan was indeed moving far away from her, Elysia caught the scent of a young male wolf that she'd never met before. Swiveling her head around to find him, it only took a few moments to look over the cub that had tackled Logan, giving her the chance to take him down. He couldn't have been more the five years, with pitch black fur that only a few wolves in her clan had, though he couldn't have been any of theirs - too young. He wagged his tail at the sight of her, startling bright green eyes filled with happiness. And almost in the middle of his forehead, there was a small patch of white in the familiar shape of a lightning bolt.

Staring at the cub, Elysia felt her eyes go a bit little wider as the pieces quickly came together. "Harry?" she said in shock as she took a step forward. "Is that you?"

"Elysia, you won!" said the cub - Harry - happily, bounding over to her and rubbing his head against her uninjured shoulder, though he cast a worried glance at her wound, which was still bleeding slowly. "Are you alright? It looks like it really hurts."

"How... How is this possible?" Elysia questioned, sniffing her cub as if he was the one bleeding instead of her and wondering the worst. "You weren't changed, were you?"

Shaking his furry head, Harry answered with a yip, "Fenrir taught me how to do it. I did it with magic!"

"What?" Elysia glanced towards Fenrir, who was shifting back into his wolf form so he could join the conversation. "What sort of magic is this?" she asked. "I wasn't aware that the humans had the ability to change into one of use without being bitten." This could be bad for her clan...

"You have a lot to learn then," growled Fenrir. "Some witches and wizards can use advance magic to turn into one kind of animal, and only one. Surprisingly, kid's a natural at it, and he's obviously chosen for that form to be a wolf." He smirked. "He did something that at the age of five that most adults can't even learn - this kid's gonna be some powerful kind of wizard when he gets old enough."

Elysia took in the information slowly, staring down at Harry. This was her Harry, the one that she had cared for since the beginning of fall and protected from almost members of the clan, the ones that didn't want him around. He was different, but still hers. Her cub, who now could turn into an actual cub now.

"You don't like, do you, Elysia?" said Harry, his ears and tail drooping after a long moment of silence passed and she hadn't done anything but stare at him.

Blinking, Elysia leaned down and gave Harry a lick up his forehead, earning a look of surprise before she nuzzled his cheek with her own. "I'm so proud of you, Harry," she said truthfully. "Even if Fenrir was wrong and this wasn't advance magic, I'd still be proud of you. I was just a little surprise, is all."

His bright green eyes shone as he perked up visibly. Harry yipped as he danced between her and his teacher, visibly excited, before racing off to a pile of snow nearby, leaping into it with a glee that caused snow to fly, and both the adult werewolves grinned at his behavior.

"I don't think its going to take him long to get used to this," said Fenrir, snorting as Harry rolled around, dusting his dark coat with white powder as he clearly took advantage of his form, which probably kept him much warm than all those furs he had been covered in.

Nodding her head in agreement, Elysia smiled at her cub, letting him play for a few minutes before barking once to catch his attention, which caused him to spring up like a rabbit. "Harry, we have to keep going," she said as Harry trotted over to them, small paws sinking into the snow. "We have more than half the night left to run. How long do you think you can stay like this?"

"Uh, an hour maybe," Harry answered, sounding unsure. "I don't know, haven't been able to do it long."

"Then you should save your strength, change back and climb back on my back," said Fenrir, looking up through the leaves and staring at up the moon. "We have a lot of ground to cover, and I know you're not even going to be able to cover a quarter of it. And don't argue," he said just as Harry tried to speak. "Just do it."

Pouting with a whine, Harry shifted back to a boy, grumbling softly as he climbed up on his back. If Fenrir heard the complaints, and she had no doubt that he did, he ignored them before racing forward with Elysia right on his tail, grateful when she noticed he was slowing down for her.

The rest of the night went peacefully, and whenever they stopped to rest - which was more for Elysia's sake than the others - Harry spent at least a few minutes in his new wolf form, examining himself and everything around him as if he were a newborn cub. But it still seemed like this form was natural for him, as Fenrir said, taking up very little of his magic. Of course, he wasn't quite ready to eat raw meat when Fenrir caught them a rabbit to share, instead nibbling on some non-poisonous winter berries that were pointed out to him by Elysia.

Almost towards the end, Fenrir started to cast the warming spells instead, seeing that Harry's magic was starting to wane, and he gave the reason that he wanted Harry to save it for something special. Elysia didn't understand, but she didn't argue. For at least a little while, she was going to trust him, as hard as it was.

Soon enough, the group made it back to camp just as the sun started to rise, and it seemed they were the last ones to come back. The rest of the clan, already back in their human forms and in comfortable clothes, seemed surprise to see that Harry made it through the night, and the whispers started before he could even slide off Fenrir's back.

Changing back, Elysia groaned as she reached for the clothes she'd left waiting for her near the entrance. The wound on her shoulder had already started to heal, so all that was left was a large scab and blood that flaked off, but it still hurt when she made a sharp or sudden move. She just would have to be carefully for a few more hours not to open it back up.

"Why is everyone staring at me, Elysia?" asked Harry softly, still bundled in furs.

"They're just shocked is all, kid," said Fenrir as he ruffled Harry's already wild hair. "I don't think they were expecting you to make it, is all. You just proved them wrong. Good thing too, I was betting on you and I didn't have enough to cover it if you lost."

"Elysia," spoke up Jason before she or Harry could start in on Fenrir for betting on the cubs safety. "I'm glad to see you made it through the night, though not completely unscathed. Why are you injured?"

"I was attacked," said Elysia, earning a gasp from the crowd. "From one of my own pack mates - Logan. It was an unprovoked attack that was witness by Harry and Fenrir."

"Logan," growled Jason, swinging head towards the crowd and trying to sniff him out. "Where is he?"

"He hasn't returned yet," spoke up Lucas as he stepped forward, clearly upset at the news that his cousin had attacked her. "And if he doesn't soon, I doubt he ever will. He's been going on for weeks about leaving the clan, disgusted with the fact that you've let a human stay here." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Alpha, I should have brought it to your attention sooner."

Snarling, Jason turned to a few men nearby. "I want you on patrol, now," he snapped. "Find Logan and bring him back!"

"I knew bringing a human into our clan would bring nothing but trouble," hissed a werewolf hidden in the crowd. A few gave their muttered agreements, and most started to glare at Harry, who went behind his guardian to hide from them.

"Leave Harry alone," snarled Elysia, her eyes starting to melt into gold. "He wasn't the one that attacked me! He is a child, a cub! He wouldn't harm anyone on purpose, and he even helped me when Logan attacked me!" Would her stubborn clan ever see that Harry would never do anything to them?

"He's a human," said the same werewolf, "That's a good enough reason for him to leave!"

"He has to go!"

"Yes!"

"Make him leave!"

"Leave, human!"

Trembling with anger, Elysia could feel Harry bury his face into her side, trying not to show that he was crying silently. That just made her more furious. His own family had already gotten rid of him - and now his new home wouldn't even accept him? Her cub didn't need to be treated this way!

With a snarl, Elysia felt herself shift into the form she had already been in the entire night, her clothes falling to pieces around her after her sudden growth. Her golden eyes bright with anger even as she wrapped herself around Harry, protecting him from the people she thought of as her own family. People cried out, saying that this was unacceptable, but she simply growled and rubbed her jaw against Harry's cheek, wiping away the tears that were still flowing. She couldn't believe that her own clan was acting no better then the humans they hated!

"Not wait a minute," suddenly said Fenrir over the noise. "I think you need to see this before you keep going on," he went on, slowly gaining everyone's attention as they calmed down in curiosity. When it was quiet enough, he smirked before glancing down at Harry. "Oi, kid, show them your new little trick."

Even as he blinked in confusion, Harry nodded hesitantly before he also changed into his new wolf form a moment later. Almost immediately, his ears went flat against his skull as everyone started to shout again, some about their protest to this, or some wondering when and why he had been bitten before he was a full member of the clan.

"What is this?" asked Agatha, her eyes wide but her posture was clearly defensive, as if she expected Harry to attack at any moment. "Elysia, did you change him without our permission?"

Elysia quickly shook her large head, and looked to Fenrir, giving him a look to tell him that he needed to explain before things got out of hand.

With a grumble, Fenrir started. "Harry isn't completely human. He's a wizard, he can use magic -"

Screams of panic and fear filled the air, and quickly the werewolves started to yell that they had to get rid of Harry before he hunted them down, before he destroyed them all, and some even advanced forward to do just that, starting to shift into their larger and stronger forms. Snarling, Elysia got ready to stand and placed herself in front of her cub, fur bristling in anger. She was not going to let them hurt her Harry!

"Kill the wizard!"

"We have to stop him before he kills us all!"

"He has to leave now!"

"Get rid of him!"

"Now enough of this!" said the sharp and stern voice of Arianna. Everyone went silently as she swept out of her hut and into the clearing, frowning at the clan like she was their disappointed mother. "I can not believe how you all are acting. Really, have you all become so stupid?" She turned to Jason. "Might I say a word or two on Harry's behalf?"

"Please do," said Jason with a nod.

Nodding back with thanks, Arianna looked back to the clan. "I have a story to tell, and you will be silent till the end of it," she firmly, and went on when no one argued. "My mother, who some of you that are older remember as Miranda, was a Beta to another clan. She was sent out one winter to sneak into a wizarding village, to find something that might save her to be mate, who was slowly dying from silver poisoning. She sneaked into a Potion Master's home without any problem, but it wasn't long before she was found by the master of the home. But instead of harming her, he took pity, and sent Miranda off with a cure.

"She never forgot that act of kindness, and she returned to the wizard's home to give her thanks, and continued to go on for friendship. Eventually, a relationship was started, and the end result was Miranda was with child, a child that wasn't from her mate-to-be. Her clan was furious, and they kicked her out before that child, me, was even born, stating that they would not have a human child, or magical one, in their home. So my mother wandered, all alone, and almost ready to give birth. In fact, she gave birth to me not more than ten miles away from here, without any help.

"It was perhaps fate that the old Alpha, Jason's own grandfather, found us and invited us to stay here. Even when my mother expressed her concerns that I was half-magical, fearing that he, or someone from the clan would harm me, he didn't care. He said as long as I did not reveal my gift to anyone outside the clan, he would not force us to leave, or would he let anyone hurt me.

"I grew up. While I did not have an enormous amount of magic, I was gifted with the ability to sense magic and also use it to help in my work with healing, while still gaining my ability to change." Arianna glanced over the clan. "Every time you came to me about your wounds, I used some small bit of magic to fix it. Without it, there were a few times that one of you might have died." While they were startled at the news, she went on to say, "And I had children, who had given me grandchildren, and now I have a great-grandchild. It's quite possible that she might inherit my magic, since it like to skip generations sometimes."

Out in the crowd, Sophia gasped and hugged her daughter, Morgan, closer to her.

"But does that mean we will get rid of her, of kill her if she does." Arianna held her head high. "Harry has proven himself, not only by surviving the winter run, but by showing that he can use his magic to become one of us without being bitten, and use it to help us instead of against us. In my mind, I believe that he will become a strong and powerful member of the clan if given the chance." Taking a moment to look over everyone, Arianna step back and nodded to Jason that she was finished.

"Elder Arianna has a point," Jason finally said. "We should not be like the humans, with their prejudice towards anything different. Harry obviously does not intend to harm us, and at one point, was willing to be bitten to become one of us. He has also passed the test we set down for him, surviving the winter run, and I have no doubt that he will survive the rest of season." He turned to his mate. "Agatha?"

"... He did help Elysia when Logan attacked her," Agatha finally said. "I think that is enough to prove himself. And even Elder Arianna believes he will be a good addition to the clan." She glanced towards Harry, still in his wolf form. "Harry, please change back to your normal self so we may talk." She waited until he did as she said before asking, "Harry, do you still wish to be a part of this clan?"

Nodding even as he yawned a bit, Harry answered politely, "Yes ma'am, I do."

"Are you certain? There is the possibility that you will still need to be bitten later in your life to be truly accepted."

He nodded again. "Yes, ma'am."

"Then its settled," said Jason with a nod before looking to his clan. "We do not believe that Harry needs to prove himself any longer. He is now a full-fledged member of the Estriatus Clan, with the same privileges as anyone else in this clan. If anyone has any objections, I suggest you speak now."

There was only deafening silence as the clan looked around, waiting for one of them to speak out. It was so quiet that Elysia was sure that everyone could hear the thudding of her heart, waiting for someone to object. But when a minute had passed and no one spoke, Jason said, "Then its final. Now I believe that you take this first day of the new year to get some rest, and I shall see all of you later."

"Congrats, wiz-kid," said Fenrir with a grin as everyone started to leave and go home for some well needed sleep. "Looks like you're one of them now..." He chuckled and motioned to Elysia. "Looks like he's all tuckered out," he said, pointing out the sound asleep Harry, who had curled up against her for warmth.

Finally changing back to her human form, Elysia cradled her cub against her chest. "Lets get inside, shall we? I think I need some new clothes."

"I don't know," Fenrir said as he glanced over her naked form appreciatively. "I think I like you better this way."

Rolling her eyes, Elysia resisted the urge to hit him, not wanting to wake up Harry. "Of course you do. How long do you think you'll stay here now?" she asked as they made their way to her hut, ignoring the cold snow that her bare feet sunk into. "You don't have to train Harry anymore, you could return to your clan."

"Eh, probably leave in the morning," said Fenrir, shrugging. "After a good sleep and a meal. They'll probably wonder what the hell is taking me so long." He grinned at her as he held back the curtain that served as a door. "I hope you don't miss me too much."

"I won't, don't worry," shot back Elysia, quickly checking afterward that she didn't wake Harry.

"Not even a little?"

"Not even a smidgen." Elysia couldn't help but smirk at the pout on Fenrir's face as the curtain fell back in place. "I'll see you later," she called out, earning a grumble that made her laugh. She then laid Harry down in his bed, pulling fur blankets over him before moving over to the trunk to get some new clothes on.

"'lysia?"

Just shrugging on her shirt, Elysia turned back to Harry to see he was blinking sleepily, not fully awake. "Go back to sleep, cub," she said gently as she knelt next to him, running her fingers gently through his bangs. "You've been up all night."

Bright green eyes, heavy with sleep, looked up at her. "I'm part of the clan now?" he asked in drowsily. "Wasn't a dream?"

"Yes, you are, Harry," said Elysia with smile. "You're part of our family now."

"Does this make you my new mommy?"

Her heart suddenly jumped into her throat, and Elysia had to swallow a few times before she nodded. "Yes, cub," she answered softly, her fingers traveling up so they could shift through his hair. "If that's what you want."

Shuffling forward, Harry slipped his arms out of the furs and wrapped them around her waist, resting his head in the crook of her hip. "You could be my mommy," he mumbled. "I'd like that..."

Tearing up, Elysia watched as he fell back asleep before she leaned down and gently kissed Harry's cheek. He was already her cub, and if he truly meant it, he was now her son. She faintly wondered if her parents would object, but she decided she didn't care. He needed a family, a real family, and now he was going to get one.

* * *

><p>It'd been four months.<p>

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was the morning afters New Years, and it had been almost four long months since the last time anyone saw Harry alive. When he went to the Dursley home when Dumbledore asked him to, he found that both his guardians, his uncle, Vernon, and his aunt, Petunia, had been abusing him practically since the day he arrived, beating him, starving him, and forcing him to do chores at the young age of five. Apparently though, Dursley had enough, and took Harry to some remote forest before going home and drinking himself stupid. So stupid in fact that he had no memory of where he had abandoned Harry. Not even the use of Legilimency could find it.

Holding back a curse, Severus tossed back a finger of whiskey. At least they were being punished appropriately - they were awaiting trail for more multiple charges of child abuse that could result in years of prison and fines, not only to their nephew, but also to their son, Dudley, who had been taken away from them and sent to a foster home. Though they never hit him like they had obviously done with Harry, they had continued to over feed him till he was so large that he was in danger of dying of multiple diseases before he turned twenty. They had been warned by both doctors and teachers, but had ignored them, saying they knew what was best for his son.

They knew what was best to kill him, perhaps.

But none of that could fix the fact that Harry was gone, and at this point, probably dead.

Slamming down his glass, Severus placed his face in his hands and could only wonder what Lily must think of him now. He never checked up on her son, believing Dumbledore when he said the boy was fine. Thinking that he would never have to see him until he came to Hogwarts, where he could then hate him because of his bloody father and how he would probably look so much like him. But now Harry would never go to Hogwarts, would never learn about magic, or his mother. He would never have friends, or enemies, or a life.

And all of this could have been avoided if Severus had just looked in on Harry once in awhile.

Or, if Dumbledore had actually listened to Figg.

As if the man could sense that he was thinking about him, the Floo flared up, and when Severus looked up, he saw the face of Dumbledore appear in the green flames. He looked like he hadn't slept well in the last few days, circles under his eyes, which lacked their usual sparkle. "Ah, Severus, would you mind coming to my office, please? I have something I'd like you to look at." And without waiting for an answer, he disappeared, the fire turning back to its reddish orange color.

Even as he grumbled about it, Severus stood and tossed a pinch of silver powder into the fire.

"Thank you for coming," said Dumbledore as he stepped into the Headmasters office. He was bent over a large book that was laid out on his desk, his fingers running down the pages as he searched for something. "I believe I've found a way to tell us at least if Harry is still alive."

"How?" asked Severus as he moved closer.

"This book," said Dumbledore with a nod towards it, "has the list of future students, whose names are written from the time they were born to be accepted into Hogwarts. Until they come here for their first year, their names are only removed in the event of their death."

"And if Potter's name is in there, that means he's still alive?" asked Severus, a silent hope building in his chest.

"Yes. Unfortunately, it cannot tell his exact location until he turns eleven and is ready to receive his letter," said Dumbledore with a sigh. "Only then will we know where to look for him, if we haven't found him by then. Which I certainly hope we do. But at least we will know that he is safe for the time being."

Nodding in agreement, Severus followed Dumbledore wrinkled finger as it skimmed down the many names of children that might someday come to Hogwarts.

_..._

_Parkinson, Pansy_

_..._

_Patil, Padma_

_Patil, Parvati_

_..._

_Peakes, Jimmy_

_Perks, Sally-Anne_

_..._

_Potter, Harry_

The moment he saw that name, Severus silently breathed a sigh of relief. He was still alive. No one knew where he was, but somewhere out there, he was still alive. Lily's child was alive.

"This is good news," said Dumbledore with a weary smile. "That means we can still continue to look for him." He leaned back and sank into his chair, rubbing his tired eyes. "I've been searching for a few days for a way to find young Harry without much sleep," he explained when he noticed Severus' look. "I don't know why I hadn't thought of this before."

"Will you send out the search parties again?" asked Severus.

"Yes, of course." Dumbledore covered his mouth with a heavy hand as he yawned. "Excuse me, I think a nap is in order after this. I was just going to ask if you found anything we can use to find Harry."

"I'm sorry, I haven't," admitted Severus with a shake of his head. There were no potions or spells that he could find that would help them locate the young boy - not without his blood or the blood of a close relative, such as his mother, father, or a sibling. And unfortunately, there was none. And basic finding spells would only work if he was in the general area of at least a hundred feet. "You will continued to check the book?" When he was answered with a 'Yes, of course', he gave him curt nod. "If you'll excuse me, Headmaster, I would like to return to my study. Get some sleep."

"Thank you, Severus."

Leaving the office through the Floo again, Severus entered his rooms with a small smile on his face, something that usually scared anyone who had the privilege of seeing it. Harry Potter was alive somewhere. And now he just needed to find him. Somehow.


	8. Raised by Wolves

**Raised By Wolves**

* * *

><p><em>Six years later...<em>

* * *

><p>Creeping through the forest with careful and light steps, Harry sniffed the air cautiously before slowly and quietly moving towards his prey - a rabbit that was munching on a plant without a care in the world, not noticing him as he got closer... and closer... He could already taste the rabbit in his large jaws.<p>

_'Snap!'_

The brown rabbit's ears shot up first at the sharp noise of the twig that Harry stepped on and broken before glancing around, the smell of fear rolling off it in waves. Silently using one the many cuss words he learned from his uncle that his mum didn't know about, he leaped forward, planning on capturing the prey only a few feet away with a the element of surprise and a snap of his teeth. But before he could even close, the rabbit shot off, racing into the grass and gone before Harry even hit the ground with a painful_ 'thud'_.

"Ow..." Standing up, Harry shook his furry head, trying to shake off the pain. "Dang it, I was so close!" he growled. How could he be so stupid, stepping on a twig. That was one of the first things they teach you not to do when hunting.

"That wasn't too bad," said his mother as she emerged from her hiding spot, shaking herself briefly to get rid of the leaves that clung to her fur. "If you had acting a moment sooner, you probably would have caught it." Elysia huffed and shook her head as Harry laid down on the ground, his lowered ears showing how upset he was. "Don't be so upset with yourself, cub. You're only ten - no one expects you to catch your first prey this very moment."

"Uncle Fenrir does," muttered Harry.

One ear twitching in displeasure and rolling her gold eyes, Elysia answered, "Well, no one _important_ expects you to do it." She nudged his shoulder with her snout when he didn't perk up. "Come on, then. Let's try again, mm? Find something new to hunt."

"Alright," Harry grumbled as he stood. He stretched out his lean wolf body before shaking off his disappointment. He raised his nose and sniffed the air, noticing the rabbit was quickly moving out of his range. "I don't smell anything nearby," he said after a moment, his ears ready to fall again.

"Try again," encouraged Elysia. "Remember, the air is always changing, and use your hearing as well."

Nodding, Harry did as he was told. "Maybe... deer... and a rat or two." He grimaced. Personally, he thought rats tasted horrible, and were only hunted when food was scarce, or when someone was _really_ hungry.

"Well, I certainly don't expect you to try and catch a deer," said Elysia with a snort. "We'd need a group to do that. And I've got patrol soon, so maybe its best we don't have time to go around and look for anything else anyway. We'll head back then, and try again tomorrow." She started heading for the way home after making sure that Harry at her side. "Still, you did really well, Harry. I expect you'll be one of the best hunters in a few years time - maybe you'll be picked to train as a hunter during the first coming of age ceremony."

At that, Harry brightened up, his steps a little lighter Even after being in the Estriatus clan for almost six years, he was always eager to prove himself, to show everyone that he belong there, even if he was a human, and worse - at least in their minds - a wizard. He was determined to be the best fighter and hunter of his age, without the use of his magic save for his Animagus form.

Entering the camp some time later, various werewolves said their greetings to them before going on with their business while Elysia and Harry shifted back into their human forms. It was still warm outside, giving the werewolves the perfect time to practice and train their own children before the cold of the next season hit. Of course, not everyone was interested in that.

"Harry, why don't you sit us?" called out Arianna, waving him over to join the group of children that were sitting around her. "I was just about to start your favorite story."

Perking up, Harry turned to Elysia first. "I don't need to do anything, do I?" he asked cautiously.

Shaking her head, Elysia pressed a kiss to his head and ran a hand over his hair, which had gotten rather tame after it had grown to his shoulders and most of it was pulled back with a strip of fabric. "Go on," she urged. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Mum!" Harry said happily before quickly joining the chattering children that were eagerly waiting for Arianna's story to begin. He sat next to the blonde girl who just a year younger then him, who gave him a smile when he arrived, and he knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

"How was hunting? Did you catch anything this time?"

Groaning, Harry shook his head. "I missed the rabbit by just a second. A _second_, Morgan."

"I don't know why you're complaining about that," said Morgan with a roll of her green eyes. "I've never gotten that close to a rabbit before - in fact, I've never gotten within ten feet of one without scaring it away." Instead of being disappointed though that she'd never become a decent hunter, she lit up. "That's why I'm gonna become a healer like Grandma," Morgan said proudly. She had found out at the age of seven that she indeed had gained her grandmother's gift for magic, and while she couldn't sense it like she could, her healing magic was more powerful. Arianna expected her to be able to heal even majors wounds quickly when she was in full control of it, and was obviously going to pick her as her new apprentice when Morgan turned thirteen.

"Shush, now," said Arianna chidingly to the group, though she did give her great-granddaughter a slightly longer look then the others. "I'm going to start now.

"Long ago, when the world was young, man saw animals as only two things - food or danger. Wolves were no exception. They were feared them the most, because when darkness came, they could take down a group of strong men as easily as the moon rises.

"But some of them insisted that it was not the wolves fault that they attacked humans. They said that their homes were to close to the forest, and the wolves feared that we would hurt their cubs. But no one listened, and the village continued to grow, moving closer and closer to the wolves.

"The wolves feared for their families, and one night, planned an attack to destroy the human village. At the same time, the men plotted the same. Our Mother Moon heard these plans, and she wept, for she loved both humans and wolves, and knew that they would wipe each other out if they attack went through.

"So she took the wisest from each, and granted them the gift to change into the other. Men became wolves, and wolves became men, and so on until all that were left were werewolves. She had hope that with these gifts, they would understand the others problem, and convince their clans to change their minds.

"But the human's were too stubborn, and wouldn't listen. They even tried to rid themselves of the werewolves, which they called abominations, and found that while they were stronger, faster, and healed much quicker then they ever could, they had one weakness - if pierced with anything silver, they would be die a slow and painful death. The bright metal was poison to their bodies.

"The werewolves ran, fearing for their lives. The wolves, who already had respect for the moon, pitied them and showed them how to use their new bodies, how to survive. The werewolves thanked them before moving on, going deeper into the forest then anyone had before. And even though they were now outcasts, they thanked the moon, for they all saw the world in a new light. And now, we are not one clan, but many."

Finishing her story, Arianna glanced over the children. "What does the story teach us?"

A few raised their hands, and Arianna picked a young boy. "Yes?"

"That human's are scawie?" he said, his eyes wide in fear of the "scary" humans and their dangerous silver.

"No," said Arianna. "Though is true that human's usually hate what they fear, and what they both hate and fear they usually harm. The story teaches us that despite any situation, we must learn to adapt, and be thankful for every small gift that comes our way. Plus, if the humans and wolves hadn't started fighting, then the moon would have never created our kind. Even though the fighting was senseless, it gave birth to something good."

"I don't see why you like this story the most, Harry," said Morgan as her grandmother stood and let the children go. "I like the one about the two goblins from different tribes, that weren't allowed to see each other even though they loved each other, better." She sighed even as she smiled. "Its such a beautiful story."

"You would like that one better," muttered Harry with grimace. That other story had to much 'love and romance' for his taste.

"What?"

"Nothing..." sighed Harry. He knew better then to mention his feelings for his stories to Morgan. She sometimes got really defensive about them.

"Oi, wiz-kid!"

His head snapping towards the entrance, Harry took off running, leaping onto the large man that had just come into the camp. "Uncle Fenrir!" he said happily. "I thought you weren't gonna be back till next season!" Fenrir, once his teacher and now his adoptive uncle, came around to visit only once a season since he had to get back to taking care of his own clan. And he already come for the summer, visiting not more then a few weeks ago.

"Nah, you kidding?" said Fenrir with a chuckle, ruffing Harry's hair as he did every time he saw him. "Your birthday is in less then two weeks - I ain't gonna miss that."

Even as Harry smiled, someone nearby groaned. "Oh great, I thought I'd gotten rid of you the season," said Elysia as she came up to them with a slight frown, her arms crossed across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to celebrate the kid's, birthday," repeated Fenrir. "Turning eleven's a big deal for him."

"Uh huh..." After a moment, Elysia shrugged. "Fine. You know where your hut is and as always, you're welcome to stay as long as you want - but could you tone it down on the cursing? He's going to become worse then you before too long."

"Better then becoming some old stick in the mud," said Fenrir with a smirk.

"Old?" Elysia sputtered. "You're the old man!" she snapped back.

"Yeah, yeah. At least I can teach him to hunt better then you can," shot back Fenrir, his smirk getting larger when Elysia snarled.

"Well at least I'm the better fighter - I proved that when we first meet!"

"I hadn't eaten or rested well in days. Fight me now and we'll see who's better."

"Mum," whined Harry. "Please, no fighting." Every time they got together, they seemed to have something new to argue about. It seemed like they would never get along - and the only reason they were even near each other was because of him.

After a long minute of glaring at each other, Elysia sighed. "Harry, why don't you go play with Morgan," she said gently, gesturing to the young girl that was still waiting for him. "I have to talk to Fenrir about something."

"But mum..." said Harry hesitantly. He was pretty sure if he left them alone they'd get into another fight, and some times they even got physical.

"Its alright, wiz-kid," said Fenrir with a grin. "I'll be just fine on my own. Go play with your girlfriend."

Flushing and mumbled that Morgan was not his girlfriend, Harry finally did as he was told and went to go play with Morgan, who was happy to play a few games with him. Elysia waited till her son was out of hearing range before she spoke. "Its not like you to come back like this, Fenrir," she said, leading him to her hut. "Last time you did, you brought bad news."

"Aw, you ruined the surprise," teased Fenrir. As they got comfortable in the hut, he sighed. "But you're right, I don't have good news... In the wizarding world, some kids before the age of eleven while get letters inviting them to a school that will teach them magic. Sometimes it'll come from Durmstrang, sometimes from Beauxbatons, but I'm pretty sure that if Harry gets a letters, it coming from Hogwarts."

"How will they even know where he is?" asked Elysia, trying to hold back her panic. "We're in the middle of a bloody forest."

Fenrir tried to grin when he heard Elysia curse, but couldn't do it as he shrugged. "They always know, don't ask me how. What I'm trying to tell you is that there's a high probability that someone's gonna come and find him once they know where to look. He is famous after all."

"They've been trying for six years and haven't found him," said Elysia coldly. "They must not be looking very hard."

"It probably doesn't help that no one seems to even know he's been missing," added Fenrir. "Albus Dumbledore, the man behind Hogwarts and some Order that was trying to keep the peace during the war, probably has been keeping things under wraps so he doesn't look bad for losing him." He tilted his head to the side. "What are you going to do if a letter does come? Its possible that Harry just might want to go to one of these schools."

"I'd let him go of course," said Elysia softly. "I would never stop him from leaving. And my parents will probably agree."

"He would learn how to control his magic," agreed Fenrir, "though its already pretty damn good for a kid his age."

"Besides, he need to be with his own kind, even for a little while," Elysia said. "He had a choice when he was young, but it was an obvious choice - stay with us or go back to the people who hurt him. Now, he can choose to stay with them once he's finished he's schooling or come back to us."

"You know he'll only be seventeen when he finishes, right?" asked Fenrir with a raised eyebrow. "He maybe be an adult in their world and almost one in ours, but ain't that a little young to choose where you'll stay for the rest of your life?"

"Maybe... I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Elysia stood. "I should tell my parents that we need to inform the patrols that someone might be coming."

"Oi, there's something else you should tell 'em," said Fenrir as he also stood. "There's something evil movin' out there, wandering the woods close to us. I sensed it's presence when I was comin' in."

"Evil?" asked Elysia, already on alert. "What is it?"

"Not completely sure," said Fenrir with a shake of his head. "It smelled human, but it felt like a spirit at the same time." He rolled his shoulders, the only sign of how disturbed he was by whatever was out there. "And I just _know_ I've meet it before, but damn it all, I can't remember when or who it was."

Sighing, Elysia nodded as she moved towards the door. "I'll let them now. Thanks for the information."

"Hey," said Fenrir as he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving right away. "Everything's gonna be alright," he said firmly. "In the end, I mean."

"I hope so, Fenrir," said Elysia softly before she shrugged off the touch and made her way to her parents hut. After all, all she ever wanted for Harry was his happiness. But what if that happiness meant that he had to leave her?

After informing her parents of the news, and with both of them agreeing with her thoughts, Elysia decided to sit outside and watch her son play. She smiled as Harry and Morgan chased each other in their wolf forms, the black cub chasing the blonde, who was always just a few inches ahead of him. Some thought that they were grow up to become mates, but Elysia could just see that they enjoyed each other because Morgan was the first, besides her and Fenrir, to accept Harry for who he was when he joined them.

"Are you alright, Elysia?"

Her smile grew as Lucas sat next to her. "I'm fine," she reassured him. "Just a little tired."

Even though it was clear that he didn't completely believe her, Lucas nodded and just sat with her. He had wanted to become her intended not long after Harry was excepted into the clan, but Elysia had kept him at a distance. She didn't need a mate right now, not until her parents were ready to retire, and even though he would be a good one, she knew he wouldn't be strong enough to except the role of Alpha. Someone would fight him for it, and she didn't want that.

"... I'm worried for you, Elysia."

"Huh?" Elysia blinked. "Why's that?"

"Because you're past twenty years old and still haven't found a mate," stated Lucas bluntly. "Don't you feel like you're missing something?"

Elysia sighed. She understood his concern, for someone not having a mate at her age was practically unheard of. Even her parents worried for her. But no one could for her to bond with another at the moment, and all they could do was watch as she wandered around without her other half.

And truth be told, sometimes she did feel like something missing. But she didn't have any feelings towards anyone in her clan, or in the males she meet during the meetings between the wolf clans that was held once every few months.

"I just haven't found the right person," Elysia repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. "That's all. No need to worry. Why, are offering to bond with me?" she teased.

"Maybe once, when Harry first came around," Lucas admitted with a shrug, not noticing Elysia's eyes widening. "But then of course I found Grace, and I couldn't be happier."

"And I'm glad for you," said Elysia.

"Besides, now I think of you more as a sister then anything," smirked Lucas. "And as your unofficial brother, I need to get you a mate before you get all old and wrinkly."

"Hey!"

They talked for a few minutes before Lucas was called over by his new mate, Grace, who came from another clan and was already swollen with their first child. Elysia watched them kiss and walk away with a slight twinge of envy. She would never have someone like that. Eventually when her parents stepped down she would have someone that would be strong, and be a good Alpha for the clan, but would probably not really want_ her_. At this point, she was sure her parents were looking for someone outside the clan for her to mate with.

"Don't tell me your jealous of them?" said Fenrir with a snort as he sat in Lucas' old spot. "Please, that kid ain't good enough for you."

"And of course, you know what's good for me," said Elysia with a roll of her eyes, even though she smiled.

"Damn right, I do," chuckled Fenrir, and with a friendly growls, the two started bickering again. So involved in it they didn't notice the small and knowing smiles they were receiving from anyone that passed by the scene, and even Harry couldn't help but grin.

"When do you think they're gonna get together?" asked Morgan with a yip to catch his attention.

"At this rate? Never?" said Harry, shaking his head. His ears twitched as the bell rang for dinner. "Come on, I'll race you to our clothes," he said with a nod towards the small pile of clothes hidden under a nearby tree. And the two sprinted off, not knowing that in a few hours in a large castle hidden somewhere in Scotland, Harry's life would start to changed forever - not for the first, or even second time.

Perhaps the third time is the charm...

* * *

><p>"Do ya think it'll work, Professor Dumbledore?"<p>

Sighing, Dumbledore looked up from the book to the large man that towered over him. "I certainly hope so, Hagrid." They'd been waiting for this day for almost six years. The day that the letters went out to the children that would accepted into Hogwarts. The day that the location of Harry Potter would be revealed.

They never found the Boy-Who-Lived. After months of searching, they had to give and go on with their lives, no matter how painful that was to some. They only thing that made it better was that they knew he was alive, thanks to the book that Dumbledore and Snape had looked at so long ago. And now, they would find out where he had been all this time.

It happened as the clock chimed midnight. The book started to glow a soft white, and two nearby quills glowed the same white. Both rose up into the air, dipping itself in a nearby ink bottle before they floated over to a stack of papers and envelopes that were already ready and waiting, one scratching out the name of _Abbott, Hannah_, and her address while the other started writing her letter.

The two wizards waited some what patiently, watching as two more quills joined the first set to start writing out the boys names. It was the magic of the book, made by Rowena Ravenclaw herself when the school started, so she didn't have to waste time writing out letters to each of the forty some students that were invited each year. It was a bit like the Sorting Hat the Gryffindor had left behind.

As the book finally got to the P's, both Hagrid and Dumbledore watched the envelopes the carefully, waiting for it to scrawl out the name of Harry Potter. And finally, the first quill wrote out;

_Mr. H. Potter._

_On the Floor of Elysia's Hut_

_The Estriatus Clan_

_Lovell Forest_

_Edinburgh_

"Lovell Forest?" said Hagrid with surprise as the Headmaster plucked that envelope out of the still growing pile and placed it on his desk. "Estriatus Clan? Never heard of 'em before. Have you, Professor?"

"I've heard the name," said Dumbledore, a slight frown on his face. "Though, I can't recall anything about them at the moment." He stood, moving towards the large shelf full of books that reside on the opposite side of the room. "Maybe I have something here -"

At that moment, the Floo flared, and Snape stepped into the room, his dark robes bellowing behind him and reminding the others why he was not so secretly called the Bat of the Dungeons by his students. "Do we have an address?" he asked, without even any greeting.

"Good evening. Yes, I believe we do," said Dumbledore as he searched the titles of his books. "I'm just have some trouble remembering why I know it. Please, take a look at it and tell me if you know anything about this place."

Taking up the envelope after a curt nod to Hagrid, Snape glanced over the address, frowning. "Estriatus clan..." A moment later, he took a sharp breath that one might mistake for a hiss. "Damn."

"What is it, Professor Snape?" asked a slightly started Hagrid, gaining the attention of Dumbledore. "Do you recognize the name?"

"Unfortunately." Snape looked towards Dumbledore, and only the older man saw the slight fear in his dark eyes. "Albus, this is the name of a very large and very anti-human clan of _werewolves_."

"Werewolves?" said Hagrid loudly after a long moment of silence. "That can't be right! Professor Dumbledore..."

"No, I'm afraid Severus is right, Hagrid," said Dumbledore, lifting his hand up to rub his eyes. "I've suddenly recalled where I heard the name - Remus named them as one of the few clans that would not participate in the war. Mostly because they avoid all contact with humans." He glanced over to Hagrid. "I would rather send Remus with the letter, but since he's out on business, would you still mind taking it?"

"I don't mind at all," said Hagrid with a shake of his large head. It would pretty hard for a werewolf to hurt a half-giant, and he couldn't turned thanks to the creature blood he had already. "I'll leave right away."

"Thank you, Hagrid." Sealing a letter inside the already filled out envelope, Dumbledore handed it off to Hagrid, warning him to be careful none the less before he left. When he was alone with Snape, he sighed heavily. "I don't know what to think about this... Not that I'm not happy that Harry's alive, and we can find him now, but..."

"One has to wonder why a clan of werewolves would keep a human child in their midst," supplied Snape. "And I have no doubt by now that he's shown signs of magic, and yet he's still there."

"My thoughts exactly," said Dumbledore. "I always knew that it was impossible for Harry to be found by a wizarding family, since they would have let the whole world now that they had found the Chosen One, but I always suspected a Muggle family. Never a clan full of werewolves."

"At least we've found him," said Snape after a few long minutes of silence had passed.

"Yes, that is good news," Dumbledore agreed with a smile. "I shall have to let Minerva know, she's been so worried the last few days."

After a few more minutes of conversation and ending with polite goodbye, Snape went back through the Floo to his summer home. As he stepped out the fire place, he let a long sigh, a small frown creeping across his face. Even though no one was sure why Harry was in the middle of a forest with a clan of werewolves that were thought to hate humans and wizards alike, they knew where he was. And the first step to making sure that Harry was safe and sound was getting him out of there.

_'Don't worry, Lily, I won't fail you this time.'_

* * *

><p>"He is close..."<p>

Nodding at the voice as it hissed in displeasure, the pale man stared down the trees that were in his path. "Master, we can not go any father." They could both sense werewolves prowling around as they protected the forest and, unfortunately, all inside it from danger. "What can we do?"

"We wait."

"For what, Master?"

A dark chuckle. "For him to come out, of course."

At that, the man eyes widen by a fraction in relaxation before narrowing with glee. "Ah, I see. A wonderful idea, Master, most excellent."

"... The wolves sense us. We leave now."

"As you, wish, Master." With a loud pop, the intruders to the Lovell forest was gone long before the patrol from the Estriatus Clan reached him, all whining in confusion as they wondered why the path suddenly ended there.


	9. Harry's Letter

**Harry's Letter**

* * *

><p>Two days later, Elysia observed the forest carefully as she went about her patrol, her ears and nose twitching as she tried to find any sign of someone, or something unfamiliar. It was the third time she'd been on patrol since Fenrir talked to her because she was determined to be with the group that found whatever the humans would sent to Harry - whether it be a letter or another human to talk with them. She was getting very tired, her worry causing her not to sleep, but she tried not to show it to the others.<p>

She shook her large head, trying to banish away any hint of sleep. "Lets move on," called out Elysia to her group. "Nothing here. Anything from the scout, Lucas?"

Ears twitching as he carefully listened for the alarm that the ahead werewolf might send, Lucas shook his head. "Nothing yet from Noah, Elysia."

"Alright, let go." Bounding forward, Elysia and the small group moved through the forest quickly and silently. None of the others knew what she was so carefully searching for, but thankfully, they didn't question it. Or maybe they weren't curious enough to question it just yet.

Suddenly, Lucas - who had the best hearing out of them - came to a stop, his ears perked up and twisted towards something only he could hear clearly. "Noah found something! Says it's... " He paused. "Some kind of giant?"

"A giant?" repeated Elysia with a frown. Giants lived in the mountains that were miles away from this forest, and never wandered down this way, or at least they hadn't in her time. Still... "We're going to go check it out," she informed the group. "Lucas, lead the way."

A few long minutes later, Elysia finally caught the scent of the intruder. He smelled like he spent of his most of his time in the dirt, and some sharp smell that told her he also spent a lot of time with many different kinds of animals. And it seemed Noah had yet to show himself to him to the stranger, instead circling the intruder as he came closer to their home and watching to make sure he did no harm.

They found Noah a minute later, who nodded when they arrived. "He's that way," he softly informed them, jerking his head in that direction. "He must be at least ten feet tall! I'd say he's at least half-giant to get that size. And the only weapon I see is some strange pink thing in his hands."

"Alright." After a moment of thought, Elysia turned to the five werewolves that were under her command. "Circle him, and don't make yourself known unless I do first. Understood?" When the other nodded in confirmation, she sent them to move into place, shifting forward so she get her first look at the half-giant.

Peering through the bushes, golden eyes took in the intruder - which she heard before she even saw him as he stomped through her forest, footsteps heavy. Noah was right, he was at least ten feet tall, with dark bushy hair and beard that looked like it never was properly attended to and hid more than half his face. His dark eyes, like glittering beetles, glanced around everywhere - like he knew that something was out there, but he just couldn't see where. And he tightened his grip on what Elysia recognized as a pink umbrella, something human's use to stay dry during the rain. A strange thing for a weapon...

Watching him for a few moments more, Elysia waited for him to get closer before suddenly leaped into the large man's path, growling lowly and earning a surprised yell. The startled intruder tried to turn and leave, but soon found that he was surrounded now by six growling werewolves, all of them ready to attack him at her command.

"Uh, hello there," said the half-giant carefully. "My name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I'm lookin' for - for..." The man reached into his coat pocked and hastily pulled out a letter, looking it over quickly before starting up again. "I'm lookin' for the Es... Es-tree-at-us werewolf clan?"

At that news, the other werewolves started to snarl until Elysia snapped at them, giving them a look which told them they need to calm down. "I'm going to change and talk with this man and see what he wants with us," she informed them. "Stay on your guard." And when they reluctantly agreed, she forced herself to change, and with a small twinge of pain, she shifted from her wolf form to her naked human one.

"Ah! I - I'm sorry, miss, I didn't see nothing, promise," babbled Hagrid as she stood up, a hand already slapped over his eyes and his cheeks turning a ruddy red.

"Why are you in our forest, half-giant?" asked Elysia an with even tone, even as she tried not to laugh. Did all human's act like this when they saw someone naked? It was rather amusing.

"How'd ya - Um, I mean, I'm here on a business from Albus Dumbledore - he's the headmaster at Hogwarts," Hagrid explained, still hiding his eyes. "We're lookin' for a boy, his name is Harry Potter,"

"Harry. You're here looking for Harry," finished Elysia, even as her heart started to quickly sink to the bottom of her stomach. Not for the first time in her life, she really wished Fenrir hadn't been right.

"He's really here then?" asked Hagrid, dropping his hand as he momentarily forgetting that she was naked. When she nodded, he sighed. "That's good to hear, I was worried that it didn't work. I mean, we all were, when we finally found out he was here, worried that the book would be wrong. He's alright then?"

"Harry is just fine," Elysia said with a curt nod, wondering what a book did to help them find Harry. "What do you want with him?"

"Well, I came to find him," said Hagrid with a confused look, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We've been looking for him since he was five, me and Professor Dumbledore and some others, I mean... If it's not to much trouble, do ya think I could see him, miss? I haven't seen him since he was a baby."

"... I suppose," said Elysia with a nod. "If that's what you want, I can lead you back to our camp. You'll have a chance to talk with our leaders about how you found us." She shifted back into her wolf form and barked at Noah, the fastest out of all of them. "Alert the Alphas we have a guest." And as Noah raced off to do as she was told, she nodded to Hagrid before making her way back home, the large man right behind her no matter what path she took.

What would normally take her ten minutes to get back to camp turned into half hour before they finally arrived at the entrance. Nodding to those who were guarding it, Elysia shifted back to her human form once they were inside, noticing that Hagrid avoided looking at her directly until she had shrugged her clothes on. She could see that other clan members had noticed the new arrival right away, staring at him and whispering. It wasn't much different from when Harry first arrived.

"Please wait a minute while I fetch our leaders and Harry," Elysia said calmly even as her heart beat out of control, waiting until he nodded in understanding before leaving to go find her son. Unfortunately, it didn't take long.

"Harry?" Elysia called out, catching the attention of the dark haired boy that was playing a game of catch with the other children his age. "Come here, cub."

Separating from his friends, Harry's smile turned into a slight frown as he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong, Mum?" he asked quietly. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing bad, cub," said Elysia with a shake of her head as she knelt down in front of him, running a hand over his wild hair and brushing his bangs out of his bright eyes. "Someone's here to see you, that's all. He's from... from _your _world. The magical world."

Almost instantly, Harry's eyes widened in fear. "Is he here to take me back?" he asked in a whisper. "I don't want to."

"You won't have to go back unless you want to," Elysia quickly promised, trying to sooth his fears. "But for now, he just wants to see you. Hagrid, that's his name, says he knew you when you were a baby," she mentioned.

"I don't want to go back to my aunt and uncle," Harry said as he started to tremble, ignoring her words. "Please don't let him take me, Mum."

"Harry," said Elysia firmly, gaining his attention again. "I won't let him take you back to those horrible people, I promise. You will only leave if you want to go, and you will only go where you want to. Do you understand that, cub?"

Harry slowly nodded.

"Now come along, its not polite to keep someone waiting," said Elysia as she stood, letting Harry slip his hand into hers. She guided him back to the entrance, where Hagrid was still waiting. His black eyes lit up in recognition as Elysia spoke. "Harry, this is Rubeus Hagrid. I believe you already know Harry."

"Nice to meet you, sir," muttered Harry, his feet shuffling nervously.

"There's no need for 'sir'," said Hagrid with a chuckle. "Blimey... I ain't seen you since you were a baby, Harry. When you were this big." He showed how small Harry would have been with his hands, which was very small compared to the large man. "And now ya look just like your dad when he was your age - except for your eyes. Ya got your mother's eyes."

"You knew my parents?" said Harry with a curious gaze.

"Course I did," said Hagrid with a smile. It was such a easy and kind smile that Elysia wished she didn't have to hate him for trying to take her cub away. "Knew 'em since they first went to Hogwarts - your mother always loved to come and visit. How about I bring ya a picture I have of them sometime, alright?"

While Elysia frowned, wondering what a 'picture' was, Harry smiled a little. "I'd like that," he admitted.

"Oh, before I forget." Hagrid dug into his coat again and pulled out the same letter from before, holding out to her cub. "This is for you."

Puzzled, Harry took the letter and scanned the front, Elysia looked over her shoulder to do the same. What kind of magic did wizards have to tell them where Harry slept at night? It made her slightly uneasy, but she pushed that feeling aside as Harry let go of her hand, opening the envelope and pulling out a set of thick papers from inside.

"Dear Mr. Potter," her son read aloud. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry looked up to Hagrid. "A school that teaches magic?"

Hagrid nodded. "You're a wizard, Harry. You've gotta train to use your magic. I bet you'll be a powerful wizard, just like your parents."

"How do they know I can use magic?" asked Harry.

"With parents like yours, there was no doubt about it," chuckled Hagrid.

"Sir," spoke out Noah. "The Alphas would like to speak with you now."

"Harry?" Elysia said gently as Hagrid moved on to speak with her parents. She took Harry by the shoulder and started leading him back to their hut. "What are you thinking, cub?"

Still staring down at the letter, Harry didn't answer right away. "I don't know," he finally mumbled, kicking a small rock that was in their path. But Elysia could only guess that his mind was racing with all this new information.

"Well, you know what I'm thinking?" said Elysia, causing Harry to look up at her. "You're being offered a chance to go to what seems like a very good magical school. Doesn't happen ever day. They'll teach you everything you need to know about your magic. And you'll be around your own kind again. It's... It's something that I think you should at least consider."

"But that means leaving you!" cried Harry. "And Uncle Fenrir! And the clan."

Knowing he must be thinking of what everyone would say, how they would say that they knew he could never make it in the clan, Elysia shook her head. "It's not forever, cub," she reminded him. "Fenrir told me about Hogwarts - its only till you graduate, and you can come back to visit during their breaks and the warm season. And don't you think learning how to use your magic would also benefit the clan?"

"...Why do you really want me to go, Elysia?" asked Harry, calling her by her name for the first time in years. "Do you... Do you not want me anymore?"

"Of course not, Harry," said Elysia, shocked that he would even think that. "It's just..." She ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "While I'll miss you _very _much, I want _you _to have a choice," she finally said, trying to explain. "You didn't have that when you first came here - it was either join us or go back to those horrible people that you're forced to be related to. I want you to go out and try this, and then choose what life you want, whether it be a part of this clan or a part of your own world. Who knows, you might enjoy it better than this place."

Silence. Harry glanced down at the letter before looking back up to her. "You really want me to go?" he finally said.

"Only if you want to," Elysia reminded him. "All I'm saying is that you should consider it."

A pause. "And if I don't like it, I can come back?"

"I'll come and get you the moment you really want to come back," promised Elysia with a nod of her head.

"... Well, I guess I could _try _it, at least," mumbled Harry, even though there was a clear excitement in his eyes.

Even though the pain in her heart grew steadily worse, Elysia smiled and kissed her cub on the top of his head before pulling him into a hug that made him squeak in surprise. "I'm proud of you Harry," she said with another kiss. "I really am."

"Ya can't do that!" roared Hagrid suddenly, startling half the clan as he stomped from the Alphas hut. "Ya can't!"

"Mister Hagrid, I must ask that you calm down," said Jason as he followed him, Agatha close behind him. "You are scaring the younger members of my clan."

"But ya can't tell me that I can't take him!" said Hagrid angrily, his beetle eyes blazing. Harry gasped, and Elysia held him closer to protect him for the half-giant. "He needs to be back home, with people that miss and love 'im!"

"I'm not saying you can't take him at all - I'm simply saying that it's best to wait until the school actually starts," snapped Jason.

"But we've been lookin' fer him since he was little! He should be with his family!"

"This is my home!" spoke out Harry even as he clung to Elysia, who ran a soothing hand over his hair. "And you can't take me away unless I wanna go, my mum said so. And I don't wanna go with you!"

"Your mum? Harry, your mum is dead," said Hagrid gently, even though he was clearly confused.

"Maybe my birth mum is," said Harry with his head raised him. "But Elysia's my mum now, and she says I didn't have to go unless I want to!"

"How about we make a compromise," suggest Jason carefully before Hagrid started yelling again. "Why don't you have your headmaster – Dumbledore, was it? - come to speak with us about Harry going to this school of yours. And please inform him that he more than welcome to bring _one _guest to come with him. Until then, I hope you have a pleasant trip back home."

Stunned for a long moment, Hagrid finally stomped out the camp, grumbling lowly under his breathe. Quietly, Jason waved over two guards and ordered them to follow the half-giant to make sure he left their forest without any trouble.

"That went well."

Startled slightly, Elysia didn't hesitate reach back to punch Fenrir in the arm. "Don't scare me like that! And where the hell have you been during all this?"

"Staying out of sight." Fenrir shrugged when both Elysia and Harry gave him a look. "I'm not well liked in the wizarding world - if that oaf had realized I was here, he wouldn't have left so easily. He probably would have gotten pretty violent just to make sure the kid didn't stay here."

"He was kinda nice," Harry muttered. "Before he started yelling. Said he'd get me a picture of my parents... I don't remember what they looked like... or even know their names."

Blinking in surprise, Elysia and Fenrir looked at each other. They never thought of that - of course, Harry had never said his parents names before, but they always assumed it was because he didn't like talking about them, they were dead after all. "I don't know what they looked like," said Fenrir after a moment. "But I think I remember their names... Ja -Jack? No... James was your dad's name," he said after struggling for a moment. "And your mom was named after some sort of flower. Rose... no. Pansy... Lily. It was Lily," he said with a nod. "James and Lily."

"My middle name's James," said Harry with a small smile. "I was named after my dad."

"And Lily is a very pretty name," Elysia added. "I'm sure she was beautiful, especially if she gave you her eyes."

His smile getting larger, Harry showed Fenrir his letter, and even though he'd probably gotten one of his own years ago the werewolf read it with Harry and made something out of every word on it, if just to make sure that Harry stayed happy. And even though she continued to smile and said a few things of her own about the letter, Elysia couldn't help but feel that she was going to loose her cub.

Not because it was possible that he'd be leaving her. But because there was the chance that he might never_ want_ come back.

* * *

><p>As Hagrid explained to Dumbledore what happened during his trip to the Estriatus werewolf clan two days ago, Severus would have rolled his eyes had it not been for the fact that it was a childish thing to do. Really, how did he expect Harry to act - to pack up his things the moment he arrived and leave behind his home of six years without a second thought?<p>

"Well, its seems I'll have to delay my appointment for getting measured for new robes," said Dumbledore when Hagrid finished. "I'll head out tomorrow then, at first light. As for my single guest..." He turned to me. "Severus, would you like to come with me?"

"And why are you asking me?" asked Severus with a raised eyebrow.

Instead of a spoken answer, Dumbledore gave him a look that said, 'Why not?' before turning back to the half-giant. "Thank you, Hagrid, for going out so suddenly. Why don't you go home and get some rest - I'll fetch you when we have news."

"It seems that despite this werewolf clan have a reputation for despising humans, they've welcomed Harry and let him become family," Dumbledore finally said long after Hagrid left. "I must say, while I'm quite happy that Harry has been safe these past six years, it still surprises me."

"_Safe_?" said Severus with a hiss. "Living with werewolves is not safe!" They were dangerous creatures, something he knew too well thanks to a prank gone wrong during his sixth year.

"Severus, please," said Dumbledore firmly. "Obviously, they are not your normal werewolves - or perhaps they are. Remember, though we do know of these hidden clans, no one has ever see what goes on inside them. From what I understood from Hagrid, they seem rather hospitable - well, till they started talking about him taking Harry away."

"And that makes them all better," said Severus with a snap.

Sighing, Dumbledore leaned across his desk. "I'm sorry, my boy. I know you don't want to go, and if I had the time, I would wait for Remus to come back from his trip and take him instead. But I don't. And I want someone I trust to come with me."

"Oh, is that the reason? And what am I suppose to say when I see Potter?" asked Severus sharply. "'Hello, Harry Potter, nice to meet you, and by the way - I'm the reason your parents are dead!'"

"Now you know that's not true," said Dumbledore with a shake of his head.

Severus simply glared at the headmaster.

"Are you really going to fight this, Severus?" Dumbledore asked gently after a long moment. "I thought you would at least be happy to have a chance to see Lily's son."

Damn, he was pulling the Lily card. "I'm perfectly fine with waiting till the school year starts to see the little brat," Severus said sharply. "Waiting a few more weeks will not kill me."

"Severus. Please?"

"... Fine," Severus with a snap. "But don't think I will be enjoying this at all."

"Then everything's settled. We'll leave about six 'o' clock. Oh, save for one thing," Dumbledore suddenly said before Severus could stand up and escape. "Hagrid promised Harry a picture of his parents. You don't happen to have one, do you?"

"Of Potter? I doubt it," sneered Severus.

"Ah. Well, I shall ask Minerva," decided Dumbledore, nodding his head as if agreeing with his own idea. "I'm sure she has a few pictures that they sent her when they first were married."

"If you'll excuse me, Headmaster," said Severus as he stood, moving to escape. "I have some things I need to do before our trip in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, Severus."

When Severus entered his rooms after a calming walk through a currently quiet caste, the first thing he did was go to his bedroom and open up his wardrobe. He searched for a few minutes frantically, finally pulling out a light brown wooden box, held closed with a simple brass latch. He carried it carefully to the kitchen, as if it were made of glass, and placed it on his table.

Yet instead of opening it right away, Severus simply stared at it. How long had it been since he last pulled out this box? A year? Five? No, more like ten, almost eleven, when he heard the news that Lily was dead, and that only her son was still alive. He had opened this box, poured out his emotions, and locked them inside before hiding it away. He hadn't been able to open it since then. He just couldn't force himself to do it.

Could he do it now?

Breathing shakily, Severus reached forward, his potion-stained fingers fumbling with the simple clasp before slowly pushing up the lid.

Instantly, a young Lily smiled up at him and waved before looking down at the book in her hands. Another Lily, slightly older giggled with a slight blush, and yet another ignored him as she stared up at the sky with her lips slowly turning up into a grin. Picture after picture laid in the box, many by Lily's father Muggle camera and developed by a wizard. There were also letters, many received and some never sent. And there was even pressed flower inside that Lily once gave him - her favorite flower, a cherry blossom.

Swallowing the Quaffle sized large lump in his throat, Severus slowly shifted through the pictures, seeing mostly flashes of red hair against backgrounds of grass or sky, sometimes even a kitchen. He didn't let himself really see any of them until he had almost reached the bottom of the pile. He carefully picked up that picture and held it between his fingers. It was of Lily when she was twelve. She had curled up on the couch, breathing softly as she slept soundly. Her head was resting against the shoulder his twelve year old self, who was sleeping just as deeply with his head falling to the side, their hair almost mixing. Lily's father had taken the picture when he noticed that they had failed to stay up for the new year.

Placing that picture back in the box, Severus looked through the pictures again, the next one coming out not even a minute later. It was a fifteen year old Lily at her kitchen table, bent over her summer homework, hair pulled into a messy ponytail so it wouldn't touch the ink, though loose hairs brushed her forehead. She looked up at the camera, slightly startled before she smiled brightly for Severus, who had borrowed her father's camera.

He repeated the process until Severus finally found the one he was looking for. This time, his fingers were almost shaking as he held up the picture. Once again, it was Lily, but unlike the others, it was the only one that showed her older than fifteen, this one taken when she was twenty and already married to Potter. She sat in a white rocking chair in what was clearly a nursery that was decorated with blue and gold, looking down at the white bundle she held in her arms.

In the many times Severus had stared at the picture after receiving, never did Lily looked up from her son, her bright green eyes looking into the same coloured eyes she had given Harry. Severus could only guess that Potter had taken it, but she had been the one to send it to him, along with a letter that said she forgiven him, and she wanted him to meet her son...

After reading that, Severus placed both the picture and letter in the box and hadn't touched it since, never answer even when he still had a chance.

Placing that picture carefully on the table, Severus closed the box with a snap, quickly picking it up and moving to put it away again, suddenly ready for bed. Tomorrow correction, later today, he realized as he glanced at the nearby clock, he would finally get to meet her son.

Even if it was going to be among monsters.


	10. The Chosen One

**The Chosen One**

* * *

><p>Trying not to move a muscle, Elysia waited in the shadows of the forest, her bright eyes peering through the trees and bushes as she watched the human road that laid nearby. She was again waiting for the arrival of wizards, Dumbledore, and whoever he decided to bring. She hoped it wasn't Hagrid.<p>

Unlike the last time, where she was on patrol when the half-giant came, Elysia was without any of her clan mates today, wanting to meet them for the first time alone. Her father had protest at first, but gave in as long as she promised not to reveal herself till she was sure that their guest had arrived. Not that she expected anyone else to come down the road - human's never went farther then the entrance. The wizards believed the rumors that whoever entered the forest would die a horrible painful death, and human "po-wice" kept all the others out. The former wasn't a total lie either - only one human had been killed by them in the woods during her time, and that was mostly because he tried to attack her own father.

Her ears twitched as Elysia sudden caught the sound of a loud and unexpected 'pop'. Lifting her head slightly towards the source, Elysia held back a surprised yelp as she saw two men now standing in the path, who certainly hadn't been there a moment ago. It was as if they appeared out of thin air. She heard stories about human's with magic traveling this way, but actually seeing that it was true certainly was a shock.

One of the men pocketed something that looked like a floppy shoe. He was old, perhaps even older then Elder Arianna, with white hair that went to his waist, an equally long beard, and human seeing devices - glasses - perched on the end of his nose, which seemed to have been broken at least once. He was dressed in the most bizarre clothing, robes that were bright purple with bright yellow stars along the bottom that sparkled. They actually hurt Elysia's eyes, who was use to clothing made of brown, green, and occasionally black.

The other man was perhaps a few years older then her with pitch black robes that matched his inky hair, almost hiding his face from view. Elysia could smell fear rolling of him in waves, though he didn't show it save for the fact that his hand was slightly twitching.

She could also smell something else, though it was hard to determine at first. She'd smelled it with Harry and Hagrid as well, but on both of them it had been faint, almost nonexistent. The smell of dirt and grass and something that sparked around his senses. With these men, she smelled lemon and tainted air on the older man, and then fire and water on the other, both filled with sparks.

Magic, Elysia finally realized after a moment of thought. She could smell traces of magic, that clung to from what they did and came from inside them. She was so use to Harry's smell that she almost forgot that he also had that scent. It wasn't completely unpleasant, but it would take some getting use to for her and Harry with their stronger senses.

Within seconds, Elysia shifted into her human form and quickly shrugged on the clothes she had carried with her, since human seemed to be against seeing someone naked. Smoothing down her wild hair, she took a deep breath to calm herself before making her way to the edge of the forest.

She wasn't surprised that the dark man noticed her first as she stepped out onto the road. His head snapped her way, and suddenly there was a stick in his hand which was pointed directly at her heart. Elysia stiffened before growling lowly. She had never seen a wand before, but instantly knew what they were from the stories. Would he attack her? And did he know that she wouldn't hesitate to attack in return?

But then the old man mumbled something, and after a moments hesitation, the dark man nodded and made his wand disappear into his sleeve while the older man stepped forward. "Hello, young lady. We are here for a meeting. Are you perhaps our escort?"

"I am," Elysia said with a nod of her head and a slight bow, never letting her gaze leave them. "My name is Elysia, daughter of Jason and Agatha. Are you Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Albus Dumbledore, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Dumbledore held out a hand, and Elysia did the same, remembering the customs that Arianna had repeatedly told her last night. She was still a bit surprised though when he took it and raised it up, letting his lips brush against the back of her hand. "And this my fellow teacher and friend, Severus Snape."

Snape simply nodded towards her, not moving closer.

"Please don't feel offended, but you are much more polite then I expected," said Dumbledore said with a chuckle, and Elysia noticed sparkles in his bright blue eyes.

"No offense, sir," said Elysia, smiling. "Just because we are a pack of wolves living in a forest does not mean we are savages. But, sir, next time you enter any kind of dangerous area, I might recommended that you wear more... subtle clothes. We are not the only dangers in the forest, and they will see you quite easily while you're in such bright colors."

Dangers such as wolves that didn't shift, wild animals, other kinds of shifters, and other creatures that she had only seen glimpse of during the winter run - children of the fae and elves that came out of hiding to celebrate.

"Oh, dear, I did forget that." Dumbledore brought out his own wand, and as Elysia stiffened, he moved it in a series of motions before he jabbed it his robes. Suddenly, the bright colors melted away, and were replaced with a warm green, like fresh leaves. "Is this better?"

Nodding dumbly, Elysia stared at his new robes. "That was magic, sir?" When he nodded, she shook her head as if to clear her mind. "I'm sorry, I've just never seen such a thing before. Harry has never done anything like that."

"It will be one of the many things he could learn at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore with a smile. "Now, if you would lead the way."

"Of course. Please, this way."

As they traveled through the forest, the group was silent, as Elysia warned them before even entering the forest about attracting unwanted attention. But only five minutes passed before Dumbledore asked, "Pardon me for asking, but what is your relationship with young Harry? Hagrid was not completely clear on that when he told us what happened."

"... And why does it matter what kind of "relationship" I have with Harry?" asked Elysia, tilting her head so she could look back at them. "You are total strangers, after all. I don't have to tell you anything."

"I'm merely curious," said Dumbledore. "And I admit, concerned. I was friends with his parents, and I haven't stopped thinking of Harry since he went missing."

Elysia bit back her snarls of how he left Harry with such horrible people. Instead, she asked, "Were his parents names really James and Lily?"

"How do you know their names?" asked Snape, speaking up for the first time.

"A companion of mine," said Elysia dismissively. "And thank you for answering me. Harry will be happy to _finally_ learned the name of his birth parents. As for my relationship with him - I was the person to find him after his uncle left him here, and the one who convinced the clan to let him stay. Later on, he adopted me as his mother."

"And how has Harry being doing these past six years?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, the first six months were kind of hard for him," admitted Elysia. "The clan wasn't ready to except him yet. But after he passed the test my father set down for him, they slowly became family." Well, save for Logan, but thankfully they never saw him again. She learned that he joined another clan far to the west, which were not kind to any kind of human...

"And your father is..."

"Oh, I didn't say?" said Elysia with flushed cheeks. "Sorry. My parents are the Alphas, the clan leaders is probably the best way to put it. I'll inherit my mother's role when she's ready to step down."

"Ah, I didn't realize you had a such high rank in the clan," said Dumbledore.

"Well, I can't even think about it till I have a mate," said Elysia with a shrug. "And so far, I haven't found anyone to fill in that role." Although she was sure that her parents wanted to bond with Fenrir. She wrinkled her nose. That was _never_ going to happen

As they came in view of the entrance to the clan, she glanced back at Snape, who's fear she could smell clearly increasing as they got closer, even with her human nose. "You might want to get over your fear of us very quickly, Mr. Snape," she said, noticing how he stiffened. "You basically reek of it." He reeked of it and magic, which meant that everyone already knew who was coming.

"I am not afraid," snarled Severus.

Smirking, Elysia tapped the side of her nose. "Smells don't lie, and neither does my nose."

"Then your nose is defective," snapped back Severus.

Rolling her eyes and wiping away her smirk, Elysia nodded to the guards, who waved her and the men past. This time the clan was all waiting outside there homes, watching with wary gazes. Someone must have warned them that they were coming. No wonder everyone was out then, for most of them, this was their first time seeing someone magical, not including Harry.

Speaking of Harry.

"Mum, you're back!" Racing out of the crowd and towards her, Harry wrapped his arms around her stomach and buried his face into her stomach. "Did you find them?" he asked in a whisper, trying to glance around her waist.

"Yes, cub." Turning back to her guests, Elysia wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a protective way. "Harry, this is Albus Dumbledore, and his guest, Severus Snape. They're here to talk about you going to Hogwarts."

"Hello," Harry mumbled.

"Its wonderful to finally see you again, Harry," said Dumbledore with a kind smile. "I haven't seen you in a long time, since you were just a baby."

"Hagrid said the same thing," Harry said.

"I'm sure he did," chuckled Dumbledore. "Speaking of Hagrid, he asked me to give you this." Reaching inside his robes, he pulled something that looked like a small piece of paper and held it out to Harry. "Says he promised to get one for you."

After a long moment, Harry reached out and took the gift, his eyes going wide as he looked it over. Elysia looked down to see it, and held back a sharp gasp. It was like a drawing, except it was much more realistic and it _moved_. A man and a woman were dancing near a some kind of stone lake that spat water into the air, obviously laughing in delight. The man, maybe twenty years old, looked almost exactly like Harry, with raven black hair that was just as wild as her cubs, and dark brown eyes hidden behind round glasses. And in his arms was a beautiful woman with hair like fire and bright green eyes that she seemed to have given to her -_ their -_ son.

"This is the picture that Hagrid promised you?" asked Elysia.

""Yeah," said Harry, nodding. "But they're moving. Normal pictures don't do that."

"In our world, all pictures and portrait move," Dumbledore informed him. "They are made this magic. I believe that Severus has one for you as well."

Narrowing his eyes, Snape reached inside his own robes and thrust out another picture. "Here," he said shortly.

Taking that one as well, Harry stared at it, and after a moment, Elysia could smell salt, so she glanced down to see what was wrong. He was wiping his eyes while still looking down at the picture. It was his mother, sitting in a chair that rocked back and forth, while holding a baby Harry in her arms. "Oh, cub," she said gently.

"Dumbledore, I presume?" said Jason as he finally approached, his mate following behind him. When answered with a nod, her father smiled politely. "I'm Jason, and this is my mate, Agatha. Lets move to my hut so we can talk about Harry, mm?" He glanced to his daughter. "Elysia, will you gather our other guest and bring him and Harry to us, please?"

Other guest? Oh... "Yes, father," Elysia with a nod. "Harry, come on." As she lead Harry back to the huts, she smiled down at her cub, who was still tearfully looking at the pictures. "Your mother was beautiful," she said after a long and silent minute.

"I've got her eyes," Harry finally said.

Nodding in agreement, Elysia pushed back the curtain to one of the guest huts. "Fenrir?"

"Ugh, what?" asked the werewolf, rolling over and glancing towards the door, blinking sleepily. He was sleeping only in the bottom half of his clothes, showing off his chest to her when he stretched his arms above his head. "Oh, its you. What do you want?"

Trying not to blush - even though she didn't want to mate with the man, even she had to admit he was good looking - Elysia simply said, "My father wants you to come with us to his hut for a meeting."

Groaning, Fenrir tossed back his blankets. "Alright, give me a minute."

Nodding as she let the curtain fall back into place, Elysia looked back down at her cub. "What are you thinking about, Harry?"

"I-I don't really remember them." Harry stroked the picture, earning a small smile from his mother. "My parents, I mean. I know that I was just a baby when they were killed, but... I wish that I could remember _something_. Even their voices."

"...I know it must be hard, cub," said Elysia gently. "But, while its good to miss them, I don't think your mother and father wanted you to mourn them for them anymore. They've been dead for almost ten years. I think that they just want you to be happy. And are you happy right now?"

"Only a little," admitted Harry. "And its only cause I finally know what they look like." He sighed. "I can still miss them?"

"Of course." Elysia leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Now go put those pictures in a safe place, then we'll go talk about the school, alright?"

"Alright!" Clutching the pictures protectively in his hands, Harry raced towards their hut, disappearing through the curtain.

"And how do you feel, girly?"

Looking up at Fenrir as he exited his hut, yawning loudly and wincing at the bright sunlight, Elysia frowned. "What are you talking about Fenrir?" she asked. "I feel fine."

"Uh huh," said Fenrir with a disbelieving tone. "I'm not the kid - I can smell that your upset. Let me guess, you think that Harry won't think of you as his mum anymore know that he knows something about his real one now. Right?"

Elysia flinched, he'd hit the mark.

"I knew it," Fenrir said with a smirk. Raising a hand, he ruffled Elysia's hair, earning a yelp of surprise from the grown woman. "Listen, Harry's not like that, and you know it. He'll always love you and think of you as his mum, no matter what. But he'll also think of his real mum too sometimes, even if its just to mourn about her. Its gonna happen, so you might as well get over it now instead of later."

Blinking, Elysia stared at Fenrir as he greeted the returning Harry. Had actually given her good advice? It seemed an almost impossible situation, and yet it just happened. Maybe he wasn't the complete brute she always thought he was...

"Come on, girly, lets get moving!" barked Fenrir as he started to move away, Harry in his arms.

"Coming!" called out Elysia as she jogged up to them. Even if he wasn't a brute, she really wished he stopped calling her girly. In six years, she didn't think he'd once ever called her by her real name.

* * *

><p>Heart pounding, Harry was a little glad that Fenrir had decided to carry him, because he was so nervous he wasn't sure he'd be able to walk into the hut. He was going to meet wizards - real wizards! Sure, Hagrid had been a wizard, but he hadn't really looked the part. These wizards, on the other hand did! They even smelled like magic, though it smelled different then his. And they had given pictures of his parents that moved, which were now safely tucked away in his tiny trunk, the one that held all his worldly possessions.<p>

Plus, they were going to tell him about the possibility of going Hogwarts.

Reaching the door first, Elysia held back the curtain so Fenrir could get through. "Remember, behave," she said firmly.

"Fine," said Fenrir with a roll of his eyes, stepping into the hut.

And then stepped to the side just in time to avoid a bolt of red light that scorched the wooden wall, leaving a large black mark behind.

Startled, Harry cried out in fear. With a snarl, Fenrir held him close and leapt back out of the hut to protect him from any further attacks, the tearing away curtain and letting falling to the ground with a spray of dust. And then his skin seemed to writhe like a squirming snake before he transformed, pieces of clothes flying and fur standing on edge. Moments later, Elysia was at his side, also in her wolf form. Around them, people started to ask what happened, all ready to attack at a moments notice.

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled Jason angrily, which Harry could barely hear over the growling of his mother and uncle, who had pushed him underneath his large body. "How dare you attack a guest of my clan!"

"That's Fenrir Greyback!" snapped out Snape, the one who attacked him, with what Harry guessed was a wand still out. "He's a monster!"

"Enough!" barked Agatha, looking fierce. "There will be no fighting while in out clan! Mr. Snape, please put your wand away."

"Severus, do as she says," said Dumbledore, though he didn't look pleased about it. The dark man looked angry about the order, but did as he was told, stuffing his wand back into his sleeve. "I'm terrible sorry about this, ma'am. In our world, Mr. Greyback is... feared, for he has forced many children to become werewolves. Plus, he was involved in the war."

"If I can get some new clothes," said Fenrir, having changed back when no one was noticing, "I can explain myself."

"May I?" asked Dumbledore, looking to the Alphas. They nodded hesitantly, and bringing his own wand out, the old wizard muttered a charm that sudden brought the piece of clothes together. They looked as if they'd never been torn to bits.

A little amazed, Elysia shifted back and picked up her clothes, holding them out and looking over them for any sign damage, while Fenrir just shrugged his on. "You alright, kid?" he asked, picking him up again. "I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

"I'm fine," mumbled Harry, glancing instead at Snape, was seething. "Why did he call you a monster, Uncle Fenrir?"

"You'll find out in a minute, Harry," Fenrir said with a sigh as they entered the hut.

Minutes later, everyone was settled in the hut as Fenrir carefully explained his reasons for biting children and joining the war. The wizards were sitting in chairs that certainly hadn't been there before - they were too fancy compared to the few simple wooden chairs that the clan used - and the werewolves sitting on the ground, Harry between his two "parents", with Elysia stroking his hair even as she kept her gaze on Snape.

"I see," said Dumbledore when his uncle finished. "That certainly is a different story from what we've heard. Again, Mr. Greyback, I'm sorry for the attack, on both our behalves."

The answer to that was a grunt.

"Though I must, Mr. Greyback, you are certainly... less barbaric then I remember you," Dumbledore said as kindly as he could. Harry glanced up at his uncle, wondering what he was talking about.

"... I'm not a nice man," growled Fenrir. "I know that. You know that. But, this brat here," he said, ruffling Harry's hair, "doesn't need me acting like a bast – like an idiot," he corrected as Elysia glared at him. "While I'm around Harry at least, I'm gonna act decent. Just don't expect that when we're alone."

"I understand," said Dumbledore with a stiff nod.

"Now that is cleared up, lets move onto the next matter," said Jason. "I've been told by Hagrid that you wish for Harry to attend his school of yours, Hogwarts, was it? While it seems that Harry is interested in going, I'm more concerned with other matters."

"Such as?"

"His... guardians," replied Jason coldly. "Harry came to us six years ago after being abandoned by his own uncle, not to mention shot at with one of those human guns. I will not have him return to those awful humans."

"That I can promise will never happen," said Dumbledore. "When we first discovered that Harry was missing, we went to his guardians, and while they admitted that they had abandoned Harry, we could not get from them where. They were sent to prison about five years ago, where they will remain for the next few years, and their son was taken from them."

Silently, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. His uncle and aunt were never going to hurt him again.

"I take it that's good news?" Jason said with a glance to Harry and Fenrir, and both nodded. "Very well then. My next concern is about guardianship. If his past guardian are now in this 'prison', who is his legal guardian now?"

"Well... No one," said Dumbledore hesitantly. "He had another possible guardian, but he's currently unavailable for the job. And since Harry was no where to be found at the time, no one bothered to apply."

"Then I would like to become his guardian," spoke up Elysia. "If that's possible."

"I'm not sure if it is," Dumbledore answered. "Even if you get through the process of paperwork, you'll have to go through the courts so that they can judge if you'll be good guardian for Harry, and then it will become public knowledge, and I doubt many people will be happy that a werewolf is the guardian of any child, let alone the Boy-Who-Lived."

"The Boy-Who-Lived?" said Elysia and Harry in unison. "Why do they call me that?" asked the young wizard. He remember Fenrir first calling him that when he arrived six years ago, but that was such a long time ago, he couldn't remember why, and Fenrir never brought it up again.

Dumbledore and Snape glanced at each other before the older man sighed heavily. "About twenty years ago, Harry, the wizarding world was in the middle of a horrible war between those that use Dark and Light magic. The leader of the Dark side was a man named Voldemort."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry notice Snape flinch, and he thought he felt Fenrir stiffen before he growled lowly.

"He was a horrible man that didn't care who he harmed as long as he got what he wanted," Dumbledore went on. "Your parents fought against him more then once, along with many others. So ten years ago, on Halloween night, he went to Godric Hallow, where your parents were hiding since they had you. He'd found them somehow. And he killed them, and then he tried to kill you."

"V-Voldemort killed my parents?" asked Harry in a whisper, feeling all the blood drain from his face. "But... But my aunt told me they died in a car crash." His parents had died while he survived, only receiving a scar and the memory of a bright green light.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "And you believe her?"

"Shut it, Snape," snapped Elysia before looking down at him, who had clenched his fists at his side. "Harry?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry angrily as he turned to his uncle, his face blank. "You knew how they died - why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you really think I wanted to be the one to tell you how your parents died?" said Fenrir quietly, yet still gruff. "Besides, they were dead either way, kid. What I told you wouldn't change that."

Looking down at his lap, Harry felt tears burn his eyes. It was hard enough knowing that his parents were dead, but learning that they hadn't died because of an accident, but were _murdered_. "You should have told me," he said bitterly.

Fenrir just stayed silent.

"Why didn't he kill me too?" Harry finally asked.

"He tried. But when Voldemort," another flinch from Snape, "tried to kill you, something happened caused him to lose his powers. How no one knows, but the curse didn't work, while at the same time he died. That scar," Dumbledore nodded towards his forehead, "was the only harm that came to you."

Harry's hands flew to his head, fingers tracing the lighting bolt scar. He had always thought that he had gained this during the car accident.

"Some people speculate that _you_ are the one that killed him," Dumbledore went on. "That is why you are called the Boy-Who-Lived, or in some cases, the Chosen One. You're famous, my boy."

"Sounds like people were desperate for a hero and got one," mumbled Elysia. "Too bad it had to be a little boy."

"So all in all, your saying that it would be very difficult for my daughter to become Harry's guardian," said Jason. He waited till he got a nod before going on. "Is there anyway..."

"Well, I'm sure I could figure out something," said Dumbledore slowly. "I have some friends in the Ministry that might be willing to help me out. But until they, we would at least need to assign a temporary guardian. Someone who has actually lived the wizarding world for at least the past five years."

"Of course. Did Harry's parents have any friends that we could contact?" asked Jason.

"... Remus Lupin, perhaps," said Dumbledore, while Snape frowned. "He was one of James' close friends when they went to Hogwarts."

"My parents went to Hogwarts?" said Harry with surprise. Dumbledore nodded in answer, and he smiled for what felt like the hundredth time. Now he really wanted to go to Hogwarts.

"Lupin?" Fenrir suddenly laughed, which sounded more like a bark. "Oh, I remember him. Cute kid, though he wouldn't stop crying. He was one of the kids I was paid to bite," he explained when Elysia and Harry gave him the "look". "He had some sort of incurable disease or something, and turning him into a werewolf cured him of it."

"Ah, I wasn't aware of that," said Dumbledore with a thoughtful look. "In any case, I would be more then willing to set up a meeting between Miss Elysia and Lupin to determine if he is the right choice. If that's alright with you, of course," he said with a nod towards Jason.

"Please, if you would," Jason said with a nod in return. "Now, for my next question. Should Harry go to this school, how will he be able to pay for the tuition or supplies he'll need? We obviously have no money to pay for either."

"I've already thought of this," replied Dumbledore. "The Potters set aside a vault with enough funds for his schooling without him having to touch in inheritance."

"Inheritance?" repeated Harry.

"Your father was by all means not poor, Potter," growled Snape, his dark eyes flashing as he mentioned his father. "He was the only heir of one of the richest wizarding families in Europe. And you being his only heir means that you will inherit it all."

With his eyes wide, Harry couldn't help but gape. He never thought of himself with money - not with the Dursleys and how they didn't even get him new clothes, and not with Elysia and the clan, who made everything or hunted it. Instantly, he knew the first thing he wanted to buy when he had money was ice cream, remembering how wonderful it had tasted the one time he'd gotten it, and only because Dudley had complained it didn't taste right.

"How long will Harry be gone?" asked Jason.

"The school last from the beginning of September to the end of June," supplied Dumbledore. "And he's free to come home for Christmas holiday."

Both the Alphas and Elysia looked confused, having never heard of the months, before they glanced to Fenrir, waiting for an explanation.

"From the beginning of fall and into the first part of summer," said Fenrir. "And for a few weeks in the winter."

"And this schooling last seven complete seasons, yes?" said Elysia slowly. Answered with a nod, his mother sighed. "Well, even if this meeting with this Lupin goes well, then I think there is no problem with Harry going to Hogwarts." She glanced down at him. "If its what you still want."

"Yeah," said Harry. "It is. I can still come back though, right?" he asked Elysia in a whisper, so no one else could hear. "If I don't like it, I mean."

"Of course," Elysia replied him quietly. "I promised, didn't I?"

"Well, that's wonderful," said Dumbledore, clasping his hands together and the sparkle in his eyes almost blinding. "I shall have Lupin come around sometime soon. Also, Harry should have to visit Diagon Alley in a week or so to get his school supplies. If you don't mind, I'll have Lupin take him. You're more then welcome to come, of course, Miss Elysia."

"Father? Mother?" Elysia said with a glance to her parents.

"Its up to you," shrugged Jason, and Agatha nodded in agreement. "As long as you're safe."

"Then yes, its no problem," answered Elysia to a beam Dumbledore. "I've always wanted to see the outside world."

"Wonderful," repeated Dumbledore. "Then I shall make the arrangements."

As the adults talked a little more about the upcoming meeting between Elysia and Lupin, Harry leaned against his mother, who wrapped a gentle arm around his shoulders. He was going to Hogwarts. He was going to learn magic. And maybe he could even learn a little more about his birth parents. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, to the pictures of his mother and father dancing in the autumn leaves.


	11. Diagon Alley: Part I

**Diagon Alley Part I**

* * *

><p>"Can you smell him yet?"<p>

"Not yet, cub," said Elysia with a slight roll of her eyes, smiling though she was just as anxious as he was. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon. Lucas will make sure of that. Now stop bouncing, you'll tire yourself out."

Grinning, Harry planted both feet firmly on the ground, trying to stay in one place even as he craned his neck forward. He was excited beyond belief about the clans newest visitor, Remus Lupin, who would be the first werewolf he meet outside of his family. He'd been excited for the last week, since Dumbledore and Snape left them with the promise to send him by today, on his birthday of all days. Though it would be better if his uncle could come with them, but Fenrir said it was probably for the best that he stayed behind. Lupin apparently didn't like him very much, and neither did the rest of the wizarding world.

Harry faintly wondered how different he would be from him and the others. Probably dressed a lot differently from them, at least. The two were wearing their best clothes - long sleeve shirts with a v-neck for Elysia and round neck for him, long pants, and slipper like shoes, but it was still vastly different from cloaks and robes that wizards wore.

Sniffing the air, Elysia tilted her head to the side and frowned slightly. "Cub, try smelling for our visitor and tell me what you find."

With a tiny frown, Harry did as he was told and sniffed the air. His sense of smell was stronger then a normal human beings, as was his hearing and sight, something that Fenrir told him was something like a side effect from his wolf form so often. So when he finally detected what his mother was found, he wrinkled his nose and resisted the urge to sneeze. It was an awful scent, even though it was so faint that it was practically nonexistent. "Its smells like one of Arianna's poisons herbs." The ones that stung his nose, only worse. "What is that, Mum?" he asked with a grimace.

"I'm not sure," answered Elysia slowly, shaking her head. "But I guess we'll find out." She ran a hand over his hair, a habit that hadn't died even though his hair had grown almost to the middle of his back and become less wild. The only thing left from his old hair was the bangs that covered his scar. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You ready?"

Nodding, Harry eagerly waited for the new werewolf to appear, all while trying to ignore the faint smell of poison that was getting stronger.

Soon enough, Lucas entered the clearing where they decided to meet, greeting Elysia with an upward tilt of his head before saying something to someone behind him. And then Lupin stepped out, and for a moment, Harry was simply blinded by the smell of magic, sickness, and poison. It was over in a instant, and he was use to the smell now, but Harry could only wonder why the werewolf smelled so horribly. He looked nice though, with light brown hair and warm brown eyes. He looked a shabby in slightly tattered clothes, and a little sickly.

"Harry," said Lupin as he drew closer, a warm smile on his face. "Its good to finally see you again. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Sorry, I should introduce myself," he said to both him and Elysia with an embarrassed chuckle and a hand rubbing the back of his head. "My name is Remus Lupin, I was a friend of Harry's fathers back when we were in school."

"Its nice to meet you, sir," said Harry happily, bouncing on his feet again. Pulling out of his mother's grasp, he circled the man, sniffing him even though he already knew his scent now. "You smell like chocolate!" he announced, ignoring the other smells for the one he hadn't smelled since he was a little boy. "I haven't had chocolate since I was a little kid!" He remember that time clear as day, when the rare chance came that Dudley complained how the chocolate egg he got tasted funny and threw it him while crying for a new one. He hid in his large clothes to eat it later, and it was one of the best things he had ever tasted.

"Please ignore him, he's been rather anxious to meet a werewolf outside of our clan," said Elysia with a teasing tone, before giving a slight bow to their visitor. "My name's Elysia. Its nice to finally meet you, Remus Lupin."

"The same," answered Lupin with his own bow.

"I was planning on sitting down and talking with you, but I think my cub has a different idea," grinned Elysia. "So why don't we leave for Diagon Alley and I'll ask you questions along the way."

"Sounds fine to me," answered Lupin, earning a cheer from Harry. "If you could lead us out of the forest, I can call for our ride. Also..." He leaned forward and whispered something to Elysia, so softly that even Harry's sensitive hearing couldn't understand what he said. He found out a moment later, when Elysia nodded and Lupin reached inside his cloaks and pulled something out. "Here, Harry, a present. Its your birthday, isn't it?"

Taking the present in hand, Harry's eyes went wide. It was a bar of chocolate, which read _Honeydukes Milk Chocolate_ across the front in gold lettering. It was such a simple thing, but it made Harry a little teary. He'd never gotten a present from someone outside of his family. "Thank you," he said with a smile. "Uh, do you mind if I save it?" He didn't want it to be gone so quickly.

"Not at all," said Lupin with a smile.

"I think you just become someone new best friend," Elysia muttered to him while Harry slipped the chocolate into the side bag he was bringing along. "I've never seen Harry accept someone so fast."

The response she got was a wide grin from Lupin.

Fifteen minutes later, the three were stepping out of the forest and onto a dirt road way that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Blinking in the strong light, Harry suddenly realized that he hadn't been to the edge of the forest in six years, since the day his former guardian - he refused to call him uncle anymore - had forced him to enter it.

Even though it was warm out, Harry shivered in the warm sun as a sudden feeling of dread came over him, like stepping into a waterfall. Something was going to happen. He wasn't sure what, but he could just tell...

"I'll call our ride now, try not to be too startled," said Lupin as he flung his hand forward. After along moment of silence, which made Harry wonder if actually worked, something suddenly screeched to a halt in front of them, a cloud of dust filling the air and making Elysia pull him into her arms as she growled in defense.

As the dust cleared, Harry stared up at the large, violently purple bus with three decks, which seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled _The Knight Bus_. The doors open, and out stepped a slightly plump young woman with a large smile, dressed in an outfit that matched in colour. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, my name is Ashley White and I'll be your conductor this evenin'. Boy, you're all a ways out. Don't think we've ever been flagged down out here before. "

"What is that thing?" asked Elysia in a growl while Lupin talked with the woman about how much it would cost for the three of them to reach London.

"Its a bus, Mum," Harry said, holding back a laugh. "You ride inside them and they get you somewhere fast."

"You get_ inside_ that thing?!" Elysia snarled a little. "It roars louder then I do and reeks worse then a forest fire. No, that thing is a beast."

"So are we, Mum, remember?" Harry pointed out, even though he had to agree with her. It was louder and smellier then he remembered. "Don't worry, its safe." Unless they crashed, but he thought it was best if he didn't point that out. "Trust me."

Still looking at the bus with wary, Elysia glanced down at him for a moment. "Only you," she said simply, making Harry smile. When he still had trust issues, it was something that he would say in answer when his mother told him to trust her, because at the time, and still now, it was still true. He only trust her and his uncle fully.

"Ready?" asked Lupin as he handed some gold coins to the conductor.

Nodding shortly, Elysia took a deep breath before marching forward, Harry trailing after her. She didn't hesitate to step on the bus, though she did seem to flinch when the engine rumbled a little louder. When the conductor instructed them to sit in the nearby seats, which were nicer then even the chairs at the Dursley home and all empty since they were the only riders, she did so immediately, clutching to the sides so tightly her knuckles turned white.

As Lupin climbed aboard, Harry looked back at the forest. His home. It was the first time he had left in six years. For some reason, it didn't feel right to leave, but at the same time... it did. Like returning to a familiar place he hadn't visited in a long time.

"Alright, please everyone stay seated for the rest of the trip!" instructed Ashley, grabbing a nearby pole before turning to the driver. "Take her away, Ernie!"

Nodding, the white hair driver seemed to literally slam his foot on the gas. And then the bus shot forward with a_ BANG_, moving faster then Harry ever thought possible. Nearby, Elysia yelped as her chair started to move backwards, not bolted down, and she leaped off it, ignoring the conductor telling her to 'please get back in you're seat, its for your own safety!'. She shot back she rather take her chances as she hung onto a nearby pole. Harry just grinned and decided he didn't mind this kind of travel. It was like being on a amusement park ride.

Thankfully for Elysia, the ride evened out a few minutes into it, so she carefully crawled back into her seat and started talking with Lupin, all while trying not to be sick. Harry, not really interested in their talk, politely asked the conductor if there was something he could read. After Ashley cooed for a moment about 'How cute and adorable,' he was, produced a newspaper, sadly saying it was the only thing she had. Not minding in the least, Harry looked to the front page.

**What Happened to the Boy-Who-Lived?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

Frowning as he recognized the nickname - wasn't it something Dumbledore had called him? - Harry read the article carefully.

**It's been ten years since Harry Potter, the The Chosen One and the defeater of You-Know-Who, was whisked away to his guardians, kept hidden from the world even though he was now so famous, his name said by every witch and wizard in England. While the reasons at the time were obvious, to keep him from being harmed by Death Eaters that had yet to be caught, people are starting to wonder why no one has seen him since.**

**There were of course a few "sightings" during the first few years, even a picture of two snapped quickly, but even those came to a halt towards the end of 1985. **

**Which means that no one, save for a few, know where our young Savior is.**

**And now on his eleventh birthday, an important day in any wizards and witches life, everyone, including this reporter, are starting to wonder. Will Harry Potter even appear at Hogwarts this coming September? For as far as we know, he could have been sent of to the Colonies, or even taken away to be trained so that he can defeat the next Dark Lord. Everyone that this reporter has talked, including the Ministry, has said the same thing - "No comment." **

**Do they even know where poor young Harry Potter is? Where has Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts, hidden him?**

Staring at the paper while not really reading the rest of it, Harry racked his brain. Did Dumbledore place him at his guardians? He never really thought about it before, but _someone_ had to put him there, right? It wasn't like the Dursleys had willingly take him, they had admitted that much. So was it the old man's fault that he had been stuck with those horrible people for at least four years of his life?

Harry suddenly felt very angry with the elderly wizard.

"Cub?" Elysia gentle touched his arm, snapping him out of his anger. "Is something wrong?" She had problem smelled the change in his emotions.

Taking a moment to calm down, Harry smiled weakly. He had no reason to really be mad at Dumbledore yet. Maybe the old wizard didn't know how awful the Dursleys had been. "I'm alright, mum," he answered before he put down the newspaper and listened as Lupin explained some wizarding terms to his mother.

The bus came to stops periodically, causing Elysia to cling to her chair each time it did, and more passengers came aboard, one or two headed for the same place they were, others places that Harry never heard of. Men, women, and even the occasional child all gave him and his mother strange looks, but Harry was a little glad it was more because of their 'drab' appearance than his scar, which he was now constantly checking to make sure it was covered by his bangs. He hadn't had to worry about that back at home.

After an hour of travel, Ashley finally announced as the bus came to another screeching halt, "The Leaky Cauldron! Please exit the bus in an orderly fashion!"

Gratefully, Elysia exited the bus as fast as possible. Harry followed her, only to pause when he finally stepped outside. Everything was so dull compared to the bright colors of the forest, and stench in the air was strong, like their were a thousand Knight Bus around them. And the noise - automobiles honking, people yelling and talking in loud voices into little black boxes in their hands, even the faint whine of a police car or a fire truck. He didn't remember it being this awful when he was five.

"How can human's live like this?" whimpered Elysia as she clamped her hands over ears. "Its awful!"

"Why don't we go into the pub, its much quieter in their?" said Lupin as he ushered them inside a tiny, grubby looking pub, a sign hanging from it reading _The Leaky Cauldron_. As he glanced around before they stepped inside, he noticed others weren't really looking at it. Their gazes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other, as if they couldn't see the pub at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only the ones leaving the Knight Bus could see it.

The pub was very dark and shabby place, though thankfully, much quieter with only a low buzz of chatter. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. He looked up as they entered. "What can I get for you folks?"

"Nothing, thank you, Tom," said Lupin as he steered Harry and Elysia though the bar. "Just going to Diagon Alley. Lets move along before they realize who you are," he muttered softly. "If they do, you'll never get away."

Finally, they went through another door, entering a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing besides a few weeds and a full trashcan. Lupin smiled at their confusion before he pulled out his wand and after a moments thought, tapped the brick above the trashcan three times. The brick he had touched quivered, and in the middle a small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider, and after only a second, they were facing an archway that showed a street full of people.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Lupin with a smile.

As they stepped into the shopping area and Lupin explained the first place to go was someplace called Gringotts, Harry couldn't help but wish he had a eight more pairs of eyes so he could see everything at once: A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - he could see several large birds through the window. Several boys his age had their noses pressed against a window, gazing at the broomsticks sitting on display. There were shops selling robes of all sorts of colours, shops selling different sized telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, another with barrels that said they held bat spleens and eels' eyes - and smelled like it too. Large piles of spell books that were taller then he was, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon and other planets...

"Here we are - Gringotts," said Lupin as they approached a large while building that seemed to tower over the smaller shops. At the top of the many white steps, standing beside its burnished bronze doors and wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold to match, was some kind of creature. He was about head shorter than Harry, and had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet.

"That's a goblin," whispered Elysia, earning looks of surprise from both Harry and Lupin. "Remember, Harry, Elder Arianna told us stories about them, like the one of the two goblins that weren't allowed to marry because they came from different tribes."

"Morgan's favorite story," said Harry with a nod as he remembered the ending. They were only allowed to be together cause Ironshade searched high and low for a rare gem that he gave to his love's father, Steelfist, in exchange for her hand.

As they approached the doors, the goblin bowed to them, and while Lupin walked on without notice, Elysia bowed in return, with Harry mimicking her. "A pleasure to meet you, cousin," said Elysia politely.

Though a little startled, the goblin gave them a toothy grin, showing off sharp teeth. "And the same to you. It has been many years since those with the Mother's gift besides my own have passed through our doors." He bowed again, waving them through. "Welcome, and enjoy your visit, cousin."

"How are you cousins?" asked Harry in a whisper as they went on at a slow pace.

"Our clan and other "human-like" creatures, goblins, centaurs, mermaids, vampires, all believe while the Sun made humans, including those made of magic, the Mother Moon made all of us, each different but the same," explained Elysia softly. "That's why we thrive in the moonlight and human's love the sunlight. And just like all humans are related one way or another, so our we. Therefore, we are "cousins". Those that are changed, like werewolves and vampires, also become our cousins if they accept the change, so if you are bitten, you'll also be their cousin. Make sense?"

Harry nodded, cause it really did, before he looked to the second pair of completely silver doors, guarded by a pair of goblins this time and Lupin waiting nearby. There were words engraved onto it, reading:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
><em>Of what awaits the sin of greed,<em>  
><em>For those who take, but do not earn,<em>  
><em>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<em>  
><em>So if you seek beneath our floors<em>  
><em>A treasure that was never yours,<em>  
><em>Thief, you have been warned, beware<em>  
><em>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

"I take it that isn't a good idea to try and rob from here," muttered Harry as they bowed to two goblins, who smirked as they did the same in return before opening the doors. He also noticed that they gave Lupin a small glare as he went through. Could they smell the poison's stench as well?

But all thought that went away as they entered a vast marble hallway. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. That's when it hit, Harry - the bank was run by them. Made sense, since if the stories Arianna told him were right, they loved precious metals and jewels.

"Hello, Harry!" The large Hagrid waved to them as passed them by, lead by a goblin. "Glad ta see ya again! I'd love ta stay an' chat, but I've got a task ta do fer Dumbledore." He puffed up. "Its real important."

"Bye, Hagrid," said Harry, waving back with a small smile. He was a little glad to see the giant go - not that the man wasn't nice, he was, getting a picture of his parents for him. But he was still a little angry with him for trying to force him to leave the forest. And by the look on his mum's face, Elysia was still angry too.

Making their way to the closest available counter, Lupin cleared his throat before speaking up. "Good morning. We've come to take some money out of Harry Potter's vault."

The goblin peered over his square glasses and down at them. His gaze narrowed when he saw Lupin, turning away with a sniff, but he raised an eyebrow when he saw Elysia and Harry. "I see," he finally said. "You have his key, sir?" he asked with a sneer.

"Ah, of course." Lupin reached into his robes and brought out a small gold key, holding it for the goblin to see.

After a moment of examination, the goblin nodded. "Everything seems to be in order. I will have someone take all of you down to the vaults. Edgeclaw!"

The goblin named Edgeclaw lead them through one of the many doors. Harry, who expected more marble or something like it, was surprised to find they were in a narrow stone passageway lit with torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Egdeclaw whistled sharply, and a cart came up the tracks, stopping in front of them. They climbed in under his directions, and were off.

Though his eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, Harry kept them wide open as he and Elysia laughed in enjoyment, while Lupin looked like he was trying not to be sick. This was like racing through the forest, except better. Once, he thought he even saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see what it was, but too late and they had plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stones grew like sharp teeth from both the ceiling and the floor.

"That was great!" cheered Harry when they finally stopped in front of what assumed was his vault. "We're gonna do that on the way back, right?"

"Unfortunately," groaned Lupin, looking a little green as they climbed out of the cart.

"Key, please," spoke up Edgeclaw for the first time. Lupin handed him the key, and with sharp twist, the goblin opened the door.

A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold, columns of silver, and heaps of bronze coins. He had been expecting paper money, but this... "Its all mine?" he asked, looking towards goblin.

"Yes, sir. This is your smallest vault, which your parents assigned for necessities such as school supplies and so on," answered Edgeclaw. "Your larger vaults are not to be accessed until your seventeen birthday save for emergencies. Shall I explain each coins and current exchange rate?"

When Harry nodded eagerly, Edgeclaw explained the way that wizard money worked. The small bronze coins were called Knuts, and were the equivalent to a British penny. Twenty-nine of them would equal up to a Sickle, which were the slightly larger silver coins. And then seventeen of them would equal to the largest coins, the gold Galleons. And if there was ever a time that he wanted to spend a large amount, all he had to do was come to Gringotts for a Note, which was like a Muggle check, and they would transfer the money to whoever turned the Note in later on. And when Harry asked, he glad helped him gather what he thought was a good amount of money to by his supplies and have enough to treat himself a few times.

One wild cart ride later, the three walked out of Gringotts, blinking in the strong sunlight. Harry didn't know where to shop first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't know or care if he had more money then the Dursleys use to have, it was just nice enough to have money for once in his life. And from what Edgeclaw told him about his other vault, he would have enough money to last him comfortably the rest of his life.

"Where should we go first?" asked Lupin as he looked over the list that Harry handed him.

"How about clothes?" suggest Harry, looking down his comfortable clothes to what other were wearing around him. It certainly was a big difference. "Where do we go to get those?"

"The best place would be Madam Malkins," answered Lupin after a moment. "She certainly does the best work, and you certainly can afford it."

They were to a little shop with the name written across the front in cursive. Entering, they were greeted by a squat, smiling witch who introduced herself as the shops owner. "Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin said cheerfully, going on without letting him answer. "We've got quite a few other students here, in fact, though I've never seen someone with you're style of clothes. I'll take you, young man, though you'll have to share the room with another young man being fitted up."

Nodding, Harry left his mother and Lupin as he was lead to the back of the shop. Inside, he saw boy with a pale, pointed face standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. After gesturing for him to stand on the stool, Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy after a short moment of silence, "Hogwarts, then?"

"Yes," said Harry with a nod and a quick sniff of the air. The boy smelled like mint and lemons. "You too?"

"Course. Are you Muggleborn?" he asked with a curious tone. "You certainly are wearing... strange clothing."

"No," said Harry with a shake of his head. Lupin had explained that to him, technically, he was a half-blood. "Are you?"

"Certainly not," said the boy with a sniff, and Harry wondered for a moment if he was smelling him, but then he remembered that humans didn't use their senses that much. "I'm a Malfoy, we're pureblood, of course." He held out his hand. "Draco's the name."

"Harry," said Harry as he took the hand and shook it, deliberately not giving his last name. He'd never shaken hands with someone before, but he remembered his former guardians doing it with guests. "And I'm half-blood, or at that's at least what I've been told."

"Mm. I doubt you'll be in Slytherin, then," said Draco, nodding to himself. "You're probably going to Gryffindor, aren't you?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. He didn't even know what a Gryffindor was.

"Ah. What about Quidditch, then?" Draco went on. "I'd be a Seeker, myself."

"Um... I don't know anything about that," said Harry, shaking his head.

"What were you, raised by wolves?" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh... no?" said Harry hesitantly after choking for a moment. Well, technically it was _werewolves_ that raised him in. "I was raised by Muggles," he quickly lied. "I don't know what Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Quidditch is. Are those something important at Hogwarts?"

With a sigh, Draco started to explain. "Lets start with Slytherin and Gryffindor. There's four houses at Hogwarts, which you're Sorted into on the first day. They put you in the House that's best for you. The best for me is obviously Slytherin," he said proudly, looking like a puffed up bird. "Anyone who wants to succeed is in Slytherin. It's the house for the ambitious, the clever, and the sneaky. Now if you're really smart and like to learn then you belong in Ravenclaw. To me they seem like a bunch of bookworms, but to each his own," he said with a shrug. "If you like to work hard and are really loyal, then you want Hufflepuff. Then if you've got more courage than common sense and like to fight for what you believe in, you're in Gryffindor. "

"They all sound pretty good, actually," Harry admitted. "How do we get Sorted into them?"

"I... I don't know, actually," Draco frowned. "Father won't tell me, no matter how much I bully him to tell me."

"Then I guess we'll find out at Hogwarts, huh?" Harry said with a grin. "Maybe we'll have to fight a dragon or something. Or a quiz." He grimaced. "I'd fail with flying colours, for sure."

Draco laughed, and then started to explain Quidditch. By the time he was finished, Harry's head was whirling from all the information that had just been stuffed into his brain. The game just described to him was like Muggle football, with a bit of cricket and a hint of capture the flag. All and all, confusing, but it still sounded like a lot of fun.

"I think if I could, I'd like to be a Chaser, or maybe a Seeker," said Harry when Draco was done. The thrill of chasing something, it was like hunt, save for the fact that he'd be _flying_. Flying, something he had only dreamed of before. "Is there a team we can try out for?"

"Yes, but we can't try out till out second year, at least," said Draco with a frown. "Even if I manage to sneak a broom in, I couldn't play this year without a teachers permission. And that hasn't happened in a hundred years. I'm good, but not _that_ good."

"Well, maybe next year we can try out together," said Harry, silently hoping Draco would still be friends with him this time next year. Sure, he was a bit stuck up, but other then that, he was kind of cool. And, he was the first wizard he meet his age. "Although, it'll be a problem if we're both Seekers."

Chuckling, Draco smirked at him. " I like you, Harry. Would you like to go with me to meet a few friends of mine?"

He wanted to say yes. He really did. "I can't," Harry said with a shrug. "I've got to keep shopping with my mum."

"All done, lad," said Madam Malkin with a careful smile as she removed Draco newly hemmed robes. "You can get down now."

As Draco leapt down, Harry waved to him. "It was nice meeting you. See you at Hogwarts?"

"Of course," said Draco with a nod. "I'll see you there."

"You seem happy," said Elysia when he emerged ten minutes later, while Lupin talked with Malkin about the cost would be for the robes and other things he would need.

"I think I made a new friend," said Harry with a wide smile. "My first wizard friend."

"That's wonderful, cub," said Elysia as she placed a kiss on his head. "I'm glad to hear it. But remember, Harry," she said with a small frown. "Just because you're friends with someone doesn't mean you can tell them about... well, you know what about. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mum," said Harry, nodding "I won't tell anyone, promise." He understood the dangers of telling someone that he was raised by werewolves, and he wasn't going to his risk his family over his friends.

Once the robes were paid for and shrunken by Lupin to fit in Harry's side bag, much to the same boy's and his mother's amazement, the three were just exiting Madam Malkin's when Harry suddenly walked into somebody, both of them falling backwards and on their bums with a '_omph'_.

"Ow," said Harry with a slight whine, rubbing his lower back. That kind of hurt.

"Hey, I'm sorry, are you... Harry?"

Looking up, there was no chance at Harry's eyes not going wide when he saw someone he never expected to see again in his life, let alone in Diagon Alley, and completely recognizable even though it'd been six years since the last time they saw each other.

"Dudley?"


	12. Diagon Alley: Part II

**Diagon Alley Part II**

* * *

><p>"Dudley?"<p>

Blinking again, Harry stared, to make sure that he was seeing this right. Yes, it was his cousin, though he had changed a lot over the years. Gone was the dangerously overweight boy that looked more like a beach ball then an actually child. Taller then him, Dudley was still bigger then him, but he was just plump instead. His blonde hair was no longer plastered to his head, and instead was rather full and wild, though certainly not as bad as his.

"Blimey, it _is_ you," Dudley breathed. "Whoa... I never thought I'd see you again."

Gulping, Harry scrambled up. Even though it had been years, he still remembered how Dudley use to get him in trouble with his former guardians. On purpose. "What... What are you doing here, Dudley?" he asked, his gaze meeting the still watery blue eyes as his former cousin stood. It didn't matter if he was afraid of him still. He wouldn't let his cousin hurt him again.

"Who is this, Harry?" asked Elysia, placing a protective hand on his shoulder. He looked up to her. That's right, he had his mother would protect him.

"This is my cousin, Dudley," Harry finally answered, and he wasn't surprised by the low growl that Elysia gave, earning shocked looks not just from Dudley, but Lupin. "Its okay, Mum. Really."

"Wha - Mum?" said Dudley with surprise, glancing between him and Elysia.

"There you are!" Slightly out of breathe, a young woman jogged up to them, smiling brightly even as she leaned forward and rested her hands on her knee's. She looked to be in her early thirties, with dark gold hair that looked even more wild then his and dark blue eyes that were slightly hidden by oval glasses. "I told you not to run off like that, Dudley, I was thought I lost you!" she said chidingly, Harry almost expected her to shake a finger at him. She finally noticed them, and stood straight, a slight blush on her face. "Oh, hello! Did you make some friends already, Dudley?" She bowed, then winced and tried to slip into a curtsy without stopping. "My name is Elle, Elle Ashworth, and I guess you've already meet my son, Dudley. Pleased to meet you all."

"Son?" said both Harry and Elysia.

"Well, I call him that, but he's not truly my son," said Elle with another blush, brushing back her bangs. "Though I wish he was. Actually, I'm just his guardian till he's of age." She gave a little sniffle. "I'll be so sad when he turns seventeen -"

"Elle," mumbled Dudley. "This is _Harry_," he said, stressing the name. "The - err - cousin I told you about..."

"Oh..." Elle suddenly went silent, her smile went sad, and glanced over him for a long moment. "You're..._ that_ Harry Potter..." she said, though it wasn't harshly, or admiringly. More like she was curious.

Still, Harry winced, ready for her to act like Madam Malkin had. But instead, she brightened her smile again. "A pleasure, Harry. And this is..."

"Elysia, his adoptive mother," said the werewolf, bowing. "And our guide, Remus Lupin. He's helping us with our shopping for Hogwarts."

"Oh, you're going to Hogwarts as well! Splendid!" said Elle happily. "We were just doing the same! I knew Dudley would have to go to some sort of school to help him control his magic, but I certainly didn't expect a letter from there! I was planning on sending him to Durmstrang, but now he'll be closer, so I won't get so worried about him, so that's just fine with me! And now my baby will know someone there, I didn't want him to be all alone."

As Elle kissed Dudley on the head, ignoring his flush and slight squirm, Harry got the feeling that she babbled a lot when she was nervous. It also didn't seem like she knew how Dudley treated him...

"Mum," Dudley whined, sounding a bit like his old self, blushing a bit more when he realized he slipped and called her 'mum' in front of Harry. "You're embarrassing me..."

"Oh, sorry, dear," said Elle, though it didn't sound like she regretted it. "Won't happen again, promise."

"Wait, when did you get magic?" asked Harry, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. "How..."

"... When the wizards came to ask my parents where you went, I guess I freaked out so much I used magic to start throwing my toys at one of them," mumbled Dursley. "So they placed me with their version of children services, and then Elle instead of a Muggle orphanage..."

Harry held back a snort.

"Well, we must be on our way," said Elle suddenly, "we haven't gotten a thing on our list yet. But before we do... Dudley," said the golden haired women, crossing her arms loosely and looking down at her ward, giving him a firm look that told him she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Isn't there something you need to say to Harry?"

"... Sorry for being such a prat, Harry," Dudley finally said, even though he said it while looking down at his shoes, so he didn't see the look shock on Harry's face, almost completely mirrored by Elysia. "I knew - even back then - that it wasn't right to treat you that way. But my mum and dad were always so proud of me when I... when I did something to hurt you. And that's all I wanted, for them to be pleased with me. I thought if I didn't, then they'd treat me like they did you... I'm really sorry."

Again, there was a long moment of silence, and Harry glanced up at Elle. It seemed she wasn't blind to Dudley's past, after all. "Its alright, Dudley," he finally said. "It was a long time ago... I can't say I forgive you right away. But I do accept your apology."

Dudley smiled weakly, and Elle patted his shoulder. "See, dear? Not to hard at all. So sorry we have to rush - I hope we get to talk again sometime! Bye-bye!"

"Bye, Harry... And happy birthday."

Blinking, Harry barely managed to wave to them. Dudley remembered his birthday? His cousin really had changed a lot...

"She certainly does talk a lot, doesn't she?" said Elysia as she watched them go past and into Madam Malkin's. Then she glanced down at her son. "Are you, alright, Harry?"

"Yeah... actually, I am," said Harry, surprising himself. He wasn't scared of Dudley, not anymore. He could defend himself more now then when he was five. He could turn into a wolf, for Mother Moon's sake, and even use magic! And his cousin had actually apologized, and he accepted that he might not be forgiven. That certainly showed that he had grown up. And maybe, just maybe, seeing his cousin at Hogwarts would be alright...

"Well," said Lupin, clearing his throat and speaking up for the first time. "Why don't we go on? We also have a lot to shop for."

The group moved on, each shop like a new adventure. They found quills and ink at_ Scribbulus Writing Implements_, and Harry was pleased to find ink that changed color._ Flourish and Blotts_, the bookstore, was a place where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books. While Lupin talked with the cashier about the first-year books, Harry couldn't help but dart around the store, like a kid in a candy shop. He'd never seen so many books in his life. Even Elysia was staring at some with awe, having never even see a bound book before, all the clans knowledge scattered on random papers. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be the only reading his school books this summer.

After buying a pewter cauldron from _Potage's Cauldron Shop_, plus a brass scale, phials, and collapsible telescope from _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_, they stopped at one of the nearby restaurants to eat a early lunch. Harry was more then pleased to get some ice cream for dessert from _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream_ _Parlour_ that was across the street, treating himself to a scoop of rainbow coloured ice cream that tasted like a different flavour with each bite or lick. The day was so going so well (save for the sudden meeting with Dudley), he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

When they were done, they visited the _Apothecary_. Elysia refused to enter the minute the door opened, the smell of bad eggs and rotten cabbage almost making her sick. Even though it wasn't much better for Harry, he felt the place was so interesting that it made up for its smell. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. He added a few simple things to their items, things that he knew Arianna would love to have in stock.

"Well, it looks like all that's left is your wand!" said Lupin cheerfully.

The grin on Harry's face was almost blinding. Was it possible to be even more excited? "Where do we go to get that?" he asked.

"Right over there, to Ollivanders," Lupin said as he pointed out the store. "No better place in England."

Harry stared at the store. For a place to buy wands, it was rather narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C_. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. He really hoped that wasn't the only one there.

A tinkling bell rang softly as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, with barely enough room for them, let alone the spindly chair in the corner. Harry felt strange, like it would be wrong to talk without some sort of permission. Almost like a library. Swallowing, his throat suddenly dry, he instead glanced over the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. At one point, he felt the back of his neck prickle, like there was something sacred here and he should be carefully not to disturb it.

It was due to his sharp sense of smell that Harry was alerted to the shop owners presence. He turned to the scent of the wood and something sharp just as the man spoke. "Good afternoon," he said in an soft tone that reminded him of worn fabric. He was skinny, with wild white hair and eyes like the Mother Moon, large and silver orbs that shone through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," said Lupin, a little startled at his sudden appearance. "Nice to see you."

"Remus Lupin... Ash, unicorn hair, thirteen inches. Does well with light spells," Ollivander said without batting an eye before glancing over Elysia. He gave a small hum before then turning to Harry. "Ah... Harry Potter. Yes, yes, I knew that I'd be seeing you soon." He smiled slowly, while Harry wondered how he knew who he was, his scar was hidden. "It seems only yesterday that your mother was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow with a phoenix feather. Nice wand for charm work."

Harry really wished Ollivanders would blink, but he can't help but feel a little happier that someone was talking about his parents. "How do you remember all that?" he asked.

"I have an excellent memory, even for my old age. I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr. Potter, and every person I sold them to. You have her eyes," Ollivander said with a tilt of his head. "Though you do look more like your father. Now he favored a mahogany wand with dragon heart string. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration." He chuckled, as if remembering an inside joke. "Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

"I didn't know that," said Harry. He was getting a little freaked out, but really interested at the same time. Ollivander had stepped up, so close that they were almost nose to nose, and he could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..." Ollivander lifted his hand, and let a long, white finger brush over the lighting bolt scar on Harry's forehead. At his side, Elysia gave a low growl. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

"Oh..." breathed out Harry. He never really thought about the wizard that gave him the scar, killed his parents. A dark figure that only existed in the back of his mind, or in a forgotten story. But Ollivander had somehow just made him seem so much more real...

Ollivander shook his head, snapping himself out of his sadness. "But enough about that. You're here for a wand, not to listen to me babble on like the old man I am." He pulled a measuring tape with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Err, I'm right-handed, I guess?" said Harry.

"Hold out your arm, please. That's it." Ollivander measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he started to explain, "Every one of my wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two wands are the same, just as no two magical creatures are the same." He nodded and walked off to the shelves, flitting around them. "And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Pausing a moment, he glanced back. "Alright, that will do."

The measuring tape, which had been moving on its own and measuring the distance between his nostrils, fell to the floor.

"Right then." Ollivander held out a box. "Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Taking the wand, Harry waved it around a bit, felling a bit foolish, but Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once, holding out another wand. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try again." But not a moment later, it too was snatched back. "No, no. Here, try this one, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, then."

Again and again, Harry tried every wand that Ollivander handed to him, and the pile getting higher and higher. He guessed that he was suppose to feel something, but he didn't sense anything from the sticks, and he was starting to wonder if he'd ever find one that suited him. Maybe not surprisingly, Ollivander was getting more excited as time passed. He probably thought this was an excellent challenge for him.

"Tricky customer, eh?" Ollivander chuckled. "Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere." He was darted between the remaining boxes, and suddenly paused. "I wonder, now... yes, why not?" He turned to Harry. "Try this. Its an unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Nodding, an exhausted Harry took the wand. Suddenly, he felt a warmth in his fingers, and he was no longer tired. He raised the wand above his head and brought it swishing down through the dusty air. The warmth grew, and stream of green sparks, like grass and leaves, shot from the end, like a firework, falling around them like rain.

Everyone in the shop clapped, smiles wide. "Amazing, cub!" said Elysia, wrapping her arms around him and kissing the top of his head. "That was beautiful."

"How curious.." said Ollivander as his smile turned into a small frown. "How very curious…"

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Harry as shop owner took his wand, wrapping it in brown paper while he continued to mutter under his breath. "What's curious?"

Ollivander turned to Harry, fixing him with his pale stare. "As I said before, I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter," he said solemnly. "Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother..." he lifted his hand and pointed to his forehead, "gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed, and the grip Elysia had on him shoulder tightened, as if she could protect him from the dead wizard. "Is that so, sir?" he said in a whisper.

"Yes. His wand was thirteen-and-a-half inches, with yew and the brother phoenix feather. You two are connected in more ways then one. Its curious indeed how these things happen..."

"Is it possible to - err - pick another wand?" asked Elysia. "One that's not connected to... him?"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. There will be no other that will work as well with him. The wand chooses the wizard, remember..." Ollivander closed his eyes briefly, it was the first time that Harry saw him blink, before he bowed to him. "I think great things will come from you, Mr. Potter. Great things..."

A few minutes later, the three were quietly making their way down the street, Lupin silently guiding them to the_ Magical Menagerie_, where they would find Harry a pet. Said boy couldn't help but glance back at the wand shop. He had tried to pay from his wand, but Ollivanders wouldn't have it, refusing to take his money. It made Harry embarrassed, but with a look from Elysia, he just thanked him and left the shop as soon as possible, happily keeping his wand in the bag he carried.

Moving around a group of red-heads that had to be related, the group entered the pet store, and Harry was assaulted by familiar sounds and scents. Cats, rodents, birds, reptiles, even a few small dogs and a large glass tank full of toads. Every pet Harry could think of was in the large store, screeching and howling and yowling.

"Take a look around, Harry," said Lupin with a kind smile. "See what you like."

Nodding, Harry walked around the store, his gaze always moving. But after a few minutes, he realized finding a pet was going to be harder then he thought. The cats were immediately dismissed, they wouldn't stop hissing at him, their fur bristling. Dogs weren't on the list, plus they all were scared of him; whimpering and pushing themselves into corners. Both animal types could probably smell the scent of wolves on him.

Birds weren't too bad, but the list said owls, and none of these were owls. Parrots, parakeets, cockatiels, canaries, finches, and so many other types of colorful birds that he didn't know. They all sang when Harry approached, their songs mixing together to make a beautiful sound. It was almost like being back home in the forest, when the birds greeted the morning. He listened to them for a long minute before moving onto the reptiles, already knowing he wouldn't chose any rodents or toads.

Creatures with smooth scales were kept behind glass; lizards, turtles, and snakes. Moving to the closest and largest tank, bigger then him, Harry watched as tiny snakes, long as his forearm, slithered around what he guessed was their mother, which was probably longer then him. He had rarely seen snakes in the forest, and none like these. They all had pitch black scales that were spotted occasionally with shimmering gold or bright silver, with a complete silver coat on the top of the mother's head. All their eyes matched their shiner scales.

_"Mother, this dark human smells strange,"_ said a young boy's voice. Harry blinked, and glanced around him, wondering who said that. He didn't smell that bad, did he?

_"Behave, child,"_ said a soothing voice, sounding like it belonged to a woman. _"The human's can not help how they smell."_

_"Is he going to take us?"_

_"Mother, don't let him take us!"_

_"I don't want to leave!"_

_"Ssh. I will not let the human take you easily."_ Inside the tank, the mother snake suddenly turned to look at him, its pink tongue darting out of its mouth to taste the air before it showed off its fangs, hissing dangerously. _"Just try and take my children, you will be harmed greatly, I promise you. Just like I bit the master of the store."_

"What?" said Harry, alarmed, and he took a step back, and tripped over something, stumbling to the floor and falling on his bum. Did that snake just talk to him?

Shutting its mouth with an almost audibly snap, the snake moved forward, till its nose was touching the glass. _"You understand me, child? You understand the tongue of snakes?"_

Before answer, Harry glanced around to make sure no one could see or hear him talking with a snake. "Uh... No - I mean yes? Maybe?" He shook his head as he stood back up. "I'm going crazy. I have to be." Oh and look, now he was talking to himself. Now he really was crazy.

_"Foolish boy, you are as crazy as I am,"_ hissed the snake._ "And believe me, I am certain that I am not crazy."_

"But its impossible. People just can't talk to snakes," said Harry. "I mean... can they?" There was little he knew about the magical world, after all.

_"It is very rare for a human, even with the gift of magic, to speak with us,"_ spoke the snake._ "But not impossible. You are a Snake Speaker, child."_ Unblinking silver eyes, much like Ollivanders, took him in with curiosity. _"My mother told me stories about the Speakers, but I never thought I would see one of my own."_

_"A Speaker?"_

_"A real one?"_

_"Let me see!"_

_"Don't push, I want to see!"_

All the little snakes moved up to the glass, all of them trying to see him at once. The chatter was starting to make Harry dizzy, and he was just about to clap his hands over his ears when the mother hissed sharply.

_"Enough, children! You are overwhelming the Speaker!"_ She gently pushed them back, ignoring their protest, and bowed her head to Harry. _"My apologizes."_

"Its alright," shrugged Harry.

_"Now tell me, what is a Speaker doing here? Are you here to pick a companion?"_ The snake seemed to straighten up. _"Any of my children would be proud to become your ally."_

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I mean, I would love to," which was true, "but I don't think I can't take a snake to school," said Harry. "I'm sorry."

_"Do not apologize,"_ hissed the snake gently, and Harry swore, if she could smirk, she would. _"I am happy enough to have meet a Speaker in my lifetime."_ She gazed into his eyes, and suddenly, all he could see was silver as something warm wrapped around his mind. _"And I have a feeling we shall me again, young savior."_

"What did you -"

"Oi, kid! You alright?"

Snapping out of the warmth, Harry turned to the clerk that was marching up to him. "You better not get to close to these, kid," said the man, pushing him back to the front. "Those Aeolus snakes can get kind of moody sometimes, and I don't need this ta be the one time that glass breaks."

"Aeolus snakes, sir?" "said Harry, rolling the strange name around in his mouth

"Yeah. Usually, I don't even sell 'em, but there's been a high demand for 'em by those who want a rare and magical pet." The clerk snorted. "Damn rich people. Don't know what someone would want such a dangerous pet, venom spewin' and magic usin', but whatever, I get paid," he muttered, walking off to help a customer.

"Ah, there you, Harry," said Lupin. "Did you find a pet?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm starting to think of an owl, but they don't sell any here." He glanced around. "Where's Elysia?"

"She's waiting outside." Lupin shook his head. "I don't think she's very happy with me at the moment... Now, if you want an owl, there's another shop we can try down the road."

Even though he was curious, about Elysia's sudden anger and his sudden ability to talk with snakes, Harry just nodded a let Lupin lead him. His mother joined them when they exited the shop, glaring at their guide momentarily before turning her attention to the sights around her, chattering with him about the many things they had seen today.

The task of picking out an owl wasn't hard at all. At _Eeylops Owl Emporium_, there was a beautiful snowy white owl with black markings had caught his attention immediately. And it seemed to take a liking to him as well, flying down to him from a perch and rest on his shoulder, rubbing its beck against his cheek. They quickly bought the owl - a female, he was told - and bought everything they needed for her. Elysia also assured him that the owl would be able to fly freely at home.

Speaking of home.

"It was nice to see you again, Harry," said Lupin with his ever present kind smile. They had taken the Knight Bus home, and it was now sitting idly by while waiting for him to say their goodbyes. Elysia was standing off to the side, ignoring their guide even as he shook hands with Harry. "Feel free to contact me anytime. Your owl will find me wherever I am currently staying, I'm sure."

To Harry's surprise, Elysia gave a 'hmph', not even trying to hide her glare.

"I'll do that, sir," said Harry with his own smile. "Thank you for bringing me and my mom out here. Hope I get to see you soon."

Both Harry and Elysia climbed onto the Knight Bus, and as soon as the bus was in motion, the young wizard turned to his mother. "What's going on, Mum? Why were you suddenly so angry with Lupin? What did he do?"

Sighing, Elysia glanced towards him. "It seems a bit rude now, but... while you were searching for a pet, I asked Lupin why he smelled so sickly. I wondered if he was ill. He said no, though he did feel this way when the full moon came closer. I said that I didn't understand, since werewolves should feel wonderful under the Mother Moon's light. Then he admitted to me that he took a potion. He... He took Wolfsbane."

"I don't get it," said Harry with a frown. "What's wrong with it?"

"... Even deep in the woods, we have heard of this potion, that supposedly _helps_," Elysia spat that word out, "through the transformation phase, supposedly keeps their mind in tact. The one thing we've heard is that the most important, and potent, ingredient is aconite."

"Aconite?" Arianna had told him about that. It was like a drug for a werewolves, in either form. It made one numb, in both mind and body, and impulsive enough to even kill someone. If taken too much or too long, it could make you sick, sometimes go insane, and eventually kill you. "But why would he take that?"

"He doesn't enjoy his werewolf form, apparently," snapped Elysia, and then she sighed. "I don't know, Harry, I just... I got so angry that he didn't appreciate his gift. I'm having a lot of doubts about him being your guardian."

"I understand, Mum," said Harry as he snuggled into her. "But still, can you try and well... be nice to him, at least? He still was one of my parents friends, and I like him."

"... Alright, cub," said Elysia with a nod, dropping a kiss on top of his head. "I'll try, for you."

Smiling, Harry closed his eyes to take a nap, and thought that even with the sudden meeting of his cousin, this probably was one of the best days of his life.


	13. Heartbeats

**Heartbeats**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Harry and his mother went to Diagon Alley with Lupin and got his school supplies, and most importantly, his wand. And though he was excited beyond belief that he would be attending a school that would teach him more about magic, he was quickly becoming depressed, to the point he just sulked around in the camp or read all day in his hut.<p>

Harry sighed as he stared blankly at the book in his hands, having read the same line for the last ten minutes. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it would be the first time he would leave the clan more then a day, and he wouldn't be able to see his family until maybe Christmas break. Four months without them, or the forest, and then six more months after that. If he was still with the Dursley, he wouldn't hesitate to leave that long. No second thought.

But now...

Plus, there was the fact that some of the clan members weren't exactly sad to see him go. When Jason and Agatha announced that news to the clan, Harry wasn't surprised to see some older wolves looking a bit happy. It hurt though, more then he wanted to admit. After all these years of him struggling to gaining their approval, and they still didn't like him?

Sniffling softly and glad Elysia wasn't there to see him cry, Harry rubbed his eyes and went back to reading, trying to ignore the noisy hustle and bustle of clan life. And so absorbed in his reading, he didn't even noticed when his mother came in a few minutes later and plucked the book right out of his hands.

"Mum!"

"I don't want to hear it, cub," said Elysia with a wag of her finger as she snapped the book shut with one hand. "You've been holed up in here almost all week. Its not healthy, and you need to get out and move. Why don't you go play with Morgan, or race Hedwig?" she with a wave of her hand towards the owl that was sitting in the window seal, sleeping. "Mother Moon, at this point I would be happy if you even did something with Fenrir!"

"But I was just reading about potion ingredients," whined Harry as he stood, crossing his arms angrily and pouting. He knew he was acting selfish, but he didn't care, he just didn't want to leave the hut. He didn't feel like it. "Give it back!"

Raising an eyebrow, Elysia simply said, "No."

"Give it!"

"I said, no. Now stop your whining and go outside."

Suddenly, all the anger that he had bottled inside - that the clan would never believe him a true member even though he worked so hard, that they would be happy to see him go and wouldn't want him back - surged upward. "Give it back!" Harry finally shouted as he stopped his foot. "You're not my real mom anyway, and you can't tell me what to do!"

_'Thud.'_

The book fell open as it unexpectedly hit the floor, the words and pictures that described the many potion ingredient spread out for anyone to see as Elysia stared at Harry with shock, her hands slowly falling to her sides. She stepped towards him. "Harry -"

He didn't waste a moment. Snatching the book of the floor, Harry raced out the hut as if there was hell fire licking at his heels. He knocked into someone on his way out, but he didn't stop to see who it was - instead side stepping them before running again.

"Harry!" he heard Elysia call out, but Harry ignored it as he ran out of the clan and into the forest, which he hadn't stepped foot in alone since he was first abandoned by his uncle. The moment he stepped through the cluster of trees, he shifted into his wolf form on instinct, the book falling back to the ground and sending dust into the air.

But he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to run.

The sky rumbled as he ran, and after only a moment, sheets of rain fell from the once clear sky. Blinking away the water that was getting in his eyes, Harry now was going forth blindly, not able to see more then a few feet in front of him and focusing more on not running into a tree.

It must have only been an hour, but it felt like forever had passed when Harry finally shifted back to his human self, panting so hard that his breathe turned white in the cold air as he fell against the nearest tree for support. His hands, flat against the bark of the tree after falling, curled into fists as he bowed his head and let his heavy inky black hair hid his face from the world, rivets of water running down them.

Why did he say that? He didn't mean that - not at all! Elysia was the closest thing Harry ever had to a real mother, since his birth mother had died when he was only a year old and her sister had refused to care for him. She had cared for him for him since he was just five years old, protected him from danger of her own pack and those from the outside world, stood up for him when he wanted to join the clan and go to Hogwarts! She had done everything for him and asked for nothing in return save for his own happiness.

And now he had to go and ruined it by say _that_. He felt sick.

Stumbling only a few small steps away from the tree, Harry collapsed against it, ignoring the way the bark dug into his back as he slid down to sit between its large roots, bringing his muddy knees up and wrapping his arms around them while trying to ignore the cold rain. A familar position that he hadn't needed to use since he was younger. Sniffling, he buried his face in his knees and tried to hid the tears that were brimming in the corners of his eyes.

How could he go back now after shouting such a horrible thing to Elysia? She probably would never forgive him. Probably at this very moment, she was telling her own parents that she didn't want him anymore, that they would just ship him off to Hogwarts and not let him back during the holidays and warm season. And then he would never see her, or Morgan, or Fenrir again, and probably send him back to the Dursleys...

"I don't wanna leave," Harry mumbled to himself, curling even more and letting tears roll down his cheeks as another rumble of thunder filled the air. This was his home now.

Sometime later, perhaps only fifteen minutes or so, the sound of crunching leaves filled the air, forcing Harry to lift his head up and glance around. It was the sound of someone who was unintentionally causing noise, or someone who didn't know how to move silently. Meaning it was definitely not anyone from the clan.

Scrambling up while trying not to slip in mud and roots, Harry was looking for a place to go when something crashed into the clearing he was currently hiding in. The young boy froze as he watched the man curse at himself, trying to shield his eyes from the still pouring rain with one hand while hold a strange long item in his other.

It took him a few short moments to actually see Harry, and he blinked a few times in surprise at the strange sight of a boy in the middle of the woods during a thunderstorm, wearing worn clothing, no shoes, and with long hair that had to be pulled back. "Hey, what are you doin' here, kid? Don't you know these woods are dangerous?"

Not answering, Harry glanced around the stranger, wondering if he could make it passed the man and back to the clan without getting caught.

"Did you get lost, big guy? Or maybe separated from your parents?" asked the man, shifting the item in his hand to the other. As he moved it a flash of lightning broke through the trees and glinted for a moment, Harry's emerald eyes went wide as he recognized it.

A rifle.

The memory of a gunshot rang through Harry's mind, and before he even realized what he was doing, he whirled around and ran off, determined to get as far away from this man as he could.

"Wh - Kid, get back here! Its dangerous out there..."

But it wasn't to him. This was his home, where he had grown up in since he was only five years old and what had kept him safe from the dangers of the outside world. This was his safe place. Nothing could hurt him while he was here.

And yet the man with the gun chased him.

"Get back here, kid!" shouted the man as he stumbled after him, quickly strapping the rile over his back. "You're gonna get hurt!"

Sprinting through the trees at speeds that would be remarkable for someone his age, Harry wanted so badly to turn into a wolf and hide, or at least use his more heighten sense of smell and sound to guide him back home. But the man could still see him and was keeping up with him rather well unfortunately, and he wasn't allowed to show off his ability to change. So the only for Harry to do was run and hope he lost the man.

But just as he thought that, the ground came speed towards him, and all Harry could do was throw out his hands and grunt as they slipped through mud, rocks, and twigs. He used one of Uncle Fenrir's favorite curse words as he tried to scramble up, but fell forward again with a cry of pain as his left ankle throbbed. He glanced back and saw it was caught on a protruding root, which must have also caused his fall.

The strangers footsteps grew closer, and Harry managed to place his back against a tree before the man came into view again, coming to a quick stop once he saw him. "What do you think you're doing, kid?" he practically growled. "You're gonna get us killed! There's wolves and who knows what else out here!"

"Leave me alone," Harry finally spoke loudly over the rain. "Go away."

"Listen kid, I can just leave you all alone out here -" the man said as he stepped forward, hand outstretched towards him. His rifle glinted again.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" howled Harry as he held up his hands in defense. And a wave of energy rushed through him before a small blast of red light burst from his hands and hit the man square in the chest, forcing him back into a tree which he hit with a grunt and a groan.

Shocked at what just happened, Harry brought his hands down and started at them. Was that his magic trying to defend him? He'd never really used before, save to change into his wolf form.

"What the hell was that?" snarled the man, no longer trying to be friendly or helpful as he drew his rile, causing Harry to flinch away from the gun was pointed right at him. "What kind of fucking freak are you?"

"I'm not a freak," said the frightened boy with a determination in his voice, curling his hands into fist and gathering up his magic to change into his wolf form. "I'm Harry."

As the man quickly become confused, Harry heard the soft rustle of leaves that came before something burst into the area again. All the stranger saw was a dark blur before he was knocked to the muddy ground with a snarl, and the gun in his hands was knocked away, hitting the ground and going off with a _'bang'_.

Harry flinched again even as the bullet went zipping through the trees on the other side of the clearing. The man shook his head once to clear his head from the blow it received from hitting the ground, and his high pitched scream filled the air as he realized what had just tackled him.

Large paws resting on his chest, Fenrir snarled, showing off large and impressive teeth that made the man scream again. He puffed a white blast of his breathe into the strangers, causing him to freeze while the wolf swiveled his head towards Harry, his eyes asking what his mouth couldn't at the moment.

_'Are you alright?'_

Nodding quickly, Harry said loud and clear, "I'm fine."

Satisfied with the answer for now, Fenrir turned back to the man. He gave something resembling a smirk before he growled and snapped his teeth near the strangers neck, which caused him to flinch violently. But instead of latching onto flesh, the werewolf stepped off him and continued to growl, now circling near Harry in a clear sign of protection.

Scrambling up, the man was ready to make a run for it when he saw that the rifle was laying in the mud just a few feet away from him, which he could probably grab and defend himself with if he lunged towards it. But before he even could get an inch closer to it, Fenrir growled and moved towards him, as if say, _'Don't even try it'_.

So with another gulp, the man ran screaming out the area, blabbering on about wolves and freaks as he went towards the edge of the forest.

Waiting until the screams and the man were far away, Fenrir let his head fall back and gave a long mournful note - a call to someone that Harry couldn't understand while being human - before he changed back into his own human form. He grabbed a pair of pants that was tied to one of his backs legs with a length of black cord, something the members of the Estriatus clan never bothered to do. "What the hell were you thinking, wiz-kid, running of like that?" said Fenrir angrily over the rain as he shrugged on the pants, which did little to protect him from the rain. "Your mom is worried sick about you! Even asked _me_ to help look for you."

Emerald eyes glanced down at the ground in shame, because Harry knew how much Elysia hated to ask his adopted uncle for help, and it only made him feel worse. "I'm sorry," he whispered, shivering as he finally started feeling the cold. "I just..."

With a sigh, Fenrir ran his fingers through his heavy hair. "Look, Harry, I don't why you ran. If someone asked me a few years ago, I would truthfully say that I didn't give a flying rats arse. But hell, I do now, just like I care for you. And you need to sort out whatever just happened between you and Elysia. She does love you, you know."

Nodding slowly in agreement, Harry shivered again, though he actually was starting to feel a little warm. He didn't have time to think about that though as another wolf crashed into the clearing. He barely even had time to blink before humans arms were wrapped around him, partially shielding him from the wind and rain. "Harry, Harry, Harry," mumbled Elysia as she pressed multiple kisses on the top of his damp head. "I was so worried about you, my cub."

"Mom," sobbed Harry as he flung his arms around her neck and buried his face in her bare shoulder. "I'm sorry - I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean it, mom."

"Ssh, ssh." Elysia soothingly stoked his hair. "Its alright, I'm just glad you're safe." She pulled back and looked him over with a look of concern. "Why did you run off like that, cub? You had me and Fenrir worried sick looking around for you."

"I-I was just so angry," admitted Harry in a whisper. "No one is gonna care when I leave, or want me back." He sniffled and rubbed his eyes with the balled up hands. "And I-I worked so hard to make them like me... But they're never gonna cause I'm not a real werewolf, even if I do get changed."

"..." After a long moment of staring at her cub, Elysia gently took one of his hands and pressed it against hers, so that the palms were flushed together. His hand was so much smaller then hers, and not nearly as calloused. "When we are like this, we look exactly the same," she explained gently. "Both human. Both with ten fingers and ten toes." She lifted her other hand and tapped gently what she went on to name. "And a pair of eyes, and a nose, and ears and a mouth. There's nothing that different from us." She intertwined her fingers with his. "And when we change into our wolf forms, we're still the same."

"It doesn't matter that your change is done with magic while mine was a gift. We look the same." Finally, Elysia pressed their hands against his chest, right over his heart. "And even when we are in separate forms, our hearts still beat the same."

"What I'm trying to say, Harry, is that no matter how different we look, or how different our lives were, we are still the same, with nothing changed since the day I found you save that I love you more then anything else now. And that's all that should matters. It doesn't matter if the clan will be glad if you're gone, or doesn't want you back. _I_ want you back. Fenrir wants you back. Even Morgan and Arianna will want you to come back. We want you to come back and tell us everything you learned at Hogwarts, and about the friends you are sure to make, and all the adventures I'm sure you'll get into. That is our opinion, cub, and that is the only opinion you should listen to besides your own."

"But, I also think once the clan sees what you can do, what you can do with _your_ gift, they'll get over the fact that you weren't born exactly the same as us. You can do things that we can now and more, never mind if your changed or not. You, my little cub, are more special then all of them combined."

Harry listened to his mother with wide eyes. "You-you're not mad at me, then," he finally said.

Chuckling, Elysia shook her head. "No, cub, I'm not mad. Though I am a little sad that you didn't take to me about this before. You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Uh huh," Harry nodded before he sneezed violently, shivering again. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Wha -" Elysia pressed her free hand to Harry's forehead, and her own eyes went wide as she cursed. "Mother Moon, you're burning up!" She turned to Fenrir, who had only been listening with half an ear. "We've got to get him back to Arianna, now."

"Its gonna take twice as long though if we run like this," said Fenrir as he gestured to their human bodies while stripping off his pants. "But I don't think its safe for him to change or run."

"Damn - Harry, can you cling to my back until we get back to camp?" Elysia asked Harry, who shivers were starting to get worse.

"Yeah, Mum," said Harry with a rattle of his teeth, as if he was just starting to realize how cold it was. "I think so."

"I'll watch over him just in case," said Fenrir with a grunt as he strapped the folded pants to his leg before he shifted. Elysia changed as well a moment later, and with a few nudges from his mother, Harry climbed onto his mothers back, grabbing handfuls of fur and holding on tight. He had just laid his head down when both the wolves sprinted forward, heading towards home as quickly as possible.

His home.

* * *

><p>"He'll be alright after a day or two of rest." Tsking, Arianna looked down at Harry, who felt like he was freezing despite the fact that he was covered in furs and his skin apparently was blazing. "That was a stupid thing to do, Harry, stay out in the rain like that. You should have come home when it started getting heavy like that, instead of getting such a bad fever as you did."<p>

"Sorry," mumbled Harry, his cheeks turning red as the elderly woman continued chastised him. It didn't help that her apprentice and his best friend, Morgan, was wiping his forehead with a wet cloth and looking - not concerned - but amused. Probably because she was the one to usually get in trouble instead of him.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, young man?" said Arianna sharply.

"Yes, Elder," Harry answered with a a series of coughs.

That seemed to soften up Arianna a bit, and she turned to her great-granddaughter. "Watch over him while I talk with Elysia. Make sure he drinks the potion as well."

"Yes, Grandmama," nodded Morgan. The moment they were alone, the girl looked down at Harry and grinned. "Well, that was stupid, wasn't it?"

"Shut up," groaned Harry as he turned to his side and looked towards the wall, cheeks burning even brighter. "Can't you be nice to a sick guy?"

"Nope," said Morgan cheerfully. She was silently for a long moment before she crawled over to his side, so she was in his vision again. Harry blinked as she tilted her head and asked seriously, "Are you alright, Harry? Its not like you to just... run off like that."

"... Would you miss me, Mo?" asked Harry finally, using the nickname that she might hit him for. "I mean, if I went away..."

"You mean... if you want to that school?" When Harry nodded, Morgan snorted and said, "Of course I would! Why would you ask such a stupid question? I'm gonna miss you a lot!"

Smiling, Harry buried himself into the covers. "No reason."

Morgan rolling her eyes was practically deafening before she held out a cup. "Drink this," she said, the purplish blue liquid swishing inside it. "Its bring down your fever."

Thanking her with a nod, Harry gulped it down and curled back into the blankets. A moment later, Morgan silently crawled under the blankets and snuggled against him, resting her forehead against him. It was something they used to do when they were younger, but Morgan insisted they were too old to do it anymore. So Harry smiled again before closing his eyes, his heightened senses taking in his best friends steady heartbeat and the smell of herbs.

How was he ever going to make it at Hogwarts without his best friend...

* * *

><p>"He's gonna be alright, now. So stop your blubbering."<p>

Sniffling, Elysia glared at Fenrir. "I am not blubbering," she snapped. "I'm fine. Harry's fine. We're fine."

"Uh huh," Fenrir said with a roll of his eyes. "That's why your cheeks are all wet."

Glaring at him again, Elysia quickly wiped away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. "Why are you still doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you go back to your own clan?"

"They can last a few more hours without me," shrugged Fenrir. "Sides, I've got to make sure your not gonna break down again, girly."

"I thought you broke that stupid habit of calling me that," growled Elysia as she tried to shove Fenrir away, though he only moved a little before falling back into place with a chuckle. Sometimes it was hard to remember that the male werewolf was anywhere from thirty to fifty years old, as he acted like a big child sometimes. He had yet to reveal his age to anyone, even to Harry who begged and begged to know.

"You'll always be girly to me," said Fenrir with a grin. "Since the day I first saw you."

"Six years is a long time for a nickname," grumbled Elysia, crossing her arms angrily.

"Not then," said Fenrir, waving that off to Elysia's surprise. "More like twenty five, twenty six years ago. When your parents brought you to meet the Clans and presented you as their new Female Alpha of Estriatus."

"You were there?" asked Elysia with shock. She couldn't remember that day, since she was only a few months old at the time, but to think he had been there, seen her when she was still weak and small. "How old _are_ you?"

Ignoring that question, Fenrir grunted. "You were really tiny, so small some of the others weren't even sure that you'd make through your first seasons. So I went over to you and looked you over. You took one look at me with your little golden eyes, cooed, and then bam! - you punched me right in the nose."

Snorting as she tried to hold back her laugh, Elysia gave Fenrir an apologetic look. "I punched you in the - Mother Moon I'm so sor - no, you know what, bugger it, I'm not even sorry. Even back then I knew that I didn't like you."

Giving his own snort, Fenrir went back to his story. "Everyone else just laughed, even your parents. But I pointed to you and said, "This little girly is gonna be a force to be reckoned with someday, I guarantee it." And looks like I was right too. Even now, you're still a giant brat -"

_'Hoot!'_

Both werewolves looked up to see a small brown owl circling above him, a letter in its beak. Once it noticed it got their attention, it dropped the note right in Elysia's lap before flying off, probably very eager to get away from them thanks to their smell.

Picking it up, Elysia frowned when she saw who it was from. "Dumbledore," she announced to a curious Fenrir. "Wonder what he wants."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," said Fenrir with a grunt.

"What do you mean?" asked Elysia, her frowning getting deeper. When Fenrir didn't answer right away, she leaned forward and sniffed him, even though she knew it wasn't polite to do without permission. "You don't trust him? Why?"

"Reasons," answered Fenrir simply. When Elysia continued to stare at him, he sighed and went on to say, "Lets just say I know whats behind the grandfather mask of his. Just open the letter and find out what he wants."

Even though she wanted to push him farther, Elysia nodded and opened the letter, scanning it over as quickly as possible. "Dumbledore it coming to visit in a few days before Harry is to leave," she announced a few moments later. "To finish the paperwork for Lupin's guardianship to him."

"You didn't tell him that you don't want Lupin as Harry's guardian?" said Fenrir with a raised eyebrow.

"How could I? Besides, he seemed so insistent... I'll just have to tell him when he gets here," said Elysia with a firm nod. "We'll just have to pick someone else." If at all possible, she wasn't going to let that poison drinker take care of her cub.

"Mm."

"... Fenrir?"

"Yeah?"

"How old are you, really?" asked Elysia.

"... Fifty-five," grunted Fenrir finally. "There, happy? I'm an old man."

"Well, you certainly are... mature," said Elysia, which Fenrir snorted at. "But no, not that old. And you certainly don't look it. Why don't you tell anyone though?"

"Hell, it ain't gonna gain me any points with the ladies," rumbled Fenrir. "'Besides, most werewolves mated young, so its not like there are any women beggin' for my attention."

"Not even in your clan?" Elysia said with a blink.

"Most of my clan members were once humans, Muggles, and in their world they usually... err... mate with those closer to their own age," explained Fenrir with a shrug. "Those that were wizards like usually only stay long enough to learn how to control themselves before leaving. And besides, not one of them can I consider my equal yet."

"Well... what about Annika?" Elysia said, naming one of the younger females who hadn't mated yet. "She'll be of age towards the end of the season or so, and she's a good huntress."

"Nah, she hasn't like me since I beat her in that hunt a few months back," said Fenrir with a shake of his head.

"Ursala, the new beta of -"

"She hates me too."

"Hazel?"

"Hates me."

"Gemma?"

"Same."

"Well, what about..."

The two werewolves continued on as they waited for news on Harry, with Elysia continuing to name potential mates while Fenrir shot everyone of them down without hesitation. Neither one of them noticed how their smiles continued to grow as they bantered, or how they seemed to forget how much they hated each other sometimes...


	14. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Platform 9 & 3/4**

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna miss you, Harry," said Morgan with sniff as she hugged her best friend tightly. "You will write to us, right?"<p>

"At least twice a moon cycle," Harry promised as he returned the embrace. Standing at near the edge of the forest with his family, he was waiting for Lupin to pick him, who would take him to the King Cross station where a train would be leaving there for Hogwarts. With his trunk and Hedwig nearby, he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt finished off with a pair of trainers, more like the clothes he use to wear when he still lived with the Dursleys, but for once they actually fit him. Although, he wasn't sure how he felt about the trainers, they felt constricting since the usually the only time he wore shoes was during the winter, and they were made of leather and fur that were perfectly molded to his feet. He wondered how often he could get away with being barefoot...

"And - _sniff_ - you won't get a new best friend?" asked Morgan with a blush. "You won't get someone to replace me?"

"You'll always be my best _girl_ friend, Mo," said Harry with a laugh. "But I got to get a best guy friend too, right?"

"... Alright," Morgan said with a slight narrowing of her eyes. "But I'm still your first best friend, and your best _best_ friend."

"Always," Harry agreed as he gave her another hug. Finally letting her go, he turned to his adoptive uncle. "You're gonna watch over Mum, right?" he asked with a seriousness that made the older werewolf throw back his head and laugh.

"If I didn't, I'm pretty sure you'd be using some of those fancy new magic tricks against me," chuckled Fenrir as he ruffled Harry's already wild hair. "But don't you worry, wiz-kid, I'll take good care of her."

"Like I need protecting," said Elysia with a roll of her eyes.

"At the very least I'll have to be holding you back when Lupin gets here," said Fenrir with a wink, and in return Elysia growled, flashing a dark look at him while Harry just sighed. His mother had argued with Dumbledore when he came to the clan a few days after he ran, to sign the paperwork. She snapped that she didn't want "a poison drinking, Mother Moon hating beast" taking care of her son, and went on about it for sometime. But after a lot of talking, his mother had to accept Lupin, for there was no one else ready or able to take of Harry. And Lupin was a friend of his parents, so it wouldn't be such much of a shock to anybody.

"Lupin is nice, Mum," said Harry reassuringly. "He'll take good care of me."

"Mm," huffed Elysia, but instead of going on about it, she knelt down and pulled her son into a hug. "You be a good cub, Harry. Make sure you eat properly, and go to bed on time. Homework is always first, understand? And don't forget to go on a run once in awhile, especially on the full moon -"

"Girly, let the kid breathe," Fenrir said with a barking laugh, as Harry was turning a a pale pink at his mothers attention. "I don't he have to worry about homework if he doesn't even make it there."

Releasing Harry just enough so he wasn't crushed, Elysia pressed her nose into his wild hair. "I'm going to miss you so much, my little cub," she whispered. "But I know you're going to do good things, great things. And now you're one step closer to do that." She kissed the top of his head and pressed something soft into his hands. "Open that when your alone. And make me proud, Harry."

"I will, Mum," promised Harry as he slipped the present into his bag.

Any further goodbyes were halted when the Knight Bus appeared with a loud boom that made Morgan screech and hid behind Elysia, who let go of Harry reluctantly as she stood. Fenrir growled and rubbed his ears. "Forgot how much I hated that damn thing," he muttered just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Harry!" said Lupin as he stepped off the Bus, a large smile on his face, "Are you all ready to go..." The smile quickly faded away when he saw who was standing near him. "Hello, Fenrir," he said in a cold tone that just didn't seem to match the usually happy man. "Dumbledore told me that you might be here."

"Its been awhile, pup," said Fenrir with a glance over the younger werewolf. "You certainly are a lot bigger since the last time I saw you," he added with a barking laugh, obviously trying to rile Lupin up.

Growling lowly, Lupin's eyes flashed a dark gold before he shook his head and looked back to Harry, a smile back on his face, though it was forced. "Ready to go, Harry?"

Nodding, Harry gave one last hug to his family as Lupin got his trunk and placed in on board the bus. "Bye Mum, bye Uncle Fenrir, bye Morgan! See you a few months!"

The three said goodbye and wished him luck as Harry stepped onto the bus with Hegwig, Lupin just a few steps ahead of him. While his new guardian payed for his ticket, the boy couldn't help but look through the window and out at the forest. The place that had been his home for six years. But while he would most defiantly miss it, he couldn't help but be excited to head off to Hogwarts.

He was going to learn about magic!

"Here we are," said Lupin, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and leading him towards a pair of empty chairs. It was only then that he noticed there was other passengers on the bus, and there was a lot of noise in the level about them, maybe a large family. The passengers on this level were all staring at him or the family he was leaving, probably wondering why he was being picked up in the middle of the woods. Hunching his shoulders, Harry scrambled into his seat and tried not to notice the stares as Lupin spelled down Hedwig's cage before the bus suddenly shot forward.

"Do you have the paper?" asked Harry as Lupin settled in next to him.

Nodding, Lupin handed him the newspaper he had in the bag next to him. "Go ahead and keep it, I've already read what I need."

Thanking him, Harry glanced over the articles on the front page, wondering what had been happening since he last was in the wizarding world.

**Marauding with Monsters Released by Gilderoy Lockhart!**

**What To Do While Your Children Are At Hogwarts!  
><strong>

**Harry Potter At Diagon Alley - Will He Appear at Hogwarts?**

Pausing when he saw his name once again in the paper, Harry frowned as he read the article, written by the same woman that wrote the last article he saw, Rita Skeeter.

**As reported last month, Harry Potter was supposedly seen in Diagon Alley last month by multiple people, hidden among all our other children that were off to buy their school supplies for another year of schooling. Now the question remains - will Harry Potter actually be seen at Hogwarts?**

**This reporter has of course tried to talk with Albus Dumbledore, the person best to answer that question. He would not give any answer at the time, just as before when he was question about Harry Potter disappearance six years ago -**

Shoving the newspaper into his bag, Harry closed his eyes as he made sure his bangs were hiding his scar. It was a little overwhelming, and maybe even a little scary, how much people talked about him, how much they gossiped about him, all because of something he did when he was a baby and didn't even remember. He wondered how bad that would be once he got to Hogwarts...

The ride to Kings Cross was a bit long, thanks to the fact that the bus kept stopping to either let people off or to gain more passengers, but Harry barely noticed as he buried his nose in the newspaper, reading nonsense articles about magical cleaning products and some book that a man named Lockhart just came out with. He was more then eager though to get off when the conductor, the same Ashley from the last time, announced that they had reached their destination.

"Keep up, Harry," said Lupin as they stepped off the bus. "Don't want you to get lost."

Nodding as he jumped down the last step with Hedwig in hand, Harry clutched the closest thing he could - Lupin's ratty robes - and held on tight as they walked into the station and towards the carts. While Diagon Alley had been crowd, Kings Cross was even more so, and so much louder, the sound of screeching trains and rattling carts to add to the already loud sounds of people talking and shouting. The smells too - the various smells of people, the faint smell of animals even overlapped with fuel and coffee from a nearby stand. Harry couldn't imagine how people could live like this everyday; he was already missing the quiet of the forest and the crisp smell of grass and leaves.

"Over here, Harry," Lupin said as he gently guided Harry and his cart away from the nearest platforms, which were Platforms Nine and Ten. "We are going is Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

Harry looked up at Lupin with an odd expression. "But there is no such thing as Platform Nine and Three Quarters," he said, pointing at the signs Nine and Ten in turn. He might have been living in the woods with a pack of werewolves for the past six years, but he wasn't stupid.

"Remember Diagon Alley," Lupin reminded him. "Both that and the Platform are hidden, to keep it out of sight from Muggles. We just have to be a little careful about how we enter this time."

"Alright," Harry said with a nod, think it made a bit of sense. "So, how do we get there?"

Lupin smiled. "We run that," he said simply, as if he was stating how bright it was outside, while gesturing towards the barrier nearby, "at that wall."

"But - But its a wall," Harry replied in a way that sounded rather stupid even to him. "How are we going to get passed it?"

"Like I said, we run at it. Now come along, the best way to learn is through experience." Lupin adjusted the cart so it was pointed right at the supposed enterance to the platform that shouldn't exists. "Hold on tight to the handle - there you go - and when I say go, we'll go at it together. If you get to nervous, just close your eyes, alright?"

"Alright," agreed Harry with a nervous twinge. He wasn't so sure about this; his senses were in overdrive now, telling him this was wrong. At least at Diagon Alley he could smell the path that had people had taken - here, there nothing.

Plus, it was just good sense not to go throwing yourself at a wall.

"Ready... go!" whispered Lupin as the crowd cleared for a moment, another coming up on them quickly. Harry felt like a squirrel trying to cross a busy street as he and his guardian darted forward, the cart rattling in front of them with Hedwig squawking in way that showed she was clearly not happy about this.

As they got closer and closer, Harry couldn't help but screw his eyes shut, waiting for the impact and pain...

But nothing happen. At least not at first. But Harry noticed that any smell from the station was gone, as was the noise. He wondered what sort of magic this was.

Seconds ticked by, and as Harry felt Lupin slow them down, he felt a rush as both the noise and smell returned - but instead of fuel, it was smoke that reminded him of his clan's campfires, and the smell of animals was almost overwhelming. Opening his eyes, the young wizard felt his jaw drop.

"Whoa..."

A new scene was in front of him - scarlet steam engine waiting next to a platform packed with people, smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd. Cats of every size and color wound here and there between their owners legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the chatter and the thuds of heavy trunks. A sign overhead read Hogwarts' Express, just about ten minutes before eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

"It certainly is something," Lupin agreed with a small smile. "Now, can you go on alright from here? I have a meeting soon, but if you need help getting on the train -"

"I'll be alright," quickly spoke up Harry. "You can go if you need to. Really," he insisted when Lupin looked a little hesitant. "And thank again for bring me here."

"Of course Harry." Lupin gave him a hug, a pat of the back with a warning to be careful, and walked off to a sign that said 'Approved Apparition Point' with an wave. Waving back, Harry started pushing his cart towards the train, catching conversations as he went.

"Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," sighed a older woman as she shook her head at her grandson.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

A boy with dreadlocks, surrounded by a small crowd, lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. Harry wasn't sure he really wanted to know what that was.

"If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -" said a mother as she reprehended a pair of red-headed twins, fumbling to find the right words.

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"Boys!"

Stopping along side the train, Harry lugged his trunk and Hedwig on board with a bit of difficulty - he was suddenly glad he didn't have much - and into the nearest empty cabin he could find, a little happy that he would be alone at least for a little while so he could open his present in secret. Reaching into the bag at his side, he pulled out the small present that Elysia had given him - a pouch made of rabbit fur, and shook out its contents into his hand.

It was a simple necklace with a charm made of wood strung on a cord of leather. The charm was at first a small plain round pendent, but as he examined it closer he could seen a wolf - howling to the sky as it search for its family - carved into it, something felt more then seen as he brushed his thumb over it. Strangely enough, it was comforting to the touch.

Smiling, Harry put it on, letting the charm rest on his collarbone and rubbing his thumb over it again. Now he didn't feel nervous at all - there was something about having a reminder of his family that calmed him as he got ready to head off to his new life as a wizard.

A high pitch whistle blew, and glancing out the window Harry saw the remaining children scrambled onto the train, waving goodbye to their parents and younger siblings. Not worry about that since he had already said goodbye to his family, he wondered what he was going to do during the long train ride as his transportation lurched forward - deciding after a moment to reread _Hogwarts, a History_, in attempt to be on the same level as all the other witches and wizards who probably learned all this stuff a long time ago.

Just reaching for his bag, he instead jumped when a someone hit his compartment door with a 'bang', followed by a muted shout of pain. With a tilt of his head in curiosity, Harry watched as the door was shoved open awkwardly and someone entered the room backwards, dragging along with them a trunk and a small cage tied to it.

"Hello," Harry spoke up.

Yelping in surprise, the newcomer dropped his trunk with a heavy 'thud' and whirled around, eyes wide. "Oh! Sorry, sorry, I thought this compartment was empty!" apologized the boy profusely. He was plump and pale blond hair that made Harry think of Dudley - though instead of blue the boy had brown eyes. That made him faintly wonder if he would see his cousin before they arrived at Hogwarts - he also noticed that the boy smell like dirt and soap.

"Sorry, I'll go find another compartment," he said in apology while struggling to pick up his trunk again.

"Oh, its alright," insisted Harry, waving the boy back in as he stood up. "I don't mind. Here, let me give you a hand with that."

"If - If you're sure..." the boy stuttered even as Harry held him drag the trunk to join his. "I'm Neville, by the way."

"I'm Harry." Not bothering to give him last name since Nevile didn't either, he sat down on one side while Neville sat across from him. It was silent for while, both awkwardly look anywhere but each other and neither willing to speak up just yet. It was Harry that broke the silence after a few long minutes. "Are you a first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," answered Neville timidly. "I think my Gran's more excited then I am that I got a letter. Maybe more surprised too. You?"

Nodding, Harry fell silent again, but only a few moments this time. "You come from a wizard family?"

"Its just me and Gran really," Neville said after a beat. "But yeah. What about you?"

"Er, I wasn't raised by wizards," Harry said, trying to think what was the best way to describe his unusual family. "I'm adopted. My birth parents were wizards though. And my uncle, though he doesn't really use his magic. But still, you must know loads of magic then."

"My Gran taught me a bit," admitted Neville. "Trying to get me ready, I guess. But I'm not very good."

"You still probably know a lot more then I do," Harry shrugged. All he really knew was how to transform - everything else was all new too him, just like when he was dropped in the middle of the woods by Vernon Dursley. "And not just about magic - my uncle told me a little bit of about the magical world, but he didn't do that a lot because I don't think my mom liked it when he did that."

"I understand that," Neville said with a tiny smile. "My Gran is like that about somethings."

"Really, I'll probably be the worst in class."

"I don't think you need to worry too much - there's other people who come from Muggle families and they learn well enough," Neville reassured him. "Gran says they have really good teachers at Hogwarts - she still has tea with the Head of Gryffindor once in awhile."

"Gryffindor, that's one of the four House's we get sorted into, right?" questioned Harry.

"Right." The small smile on Neville's face fell a little. "My Gran really wants me to be in that House, like both my parents were."

"But... you don't want to?" asked Harry with a tilt of his head.

"It not that I don't want to," Neville said as he shifted in his seat nervously. "I just... I don't think its the right House for me. I'm not brave or anything like that. But if I not a Gryffindor, Gran will be really disappointed in me. My parents will be really disappointed in me."

"I know how that is," Harry admitted as he absentmindedly rubbed his forehead, thinking about how worried he had been about disappointing Elysia.

Suddenly, Neville yelped, scrambling back in his seat until he hit the back. "But - That - You can't -" he squeaked, barely audible.

"Wha -? What's wrong, Neville?" asked Harry with concern over strange behavior that suddenly came over his new companion.

"You're - You're Harry Potter!" forced out Neville finally, shaking in his seat as his voice rose to a high tone. "You've got the - the scar!"

Blinking, Harry's hand went back to his forehead, realizing he had brushed away the bangs that usually hid his scar, kept it out of sight. "Oh. Well yah, I do."

Neville started to babble words that even Harry's heightened hearing couldn't understand, and he sighed. "Really, its no big deal, Neville. I'm Harry. Just Harry. I'm not special. And I don't remember anything about the guy that tried to kill me - Voldie something."

With yet another yelp, one so loud that Harry flinched, Neville clamped his hands over his mouth, eyes still wide. Sighing, Harry shook his head. "Neville... can't you just treat me like a normal kid? Please?"

"...S-Sure." Neville flushed a dark pink as he dropped his hands. "Sorry, its just I don't really talk to anyone my age, let alone someone kinda famous. Sorry."

"It's alright - I didn't even know I was kinda famous till I got my letter," said Harry with a comforting smile, and then out of habit, he sniffed the air. "Oh, you're toad is escaping," he said suddenly, pointing at the small animal that was quietly hopping towards the closed door.

"Trevor!" Neville scooped the toad up quickly, muttering, 'Bad Trevor,' to his pet as he placed him back in his carrier. "Thanks, he's always trying to get away. I don't think he likes me very much. My Gran gave him to me - said it be better then me having an owl for some reason, I think its a family tradition or something like that." He nodded towards Hedwig. "Yours is really pretty, by the way."

"Thanks, she was a present from a friend," said Harry as Hedwig chirped and ruffled her feathers in appreciation.

"So how come you don't know a lot about magic? Should you have bee raised with, ya know, wizards?" asked Neville cautiously before he shook his head in apology. "Sorry, that was probably rude, wasn't it? Sorry."

Harry shook his head. "Its fine - I guess..." He paused. Why did Dumbledore put him with his Muggle relatives in the first place? Had he know how awful they would be to him? How they probably never would have told him about magic? "I guess he just didn't want me to be overwhelmed," Harry finally answered with a shrug. "Finding out I was famous when I really young, things like that I guess."

"I guess so..."

There was a rattling outside their door, and a dimpled woman opened their door, peeked inside and smile. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Leaping up, Harry went over, reaching into the pocket that held his coins while Neville mumbled he wasn't hungry. He had been so nervous he hadn't had breakfast, but now he was starving. He grabbed a bit of everything off the cart, not caring that he didn't know what most of them were; Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and a number of other strange things. It cost him a total of eleven Sickles and seven Knuts.

"You want some?" asked Harry as he dumped the candy onto the seat next to him.

"I'm alright," Neville mumbled, even though immediately afterward his stomach suddenly grumbled. He blushed and placed his arms over his stomach. "I'm fine."

"Here." Harry tossed Neville the first thing he grabbed, something called a Pumpkin Pasties. "My treat."

"But -"

"Go ahead, I've got plenty," insisted Harry as he plopped down and opened one of the Cauldron Cakes. "Its not fun eat alone anyway."

After Neville begrudgingly took up on Harry's offer, the two chatted away while eating through the pile of sweets: which was mostly Neville telling Harry anything about the wizarding world he was interested - how pictures moved (which Harry discovered upon opening a Chocolate Frog and getting a card of Merlin), how there was supposedly a giant creature hidden in the Hogwarts lake, how there was a small village nearby that they could visit in their third year. He was just about to tell Harry about the school Quidditch games he managed to see with his Gran when the outside of their door frame was hit with a bang that startled Neville so badly that he almost dropped a bag of Every Flavor Beans.

It was a girl, possibly the first girl his own age Harry had ever meet outside of the clan. He noticed as she straightened up and rubbed her shoulder that she had light brown hair, the color of the chocolate bar Lupin gave, that was coming out of its bun and falling around her face so it almost hid her eyes - grey, like a storm cloud, which stood out brightly against brown tinged skin.

"Sorry," the newcomer said as she glance behind her, the hallway filled with older students that were chattering thru open doors. "I didn't mean too..." She glance down the hall again, and suddenly Harry smelled a wave of fear, like a rabbit sensing a hidden hunter. "Sorry." And then she rushed off without another word.

"Wonder what was wrong with her?" Neville said curiously.

"I don't know..." mumbled Harry, worrying about a girl he barely knew. But he did know that she was afraid of something... Still, the two boys turned their attention back towards magic, and they continued on for quite sometime, not even noticing the lights for the room flickering on or the train slowing down until an announcement was made over some kind of intercom.

"Attention student, we will be arriving at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes..."

"Already? Oh wow, its got dark fast," Neville as he pointed to the darkness outside their window. Harry looked out the same window, his sharp eyes glad to see miles of forest flying by them. At least there would be somewhere nearby that he could change into his wolf form and go wild. He couldn't even imagine being stuck inside a castle all the time, with no chance to have the freedom just run.

A boy appeared in their doorway, still open. "Hey, have any of you seen a gray rat about this big with a front toe missing - he's my pet and I can't find him," whined the red headed boy.

"Sorry, no," said Harry with a shake of his head.

Muttering his thanks, the red-head shuffled on.

"Hey, you all get back to your compartment," they heard an older teen ordered a few minutes later, and a group of girls passed by their open door laughing and whispering amongst themselves. The teen, a girl maybe sixteen, paused just long enough to say, "You all better get ready, we should be arriving at Hogwarts soon."

"Oh, alright," Neville replied back, moving for his trunk. "I'll wait outside and let you change first - What are you doing?!" he asked with a squeak when he turned back around, almost dropping his uniform.

Halfway through lifting up his shirt, Harry stopped so he could tilt his head in confusion. "I'm changing," he answered simply.

"You can't just start taking off your clothes like that," Neville insisted with a slight blush as he rushed to shut the door and close the blinds, even as a girl that passed by gave a slight shriek when she saw an almost half naked Harry. "We're in public!"

"Oh, sorry," apologized Harry, waiting until the door and blinds were closed till he finished taking off his shirt. He was so use to living with people that ran around naked daily that he wasn't even fazed by taking off his clothes anymore.

He quickly changed into the uniform of Hogwarts, struggling only with the tie that he felt was choking him even after Neville helped him out with him. "I hope we don't have to wear these all the time," he mumbled as he tugged at it.

And with a small jolt, the train came to a slow stop, and Harry and Neville looked at each other with grins. They had finally arrived.

People pushed their way toward the door, exited the train and moving out on to a tiny, dark platform. Neville shivered in the cold night air, and Harry shook his head and lifted his face to the crescent moon that was still low in the nighttime sky. A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and he heard a familiar voice.

"First years! First years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads, and Harry greeted him with a wave. "C'mon, follow me - any more first years? Mind your step, now! First years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, the group of first years followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path, surrounded by dark and thick trees that hid them from the rest of the world; scaring everyone else but bringing a bit of comfort to Harry as if was so familar to him. Nobody spoke much, just exchanged a lot of nervous glances.

"You'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Just round this bend here."

There was a lot of gasping as the children found themselves on the edge of a great black lake that shone like a mirror. On the other side was a vast castle perched atop a high mountain, its windows sparkling in the starry sky. It was like something from a fairytale book that Harry used to sneak glances at when he was still living with his relatives, or from the stories that Arianna use to tell the children. He grinned, if only Morgan could see this.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Neville, and two others climbed into the nearest boat, the boat rocking hazardously underneath their feet. Gulping, Harry tried not to stare down at the water. He didn't mind water, he swam all the time especially when it was warm - but for some reason, being in a boat was nerve racking.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat all to himself. "Right then - forward!"

And on his command, the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake without a sound. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead with dropped jaws and awe. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff it stood on. They all bent their heads at Hagrid's command as they reached the cliff, and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in its stone face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to go right underneath the castle, until they reached an underground harbor. Everyone clambered out onto rocks and pebbles without hesitation, Harry just a little fast so he wouldn't be sick.

"Oy, you there! Is this your rat?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them, earning a few shrieks from some of the girls.

"Scabbers!"

They clambered up a passageway after Hagrid's bobbing lamp, which came out at last onto grass in the shadow of the castle before walking up a flight of stone stairs and arriving at a huge oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer rat?" Hagrid glanced at all of them before raising a gigantic fist and knocking three times on the castle door.

* * *

><p><em>SORRY for the long wait - and I could give a thousand different reason why I haven't been updating or writing lately, but I won't. Instead, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully I'll have the next one ready for next months update soon. Thank you so much for waiting.<em>


	15. Better Be

**Better Be...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The door swung open almost at once. A stern look woman in emerald-green robes stood there, her face pulled back tightly and green eyes piercing through a pair of glasses that rest on the bridge of her nose. Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross - she reminded him a lot of an Alpha. He resisted the urge to go an lick the underside of her jaw, show her respect.<p>

After a brief conversation with Hagrid, McGonagall pulled the door wide and ushered the children in. Harry gaped as they followed her - the entrance hall alone, stone walls lit with torches and the ceiling too high to make out, was so big you could have have the entire the clan stand around and have room left. And the noise, he could hear the faint voices of hundreds from a doorway nearby, the rest of the school must have already arrived. But instead of leading them towards the voices, Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small and empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer and peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," started Professor McGonagall briskly as she started her speech. Harry listened with only half an ear, nervous enough that he was struggling to stand still. There was so many new smells that he couldn't place, so many faint new sounds that he had never experienced during his time with his relatives or his time with Elysia and their clan. And the magic - it was so strong in the air he could almost taste it. He couldn't wait to explore the castle and see what there to find.

"...The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school," McGonagall was still saying. "I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her sharp eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear. Harry nervously tried to flatten his bangs, to make sure that his scar didn't show.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left them, and everyone around him started to whisper to each other as they tried to fix themselves up at the same time.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" Harry asked Neville as he helped him fix the cloak, who shrugged in answer.

"Don't know - Gran never told me."

"Harry!" Making his way through the other children easily as most of them quickly part for him, Draco suddenly appeared in front of him, two other boys that his side. "I was hoping to see you on the train, but at least I caught you before the Sorting."

"Draco!" Harry grinned. "Nice to see you again."

"Ready for it, Harry?"

"I think so, still not sure where I want to go, though - you said wanted to be Sorted into Slytherin, didn't you?" Harry said, remembering the conversation that had in Diagon Alley. "Still going for it?"

"Of course." Draco nodded towards his two friends. "These are my companions - Crabbe and Goyle, they're hoping to be in Slytherin as well." They were both built and gruff looking, one almost twice his size. While Harry stared up at them, Draco turned towards Neville, who for some reason had turned pale and was shaking on the spot. "And you are...?"

"N-Neville Longbottom," he finally answered with a stutter.

"Ah, yes - I remember your family," Draco said after a moment, giving him a long look before he turned back to Harry. "Well I hope to see you in Slytherin, though I won't keep my hopes high - you seem more like a Gryffindor."

"We'll just have to wait and see," grinned Harry.

Professor McGonagall had returned."Form a line and follow me."

Suddenly feeling like his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind girl with wild and curly brown hair, with Neville right behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors - finally into the Great Hall.

It was amazing, and Harry was once again gaping in astonishment. The large room was lit by thousands of candles, floating in midair over the four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting, all of them filled with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where a number of adults were sitting, teachers; Snape, Dumbledore, and Hagrid among them. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that faced the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight, and dotted here and there among them were figures that shone silver - ghosts, someone whispered, though Harry wasn't sure he believed that.

Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard bushy haired girl next to him whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open to the heavens. Harry smiled, it reminded him of home, of the night time sky through the forest trees, and relaxed a smidgen.

McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years just as Harry looked back down, a pointed hat, patched and frayed and dirty, sat on it. Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat as it suddenly twitched, then a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and then it did the most incredible thing - it began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see,  
>I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me."<p>

"Do all hats sing in the wizarding world?" Harry asked Neville in a low undertone, thinking of the pictures that moved and stations you had to enter by running at a wall. His new friend laughed quietly before shaking his head in answer.

"So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!  
>You're in safe hands (though I have none), for I'm a Thinking Cap!"<p>

Everyone began to clap, and it bowed to each of the four tables before they calmed. McGonagall cleared her throat and brought out a large roll of parchment.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" someone whispered. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

"When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall said before glancing down at her list. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the Hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. And then there was a moments pause...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Hat.

The table on the right, underneath a banner that was yellow and black with a badger on it, cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. It seemed easy enough for Harry, but since he was probably a ways down the list, that meant he had more time to stand there and be queasy. Maybe he shouldn't have had all those sweets on the train.

It went on for awhile - Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw again, Gryffindor, Slytherin, before his cousin's name was finally called. Dudley lumbered up there and sat heavily on the stool. A few moments later the Hat finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yeah!" shouted Dudley, punching the air and rushing down to his new table, ignoring the look McGonagall gave him as he joined the table under the red and gold banner with a lion. He saw Harry clapping for him and gave him a wave.

It never seemed to take the same amount of time. A sandy haired boy took the hat a whole minute to Sort into Gryffindor, while the bushy haired girl next to him because a Gryffindor almost instantly.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"Good luck, Neville," whispered Harry as his new friend hesitantly stepped forward. Sitting on the stool, it was a long few minutes before the Hat finally shouted out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry clapped with the Hufflepuffs as they welcomed Neville to the table with the yellow and black banner hanging above it, though he had to run back and hand McGonagall back the Sorting Hat which was still on his head, but still his grin going from ear to ear.

There was "MacDougal, Morag," and then Draco's name was called. He walked up to the stool with a swagger that made Harry bit back a laugh, replaced with clapping when the Hat almost instantly shouted out, "SLYTHERIN," which was the House that the blond was going for. Draco waved back at him as he joined Crabbe and Goyle, sharing a look with them that beamed pride.

There weren't many people left now between Harry and his turn. "Moon" ... "Nott" ..."Parkinson" ... then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" ... "Perk ... and then finally -

"Potter, Harry!"

Before he even had a chance to step forward, Harry heard the whispers spark around him, sounding like little flames hissing to life, with the volume and numbers of whispers rising each moment he stood there. Harry flinched for a moment, not use to the attention that he was getting, or should he say the attention his name was getting. Still, he finally stepped forward, not looking directly at the students as they leaned forward to get a better look at him. He sat on the stool, grateful of the small smile McGonagall gave him before placing the Hat on his head, suddenly blocking out sight and sound. Huh. Must have been more magic.

_"Hmm,"_ said a small voice in his ear that made him jump in surprise._ "Difficult. Very difficult. Where shall I put you? You are certainly brave, yes, it takes courage to try and earn a place in your pack, so perhaps you are a Gryffindor. Yes, I know of your unique family and childhood, Potter,"_ said the Hat when Harry gaped in shock. _"I see all here, in your head. But do not worry, I can keep your secret."_ As Harry relaxed, he went on. _"But, I don't think you are quite reckless enough to be a Lion. Mm. Smart, but maybe not Ravenclaw material. Sneaky not so much, but you are resourceful. All in all though, you are loyal to a fault, and hardworking, and fearless. You like to make friends, and I think those friends will be a great help to you someday. So I think the best choice for you will be..._ HUFFLEPUFF!"

As the Hat shouted out the name of his new House, Harry felt the Hat lifted off his head and was greeted with an entire hall of people gaping at him in shock. Blinking, Harry glanced around, even managing to crane his neck so he could look behind him at the teachers. All of them looked shocked as well. Had he done something wrong? Or had the Hat picked the wrong House for him?

"... Go Harry!" Neville had stood up at the Hufflepuff table and was clapping for him, his cheer piercing through the silence. A few moments passed before someone else put their hands together for him - Dudley as he also stood up, and then another, and as Harry slid off the stool, the whole hall was clapping for him. The Hufflepuffs were the loudest though, standing up and cheering as they welcomed him to their table, some even patting him on the back as he joined Neville, both grinning ear to ear now.

It took McGonagall a minute to get everyone's attention so the Sorting could continue ... Thomas, Dean ... Turpin, Lisa ... Weasley, Ronald... and then there was -

"Winters, Regina!" called out McGonagall. After a moments pause, the young girl that Harry and Neville had seen on the train stepped forward, glancing around nervously before she sat up on the stool and let the Hat cover eyes. She squirmed in her seat for a few moments, probably not use to the new voice in her head, before after a long minute, the Hat finally shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Her new table greeted her warmly, but Regina seemed hesitant to actually let anyone near her, even as she smiled back at her new Housemates while "Zabini, Blaise," also joined the Slytherins.

Dumbledore got to his feet, beaming at the students with arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. While I understand your desire to talk with Mr. Potter about his missing years, please leave those questions for latter, and let us all enjoy our meal. Thank you!"

Everyone clapped as Dumbledore sat down, especially Harry who was grateful not to answer any questions right now. Suddenly a wave of smells overtook Harry, of warm food and sweets and spices. Glancing down at the golden plates in middle of the table, he gaped at the amount of food that had suddenly appeared before him - beef, chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, cooked potatoes of all different kinds, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Having only eating sweets on the train ride, Harry piled his plate with food, but he before he had even taken a single bite, people started talking around him, their attempts of not being noticed as they stared at him failing, though none of them gathered up enough courage to actually speak to him. All around him whispers of his name, of his supposed defeat of the Dark Lord, of his fame. Suddenly not hungry anymore, Harry pushed his food around his plate, only taking polite sips of pumpkin juice - which would have been wonderful under different circumstances.

Harry had already endured whispers and stares for the last six years of his life. He had though, for a split moment, that things would be different at Hogwarts. That he could just be Harry.

"There, next to the blond boy."

"With the long black hair?"

"That's _him_?

"Harry Potter?!"

"The Harry Potter!"

How wrong he had been.

"You not hungry?" asked Neville when he saw him absentmindedly push around his food, with a clear intention not to eat it. He was already halfway through a plate.

Nodding automatically in answer, Harry glanced up at the High Table, wondering when dinner would be over and he could go hide in his new rooms. Then he caught of Professor Snape talking with a teacher with a strange purple turban, and he remember that he had to thank the surely man for the photo's of his mother.

Even as that thought when through his mind, Snape looked right at him, and a sharp pain went through his skull, threatening to slit it open. Dropping his fork, Harry clutched at his forehead, hissing in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Neville with surprise. A few seats over, a older student glanced over before excusing herself to make her way over. Harry flinched as she knelt down next to him, his pain still strong enough that his eyes watered.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked the girl with sincere concern. She must have been a fifth of sixth year, with honey brown hair and light and bright green eyes, and a silver badge on her uniform front. "You not feeling too well?"

"I'm alright," said Harry, quickly blinking back the tears his pain brought before anyone else noticed. "Just a really bad headache."

Smiling kindly, the girl introduces herself. "I'm Maddie Williams, Harry. I'm one of this years Prefect for Hufflepuff - so just let me know if you need help with anything, alright?"

Nodding again, Harry turned his gaze back towards the professors and asked as Maddie stood up again, "Who is that talking to Professor Snape?"

Maddie followed his gaze. "Oh, that's Professor Quirrell, he's this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"This years?"

"The position's cursed," whispered Maddie, shrugging at Harry's wide gaze. "Or so they say. Still, it is true we haven't been able to keep a Defense teacher for more then a year - we came close with Professor Green a couple years ago, but he then got into a terrible accident a week before school started." She shook her head. "Poor man..."

"You know Professor Snape already?" asked Neville as Maddie went back to her own seat.

"Yeah, sorta." Harry turned to Neville. "Do you?"

Neville shrugged, his hands busy tearing a roll into tiny bread pieces. "Gran talked about him a few times - he's head of Slytherin House and our Potion's Master." He tensed for a moment. "And he certain lives up to their standards."

"What do you mean?"

""Everyone that goes into Slytherin comes out dark," said another first year that had been Sorted with them, showing how he had been listening in on their conversation. "You-Know-Who came out of there too, you know."

"Oh. Is that why you were so nervous around Draco?" Harry asked his friend, who was now turning the ripped pieces of bread into crumbs.

"Well... that and my Gran told me about his family, too," admitted Neville. "His family's been dark for generations, plus his dad was a one of You-Know-Who's followers, right from the never start. She told me to stay away from him."

"I'm sorry, Neville, I didn't know."

Shrugging, Neville gave him a nervous smile."Don't worry about it, it doesn't _you_ have to avoid him."

Harry tried to smile back reassuringly, but it was all he could do to keep the frown off his face as he continued to smell the fear that came from his friend in waves. Neville was hiding something, something that had him scared badly of Draco. And he doubted it was just because the Slytherin might turn dark.

Finally, after a mountain of desserts, basic school rules explained, and a strange sing along, the the first year Hufflepuffs were finally lead to their new House - down they went, deeper into the castle while the Ravenclaws went up and Slytherins and Gryffindors went the opposite way, towards Slytherins the Dungeons and Gryffindors towards the Towers, Maddie explained.

"We're right near the kitchens," explained Maddie as they went along, the smile on her face never faltering. "So if anyone feels the need for a nice hot chocolate or a warn biscuit, you won't have to far to go." She winked. "You'll find that we're not ones to skimp on snacks around here."

They stopped into front of a large painting of a bowl of fruit, and Maddie touched the bottom of the pear lightly. "Just tickle it gently here, and it'll open up for you. And of course the house-elves will be happy to help you in anyway possible. But remember, be nice to them - they aren't our slaves or servants, they're the kitchen staff of Hogwarts."

And then she gestured to a stack of barrels not even ten feet away. "This, right here, is our enterance. It requires a password, but unlike everyone else, we use something a bit different then just a spoken word."

She reached over to a nearby wall knocked on it in pattern to demonstrate. _'Knock knock, knock knock knock.' _"If you listen closely, it sounds out our Founder's name, Helga Hufflepuff. And make sure you get it right, otherwise the barrels will go on the defensive." She wrinkled her nose. "They spray you with vinegar. Even magic can't get that stuff out right away."

Harry wrinkled his own nose and shook his head, ignoring the look Neville gave him - he could only imagine how bad the smell would be.

Preforming the same knocking pattern on a barrel now, which she pointed out very carefully as the second barrel from the bottom, middle of the second row, Maddie stepped back as the barrels slid away, revealing a dirt tunnel that had a yellowish glow at the end. "Go on," she gestured. "The Common Room's straight ahead. And welcome to Hufflepuff."

Stepping through - the travel through the tunnel only taking a few seconds, Harry was greeted with the smell of warm dirt, flowers, and the burning smell of a fire as he took in the sight of their Common Room. It was large round room with a low ceiling, with lots of potted plants hanging from it that smelled like herbs Arianna would use. Round windows let moonlight come through, and Harry saw dandelions and long grass dancing in front of them. And finally, there were lots of soft looking armchairs and couches scattered in front of a roaring fire, all of them decorated with yellow and black pillows. Badgers were carved into the mantle piece, and a large picture of a smiling women was resting there.

It was earthy, warm, and inviting, and Harry relaxed for the first time since dinner.

A plump woman that Harry recognized from the Feast as a professor greeted them with a smile that was just as warm as Maggie's. Everyone smiled here. "Welcome to Hufflepuff! Please, gather round everyone. Thank you, Maggie you can go get settled in your room now. My name is Professor Spout, and I am your head of House. Now before I let you all go to your room and settle in for the night, I have a few personal rules to go over with you."

"One: We are patient and accepting. That means we will accept anyone, despite whatever House they are in and despite what people say about them. We look past that and accept the person they are.

"Two: We are loving and kind. We will treat everyone as we want to be treated, and will help those who need it the most.

"Three: We are loyal and fair. I don't want to hear anything about someone cheating or ruining a relationship over something petty. Nor do I want to hear anything about someone being cruel.

"Four: We hardworking and dedicated. While I don't expect everyone to get top marks, I expect you to work for your grades. No slacking off. If you need help with anything, I will arrange for help from either myself or someone I trust to help you.

"Five: We are family. And family sticks together. That means despite whatever you might feel about a fellow Hufflepuff, they are a part of your life now, and you will treat them with respect outside of this room. If you have problem with someone, come to me or Maddie, and we will figure it out."

During the whole speech, Sprout looked everyone in the eye, taking a moment to meet each person gaze. "I know its a lot to take in, and maybe its a lot to put on your small shoulders, but I know all of you will do your best to meet these rules; after all, these are all traits of a Hufflepuff, which each of you are now."

"Now, before I send you all off to your rooms, just take a moment to look over the House rules: rooms clean, bed times, and so on. Just little things that will make things here a bit easier. If anyone wishes to speak with me, you have an hour before curfew, though I will be conducting personal evaluations with you periodically. Ah, Mr. Potter, a word with you please?"

Slightly startled by being called out, Harry stepped forward while the rest of the students looked over the rules board that hung near the enterance. Sprout gentle smiled down at him. "I know its a bit sudden, deary, but I'd like to speak with you first. Will you please stay back after I sent the rest of the children to their new rooms?"

Harry nodded, wondering what his new of House would want to say to him.

"All right then, room assignments," said Sprout, clapping her hands together to gain everyone attention. "You'll be placed in rooms of two or three - don't want you to get to crowded, do we? Hannah, Susan, you'll be together in room fourteen, Megan and Emma, you'll be in room thirteen."

The four girls all glanced at each other, quietly pairing with their new roommate.

"Ernest, Justin, and Wayne, you'll all be together in room fifteen," the boys grinned at each other. "Harry and Neville, room sixteen for you. The girls rooms are down that way -" Sprout pointed to a tunnel on the left. "And boys are down the other." She pointed to the right. "Now go along to bed, I'm sure you've had a long day, and tomorrow will be your first day of classes. Go on then."

Hanging back until they were alone, Harry stared down at his feet until Sprout finally spoke up. "Harry, I just wanted to let you know that Headmaster Dumbledore decided that, given that I am your Head of House and your caretaker during the school year, to tell about your past few years with your new family."

Tensing, Harry glanced up at Sprout, resisting the urge to run. "And?"

"And nothing." Sprout shook her head. "I'm not going to judge you or your family, if that's what you think. What I wanted to talk about was a fact the Headmaster brought up - that you might like to go running every once in awhile. I have no problem with that. You know, he also reminded me of a passageway that I had forgotten about - I believe its in our little cupboard over there." She pointed to said cupboard. "I believe he said the password was that Muggle knock - shave and a haircut, two bits - you know the one? It should lead whoever uses it outside, right near the forest. I would tell that person to stay away from the Forbidden Forest, but I think anyone who can run with wolves will be alright."

Staring up at Sprout with his jaw dropped, Harry nodded. "T-Thank you."

With one last smile, Sprout patted his shoulder. "Its nothing. Now go on to bed - and good luck Harry." She made her way down another tunnel, leaving Harry to go find his new room.

It was the last one at the end of the hall, and after noticing that Neville wasn't around, Harry took in the sight of his new room. It was then he expected, with plenty of room for two large four-poster beds on one side of the room, two night stands separating them, two desk at the opposite side with a few shelves hovering above them, and two wardrobes sandwiched between them. And sitting on the farthest desk was -

"Hedwig!" said Harry happily, quickly going over and letting his owl our of her cage. She flew to his shoulder, nipping at his ear and chirping unhappily, clearly not pleased with being stuck in a cage for so long. "Sorry girl. Tomorrow, I'll let you go flying, promise."

Entering the room with his toothbrush hanging from the corner of his mouth and dressed in blue pajamas with little frogs on them, Neville glanced between Harry and the bed nearest to the door. nervously "Sorry, I picked first - we can switch though if you want."

"Its alright, I'm fine over here," said Harry letting Hedwig fly off to roost on his wardrobe before he glanced down the hall. "Bathroom's where?"

"Just a couple doors down - Err, don't you need you toothbrush and stuff?"

"Oh, right..." Harry started rummaging through his trunk, now getting a bit nervous. He did remember that when he was with his relatives he would use a toothbrush and toothpaste, but he used licorice root now. It would probably look a little weird... thankful Lupin had thought of that and sent him some more human supplies not long after their trip to Diagon Alley.

Pulling out the pajamas (also sent by Lupin) that were a dark green that reminded him of tree leaves, Harry trudged down the hall again into what he realized was now the bathroom. It was a lot bigger then the one he used during his time with the Dursleys - with a circle of sinks right in the middle, a series of showers on one side of the room, toilet stalls on the another, and a few dressing booths shoved near the door, as if an after thought. Harry blinked as he realized how long it had actually been since he used a real toilet. Usually he just wandered away from camp and went where ever he wanted, covering up with dirt afterwards.

It wasn't completely empty, with a few older students chatting while they got ready, but they stopped and stared at Harry only a few moments after he entered. Even as his cheeks turned a pale pink, Harry went about his business as they were three or four pairs of eyes staring at him while he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Still, when he went into the dressing rooms to change, he waited until the other boys left before he finally came out.

It wasn't going to be a walk in the park, it seemed, to attend this school. He wondered how hard it would be to slip away unnoticed to go for a run in the woods...

"Good night, Harry," Neville mumbled when Harry finally came back to their room, the other boy already half asleep.

"Night, Neville," Harry answered back automatically, slipping into his own bed. He was suddenly very tired - maybe being "famous" took more out of him then he realized. Glancing out the window that was between their beds (which he vaguely realized must have been enchanted like the Great Hall's ceiling), he stared up at the half full moon until he finally drifted off into slumber, unconsciously holding onto the charm that Elysia gave him...

Only to have dreams of Draco and Neville laughing cruelly at him as the Hat insisting that there was no place for him in Hogwarts, so Spout threw him out into the forest where unfamiliar wolfs forced him to transform as they snapped at his heels, making him to run and run until his paws bleed. And then he fell into a bottomless pit that appeared out of no where, and as he slowly dropped through darkness, he saw the hunter that had attacked him before, laughing at him - a high pitched and cruel laugh - as he pointed his rifle at him again. And this time it wasn't a gunshot but flash of green light ...


	16. Stares, Whispers, and Bullies

**Authors Notes:** So as you can see from the new chapter, _Liberi De Luna_ was the winner of the poll! Yay! While the other stories will be put on hold until this one is complete, I'll do my best to try and update at least twice a month. Or at least I hope so. (crosses my fingers) Anyway, on with the story, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Stares, Whispers, and Bullies<br>**

* * *

><p>The only thing Harry can really comprehend during the first week of class is that there's <em>so many people<em>.

Maybe he should have expect this after how saw how many people there where at Diagon Alley, or maybe when he entered the Great Hall to be Sorted. But still now it was starting to hit him that he would be surrounded by this many, everyday, and always the same ones. And they would look at him as_ the_ Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Boy-Who-Disappeared and the The-Boy-That-Came-Back and The-Boy-People-Could-Not-Stop-Talking-About.

Walking down the hallways of Hogwarts was a challenge all in itself now- everywhere there were people staring at him, whispering his name till he just wanted to keep his hand covering his ears at all times, if only to dull the whispers. Even if his hearing wasn't better then most due to all his times as a wolf, he would still be cringing at the sheer amount of noise, flinching at every stare.

"Its him."

"That's him?"

"The Harry Potter."

"Did you see it?"

"Did you see his _scar_?"

Flinching, Harry kept his head low and his shoulders high in defense, as if it would protect him from his own classmates as he made his way to breakfast that early Friday morning. So far people seemed to think of him as shy, but it was because he didn't know how to act - any proper manners his former aunt might of told him gone. He wanted to growl at the people whispering about him, snarl at those who stared, and run until he couldn't even move anymore. If Neville noticed, he kept to himself, and Harry was extremely grateful. Because how does someone explain that he not use to crowds, or was a stranger to the way people are suppose to act because he's been living with a clan of werewolves who sometimes walked around stark naked?

At least classes and homework was there to be a distraction for the other students - as Harry was quickly learning, there a lot more to magic then just waving your wand and saying a few fancy words. He hadn't even had a chance to go running in his other form yet, so busy with his new schoolwork.

"What do we have this morning?" Harry asked Neville as they sat down at their table, grabbing up a slice of toast and munching on it while he piled fruits and sausages on his plate. His appetite had started growing lately - he put it towards using his magic more often now, including the few minutes he would try to spend in his wolf form everyday while hiding in this unused girls bathroom he found, even if it was just to stretch out.

"Um..." Neville pulled out their schedule. "Potions - with Slytherin." He flinched. "Why did it have to be Potions _and_ Slytherins?" he whispered lowly, glancing over at the Slytherin table.

Playing the part of a loyal friend and sympathizing with him, Harry chanced a glance over at said Slytherins as well. Draco had yet to talk with him since their meeting before the feast - was he angry that Harry had not told him the truth about who he was? Of course, he didn't help that they didn't have any classes together save for today's Potions class. Maybe he would have a chance to talk with him before or after.

He had noticed something about the Snakes though - they seemed to both receive and deliver abuse. They would be glared at by another House (usually Gryffindor) and would throw barbed comments in return. It was like watching someone poking a real snake with a stick and getting bit in return. And yet no one else seemed to think this strange - was in normal for a student to be bullied for just being a certain House? If it was, he didn't like it, and was a little glad he didn't get stuck in Gryffindor or Slytherin, despite the fact he had friends and relatives in both.

After everyone rushed to finish their breakfast and hurry off to classes, the Hufflepuffs stumbled down to the dungeons, where it was so cold that Harry's breath turned white and everyone was shivering. Even the Slytherins started to rub their arms in attempt of warmth when they joined them a few minutes later. Harry had to remember to start doing that as well - he was actually use to weather much worse then this.

"Harry."

Turning to the voice of Draco Malfoy, Harry nodded in greeting. "Hey, Draco."

Draco, arms crossed to protect him a bit from the cold, was also frowning, and Harry vaguely noticed that he was without his other friends Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed to keep to his side - like burrs stuck to fur - during the last week. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked a bit angrily, though also obviously curious. "Who you _really_ are?"

"I just wanted to be normal for a little while longer," Harry answered with a slight shrug. "Plus, I was still being careful, my mum thought it was better if no one knew who I was right away. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings, and I'm sorry if I did hurt yours."

Staring him down for a moment, Draco's pale cheeks flushed a pale pink and he punched Harry in the arm - though it didn't hurt for more then a second, and that was more out of surprise then anything. "My feelings aren't hurt," he mumbled. "Sheesh, I'm not a girl or anything."

"So you forgive me then?"

"Yeah, sure, why not," shrugged Draco, but now there was a small smile on his face. "But I think we should start over." He held out his hand, his smile growing a little. "Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter," was his answer as he shook Draco's extended hand. "Pleasure to meet you - again."

Before they could have a longer conversation, the door to the Potions Room slowly creaked open, and with hesitant glances at each other, the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs shuffled into the room, taking seats at opposite ends of the room. Harry and Neville sat next to each other, and while Neville looked around in a fearful awe, Harry was just trying not to sneeze much at the many strong potion ingredients he could smell far too well flooded his senses. But to his personal pride, he could identify quite a few of them just by their scent alone. At least he had learned something from his lessons with Arianna.

The door opened again, this time with a bang as Snape made his dramatic entrance into his classroom, with his cape fluttering behind him like a pair of wings. He glared at all of them with one sweeping glance as he made his way to the front to take attendance. He called out all their names in a low, monotone voice that Harry was sure everyone else would be having trouble hearing if it wasn't so deadly quiet already. When he got to his name, he paused, finally taking his eyes off his student list.

"Ah, yes," he said in a deadly soft tone. "Harry Potter. Our new... _celebrity_."

A few boys on the Slytherin side of the room snickered, and Harry wanted to dunk down and bury himself into a deep hole while Snape went on to read the rest of the names. He hated the attention, the good and the bad.

Clearing his throat, Snape moved towards the front of the classroom. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Squirming in his seat, Harry suddenly felt a little worried about this class.

Snape snapped his head towards Harry and Neville's desk, as if he could sense the ever growing discomfort. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he questioned rapidly.

Racking his brain for a moment, Harry took a moment before carefully answering, "Its a very powerful sleeping potion, Professor." He didn't know what it was called in the wizarding world, but he remembered Arianna calling it Dead Sleep. It was used only when the patient was in so much pain he couldn't be kept awake to heal him properly. "I don't know its proper name though, sir."

"You are half correct, though for your information, Potter, it is called the Draught of the Living Dead." The corner of Snape's lip twitched for a moment. "Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat," Harry responded almost right away, remembering Arianna once saving a young werewolf who ingested some poison roots by accident, she had to force it down her throat. "It curses a lot of poisons."

"Correct, Mr. Potter," said Snape with a hint of amusement. "Three points to Hufflepuff for _almost _two right answers."

At that, the Slytherin side of the room dropped their jaws, as did most of the Hufflepuff side. The smell of their surprise was so sudden and strong that it made Harry sneeze.

"Bless you, Mr. Potter. Mr. Longbottom," he turned to Harry's neighbor, "what is the difference monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Uh..." Neville trembled under his teachers unwavering gaze. "T-There isn't," he stammered out. "They're the s-same."

"Correct, two more points to Hufflepuff." As his Slytherins gaped at him even more, he stepped back to look at the entire class. "Well? I expect all of you to be writing this down," he snapped, and everyone scrambled to get quill, ink and parchment. He then turned his attention to one of his snakes. "Crabbe, the name of any kind of herb that curses fevers..."

This went on for awhile, Snape asking everyone at least one question until he decided they were ready to make their first potion. Harry was as nervous as everyone else when they set up their cauldrons and lit their fires – while he had at least a few potions before with Arianna, she had never let him near the fire pit, she just usually had him work with prep and question him. Thankful though, it seemed to be a simple enough potion – one to curl boils, and all of them working in pairs. And Snape was constantly moving through out the room, keeping a careful eye on all the students to see if they might be bold enough to ask for help or in case an emergency appeared.

Busy crushing snake fangs – which he hoped with a shiver weren't taken by force – Harry was so preoccupied with making sure he got it right that he almost didn't notice Neville's almost dire mistake. Sniffling, as the smell of so many potions being made at once made his nose twitch, he turned to Neville to ask if he finished weighing the dried nettles and yelped, dropping his knife with a clatter as he grabbed his friends outstretched arm.

"Neville, stop!"

The plump boy froze, just about to release the quills in his hand into the bubbling potion. "Wha -" he started in confusion.

Snape appeared at their table almost immediately, towering over them angrily. "Mr. Potter, what do you think you're doing, disturbing the class -" He paused in his rant, finally taking notice of the quills still in Neville's hand. "Mr. Longbottom, were you about to add those quills to the potion?"

"Y-Yes?" squeaked Neville, uncertain.

"Then you should thank Mr. Potter from saving you from a painful experience - adding those quills would have caused the potion to explode and cover you in a mixture that would have given you boils from head to toe. Though perhaps it would teach you to read the instructions a little more _carefully,_" Snape sneered as Neville paled before turning a sickening shade of green, and to add to insult some of the Slytherins started to laugh.

Feeling the embarrassment pouring off his friend in waves, Harry started to stand up, a snarl working his way up his throat, his growing nails digging into the wood desk in his anger. But before he could fully stand, a hand landed on his shoulder, Snape gently pressing him back into his seat as he turned towards his Snakes. "Enough. Mr. Longbottom has been corrected of his mistake. And if I hear any of you even snicker in my class at a mistake that I'm sure many of you will make, I will dock points yes, even from my own House," he snapped when they gaped at him. "Now, get back to work this instant."

And as everyone scrambled to get back to work, Harry breathed slowly, his nails subtly returning to normal as he calmed down.

"Thanks, Harry," mumbled Neville as Snape moved on. "I'm sorry, I could have really hurt you."

"Its alright," Harry whispered with a flashed grin. "We'll do better next time."

* * *

><p>"That was... a weird class."<p>

Harry cocked his head to the side as he and Neville as they left the potions classroom, with the plan to head back to the common room since they had a free afternoon until dinner. "A little, I guess," he answered with a shrug.

"More then a little, Harry," pressed on Neville. "One of the Gryffindors told me about Snape - he _never_ stands up for anyone but his Slytherins, and the same goes for points." He shook his head, looking bewildered. "Its just weird..."

Shrugging, Harry was about to respond that maybe Snape wasn't as mean as people said he was, or maybe he was just getting nicer with age, but then they entered the next hallway, which was brimming with activity as practically everyone in the school either moved to a different class or hung around to talk before they went their way. Almost at once, everyone fell silent, their gazes firmly on him as he froze in the doorway.

And then broke out into whispers, a sound that made it feel like his ears were filled with a swarm of bees.

Cringing, Harry dropped the books in his hands and slapped them to his ears, shoulder rising in an attempt to hide himself. He'd been trying - he'd been trying so hard to ignore the stares and voices for the last week - but it was getting to be too much. He didn't like all this attention - and for what? For something that happened when he was only a year old? An incident that killed his parents and left him with relatives that had abused and neglected him to the point his uncle left him in the middle of the woods. He hated this. He hated all this unwanted attention.

He just wanted to be left alone.

"Harry?" the concerned voice of Neville sounded so far away, like there was a wall of water between the two of them, even though Harry knew that his new friend was right next to him, reaching out to rest his hand on his shoulder. "Harry, are you alright?"

Shaking his head, Harry flinched away from Neville's touch - from the noise and stares. "I'm - I'm sorry," he said with a whimper before he burst into a run, pushing through the crowds so he could get to the nearest exit, ignoring the anger and confused shouts of those he had to push aside. He raced down a nearly empty corridor, with its only occupant jumping aside before he got ran over, the red head throwing him a bewildered look that he barely had time to notice.

Reaching the main enterance a few minutes later, Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he found then opened a crack already, just wide enough to let a small breeze flow through the already cool castle. He shoved his way through and made his way outside, putting on another burst of speed so he could race down a hill, pass the lake that he crossed the first night, and finally entered the forest that Dumbledore had forbade all students from entering.

But then again, he wasn't a normal student.

The moment he was sure that he wouldn't be seen, Harry let himself change mid-air as he leaped over a log, clothes melting away to pitch black fur, landing with a thud on white tipped paws. He shook himself out, taking a moment to take in all the new scents and sounds that his wolf form could sense now.

One scent stood out the most, and Harry felt his tail wagging. Wolves. A whole pack of them. Though he doubted they were a were-clan, not the same smell. But still, a pack he could run with on the full moon. He would have to greet them soon. But not today.

Today was just for running.

Bursting forward, Harry weaved between the dark trees, the sunlight barely breaking through the foliage. Leaves that had already changed color and fallen crunched underneath his paws, and he saw glances of creatures that he had only heard of before; groups of men whose lower bodies were those of horses, glowing white unicorn herds, spiders the size of cars. He avoiding meeting all of these groups face-to-face though, he would have to ask Dumbledore the best way to greet them.

But for now, what he focused on was the burn in his four legs, the feeling of his paws pounding against the earth, and the way he was all most flying when he had to leap over something. Harry gave a long howl of pleasure, not caring who could hear him, and put on an extra burst of speed, ready to outrace all his problems.

Finally, almost two hours later, he collapsed under a tree near the edge of the forest, panting. It had felt so good just to run, but he knew he would have to go back to the castle soon since dinner would begin any minute now, and he was starving. Still, he took another moment to roll in the ground, whining in protest and stretching out his limbs.

He wished his mother could see this forest. Their forest only had the occasional giant, though they stayed up in the mountain, and a few pixie's that passed through when they were migrating somewhere warning.

Just as he was about to finally shift back to human form and make his way towards the castle, Harry paused, tilting his head. There was someone nearby - and that someone was crying. Whining in worry, the young wolf scanned the grounds of Hogwarts, sharp green eyes narrowed until they landed on the garden that rest just a few yards from Hagrid's hut, focusing on the young person that just sat next one of the large boulders nearby, small shoulders shaking as they sobbed.

Whining again, Harry trotted forward, not thinking about how it might be a bad idea to approaching a human in his wolf form. He just didn't like see anyone sad.

The girl didn't notice him even as he sat right in front of her, face hidden in her folded arms, until he started to whine, nudging her shaking arm with his nose. Her head snapped up, and a bright grey gaze met his, wide with shock. He recognized her now from the train, the one that was so afraid. Wasn't her name Regina?

Up close, he saw that she was actually kind of pretty, with warm light brown skin and chocolate hair, matched with features that reminded her of a fox. But her hair was heavy with dirt, along with one of her cheeks, stained with tears and starting to bruise.

"Oh..." Sniffling and wiping her cheek, smearing the dirt, Regina smiled at him. "Hi there, doggy." She held out her hand to him cautiously in greeting. "What are you doing out here?"

Whining again, Harry licked her hand, tasting the grime of dirt and the salty tears. Carefully, Regina stroked the top of his head, which made his tail wag, encouraging her to keep going and even give him a scratch. "You're a cutie, aren't you? Huh." She stroked the white patch of fur on his forehead, which almost mimicked his scar. "That's strange, isn't it?" She shrugged. "Huh. I wonder what your name is? Can I give you one? I've got to call you something... How about Shadow? Easy to remember, right?"

Harry licked her cheek in answer, and she laughed. "Alright then, Shadow. Are you going to stay for awhile? I don't mind."

Laying down on his stomach and resting his head on her lap, Harry let his tail swish back and forth as Regina continued to pet his head, talking softly as she did. "I don't like it here. People in my house don't like me because... well, because my mum was Muggle. And that means I'm not a Pureblood, like the rest of them." She sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "They... started teasing me, which wasn't so bad really -" she shrugged again. "I'm use to that. But then they decided to try out a charm we learned in class, and started levitating clumps of dirt to throw at me." With her free hand, she absentmindedly touched her dark cheek, and Harry almost growled when he realized how she got that bruise.

"But, still, maybe its just me. My brother's doing alright - they actually like him." She paused for a moment, earning a look from Harry. "Then again, he's not a half-blood like me." Regina shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to unload on you like that. Its been a rough week." She scratched behind his ear, and involuntarily, his leg started to shake. "You won't tell anyone though, will you?" she joked, and Harry yipped confirmation.

Both of them sat in a comfortable silence for the next ten minutes, and Harry realized it was actually kind of nice, relaxing. In fact he was so relaxed he almost didn't notice the heavy footsteps of someone approaching a few minutes later. He snapped his head up and gave a small growl of warning, ears going flat against his skull as even he recognized them by their scent.

"Miss Winters, are you doing out here?" asked Snape, hands clasped behind his back as he approached them and an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Its close to dinner time, you should be -" He stopped in front of them, frowning slowly as he took in the sight in front of him. "What is going on here?"

"P-Professor," Regina stammered. "Um..." She clasped her hands in her lap and bowed her head. "Nothing, sir."

"Do not lie to me, Winters." Kneeling in front of her and ignoring wolf-Harry, Snape took her chin and lifted it up with surprising gentleness, turning her bruise cheek towards him. "Where did you get this? This wasn't there when I saw you at class not even two hours ago."

After a long moment of silence and Snape realizing that he was not going to get an answer, he sighed and dropped his hand. "Miss Winters, if you are being bullied, you should tell me. I do not tolerate anyone bullying one of my Slytherins."

She was a Slytherin? Harry glanced at the green and silver patch on her sweater that was mostly hidden under her long hair. Oh, he didn't notice that before.

"Its nothing, sir," Regina insisted, and even Harry if hadn't just been listened to her telling him what happened he would have been able to tell she was lying horribly. "I just fell."

"Ah." Snape clearly knew she was lying, but instead of pressing her, he brought out his wand and silently started to clear away the dirt in her hair and clothes. "Well, if you ever feel like naming your attackers, or at the very least telling me the truth, you know where my office is." Dirt started to disappear from her hair, looking clean and curly. "Other then this incident, how has your first week being going?"

Regina glanced up momentarily. "I miss home," she whispered.

"Everyone misses home," answered Snape, pressing the tip of his wand to her cheek, apologizing when she winced before the bruise started to fade away. "I'm sure even your brother misses home, though I doubt he will admit that any time soon."

"He's barely talked to me since we got here," mumbled Regina. "I don't think he wants his new friends to know that he's related to someone with_ dirty_ blood."

"Your blood is not dirty," Snape said firmly, placing his wand away. "Just because your mother is Muggle doesn't mean you aren't worth of the Slytherin House."

"Everyone else seems to think so," shrugged Regina.

"They everyone else is wrong. Despite what everyone else thinks about us, we Slytherin do not - or should not - focus solely on blood purity. We are better then that." Snape stood up, hold out a hand to Regina, who waited for Harry to lift his head before taking it, letting him help her up. "Try and keep your head up, and let me know anytime if you need help."

"Yes, sir."

"Go off to dinner, I shall see you later."

Nodding, Regina gave Harry one last pat on the head. "Bye, Shadow. Hope to see you later."

Barking in return, Harry watched her leave, both him and Snape not moving or speaking until Regina was out of sight. Then the potions master looked down at him, an eyebrow raised. "Can to explain this situation to me, Mr. Potter? And don't bother trying to ignore me, Headmaster Dumbledore informed me - and all Head of Houses - of your ability to transform and your need to run in the forest. So please because a human being again and talk with me."

A few seconds later, Harry stood straight, looking up at Snape with a smile and polite nod. "Good evening, Professor Snape."

"While I appreciate the niceties, Mr. Potter, I am still looking for an explanation why you were with Miss Winters, and in your wolf form." Snape shook his head. "You should be glad that she apparently she can't tell the difference between a dog and a wolf."

"I was just coming back and I saw her crying." Harry glanced back towards the castle. "She was pretty upset. Is she going to be alright?"

Snape didn't answer right away. "I believe so," he finally said. "It might take awhile, but in the end, Miss Winters is stronger then she realizes. Stronger then her bullies." He then glared down at Harry. "I trust that you won't tell anyone about this, Mr. Potter?"

"I won't tell anyone, sir," promised Harry. "I just have one question sir. What did she mean... that she has dirty blood?"

"Miss Winters' mother was a Muggle and her father was a Pureblood," answered Snape simply. "And most Purebloods are not accepting of mixed blood. Now, its almost dinner time, so I suggest that you head back to the castle at your earliest convenience. Good night, Mr. Potter." And with that, Snape swept back towards the school, leaving Harry behind at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Sitting against the boulder, Harry sighed and tilted his head back, gazing up at the dusky sky, the moon a faint crescent glow in the sky. He wasn't sure he wanted to go back to school just yet. He didn't want to be stared at, whispered about. And for defeating a dark wizard he didn't remember, and losing parents he would never get to talk to again.

It was just like when he first arrived at the clan, only much, much again, was it really such a big deal? Just like at the clan, sooner or later the stares and whispers would have to go away, right? Something better to talk about would come up, and everyone would ignore him. Right? He really hoped they would. Just until then, he would just have to brace himself and be ready to ignore them.

When his stomach started to rumble, begging for food after his long run Harry forced himself to get up and start walking back towards the castle, glancing back towards the forest only once, already impatient for the next time he would be back.

"Hey," Neville said with a nod as Harry joined him at the Hufflepuff table. "Are you alright? You ran out pretty fast."

Shrugging, Harry gulped down a glass of water. "Sorry, I just needed to be alone for awhile," he admitted. Already he was trying not to flinch as he felt all the stares focus on him again._ Just keep calm, keep calm_, he repeated over in his mind.

Nodding understandingly, Neville thankfully didn't ask anymore about it. Instead talked happily about the Herbology class they had earlier in the week while Harry piled food on his plate and listened, faintly wondering about Regina the Slytherin, who he couldn't see at the table under the green and silver flag, and hoped she was alright.

Trying to distract himself, he glanced at a newspaper someone had left from breakfast, and frowned. It was talking about a break in at Gringotts that apparently happened on his birthday - something stolen from under the goblins noses while he had been there? That didn't sound good...

Getting Neville's attention, Harry pointed to the paper. "This doesn't happen often, does it? I thought Gringotts was impossible to break into?"

"It is - I've never hear anybody succeeding in breaking in." Neville scanned the newspaper. "Oh, but see here? They didn't steal anything. The vault was emptied earlier that day."

"That's convenient," mumbled Harry, staring at the picture for the article, of goblins who refused to answer any questions. What was so important that someone broke into an empty vault?


	17. First Flying Lesson

**First Flying Lesson  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was an early Thursday morning when Harry decided to use the secret passage from in the Hufflepuff common room for the first time.<p>

He had been up for hours after waking from a nightmare, lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling and straining to remember anything from the dream. But when the clock finally flipped to six 'o' clock, he decided that he need to move. He needed to run.

Slipping out of bed, Harry dressed as quickly as he could, trying not to disturbing his still sleeping roommate, Neville snoring lightly and turning to his side while the he slipped on a light long sleeved shirt and trousers. He decided to forgo trainers, he didn't really need that after all.

Sneaking out of the bedroom and down to the common room, he took a moment to check for anybody wandering around before he went to the cupboard that Sprout had directed him to. Placing a hand on the door, Harry couldn't help but shiver. Even though it was six years ago, he could still remember being forced into the dark, tiny cupboard that had been his bedroom, with the only light from a tiny vent on the door and a dim light-bulb. With Uncle Vernon pounding on the door, and Aunt Petunia screaming at him. At least Dudley escaped their cruel teachings before it was too late.

Rolling his shoulders to rid himself of the shiver, Harry opened the cupboard door. It was nothing like his old cupboard, dark and filled with dusty odd ends and a baby mattress. It lit up - magically - the moment he opened it by a tiny round bulb in the ceiling, and was filled only with a few board games, a couple of blankets, and extra throw pillows. He breathed a sigh of relief, no longer nervous.

Closing the door, and flinching for a moment when it went dark again, Harry reached out and knocked on the back wall. _'Shave and a haircut, two bits.'_

With a slight pause, the wall shimmered a light gold before sliding away and revealing a slightly sloped dirt tunnel that was tall and wide enough for two people to walk side by side with no problem, again magically lit by lights every five feet. Grinning, Harry bounded into the tunnel, the wall sliding closed behind him while he quickly made his way down the passage way.

After a ten minute walk, Harry found himself at the end, with a short stone staircase leading up to a hatch that must have been hidden in the ground. With a push, it opened with a low groan and a burst of light, and with delight he found himself at the edge of the forest, at the base of a tree.

Closing the hatch and making sure that he memorized the location, Harry made sure no one saw before he raced into the forest, leaping into the air and transforming in the blink of an eye before landing with a thud. He shook his fur out and stretched, relived to be in his wolf form again even though it had been less then a week.

With a yip of happiness, Harry turned to run, but paused when he heard a booming bark. Looking back to see the source, he tilted his head at the large, black dog bounding its way towards him from the large cabin nearby, head tilted in confusion as it stared at him.

"Who is you?" The dog sniffed him, circling him. "Friend? Not friend?"

"Friend," reassured Harry, sniffing back. "I'm Harry. Who are you?"

"Master calls me Fang," barked the dog. "I protect Master and forest and children. You smell strange. Not wolf, not children." He growled and gave another booming bark. "What are you?"

"Oi, Fang, whatca doing, barkin' so early!" Out of the nearby cabin lumbered Hagrid, rubbing his eyes with a heavy hand. "Get back in here, ya mangy -" He blinked. "What the - Oh! Harry, is that you?" He knelt down at his dogs side, petting him till he became calm. "Blimey, I've never seen ya in your wolf form, Dumbledore's only told me about it - is that really you, Harry?"

Barking in confirmation, Harry stepped up and sat in front of him, tail wagging as Hagrid carefully petted him on the head, with more gentleness then he expected. "Well Harry, feel free to come up for a cuppa whenever you'd like, and be careful out in the forest - especially of the centaurs, sometimes they ain't friendly."

Licking Hagrid's hand, Harry ran back towards the forest, wondering what he might see today.

Almost two hours later he was staggering back through the passage way, knocking on the wall as he yawned. The run had exhausted him in a good way, but now he need a good shower to not only get him cleaned up - his feet were caked with dirt - but wake him up in time for classes. It looked like he was missing breakfast though, by the way his stomach growled.

Straining his hearing, Harry left the cupboard and stepped into the empty common room, heading to the bathrooms to get a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, running a hand through his damp hair, Harry was racing out of the common room, ready to run down to meet everyone for Double DADA with Ravenclaw, but came to a halt in front of the portrait of fruit. He wasn't going to have time to get breakfast, so...

Feeling a little foolish, Harry reached up and tickled the pear, just like Maddie showed them. It giggled, and then swung open like a door.

As Harry stepped inside, he was overwhelmed by the smells of different food, the clanging sound of dishes, and the house-elves that were running about. They were half his size, with large floppy ears and round eyes the size of tennis balls. They were all wearing pillowcases, snow white with the Hogwarts symbol in the corner. Though why they were wearing pillowcases and not clothes bewildered him.

One of them stopped in front of him, smiling brightly. "Dee Dee is head cook, young master, what can we gets for you?"

"Hi, um," said Harry. "I missed breakfast, and I was wondering -"

"We will gets you breakfast!" squeaked the house-elf, and rushed off. A minute later, it appeared with a plate of fried egg on toast, two links of sausage, and a goblet of milk. "Here is breakfast, young master! Dee Dee has brought you breakfast!"

"Thank you, Dee Dee," said Harry as he shoved the two links in his mouth, thinking about hurrying to class.

Her large eyes watered up, and she cried, "Young master has thanked me! What is young masters name?"

"Err... Harry Potter?" he managed to say with food still in mouth, reaching for the milk so he could swallow.

"Oh!" Dee Dee started to sobbing, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "Harry Potter has thanked Dee Dee! Young Master Harry Potter is so wonderful!"

"Harry Potter?" The other house-elves suddenly were circling around him, chanting his name and staring at him with wide eyes. "It is Harry Potter! Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!"

"I'm - I'm sorry." Harry grabbed the fried egg and toast and backed up towards the portrait door. "I need to go - I'm going to be late."

Somehow, he made it out of the kitchens and ran. He couldn't believe it - even the house-elves paid him too much attention. He didn't have time to think about that right now though, he had class to get to.

Ten minutes and a lot of shortcuts later, Harry made it to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, reaching it before anyone else did, though he could hear his Hufflepuff House mates and the Ravenclaws making their way, chattering the entire way. As he finished his last bit of eggs and toast, he wrinkled his nose at the powerful stench coming from the room. His teacher was rumored to be so afraid of vampires after a trip to Romania that he hung garlic everywhere in the classroom and even stuffed it in his purple turban. It was bad enough that every time Harry entered the room he was assaulted by a terrible headache. Which would have been bad if he was trying to enjoy the lesson, but Quirrell's stuttering made it possible to understand him.

"Morning, Harry," said Neville as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws joined him. "Where did you disappear to so early?"

"I went for a walk - couldn't sleep," said Harry half-truthfully as they streamed into the classroom, each House sitting on their opposite sides. "Even after that late night lesson in the Astronomy tower." Truthful, it was one of his nicer classes - while everyone else complained of being up so late, Harry loved looking up at the sky, at the stars Elysia had taught him to make sure he never got lost during a night run, and the ones he stared at when finished a run and relaxed. "What's going on with you?" Neville looked a little ill.

He shrugged. "Nervous about flying lessons today, I guess," he admitted.

"You'll do fine, Nev," reassured Harry, though he had almost forgotten that flying lessons were today. "Its just another lesson, besides, you'll probably do a right better job them me - the only brooms I've seen never flew, just cleaned."

Both of them laughing a little bit as they sat in their seats, Harry cringed as the pain hit, but he tried to hide it. It wasn't so bad this time, just a dull but constant throb in his forehead.

"G-G-Good morning, c-c-class," stuttered Quirrell as he greeted them, and Harry tried not to groan as his pain increased. "Please o-o-open your books to p-p-page fifteen..."

* * *

><p>"You feeling alright, Harry?"<p>

Rubbing his temples as they sat down in the Great Hall for lunch, Harry smiled as best he could and nodded. "Yah, just a bit of a headache. I'll be alright once I get something to eat." In fact, the headache was dulling away to just a slight ache, almost unnoticeable.

The first years at each table were all chatting excitedly - all of them had flying lesson today. Hufflepuff was paired with Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw with Slytherin right after them. Everyone was bragging on how they had flown before, even though it apparently wasn't allowed, or where nervous having never been near a flying broom before. And out of all of them, only one had her nose stuck in a book, speed reading so she could get as much information as she could before lunch was over.

"Feeling better about flying, Nev?" asked Harry, eat half a sandwich in two large bites.

"Not really, no," said Neville with a shake of his head. "I guess its a bit silly, to be afraid of heights. I mean, its just," he gulped, "well, really."

"You could talk to the teacher about that," suggested Harry, finishing off the sandwich and reaching for a pot of fresh tea. His Housemates thought him a little strange for drinking tea so often when he could have pumpkin juice. "She might have some suggestions."

Shrugging, Neville stirred his spoon his soup. He had been quiet this morning, so stressed about the lesson that he had even started stuttering when Quirrell asked him a question.

"Buck up, it'll be alright," said Harry. "Just remember that you'll still do better then me."

Smiling halfheartedly, Neville gave Harry a light punch in the shoulder. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime."

"Please, give me back my book."

Laughter erupted from he Gryffindor table, and Harry glanced back towards them. The girl that had been reading before was standing now, obviously nervous but her head held high as she held out a shaky hand. "Please, just give it back."

"Give it back, give it back," repeated the one standing in front of her with a whine, hold a book by its front cover between two fingers and dangling in front of her. "Wow, so needy." And the three behind them laughed again as the girl reached for her book, only to be pushed back a few steps.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Harry was standing, marching over to the group and planting himself in front of the bully. "Leave her alone," he growled. All he could remember was being bullied when he was young, and how nobody ever helped him.

The bully blinked, surprised by his sudden presence. It was a girl, Gryffindor, with dark brown eyes that sparked like a thunder storm, flashing at him angrily, standing out brightly against light brown skin. Pitch black hair hair had been pulled back into a messy pony that showed her mass of curly hair, leaving only a few strands around her sharp face. The boys behind her were also Gryffindor, one of them the boy that had lost his rat on the train, Weasley he thought the boys surname was.

After a moment, the bully sneered. "Well, well." She looked behind Harry to the girl she was teasing. "Looks like Harry Potter's come to rescue you, Granger. Or maybe he just wants your big brain for homework."

"Just give her back her book and leave her alone," said Harry with a slight snap.

Raising an eyebrow, unfazed by him, the girl swerved her arm over the table and dropped the book with a 'splat!' into a bowl of mashed potatoes, knocking a goblet of pumpkin juice over it as well. "Oops," she said dryly, ignoring Harry's look of anger and the Granger girls gasp of shock. "So terribly sorry about that. But that wasn't anything important, was it?"

"What's your problem?" asked Harry as Granger snapped the book up, frantically using napkins to try and clean the cover. "What did she do to you?"

"Just trying to help her get that fat nose out of a book every once in awhile," said the girl sweetly and with a half smile. "She's not going to make any friends like that." She turned, waving a hand towards the boys. "Come on, guys, lets go. See you later, Potter."

Staring at the group until they left the Great Hall, Harry turned to the Granger, who was still desperately trying to clean her book, which was doing nothing but make it worse. "Hey, are you alright?"

Sniffling, Granger nodded. "I'm alright, I just..." A tear rolled down her cheek, and she quickly brushed it away. "I'm fine."

"Hermione!" Dudley suddenly appeared, a frown of confusion on his face as he moved to Grangers side. "Harry? What happened?"

"Some girl ruined her book," Harry answered when Granger simply shook her head, unable to say anything for a moment, "while her cronies just stood by."

"Dark hair, grey eyes?" asked Dudley while he took out his wand. "Here, relax, Hermione._ Reparo! _Aww, dang it, _Reparo!_ Why isn't this working?"

"_Reparo_," said Hermione, her own wand in hand and a little calmer. Within a few seconds, the mashed potatoes and pumpkin juice staining the book had vanished, and it dried in a matter of seconds, looking the same as it did before. Relieved, Hermione flipped through the pages, checking for any damage she might have missed.

"Yah, actually."

"Raven Labelle," answered Dudley with a scoff. "She's somehow managed to make a gang with the three other Gryffindor boys in less then a week, and one of her favorite targets has been Hermione." He shook his head. "And Hermione refuses to tell any of the teachers about it."

"Its not a big deal," piped up Hermione, standing up with the book clutched to her chest. "Come on, Dudley, lets go - we're going to miss our next class."

"Fine, coming." Dudley, stood up and then extending a hand towards Harry. "Thanks for helping her out. Catch you later?"

"Yah." Harry shook his hand, a grin growing on his lips. He never thought he'd see the day when his cousin would be protecting someone from bully, and not the actual bully. "Catch you later."

* * *

><p>Finally, three 'o' clock rolled around, and the excited group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors gathered in the courtyard outside, eager to learn how to fly on brooms, some for the first time, while a few bragged about flying on brooms since they were little. Still, all of them stared at the two rows of brooms laying on the ground, as if expecting them to jump up and zoom around, but instead were perfectly still.<p>

Their teacher stalked towards them, stopping in front of them with her hands on her hips. She was like a hawk, eying them quickly with narrow yellow eyes and her short silvery hair ruffled lightly in the breeze. "... Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Everyone quickly picked a broom, and Harry glanced down at his. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. Was this actually safe to ride on? He glanced around - only a few people actually seemed nervous - mainly Neville and Hermione Granger.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!' With feeling!"

"UP" everyone shouted.

To his sheer amazement, Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, with a satisfying smack that made him jump back in surprise. Blinking, he glanced around to realize that it was one of the few that had jumped. Dudley's had, to his cousin's joy, along with Raven Labelle's, who smirked in triumph. Some just hovered in mid air, wobbling, one went straight up to smack the red-head Weasley in the head, while Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. Of course, he had never even seen a real horse, so he wasn't one to judge.

With a nod to the few that had done well, Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. She paused at Harry and nodded, pleased. "Very good, Mr. Potter, you're quite the natural. Now!" She turned back to the rest of the class. "When I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," she instructed. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle now. Three, two -"

And suddenly, Neville, who was still nervous and jumpy and frightened of being the only one left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. He gasped, turning pale white as he went higher.

"Neville, no!" cried out Harry.

"Come back, boy!" shouted their teacher, but Neville was rising straight up, like a bullet shot out of a gun - twelve feet, and then twenty feet in their. Madam Hooch drew her wand, try to cast a spell to perhaps slow him down, but Neville was bobbing around to much, she couldn't get a clear shot. Then Harry saw him look down at the ground, saw him gasp again and his eyes roll back before he slipped sideways off the broom.

Before Madam Hooch could cast a spell to catch him, Neville hit the ground with a nasty thud and a loud crack, a heap on the grass. His broomstick was still rising higher and drifting lazily toward the Forbidden Forest, but Harry was rushing over to his friend, the flying instructor right behind him.

"Neville, are you alright?" asked Harry, kneeling next to him as he groaned in pain. Madam Hooch was next to him, her face as white as Neville's as she carefully turned him over and examining him, taking notice how Neville was clutching his right wrist.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Maybe a sprained ankle. Come on, boy, it's going to be all right; up you get." Holding up a hobbling Neville, she turned to the rest of the class, eyes narrowed. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Now, come on, Mr. Longbottom"

"Sorry," whispered a tear-streaked Neville, shaking.

"Shush, its alright, dear, we'll get you better," reassured Madam Hooch as she lead him away.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Labelle burst into laughter, clutching her stomach as she did and gaining the attention of everyone around her. "Oh man, did you see his face? I thought he was going to piss himself."

The Gryffindor boys with her laughed, while the other girls giggled a little, save Granger and Dudley, who both frowned at their Housemates cruel laughter.

"Just shut it," said Harry as he stepped forward, and the Gryffindor turned her attention on him, sneering. "Leave him alone, he hasn't done anything to you."

"Oh, look at that," said Labelle, stepping up to him with her hands on her hips. "Potter's going to defend his little boyfriend. Oh!" She snatched her hand out, ripping off the necklace Elysia gave him before he knew what happened. "What this, mm?" she asked, the wolf charm swinging in the air. "A pretty piece of jewelry from Longbottom?"

"Give that here, Labelle," said Harry in a low growl, holding out his hand.

"I'll just leave it somewhere nice for you," said Labelle as she stepped back, swinging the necklace back and forth in a taunting way. "Maybe... at the bottom of the lake?"

"I said give it here!" Harry yelled, but Labelle had jumped back. She yelled, "UP!" and the nearest broom smack into her hand, and within seconds she had mounted it and was in the air, circling above his head. The Gryffindor boys cheered her on.

"You'll have to come and get it, Potter!" Labelle said with a laugh.

Blood pounding in his ears in anger, Harry grabbed his broom from off the ground, quickly mounting it just like Madam Hooch had taught them.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble!"

"Go get her, Harry," cheered on Dudley instead.

Ignoring them both, Harry kicked hard against the ground and up he soared - up, up, up! Air tugged at his hair, and his robes whipped behind him, and in a rush of joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught, just like transforming — this was easy, it was wonderful! In fact, this felt like he was running, even though his feet were not longer touching the ground. With a grin, he pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Dudley.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Labelle in midair. She looked a bit stunned, but it quickly disappeared, replaced with another smirk. "Well, at least you're not horrible."

"Give it here," Harry called out, "or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" She cocked her head to one side. "Like I said, you'll have to come and get it." And then she zoomed forward and passed him, and without even thinking about it, Harry turned with a twist and followed her.

They zoomed over the grounds, darting back and forth like a wild game of tag. Below, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs cheered for their respective Housemates, and even more students started appearing, staring up in shock at the strange game and joining in on the cheering. But even though he knew that this was not a real game, that he was trying to get back the necklace his mother had given him, he could help but get a thrill when Labelle tried to lose him, shooting downwards and skimming along the grass, and with Hary just behind her, following her every move as she rocketed back into the air. She was good in her own right.

Harry kept pushing and pushing the broom to go faster, and slowly, he was starting to catch up. Maybe Labelle saw that, or maybe she was just tired of the game. Either way, she lifted her arm, tossing the necklace away like it was a piece of garbage towards the center of the lake, which would swallow it up and perhaps never give it back.

It fell towards the water in a slow arc, like Harry was watching it in slow motion. Before really thinking about it, he leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down, gathering speed in a steep dive, the wind whistling in his ears and mingling with the screams of people watching. And stretching out his hand as he was just a foot from the water, the edges of his robe skimming the water, he caught it.

A grin on his his face, he pulled his broom straight just in time, and letting go only when he was above solid ground did he toppled gently onto the grass, with the necklace clutched safely in his fist. He saw through his lopsided glasses people cheering, and Labelle landing nearby, a look of shock on her face which quickly turned to anger.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Cringing as the shout cut through the shouts of his classmates, Harry stood up to meet Professor McGonagall as she came marching at him, her usually tightly pulled back hair a mess and her cheeks bright pink, as if she had been running. His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. He was in _so_ much trouble.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless, sputtering, her glasses flashed furiously. "How dare you, you might have broken your neck - you might have drowned!"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor!"

"Be quiet, Miss Bones."

"But Labelle -"

"That's enough, Mr. Dursley. Labelle, I want you in your rooms, immediately, I'll deal with you later. Potter, follow me. Now."

Twenty minutes later and now in office of McGonagall, Harry stared at his dangling feet and played with necklace still in hand, trying hard not to look at the Head of Gryffindor House as she scribbled at parchment, the sound of the scratching quill the only sound in the room. Neither one of had spoken since she dragged him inside, only stopping to have a Prefect that looked like an older version of Weasley fetch Sprout and someone called Tyler.

Harry gulped at the thought of facing two teachers - he was in _so_ much trouble.

A moment later, there was a knock at the door, and after a word from McGonagall, Sprout entered, along with an older teen from Hufflepuff. She look about fifteen, tall, all legs, with dark blue hair that was pulled up into a mess bun and held there with a pencil, her sharp black eyes staring at him, taking him in with a mixture of curiosity and thoughtfulness as she pushed her squared glasses up her nose.

"Hello, Pomona, please, sit down - you too, Miss Tyler."

"Hello, Minerva - is Harry in trouble?" asked Sprout as she and the girl sat, his Head of House glancing at him in worry. Harry squirmed in his seat.

"Yes and no," answered McGonagall. "But let me tell you first that it seems Neville Longbottom panicked during flying lessons this afternoon and fell, breaking his wrist. Madam Hooch took him immediately to the hospital wing, and I've received a note from Madam Pomfrey tell me and he's fine and recovering from the scare in the infirmary."

"Poor boy - I'll be sure to visit him and make sure he's alright," murmured Sprout.

"During that time, it seems that one of my students, Raven Labelle, taunt Mr. Potter here into flying around the grounds and even over the lake, even though I'm sure Madam Hooch told all of the students to stay on the ground while she escorted Longbottom to the hospital wing."

"What?" Sprout turned to Harry. "Harry, is this true?" When he nodded, she asked gently. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"Labelle was be awful about Neville falling off his broom, and when I told her to leave him alone, she stole my necklace." Harry held up said object. "And then she hopped on a broom and took off. I had to go after her, Professor Sprout - my mum gave this to me, and she was about to throw it in the lake."

Sighing, Sprout said, "I understand, Harry, but then you should have come to a teacher. We would have sorted it out and gotten your necklace back." She turned to McGonagall. "We aren't going to expel him like Hooch is always threatening, are we?"

"No, I don't think so," chuckled McGonagall. "Besides, I think you'll want to keep him for Quidditch."

"Pardon?" said Sprout, and Harry snapped his head towards the Head of Gryffindor, confused. What was she talking about?

"You should have seen him fly, Pomona," said McGonagall with a hint of glee. "Charlie Weasley couldn't do better! He's a natural born Seeker!" She turned to Harry. "I assume that was your first time on a broom, Potter?"

Harry nodded. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs. "Yes, ma'am."

"He caught that necklace after a fifty foot dive, and didn't get a scratch, didn't get wet! If he was in Gryffindor, I would have him on the team in an instant!" said McGonagall with a wistful sigh. "But, he's your House, Pomona,so its up to you - though I do wish you would put him on the team, I don't think I can bare another year of Snape rubbing that Quidditch Cup in my face again - I don't care who wins anymore, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor!"

"You want him on the team?" asked Sprout with surprise. "To play? But he's only a first year - isn't there a rule about that?"

"I think Dumbledore will be willing to make an exception," McGonagall said, brushing it off. "We've done it before - though I do admit, it has been awhile. What do you think, Miss Tyler? Harry, this is Laini Tyler, the Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team."

Tyler had been on the edge of her seat every since the idea of Harry being in Quidditch was brought up, just waiting for McGonagall to address her so she could jump out of her chair and rush over to Harry, who froze as she circled him like a bird of prey, her mouth set in a frown of concentration while her sharp eyes glancing over every inch of him. "After a long moment, she finally grinned. "He's perfect - small and lithe - the perfect build of a Seeker. You've only flow the broom once, Potter? Amazing." She turned to Sprout. "I'll have to test him just to be sure, but I think he could work! Cass wanted to retire this year, but I told she couldn't till we found her a replacement, she'll be thrilled!"

"Well... I guess its alright," said Sprout with a sigh, while Laini Tyler cheered in delight. "Just make sure its alright with Dumbledore. And we'll still have to give out punishment to Harry - it shouldn't be right that he break the rules and only get rewarded."

"Oh, yes, right." McGonagall cleared her throat. "Potter, for disobeying Madam Hooch and flying when she expressively said not to, twenty points from Hufflepuffs. Does that seem fair, Pomona?"

"Good enough," said Sprout, shaking her head even as she smiled. "And Tyler, while I know you are eager to get Mr. Potter to the Quidditch field, how about we wait till tomorrow? It's been a long day."

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter," said McGonagall, "or I may change my mind about not punishing you harder." Then she suddenly smiled. "Your father would have been proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Its later then I expected, but after finishing up a show and getting through a few holidays, graduations, and a baby shower, I've finally got it done. Sorry about the promise of two chapters a month, I'm trying, really I am. But, I'm not in the upcoming summer show, so maybe I'll finally get some time to write now. Yay! Hope you guys like the chapter, and let me know if you see an errors that I might have missed. Again, wrote this in a bit of a rush.

Love, Hanna


	18. Midnight Duels and Three-Headed Dogs

**Midnight Duels and Three Headed Dogs  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Seeker?"<p>

Neville stared at Harry in shock, jaw dropped. He had joined him at dinner after being given a clean bill of health from Pomfrey, and Harry was now just finishing telling him what happened after he left with Madam Hooch. "Seeker?" he repeated with a little bit of awe. "But we're just first years - first years are never on the House team," he said with a bit of a squeak. "You must be the youngest Quidditch player in... forever!"

"Laini Tyler, my new captain, said I'm the first on in a century," said Harry with a shrug as he attacked the plate of sandwiches. He was extremely hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "She also said I'm not really allowed to tell anyone, and wants me to be a surprise for the enemy or something like that, but I think it's alright to tell you. You're not gonna tell anyone, right?"

"Who would believe me?" said Neville with a shake of his head. "Blimey, I can't believe I missed that - and thanks for standing up for me, Harry." He flushed, a bit embarrassed. "No ones ever done that for me before."

"What are friends for?" said Harry with a grin.

"Well, well, look whose still here - damn it, I was hoping they'd expelled you by now."

Not looking up from his plate, Harry growled. "Just leave me alone, Labelle." And he had been feeling so good, on a high from his new Seeker position, until she arrived.

"What, am I interrupting your last meal?" Labelle taunted, finally forcing Harry to turn and look her in the eyes. She had her lackeys with her, and was glaring at him as she uncrossed her arms and pointed at him. "I hope so - _you_ cost me fifty house points."

"That was your own fault, not mine," shot back Harry. "You're the one that stole my necklace. Besides, what are you going to do about it now?" he asked, shooting a glance at the Head Table, were all the teachers were now sitting, though at the moment none of them were looking their way. Still, Labelle glanced at them and faltered - she knew what would happen if she caused a scene and drew attention to herself.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Suddenly, Draco was at Harry's side, with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him and towering over the group, earning a little _'eep'_ from Neville in surprise. "Are you bothering my friend," he sneered, "after that horrible display of what you call flying earlier?"

Turning red in the cheeks, Labelle now shot a glare a newcomer, and for a moment Harry swore there were sparks flying between their eyes, like in one of Dudley's cartoons. "And who are you?" she sneered back.

"Draco Malfoy," answered the Slytherin with his chest puffed up. And again, Labelle faltered at his name, but only for a moment before she appeared angrier then ever. "You remember then? No need to ask who you are, Labelle - and like I said, you're bothering my friend. And you can't take on all of us, now can you?" He gestured to their group of five, even Neville, and compared it to Labelle's four. "You're out numbered, and I'm pretty sure out-magicked."

"I can take you, or Potter, anytime, Malfoy!" snapped Labelle.

"Oh really? Are you proposing a Wizards Duel?" said Draco with a raised eyebrow. "You have heard those, haven't you, Labelle, even in your neck of the backwards woods?"

Labelle was almost growling at the Slytherin, and Harry imagined any moment steam coming out of her ears. "Of course! And why not?" she said after a faint pause. "Wands only, no contact. Tonight, midnight. Against you and Potter."

"Fine, I'll be Harry's second then. Whose yours?"

Labelle glanced back at her trio of followers and pointed at the red-head. "Weasley. And where so you want to meet?"

"Trophy room - it's always unlocked," Weasley spoke up. "My brother's sneak in there are the time."

"Right - Midnight, trophy room." Labelle held out a hand to Draco, eyes narrowed. "See you then."

With no hesitation, Draco shook her hand once before letting go, and then the group watched Labelle and her trio march back to the Gryffindor table. Blinking, Harry looked up at Slytherin from his seat. "What did you just do, Draco? What's a wizards duel, and what do you mean, you're my second?"

"A wizard duel is like those crude Muggle duels, except with out the swords," said Draco as he settled next to Harry, ignoring the baffling looks he was getting from other Hufflepuffs. "We bow, and then just shoot each other with spells. And, well, a second's there to take over if you, you know, die," he said casually.

"Die? Seriously?"

Draco shrugged. "People only die in proper duels, you know, when we know more advance spells. Right now all we know is the basic's anyway, not enough magic to do any real damage. The most you and Labelle will be able to do is send sparks at each other, maybe a few minor spells."

"So what do if we can't do any spells?" asked Harry.

"Throw the wands away and start throwing punches instead," said Draco with a roll of his eyes. "It's a bit Muggle, but still, not like we could do anything else. Please, can I punch that annoying Weasley in the nose?"

"I don't think this is a good idea," spoke up Neville with a squeak. "Harry, you already lost us points, and you'll get in even more trouble if we get caught!"

"Then we won't get caught," said Draco with a smirk. "Listen, I'll meet you there a quarter till midnight and see if we can go over any spells that might help." He stood and patted Harry reassuringly on the shoulder. "See you later then."

* * *

><p>"I still don't think this is a good idea," mumbled Neville later that night as they crept into the Common Room at half passed eleven, with dressing gowns over their pajamas and wands in hand.<p>

Harry had to agree with him a little bit. There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and he felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Labelle's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness, he could only imagine him taunting him the next day when he didn't show up. He figured maybe this was worth the risk, this time.

"Whose there?" asked a sudden voice with a yawn.

Both the boys jumped as someone sat up on the couch, blinking in the dim light that came from the charmed windows. It was a girl from their year, Susan Bones, Harry thought she was called, with red hair pulled into a braid and rubbing her sleepy brown eyes. "It's almost midnight," she said with a yawn, setting aside a book she must have been reading when she fell asleep, her nightgown and dressing gown rumpled. "What are you doing up?"

"N-Nothing," stuttered Neville. "Just - um..."

"Oh no - you aren't really going to do that stupid Wizards Duel, are you?" she asked as she stood, rubbing her arms against the slight chill in the air while she slipped her bare feet into a pair of slippers. "Hannah Abbott told me she heard you and Malfoy talk about it at dinner, but I thought she was joking!"

"I told you this was a bad idea," moaned Neville to Harry. "Now she's going to tell on us!"

"No she's not," said Harry, then turned to Susan Bones. "You aren't going to tell on us, are you?" he asked.

Sighing, Susan shook her head. "No, I guess not - Labelle was pretty horrid to you earlier. But I'm coming with you."

"What?" said Harry and Neville together in shock.

"Sure - you're gonna need an excuse if you get caught out in the corridors in the middle of the night," Susan said with a shrug. "You'll just say you found me sleep walking, and since you don't know how to wake me up without harming me, you followed me to make sure I didn't get hurt. And they'll believe it, cause my aunt informed Madam Pomfrey about me sleepwalking when I was younger, just in case. It's full proof." Tossing her braid over her shoulder, she started towards the exit. "Come on, we best be going." Even though she said this confidently, Harry could smell her uncertainty as she lead them out of the Hufflepuff Common Room with her head held high.

They quickly moved along corridors, striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn they had to take Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky, for now it seemed. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room, which Susan had to help them find when they got turned around and almost got lost.

Crystal trophy cases glinted where the moonlight caught them - cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. Draco stepped out from a dark corner when he saw it was them, his crooked smile turning into a frown when he saw Susan. "Whose this?"

"Susan Bones," Harry introduced, and quickly told him about her plan, which he realized won't really work if Draco was found them, but then realized he could hide alone better then the four of them could, and then the three could still stick to their story.

Impressed, Draco raised an eyebrow at Susan. "Are you sure you weren't suppose to be in Slytherin?" he asked.

"The Hat thought about it for a moment," admitted Susan with a shrug.

The minutes ticked by as midnight drew closer, and Draco gave Harry some tips while Susan and Neville watched the two sets of doors, just in case Labelle tried to sneak up on them - the only defense spell he knew was '_Scutum_', which was a basic shield that should bounce off weak spells, but since he wasn't sure, dodge if that didn't work, and the tickling charm, '_Rictusempra_', which he said his cousins used on him all the time when he was younger._  
><em>

Finally, the door that Neville was watching opened, and Labelle slipped in, Weasley on her heels, just as the bells rung to tell them in was midnight. "Ready to get your arse kicked?" asked Labelle as they got into position - Labelle and Weasley at one side of the room while Harry and Draco stood at the other, Neville standing near the door so he won't get hit while Susan volunteered to referee the match.

Rolling his eyes, Harry faced Labelle, and then both bowed when Susan told them to, though neither one of them lowered their heads, suspicious of the other.

"Ready? On three - one... two..."

"Sssh!" said Neville suddenly, waving for them to be silent and glancing at the door near him, which lead into the next room. "Wait, I think I hear something!" he said in a high whisper.

Freezing, all the children strained to listen at the scuffling, and Harry could hear mumbling, along with the pungent smell of dirt, cleaning supplies, and... cat!

Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the others to get away from that door. "It's Filch and Mrs. Norris!" he whispered frantically, and everyone eyes widen in horror. Acting first, Labelle and Weasley raced out the room, scurried silently away from Filch's voice and through the other door, and after a second the three Hufflepuffs and Slytherin did the same. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room, and all six of the children froze in the hallway.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

Tugging at Weasleys robes, Labelle forced him to run down the corridor, probably to Gryffindor tower. She stuck out her tongue as she ran, probably delighted that they would get caught.

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others, motioning for them to go the other way, hoping that it would lead them to basements. Petrified, the four began to creep down a long hallway, full of suits of armor that loomed over them. They could hear Filch leaving the trophy room, and tried to go as fast and as silently as they could.

Suddenly, Neville let out a frightened squeak as he tripped over something unseen, grabbing Draco around the waist as he tried not to fall, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor, the clanging and crashing made Harry not only flinch and cry out in pain, but also fear that the noise was enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelled as he helped Neville get up, while Susan grabbed Draco, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following, though Harry could hear him scrambling to catch up. They swung around a corner and galloped down one corridor - then another. Harry, without any idea where they were or where they were going, saw a tapestry flutter in their wake and saw a doorway revealed for a moment. Coming to a sudden halt and getting panicked looks from the other as he turned back, he pushed the tapestry aside and found, to his relief, a hidden passageway.

"Come on," Harry urged, and they ran along the secret corridor for a few minutes before they finally came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room. Hopeful that Filch was a long ways behind them, he collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily not out of exhaustion, but a different kind of pain - his urge to transform had gotten too strong while they ran.

"I think we've lost him," Draco panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering, and Susan was clutching a stitch in her side, wincing. "How the bloody hell did he find us so fast?"

"He knew there was suppose to be someone in there," pointed out Harry. "Someone must have told him. Who though?"

"Not Labelle," said Draco with a shake of his head. "She was there - she could have been caught to."

"Well even Hannah knew about the duel," groaned Neville. "Filch could have hear about it somehow."

"Either way, we've got to get out of here and back to our Houses," said Susan, "before he catches us. Our story won't work if already knew someone was suppose to be out of bed."

In agreement, the four took a moment to breath easy before they moved on again. But apparently, it wasn't going to be as easy as they hoped - they hadn't gotten more then a dozen paces when something came shooting out of a nearby class room.

"Ooh, lookie lookie," said the small floating man with a squeal of delight. "What do we have here?" It was Peeves, the poltergeist that lived to tease and prank students every chance he had - he tried to trick Harry and get him lost during his first day of school.

"Please, be quiet, Peeves," begged Susan. "You'll going to get us in trouble."

Peeves cackled. "Wandering around at midnight? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caught."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves. Please?" said Susan sweetly.

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Just get out of the way, Peeves," snapped Draco, taking a swipe at Peeves.

"Draco, no!" Susan cried.

With a grin, Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives. But again, they didn't get every far before the reached the end of the corridor. They slammed into a door and Harry fumbled with it, only to find it was locked. He glanced around at his friends with wide eyes as they hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves' shouts. "It's locked!" Harry whispered frantically.

"Here, let me!" Susan grabbed Harry's wand out his pocket, and mumbled under her breath, "Oh, whats that stupid spell -_ Alohomo_ ... _Alohomora_!" she said, rapping the lock.

To everyone's - including Susan's - relief, the lock clicked and the door swung open and they raced through it, shutting as quietly as they could behind them and then pressing their ears against it, straining to listen. After an episode of Peeves teasing Filch into saying please before he whooshing away cackling, leaving Filch cursing in rage, Harry sighed in relief.

"He thinks this door is still locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be alright - Neville, what's is it?" he asked with a hint of exasperation - Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. He turned around. "Wha...?"

For a moment, Harry was sure that he had woken up in a nightmare. He had been so distracted by Filch and not getting caught he had failed to notice the elephant in the room - or actually, the monster in the room. All four of the children stared up at the beast looming over them, teeth barred and snapping at them. It was a large dog, a dog that was bigger any werewolf he had ever seen, bigger then even Hagrid, filling the only slightly larger room with its hulking, black furred frame. It stared down at them with not one, not two, but _three_ large heads, all three of them growling, all three with drool dripping down the mouths at the sight of the four children; of the four intruders.

All three heads gave a booming bark, and three children screamed in terror before retching the door behind them open and scrambled to get out, in fear of being eat or torn to shreds by the three headed monster, slamming the door shut behind them.

Only one was left behind, frozen on the spot. Harry couldn't move for a moment as the three headed dog advanced on him, still growling. He had always been taught that when confronted by an big werewolf, and Alpha, he had to show them respect. So slowly, he laid on the ground, curling up on his side and whining to show he was scared. He imaged if he had his wolf ears and tail they would be lowered in fright.

Answering with its own whine, filled with confusion, one of the dogs three heads leaned forward, snuffling as examined him. Each exhale was a blast of hot air that ruffled his hair,which smelled of meat and other things that Harry didn't want to think about. For a moment, he wondered what the monster smelled - did it smell the wolf that clung to him, like Fang smelled? Did it smell the faint scent of his forest home, and his werewolf family? Or did it smell only the human in him, of the humans he'd been around for almost the last two weeks? He hoped it was the former.

As the beast continued to sniff him out, Harry heard a soft call out from the other side of the door. "Harry?" Susan called carefully. "Are you still in there? Are you alright? I hope he's alright - I thought he was right behind us."

"I think we found out the reason why this place is out of bounds - I can't believe you left him in there," drawled Draco, and though he tone sounded easy, Harry heard a hint of worry. "He's probably going to get eaten - Ow! Did you just punch me, Bones?"

"Oh no - but he just became the new Hufflepuff Seeker, he can't get eaten!" said Neville shakily, and then realized his mistake. "Oops."

"He did what?!" said Draco shrilly.

"I'm fine, guys," Harry said slowly as the other two heads not sniffing him began to growl at the door. "But please, don't come in." He didn't want to think of what would happen if the three-headed dog was interrupted in its examination of him.

After another few long moments of silence, the dog head above him finally gave a bark, startling Harry before it leaned down further to, his surprise, gave him a long lick, which started at his chest to up into his hair. Harry laughed at the gesture, not only out of relief, but at the sensation that felt like being scrubbed with a wet but soft towel of sandpaper. "Hey, come on, stop that!" he said with more laughter as he scrambled into a sitting position, holding out his hands in a weak attempt to protect himself while he continued to be licked. "Oi!" The other two heads leaned over him, one with its nose in his hair while the other nudged his side. "Come on, quit! I'm not a toy!"

"Oh look, they've started eating him now," drawled Draco. Then there was a thud, and he spoke up again, trying to hold back his amusement. "Oh look - Longbottom fainted."

"I'm alright!" laughed Harry as one of the heads took his dressing gown in its teeth and gently tugged at it. "I'll be out in a minute. You're friendly, aren't you?" he said to the creature, whose tail wagged happily as he scratched the head in front of him. "You just want some attention. But I've got to get going. I'll be back," he said as the three heads whined at once. "I promise."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, the dog gave him a final lick before sitting back with a thud, its still wagging tail thumping against the ground. Harry glanced behind it, something sounded... odd. Like it was hitting wood, even though they were in a stone room.

Finally, he saw it - a large trapdoor in the center of the room, like the one he had used not even a full day before. Is that why the dog was suppose to be there, to protect it?

"Harry, you're alright!" said Susan with relief as he finally came out of the room. "And you're... wet?" She touched his robe with the tips of her fingers and grimaced, drawing back to reveal the drool that still clung to her fingers and held like a thread to his dressing down. "No, just slimy. Gross."

"I got a bath," said Harry with another laugh as he tried to wipe some of the drool off his face. "Come on, we've all got to get back to the Common Room. Help me wake up Neville."

"Oh, wait a minute there - I can't go back to your Common Room," protested Draco as Harry and Susan knelt next to Neville and tried to wake him up. "I'm a Slytherin!"

"The House of Hufflepuff is welcome to anyone and everyone," spoke up Susan without even looking at him. "Plus, the dungeons are farther away, the basement is a lot closer, _and_ Filch is still searching for us. Do you really want to risk getting caught because you want to sleep in your own bed?"

"...Fine," mumbled Draco reluctantly. "But I am_ not_ sleeping on the couch, you understand?"

Twenty minutes later, the group were sitting in the Common Room together, with the fire burning, blankets wrapped around them, and mugs of warm cocoa in hands, thanks to a house-elf that popped in and out before anyone had a chance to thank it. Draco lightly admitted that this was a bit nicer that his Common Room, but he still wasn't going to sleep on the couch.

The subject at first was Harry edition version of why he didn't get eaten by a monstrous three headed dog, but he made it quick and easy - he basically said he was really good with dogs, but that wasn't the important part.

"A trap door?" Susan frowned as she stared into his cocoa, watching her marshmallows melt into the drink. "Then you're probably right Harry, it was put there to guard it - but the question is why? What could be so important that Headmaster Dumbledore would risk bringing in a Cerberus into the school?"

"A what?" asked Draco, eyebrows raised.

"Well, its a Cerberus - a creature that Muggles mostly recognize from both Greek and Roman mythology," reeled off Susan like she was reading it from a book in front of her. "It was one of the guardians to the Underworld, and obeyed only Hades, or in the Roman version, Pluto. Though in the myths in usually had a snakes tail, snakes mail, and claws of a lion. It made sure the dead stayed in underworld and the living stayed out. It was even on of Hercules task! That one though is still pretty small - probably just a year old or so - poor thing is probably itching to stretch out its legs and play."

"Wait - that Cerberus is s-s-small?" asked Neville with alarm.

"Yes - most records have fully grown Cerberus' as big as a two story house," said Susan with a nod, and Neville looked faint again.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Draco questioned. "Let me guess, the Hat thought you should be Ravenclaw for a moment?"

Flushing, Susan said, "I like to read, random things really, and it just so happens I read a book Greek mythology books and another on magical creatures. And I still remember them. But still, the question is - what could it be guarding?"

"... Hagrid!" said Harry suddenly.

"The dog's guarding a Hagrid?" drawled Draco.

"No, Hagrid, the groundskeeper - I remember see him at Gringotts Bank the day that it got broken into, the one were nothing got stolen cause the vault was already emptied. And he said that he was on an important mission for Dumbledore! He probably brought whatever was in the vault here!"

"And Hogwarts is probably the safest place in the world to protect something, save for Gringotts!" pointed out Susan. "It's got all kinds of wards on it -

"Oh Merlin, spare us," groaned Draco, earning a glare from Susan. "Or are you going to tell us something about Merlin now that I've mentioned it."

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"But that still doesn't tell us what it is," interrupted Neville before the two could attack each other again. "I mean, it could be anything."

"Yah, but that means we can go talk to someone who does," said Harry with a grin.

"Oh no," moaned Neville, "can't we just forget about the three-headed dog and go to bed?"

"Come on, Longbottom, where's your sense of adventure?" teased Draco. "I mean, I'm not even a Gryffindor and I'm interested in following this thing through. Besides, what could it hurt? it's not like we're trying to fight a dragon - we just want to find out what it's protecting. It could be really valuable."

"Or really dangerous," pointed out Neville.

"Dumbledore's already got a Cerberus guarding it - how dangerous could it be?"

Groaning again, Neville shook his head, but didn't fight the idea anymore.

Yawning, Susan stood up, setting her mug and shrugging off the blanket. "Come on, guys, we'd better get to bed - don't we have Double Potions in the morning?"

"Yah, I've got to get up early so I can sneak back into my House and get a change of clothes," said Draco as he did the same. "So, where am I going to sleep?"

"I guess you can sleep in my bed," said Harry with a shrug. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

After saying goodnight to Susan as she trudged to the girls dormitory by herself, the three boys shuffled to Harry's and Neville's shared room - and to their surprise, the room seemed to have grown to accommodate another bed that appeared, with green blankets to match and a set of fresh clothes and even his school bag set at the end of the bed.

"You guys were planning for me to spend the night here, were you?" asked Draco with narrowed eyes.

"This wasn't here when we left," said Harry while Neville shook his head. "Maybe the house-elves..."

"If Susan were here she'd probably say Hogwarts read our minds or something," said Draco, and after a laugh, the three boys settled into their beds and quickly fell asleep, exhausted by the night activities. None of them realized that this would be the first time out of many that the four of them would be together as the best of friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> And an update - right on time, as promised! Aren't you proud of me? Just a little bit? No? Okay then.

Well at least you can be glad that the next chapter, which will be posted on July 5th, is ready to go save for final editing - I think my schedule for posting is going to stick to the first and third Saturday of the month, but follow my Facebook page - - for any news or updates, and maybe even for some sneak peaks once I get a few more followers. No, that was not a subtle suggestion to follow me, this is;

Please, pretty please, like my page? I will love you all forever and give you hugs and maybe even post Harry Potter related things? :D

*coughs* Anyway, look forward to the next update, and I hope you like this newest chapter of Liberi De Luna! Until next time!


	19. Flamel and Winter

** Flamel and Winter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I was thinking we could go see Hagrid after breakfast," stated Harry the following Sunday, less then two days after he and his friends had found the three-headed dog hidden on the third floor and managed not to get eaten or caught. "The three of us and Draco, I mean."<p>

Stopping with food halfway to his mouth, Neville gulped audibly. "Oh. I thought we were just going to... you know, forget about it," he said hesitantly, hopefully.

Harry shook his head. He felt great after Laini looked over his flying yesterday and had officially added him to the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team as Seeker, so he wanted to keep going. "Oh come on, Neville, we're just going to talk with Hagrid, not fight a dragon or giants. It'll be fine."

"I don't know..."

"It'll be fun, Neville," spoke up Susan from across the table, a gentle smile on her face as she tried to put him at ease. "And if does go anywhere, we'll just forget about it, alright? Promise. Right, Harry?" She gave him a pointed look, and Harry nodded after a moment in confirmation.

"Right." Though he might go look on his own if that was the case. Maybe Draco or Susan would still help him, if he asked very nicely.

"Then I can only hope it doesn't go anywhere," mumbled Neville as he nibbled on a slice of toast and jam.

After collecting Draco from the Slytherin table - who told Crabbe and Goyle to "buzz off" and let him go off alone - the group of children trudged down to the hut that rested near the Forbidden Forest. Harry tilted his head towards the rising sun, the beams of light warming his skin while the light breeze cooled it moments later. It was a good and lovely day, with birds chirping in the distance and other students chatting has they headed down at the lake. People were obviously going to enjoy the day before they had to worry about last minute school work for tomorrow.

Even Hagrid was enjoying the outdoors, out in his garden tending some still small pumpkins when the four of them arrived at his home. Fang noticed them first though, barking as he bounded up to Harry from his spot of the front step. He jumped up at Harry, and being more then half his size he knocked him down to the ground with ease, Harry giving an 'omph' of surprise as the large dog then proceeded to lick his face clean, and the he just laughed. "Hello, Fang!"

"You really do have a way with dogs," said Draco dryly, giving Fang a look that said he didn't want the dog and his slobber anywhere near him.

"Harry!" said Hagrid happily when he noticed them, wiping his hands on his trousers as he stood and lumbered over to them. "Was wondering when ya would visit me again! Geroff him, Fang! And ya brought friends!" He seemed very happy just at the fact that Harry had friends. "Well, come inside, everyone, and I'll make use a pot of tea while you tell me how your liking school!"

The four followed him inside, Harry finally let up by Fang but continuing to scratch his head as they walked. For a man Hagrid's size, the hut wasn't all that big, but to the boy raised first in a cupboard and then a tiny hut with just enough room to sleep and keep a few belongings, it was wonderful - with room not only for a very large bed, but for a table, chairs, and even a fireplace.

"Rubeus Hagrid," said the giant man, introducing himself to the three that didn't know him as he gathered enough seats for everyone. "Ya can just call me Hagrid - I'm the groundskeeper. And who are all you?"

"Susan Bones, and its a delight to meet you, Hagrid," said Susan with an outstretched hand, and flinching only slightly when Hagrid shook it a little too hard.

"Neville Longbottom," mumbled the shy boy, raising a hand in greet. "Hello."

"And I am Draco Malfoy." This was said with a great deal of pride from the Slytherin. "Pleasure."

"You Lucius Malfoy's boy?" asked Hagrid with a slightly raised eyebrow, and when Draco nodded, he gave a little, "Mm. Well, how ya doing in school?" he said instead as he started gathering things for tea. "Did anything exciting happen in the last two weeks?"

Harry chatted as Fang decided to move his attentions to Susan and licking her hand - about how cool magic was and how much he was learning, how Labelle had started bullying him, and even getting on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. At that, Hagrid beamed.

"I've should have known! Yer father was a Chaser and the Captain of the Gryffindor team," Hagrid said as he set down mismatched mugs in front of everyone, Harry's a bright red with a chip on the rim.

"He was in Gryffindor? Was my mother in Gryffindor too?" Harry asked, wrapping his hands around the mug, letting them absorb the warmth.

With a nod, Hagrid plopped into one of the other chairs, the poor thing creaking under his weight. "Yah, she was - yer mum was one of the brightest witches of her age."

Smiling, Harry sipped at his tea, not really tasting. His parents seemed very impressive, though he was a little sad now that he didn't get Sorted into the same House they were. Still, he hoped they were happy about his own place in Hufflepuff.

Clearing her throat, Susan spoke up as she scratched behind Fang's ears. "Um, Hagrid? The reason we came out here... we wanted to ask you a question?"

"Oh? What's that?"

Susan looked pointedly at Harry, who scratched the back of his neck in nervous. "Hagrid - what did you take out of Gringotts for Dumbledore? When I saw you in Diagon Alley on my birthday?"

"Ehh?" Hagrid looked momentarily shocked, flushing before looking into his mug. "I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled into his tea. "Didn't take nothing out -"

"Then what the hell is that three-headed beast guarding on the third floor?" interrupted Draco, clearly not wanting to beat around the bush. "It certainly not in there for its health - or ours for that matter!"

"What?!" This time there was no hiding Hagrid's shock when dropped his mug, which hit the floor and shattered, earning a bark of surprise from Fang before he started to lap at the slipped tea. "Ya all know about Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?" said Draco with horror.

"And you called it Fluffy?" went on Neville with a tone that was between a frightened whisper and a squeak.

"Well ya, he's mine! Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in a pub last year when he was only a pup," Hagrid explained as he leaned down to pick up the broken shards of his mug. "I lent him to Dumbledore at the beginning of the year to - well - that ain't any of yer business!" he said with a huff. "That's all top secret that is! How did you all find out about him?"

"That's not important," said Draco, brushing it off so they wouldn't get in trouble for being out their dormitories so late at night. "That bloody beast almost ate us! I surprised Harry managed to tame the thing."

"Tame Fluffy?" Hagrid looked over at Harry as he dumped his broken mug in the trash, one of his busy eyebrows raised. "How did ya do that?"

"Err... I'm good with dogs," Harry offered up lamely.

"Hm. Well, doesn't matter, cause I ain't telling ya anything," said Hagrid as he crossed his arms, looking resolute. "Now, listen to me, all four of ya. Yer meddlin' in things that don't concern ya - it's dangerous! I want ya to forget Fluffy, and to forget whatever it's guarding, that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel -" He stopped, realizing that he had revealed more then he had intended, but it was too late. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that - I_ shouldn't_ have said -"

"Is that who owns whatever you took out of the vault?" asked Harry.

Hagrid shook his head. "I'm not saying anything else. I'm sorry, but yer all gonna have to leave. Now."

A minute later, as the door to the cabin slammed behind them, the four looked at each other for a long minute. It wasn't exactly what they wanted to learn, but it was something - it was a start.

"Who_ is_ Nicolas Flamel?" asked Neville, and the three boys looked at Susan.

She shrugged. "Don't look at me - I don't know everything. But," Susan said when Draco gave a snort, "He must be someone important, to have something so valuable or dangerous that Dumbledore would agree to keep it at the school. And Hogwarts does have one of the best libraries in the world. If we want to find Nicolas Flamel, that's the best place to start."

"You want us to spend a perfectly wonderful Sunday afternoon inside a dark, musty library?" said Draco with a grimace.

"Well... maybe not today," admitted Susan with a small smile. "Maybe we could go down to the lake instead? Like Draco said, it is a nice day."

They all agreed, and headed down to the lake, picking a secluded spot underneath a tree that was just on the edge of the water. Susan kicked off her shoes and socks and sat at the bank of the lake, letting her feet dangle in the water while she and Neville talked. Draco leaned against the tree and closed his eyes, quickly falling sleep. And Harry brought out some quill and parchment, setting to work on a letter to send back to Elysia and Morgan.

**_Mum,_**

**_Its been an amazing first two weeks, there's so much to see, so much to learn! The school is enormous, with a lake and a huge forest behind in for me to run in. Its called the Forbidden Forest, but since the Headmaster knows I'm use to it, I've been allowed to run in a couple of times, and its not so scary, unless you count the giant spiders. They're the size of a hut! And there is even a pack of wolves that live deeper in the woods, but I haven't had a chance to meet them yet._**

**_I've been Sorted into Hufflepuff! They value hard work and loyalty, or so the Sorting Hat says. That's right, a hat! It talks and sings and reads your mind! I think it would put Morgan in Gryffindor, where they're really adventurous and brave. I wonder in which House Uncle Fenrir was put in? If he's still there, can you ask him?  
><em>**

**_We have so many different kind of classes, I can't believe any complains about homework, except for maybe History of Magic. Its taught by a ghost! Which would be kind of cool, except he just talks about boring stuff, like goblin wars. The stuff that I can read on my own is so much cooler! Out of all my new classes I think my favorite is Potions, which is taught by Snape, you remember him? He's the one that gave me my mother's picture. It kind of reminds me of working with Arianna. Hope she is doing alright._**

**_The only thing that's been bugging me is a girl named Labelle, she's a bit of a bully. I don't care, I can ignore her, but I hate it when she picks on other people. If this were the pack I would know what to do, I would show her who is in charge. But this is the human world, and fighting back might get me in trouble, since I remember from preschool that I shouldn't fight girls. That's dumb, cause I know Morgan would kick my butt if she had the chance, but still...  
><em>**

**_What should I do, Mum? The teachers can't be around all the time to stop her, and neither can I. How do I get her to stop?_**

**_The only good thing to have come from Labelle was the fact that she accidentally helped me join the Quidditch team! It a hard game to explain, but its like playing kick the ball on brooms. Flying is so amazing, almost like running! And one of my teachers, Professor McGonagall, even got me a broom of my own called the Nimbus Two Thousand. Its the best on the market, my friend Neville told me. Our first game is in November. I wish you could see it._**

**_She also said that my father was on the team too, and the captain! _**

**_Neville is my roommate, I met him on the train ride. He's a little shy, but he's nice, and really likes Herbology, and has a toad named Trevor. I don't think he has parents anymore, like me. He said he was raised by his grandmother, who seems a little scary. But he didn't even care about me being the "Boy-Who-Lived", and I think he was surprised that someone "famous" wanted to be friends with him. I can only image how he would react if he knew the whole truth, poor Nev would probably faint!_**

**_Another one of my new friends is Susan. I've only known her a couple of days, but she's a Hufflepuff like me. She seems really smart. She can remember all these facts after reading it just once, but they seem kind of random, which is still kind of cool.  
><em>**

**_And then there's Draco - I met him in Diagon Alley. He's a bit stuck up, but he defended me against Labelle, and he's pretty nice sometimes, if really sarcastic. Kind of like Uncle Fenrir._**

**_I haven't really had a chance to talk with Dudley yet, but he seems to really have changed. He helped out a girl who had been bullied by Labelle, instead of doing the actual bullying! Maybe we'll get along better during the year._**

**_How is everyone? I miss you and Morgan and Fenrir and Arianna so much. I wish you were all here so I could show you all these amazing things. I can't wait to see you all at winter break. Write back soon, and tell me how everyone's doing._**

**_Love you._**

**_Harry_**

Glancing it over as it dried, Harry was distracted by a sudden shout of surprise, followed by a splash. Looking up, he saw at the other side of the lake a girl kneeling in a couple of feet of water near the shores edge, soaked and trembling as a gaggle of girls laughed from a safe distance, wands in hand being tucked into their robes.

"Oh no, not again," mumbled Draco, one eye cracked open.

"What?"

"That's Regina Winters," Draco answered as said girl sat in the water, still stunned. "She's one of the girls in my House year. I don't really know her, but its a known fact that she's not Pureblood."

"And what does that matter?" asked Susan with a frown as she turned back to look at them, Neville looking back with her.

"While not everybody believes in that everyone of worth should be Pureblood, it does given them a good excuse, in their minds, to bully her." Draco said. "And she never tells on them, so they just keep going."

Putting away his letter and standing up, Harry mumbled that he'd be right back before he rushed to the other side of the lake. He remember her from the week before - Regina, the girl who had whispered her secrets to Shadow, the name she had given to his wolf counterpart. She was struggling to get up as he reached her, her uniform and robe heavy with lake water, dark hair sticking to her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" Harry asked, holding out a hand so she could pull herself out.

Startled, Regina turned to look at him with wide eyes, even though she didn't look at his scar - she just seemed startled to have someone try to help her. "I'm alright," she said with a shaky voice as she turned away, struggling to get to up the grass edge of the lake. But it was a bit steep and slick with mud, and with another cry, she was back in the water, and the same girls laughed at her distress. Her eyes turned glassy with tears. and trying not to look at her bullies or Harry, she looked at the water she sat in and said again shakily, "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Shedding his robes, socks, and shoes, Harry slipped down the edge and wadded into the water, much to Regina's disbelief. "Here." He held out his hand again. "Let me help you."

After a long pause, Regina slowly took his hand. It was trembling, slick and cool with mud, but Harry held fast as he helped her stand up. He climbed up the edge first and then helped her do the same. While only the bottom half of Harry's trousers were wet, Regina was soaked from head to toes, shivering in the cool breeze. She glanced at him, and her pale cheeks flushed a light pink. "Thank you," she said hesitantly.

"What happened?" asked Harry as she started to shed her heavy robes before trying to ring out the extra water in her uniform, while he slipped his socks and shoes back on.

"I tripped," said Regina with a shrug, a tiny but steady stream a water flowing to the ground as she rung our her shirt.

"Just tripped?"

She hesitated. "Yes."

Harry glanced back at the group of girls as they walked back to the castle, still chattering and laughing among themselves, and then grabbed his robe off the ground and put it over Regina's shoulders. "Here, its kind of cool out, take this."

"I can't -"

"Its alright, you can just give it back later," Harry said, waving it off. "I'll be alright without it."

"... Thank you," Regina said with a small smile. "That's very nice of you." She held out a hand. "My name's Regina - Regina Winters."

"Harry - Harry Potter," he answered, taking her hand.

"I know. I mean," Regina flushed again, "its nice to meet you."

"Do you want me to walk you back?" suggested Harry. "Its not trouble," he said when she looked hesitant. "I'll just tell my friends and grab my bag."

After a long moment, Regina nodded, giving him a small smile. "That would be nice. Thank you."

"What's going on, Harry?" asked Draco when Harry jogged back, grabbing his bag.

"I'm just going to take Regina back to your dorm rooms so she can get change," said Harry, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "What is it?" he asked at Draco's reluctant look. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just... be careful, Harry," Draco said with a glance around him and at Regina. "You already have Labelle going after you. I don't think you want _them_ after you too for protection her."

"Whose them?"

Sighing, Draco named off, "Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass. All Pureblood, and all with families that had their own... personal ties in the last war." He seemed reluctant to say that part, and his eyes darkened momentarily. "They probably won't hesitate to add you to their list."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Harry before waving goodbye and promising to see them all later before going back to Regina. "Ready."

"Are those you're friends?" Regina asked, glancing back at Susan, Draco, and Neville.

"Yeah, you might know Draco Malfoy? He's in your House, isn't he?"

"Oh." Regina nodded. "Yes, I know him." She shifted the damp clothes in her hands as they started walking towards the castle. "He doesn't really talk to me, though."

"Why?"

"It's... complicated," admitted Regina. She abruptly changed the subject. "Do you like it in Hufflepuff? I heard rumors that people were sure you'd be placed in Gryffindor. Some twins in that House lost a few Galleons on it."

"I really like it - everyone warm and inviting, and I've already gotten two great new friends in there. Plus, my Head of House is really understanding." Harry grimaced. "Besides, Gryffindor hasn't been exactly warm to me."

"I saw the end of your flying contest." Regina smiled. "You were amazing - I wish that I could fly like that."

"Well how did you do during the lesson?" asked Harry.

"I was able to get on the broom at least," Regina said with a shrug. "Managed to get about five feet off the ground before I panicked. It was my only my first time on a broom though."

"Me too," admitted Harry. "Professor McGonagall says it must be a family trait - my father was a Chaser when he was here, and the team captain for Gryffindor." Harry turned the question onto her. "What about you? Do you like it in Slytherin?"

"...No, not really," said Regina as they entered the castle, the halls practically empty. "I kind of wish I had been Sorted into Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff. I guess that I'm just not... ambitious enough for them, or for my family."

"Were they all put in Slytherin too?"

"Yes." Regina paused. "Well, except for my mother. She was a Muggle. I wish I could show her this - its amazing."

"So you were raised in the Muggle world?"

"I knew about the magical world, but yes." Regina laughed a little. "I really miss burgers and chips, strangely enough. I mean, I'm sure house-elves would make delicious ones if I asked for them. But there was a shop near my house, and they were just _right_. And I miss telephones, and my own bed." She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, its alright - though now I'm in the mood for burgers and chips," said Harry, clutching at his stomach with a dramatic groan. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he had burgers and chips. A thought suddenly came to him to him, and he took Regina's hand, who jumped slightly. "Come this way, I have an idea."

"Where were you raised?" Regina asked as Harry lead them down a different hall before letting go of her hand. "The Muggle world or the Wizarding world?"

"Muggle world, mostly," Harry answered. "But then I was pretty secluded - we didn't have television, or telephones. I do miss the forest though, which we lived near. I could be in there for hours and never want to come out." It was only partly a lie.

"It sounds nice... Where are we going?" Regina asked, glancing around as to figure out where she was as they reached the hallway that would lead to the Hufflepuff dorms.

"Watch this." Leading her to the picture of fruit, Harry leaned forward and ticked the pear. Regina stepped back in surprise when it giggled before swinging open, revealing the kitchens, a rush of air that was warm and filled with the smell of lunch that was just starting to be prepared. With a smile at her awe, Harry lead her into the kitchen, the pear door swinging closed behind them.

"It is Master Harry Potter!" squeaked a familar house-elf, Dee Dee appearing with a wide smile. "What can Dee Dee get for Master Harry and his guest?"

"I know its a little strange, but can you get us some burgers and chips, with two bottles of root beer." Harry paused, and then added, "And maybe some dry clothes for my friend? She fell in the lake."

"Dee can do that, Master Harry!" the house-elf squeaked, and rushed around. In only a couple of minutes, another elf appeared with a stack of fresh clothes, and with a snap of its fingers a screen appeared for Regina to change behind.

"Thank you," said Regina to the elf as she went behind the screen to changed, Harry glancing the other way even though nudity was nothing to him. A minute later, she appeared in fresh clothes, jeans and a black t-shirt that paled her a bit, and the same house-elf promised to get her own clothes cleaned and returned to her room. Just a few moments later, Dee Dee appeared with a basket, two bottle poking out the top.

"Here's it is!" Dee Dee announced, beaming. "Can Dee Dee get anything else for Master Harry?"

"No, and thank you very much, Dee Dee," Harry said, and flinched a bit when she teared up. "Come on, Regina, lets go eat."

It was still a couple of hours till lunch time, but everyone else seemed to be gone when Harry lead Regina into the Hufflepuff Common Room. Regina sighed as he took it in. "You're right, its so nice in here. This was really too much, Harry. Are you sure I'm even allowed in here?"

"It's fine," said Harry as he set out their food. "And not to be rude, but it kind of looked like you could use a friend." He smiled at her. "I just want you to know that there's someone here for you at Hogwarts."

Letting out a long breath, Regina smiled and teared up, but wiped them away quickly with a swipe of her hand. "Thanks," she said again. "Thank you so much."

"Come on, lets eat," said Harry, "I'm starving."

"Me too, actually." Regina sat down, grabbed a chip, and popped into her mouth. "This is _really_ good," she said after a moment, almost laughing. "Not like back home, but almost."

Doing the same, Harry held back a groan at his first chip in ages. "It really is good," he said before eating another, forcing himself not to scarf down the whole plate at once and instead going for the root beer. It opened with a fizz, and taking a sip, Harry almost coughed. He wasn't use to the bubbles.

Regina openly laughed, her first real laugh, before slapping her hands over her mouth, blush a dark red. "Sorry," she said, but still smiled, and Harry smiled back.

They ate and laughed and talked for the next hour, and Regina opened up slowly to Harry, revealing little things about her; how much she liked to read fantasy Muggle books, which her mother promised to send her a box of new ones every two months. How she loved orange soda, and had a little cat named Cinderella, named after her favorite Disney princess and which stayed in her rooms. How she loved the color of a sunset, a mixture of orange and pink and purple, but hated the actual color pink. Then she told him about her brother.

"Half brother, actually." Regina stirred her spoon in a bowl of melted ice cream, which the house-elves had brought to them not long after they had finished eat their meal. "His father had an affair with my mother, which resulted in... well, me. He left his own wife not long after I was born, and neither my brother or I have seen him since, even though he still wires money into my mother's account at Gringotts once in awhile. I think my brother blames me for our father leaving."

"So, he goes to school with us?" Harry asked.

"Yah, he's only a couple months older then me." Regina set her spoon down and shrugged. "He pretty much ignore me."

"That's not fair, its not you're fault -"

"It doesn't matter, really," said Regina with a forced smile. "I'm fine. Maybe, someday, we'll get along. Its just... not going to be anytime soon," she finished with a shrug, and then she stood. "Anyway, I better get going. Thanks again, for all this. I'll see you around?" She sounded hopeful, and Harry nodded.

"Sure, I'll see you around."


	20. Halloween

**Halloween Night  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Perhaps it was because Harry was so busy now, with Quidditch practice two evenings a week on top of all his homework and trying to be with his friends from both Hufflepuff and Slytherin, but he could hardly believe it when almost two months had passed and Halloween was drawing closer. The castle was becoming his home, even though he missed the forest and his family every day, and his lessons were becoming more and more interesting now that they were mastering the basics.<p>

And without even realizing it, Nicolas Flamel slowly faded from the minds of Harry and his friends.

"I can't wait for tonight," said Susan as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast, towards the smell of pumpkin bread that they had woken up to. "My aunt told me about the feast - its suppose to be amazing!"

"Well first we have to get through Charms, History of Magic, and then Double Herbology with Gryffindor," reminded Nevile, and Susan grumbled at that. She didn't like History of Magic, said she didn't want her brain to be filled with unless information like goblin wars and ogre battles.

"Speaking of History - Halloween was said to be the one time of the year when the dead and the living could interact," said Susan, chatting away as they scarfed down breakfast. "That it was the one day of the year that you could speak with your ancestors or loved ones that had already passed. Of course, that doesn't really happen - the closest we get to that is when spirits have unfinished business and become ghosts. But..." she fell silent for a moment. "Wouldn't it be nice? I... I would like to see my parents again."

Harry and Neville looked at her. They knew she lived with her aunt, but she never said how that came to be. Harry felt a shared pain with her, he wished he could see his parents again too. After a long and strange silence, Harry waited for Neville to say something - they all knew he lived with his grandmother, maybe he wanted to see someone he loved too, but he stay silent.

"Yah," agreed Harry. "I'd like to see my parents too."

Charms was their first class after breakfast, and Professor Flitwick announced that they would be learning the Levitation Charm.

"It is a simple swish and flick," said the tiny professor from his stack of books, showing them how to do it with his own wand. "Try it with me, swish and flick - that's it! Now, the spell is _Wingardium Leviosa_! Repeat it - good! It's on the board with pronunciation if you still have trouble. Say it carefully and clearly, and remember Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It wasn't an easy spell. Everyone struggled with trying to make their feathers float up into the air. Until finally, Harry managed to get it; his feather floating slowly towards the ceiling. He grinned, and other Hufflepuffs patted him on the back in congratulations.

"Excellent work, Mr. Potter! Five points to Hufflepuff!" Flitwick said when he saw what Harry had done. "You're mother was also good with Charms, I hope to see the same from you!"

Beaming at the thought, Harry continued to practice until his feather went wherever he wanted it, zooming across the classroom like a bird, albeit a slow one, but still. In the end, the only one who had trouble with the charm was Neville, who was disheartened, his shoulders slumped and his head hanging low.

Trying to help, Flitwick held him back, and Harry didn't have to try hard to hear him say, "I've noticed you having trouble with the charms before, Mr. Longbottom. May I ask, if you inherited your wand or bought it?"

"I inherited it, sir," Neville said softly.

"Ah, Well, the wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Longbottom, as Mr. Ollivander loves to say. This wand didn't choose you, it choose someone else. Would you like me to talk with your grandmother, about getting your own wand?" Flitwick carefully. "I think that would help drastically with your wand work."

Shrugging, Neville answered, "I don't think she'll listen, sir. But thank you."

Harry stayed silent as Neville joined him and Susan, and together they went on to History of Magic, the only class where they didn't bother taking notes. Not that Binns noticed or minded.

As their ghost teacher droned on, Harry drowsily stared out the nearby window, with only the occasional bird passing by. It had been awhile since he had been transformed and gone for a run in the forest - he wondered when he'd get the chance again. He hoped very soon. It wasn't like a normal need to change, it was like an steady itch that he couldn't reach, deep under his skin that throbbed in pain.

Groaning lowly, Harry laid his head on his crossed arms and tried to sleep so that time would go faster.

After History of Magic was finished and the trio finished a quick lunch, they headed down to the greenhouses. Surprisingly, Neville didn't perk up like he usually did when they entered their class, and with a worried glance between Harry and Susan, they decided to ask. "What's going on, Neville?" asked Susan. "Is it something Professor Flitwick told you?"

"He told me that I might need a new wand," mumbled Neville.

"Oh. And that's a bad thing," Susan said slowly, not quite understanding what the probably was.

"Its my father's old wand," Neville said with a heavy sigh. "And my gram will be so angry if she finds out that I can't even use it properly."

"But that's not your fault," protested Susan. "Its just not the right wand for you! I'm sure your grandmother and your father would understand!"

Neville flinched, but then shook his head. "She was so proud to give me my father's old wand. I don't think she will..."

Sprout entered the greenhouse before another word was said, clapping her hands together and greeting them cheerfully before explaining what they were going to do that day; take care of planting life, literally. They were going to plant fairy blubs, which when planted properly would grown a beautiful flower that would then give birth to a tiny but full grown winged fae in the spring, which would take care of the flowers they came out of. They also gave off a special pollen that was a potion ingredient. They would die out though when when it got to cold. Most of the girls thought it was sad until Sprout explained that when they died, they would just turn back into bulbs which they planted some time in after their "death" so they would have time to absorb the earth's energy's before spring came.

"Now all you have to do is fill the pot about half of the way, and then place the bulb in before filling it up to the third line and giving it a little pat. Then just give it a cup of water and a sprinkling of this special mix - it'll help them gain more strength. Don't give them too much though, its not healthy for them. Now, get to work, and I'll be making rounds if you need any help."

Harry thought it was a little relaxing - his hands in the dirt as he planted the tiny, multicolored bulb before covering it up so he could give it water and the mix. Even Neville relaxed as he got into it, hopefully forgetting about his father's wand. But of course, that comforting peace was broken soon enough.

"That's too much mix," Granger was saying to Weasley as they worked side by side. "Professor Sprout said just a sprinkle."

"Shut up," hissed Weasley before he added another heavy pinch of mix just as Sprout walked behind him.

"Mr. Weasley, too much mix," Sprout said with a click of her tongue. "And too much water, you're going to drown the poor things, please be more careful. Excellent work, Miss Granger," she said when she looked over at Grangers, who smiled at the praise. "Those look lovely. Five points to Gryffindor."

"God, stop being such a know it all," snapped Weasley when Sprout was out of his range. "Sheesh, its no wonder she doesn't have any friend," he whispered loudly to Labelle and his friends across the table, and they laughed loudly, ignoring the look Sprout gave them before helping another student - Dudley - further down the table.

Tears in her eyes, Hermione stood abruptly and rushed out of the greenhouse, and Harry heard her sob just before the door closed behind her.

"Where does Miss Granger think she's going?" asked Sprout with a frown, glancing out the greenhouses glass walls and looking at Granger, who was running towards the castle.

"She had an emergency," pipped up Labelle, sounding almost sympathetic. "She was having stomach pains."

"Oh - well, will someone please take her bag to her after class?" said Sprout with a worried frown before going back to helping her students.

* * *

><p>"She's was hiding in one the bathrooms since Herbology class," reported Susan on Hermione Granger as the trio of Hufflepuffs left for the Halloween Feast in the Great Hall. "Moaning Myrtle told Parvati Patil in Gryffindor, who told Lavender Brown, who told Parvati's own sister Padma in Ravenclaw, who was telling her Housemate Lisa Turpin in the library during break when Hannah overheard them, who of course, told me."<p>

"Wait - whose Moaning Myrtle?" questioned Harry with a raised eyebrow, scratching the back of his neck. His itch was getting worse - maybe after the party tonight he would go for a well needed run.

"She's a ghost that lives in the toilets on the second floor," explained Susan offhandedly. "Loves to gossip. Anyway, after that I'm pretty sure Granger went to her rooms to hide after awhile. That idiotic Weasley really hurt her feelings. What a total prick."

"Lets not think about it right now," said Neville as they got close to the Great Hall, which buzzed with excitement. "Its Halloween, lets just have fun."

"Yah... I check up on Granger later," agreed Susan.

All three of them were amazed when they entered the Great Hall - thousands of live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles that sat in the carved pumpkins flicker. The full moon and stars were visible in the ceiling, along with hundreds of other candles, and everything was in various shades of orange and black. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. There was food of every kind, everyone's favorites along with more desserts and candies then Harry had seen in his life. He practically drooled, and for a moment, he forgot about his itch.

Then someone bumped into him, and as Harry turned to say sorry, he blinked when he realized it was who was about to move passed him. He grabbed her by the arm. "Hey, where are you going?"

When she turned to him, Harry frowned when he saw that her eyes and cheeks were a bright red. Regina ducked her head when she saw him staring. "Hi, Harry."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, waving towards the feast. "Aren't you hungry?"

Not answering right away, Regina quickly glanced back at her Slytherin table and then back to him. "I'm fine - I'm not very hungry."

"... Go ahead guys," Harry said to Susan and Neville, waving them on. "I'll be there in a bit." After they nodded and went to sit down, he turned back to Regina. "Want to take a walk?"

Hesitantly, Regina nodded, and the two of them walked out the Great Hall, walking in silence until they could barely hear the chatter and noise. Harry glanced over at her. He hadn't seen her since their impromptu picnic. She looked like she hadn't been sleeping well, that much was evident with the dark rings under her grey eyes. So he asked after a few long minutes, "Is everything alright?"

Giving a reluctant shrug, Regina said, "I'm fine."

"You're a horrible liar," remarked Harry, earning a confused look from Regina. "What's wrong?"

Hesitating, as if it was a great crime to talk about what was wrong with her, finally Regina said, "Its just my Housemates. They're just... tough to get along with, that's all. They're not use to me being raised in the Muggle world."

"What do you mean?"

Another shrug. "They like to tease me how Muggles are all primitive, how they're so backwards because they don't have any magic." Regina reached for her neck, grasping at the charm that hung at the end of her necklace. "I don't like to listen to them, its just teasing. But I want to tell them so badly how advance Muggle technology is - how wizards are the ones being left behind."

"How's that?"

"Like communication," said Regina, a spark in her eyes and a small smile that she tried to hide by looking towards the ground as they walked. "With telephones we can call anyone, and it's going to expand with anywhere and anytime with cellulars, with computers we can chat using the command line program, and even fax machines and telegrams - right now the best wizards can do is use the Floo or send letters, and even Muggles can send a letter."

"You really like technology, huh?" said Harry, and Regina, realizing what she was talking about, flushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on," Regina said with embarrassment. "There's even more then that, and I'm not saying everything Muggles do is good, but think what could happen if we manage to mix the two, magic and technology, together!"

"Like how?"

"Well... maybe a new kind of cellular that would never drop a call, despite magical wards or even towers, or have a celluar that is more like the two-way mirrors that I've read wizards used once upon a time, so we can see each others faces, but instead of just being able to see whoever has the matching mirror, being able to talk and see anyone who has one." Regina shook her head. "But it's just an idea - a silly one really."

"No its not," said Harry, and Regina blinked. "I think its brilliant! Does that mean you're going to invent one?"

"Invent - no, like I said, its silly," said Regina with a small laugh. "Besides, who would use it? Wizards aren't going to use technology when they have magic."

"I would, and it's not silly, it sounds bloody brilliant." Harry came to a stop, and after a moment, Regina did too. "Stop putting the idea down, and stop putting yourself down. I'm pretty sure anyone would buy it. In fact, I'll be you're first customer."

"How can you be a customer when I haven't even made anything yet?" Regina countered.

"When you do make this - what would you call it?"

"Uh... well, its a miniature communication mirror device, so I guess... I don't know, a Micro?" said Regina off the top of her head.

"As soon as you make a Micro, from Winters Incorporated," added Harry with a tease, making Regina laugh, "I will be the first one to buy it. Then you can say it's Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, approved."

"I might hold you to that," said Regina with a shy smile.

"So why don't you just tell the ones bothering to just stop?" Harry said, wishing he hadn't brought up when Regina's smile fell away. "Or tell Snape, I'm sure he would do something about it, make them leave you alone."

"Its not that bad, really. I mean... its not like they've hurt me really badly or anything. Plus, I have to live with them till graduation - I don't want to make it worse by tattling on them." Regina shrugged yet again, as if unsure what to say. "I'm fine."

"Regina, I barely know you and even I know you're not fine," pointed out Harry. "Why doesn't you're half-brother help you out? Doesn't he want them to stop?"

"No, not really." Regina stopped to lean against the wall, like talking about it was making her tired. "He doesn't care about me. He hates me, actually. I don't he's said more then five words to me since we arrived here in September, and those words were 'Don't come near me, ever.' I can't blame him though. He's Pureblood, raised with money and privilege. I'm just... me. Poor, raised in the Muggle world, Half-blood who doesn't even remember her own father, me."

"Who is you're brother?"

"Blaise, Blaise Zabini," answered Regina after a moment's pause. "We don't share a last name since his father never married my mother - not that his Pureblood father would ever marry a Muggle."

"You don't look alike at all," said Harry, thinking of the dark-skinned boy that Draco talked to sometimes. He never seemed happy.

The corners of Regina's mouth twitched up. "I'll take that as a compliment."

From far away, screams echoed through the halls that even Regina hear, both of the students sharply turning back towards the direction Great Hall. "What was that?" asked Regina in alarm, standing straight again.

"I'm not sure," said Harry with a frown as the screams continued for a few more seconds before fading away. "But sometimes wrong - maybe we should get back," he suggested, and Regina nodded in agreement, slowly looking more and more panicked. "I'm sure it's fine."

Heading back, they'd managed to get a few halls down before Harry reeled back, wrinkling his nose and grimacing. "Ugh, that's disgusting!"

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Can't you smell that?" Harry said. He sniffed the air again, and recoiled with a gag at the horrible smell - a mixture of socks that been worn for days and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. He clasped a hand over his nose and mouth. "Its horrid."

Confused for a moment, Regina sniffed the air for another moment before she started to look a little green. "That is horrible." she groaned, covering her nose and mouth. "Where's it coming from?"

"Its getting closer, whatever it is," said Harry as the smell got more vile, followed by thuds, like heavy footsteps. "Something's really big heading towards us." He glanced around, and saw an unused bathroom a few yards away. "Here, lets duck in here for a moment till it passes."

Slipping inside, the first thing they noticed in the large bathroom was a girl at the sinks, sniffling and splashing her face with water. Startled, the girl looked up, water streaming down her bright red cheeks. "Wh- What are you doing here?" Hermione Granger said with a squeak. "This is the girls bathroom!"

"Something's out there," Harry said quickly, glancing back towards the door and worried that the noise and smell was getting even closer. "I think it's heading this way, so we need to hide, now."

Before either of the girls could protest or ask what was going on, something banged on the bathroom door, making everyone in the bathroom jump. Deciding now was not the best time to question this, Granger scrambled to hide under the sink, quickly followed by Regina and Harry. The three of them huddled under the sinks together, freezing when the door- which apparently they had not completely shut behind them - was pushed open with a low creak, and something came ambling into the room.

It was a horrible sight, a troll Harry recognized from a book he read on magical creature - twelve feet tall, with skin like dull granite, and with its great lumpy body it reminded Harry of a boulder with a small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs, thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. It held a huge wooden club, which was practically a broken log, that it dragged along the floor because its arms were so long, with a ear splitting scrap. It sniffed the air, blinking slowly for a long second before it stared at the sinks. Then, lifting its gigantic club, it smashed into the nearest sink, not even three feet away from Granger.

Screaming as ceramic went flying, pipes broke, and water spewed into the air like a spout, Granger scrambled further away until she was in the bathroom corner across the room, the troll too close to the door to try and make a run for it. Regina gave a cry as the troll then looked their way, and lifted his club again to smash the sink next to them, spraying them with water and sharp shards of porcelain. Harry felt one cut his cheek.

"Harry! Harry!" Someone out in the hall was calling his name.

"Here - we're in here!" Harry called out over the trolls roar and the Grangers loud cries while he stood up and Regina scrambled back, stunned.

Only a few moments later, Susan and Neville skidded into the room, with Draco on their heels. They all screamed as they realized what was in room with them, and the troll, confused with so many people in the room, glancing back and forth around the room and roared.

"What do we do?" asked Neville as he, Susan, and Draco drew their wands. "What are we suppose to do?!"

"Uh..." Harry didn't know. How did you stop a twelve foot troll from bashing in someone's head?

"Confuse it!" said Susan suddenly. "Distract it!" Desperately, she grabbed a chunk of tile and threw it at the wall, and at the noise, the troll paused and turned towards them.

"That was a brilliant plan," snapped Draco. "If I really wanted its attention on us - so_ now_ _what_?"

"We'll distract it - grab the Hermione and get out of here!" said Harry as he slipped to the trolls other side, taking a pipe and bashing it against the trolls back. It didn't respond to the pain, but more to Harry's yelling at it and the others. "Go!"

As Susan and Harry kept it confused, Draco grabbed a frightened Granger and had to practically drag her out of the room, who was so frightened her limbs were locked up. Regina had taken to hiding under a sink that hadn't been destroyed yet, her knees curled up to her chest and her hands over her ears even though her eyes were still wide.

Now getting angrier by the second, the troll swung its long arms with a roar, barely missing Susan and Harry. But to their horror, it hit the bystander Neville instead, and he went flying across the ground, skidding across the floor and only stopping when he hit the wall with a 'thump', yelping in pain.

"Neville!"

"I'm - _ouch_ - alright," said Neville shakily, wincing as he sat up. "I think."

Growling in anger, Harry didn't even think about what he was doing before he took a running start and leapt forward, jumping onto the trolls back. It gave a strange howl as he tried to figure out what was on it's back, dropping its club as it tried awkwardly to reach its back - like someone trying to reach that itch in the middle of its back.

"Do _something_!" Harry yelled as the others looked on and stared with shocked expressions, tightening his grip as the troll started to try and shake him off, his swinging arms knocking down anything in its path.

Snapping out of some kind trance, Susan pointed her wand at the fallen club. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" she shouted, and with only a moment's hesitation, the log flew off the ground and into the air, following Susan's wand motions as she carefully directed over the troll. And then, it dropped like a rock - hitting its head with a 'thunk!' that sounded like someone hitting something hallow. The troll froze, blinked once - twice - and then its eyes rolled into the back of its head before it pitched forward, Harry still clinging to its back when it smashed into the tile.

For a long moment, there was silence, and then Harry carefully disengaged from the troll, his limbs stiff from to hold on. He stepped down to the floor, his whole body trembling while he shook his head. He looked over to Susan, who was wide-eyed again. "Is everyone alright?"

Neville answered with a squeak of fright and Regina dropped her hands from her ears to move them over her mouth, nodding hesitantly. Close by, Susan sank to her knees and just continued to stare at Harry - no, at his hands. Glancing down, Harry saw his nails had grown and darkened - the reason he had probably been able to hang on. He had partially changed into a wolf. Quickly, Harry hid them behind his back, and trying to distract her, asked again, "Susan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so..." Susan looked towards the troll, paling. "Is it - is it dead? Oh god, I think that I killed it!"

"No, I think it you just knocked it out," said Harry slowly as he looked it over. "Wow, nice aim, Susan. And thanks for not hitting me instead."

"And who was the idiot that jumped on a trolls back?" shot back Susan.

"Where did you all come from? Where did that troll come from?"

"It was loose in the dungeon, and when we were heading back we realized you hadn't coming back to the feast," explained Susan. "So we grabbed Draco and came looking for you. And boy, I am so glad to see you're alright."

Abruptly, Regina started sobbing, her hands wiping away tears that wouldn't disappear. "I - _hiccup_ - I thought I was going to die!" she cried, turning to Neville and burying her face in his shoulder. Poor Neville looked uncomfortable, and he awkwardly patted her shoulder.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look towards the door. It seemed someone had finally heard the racket they had been making and was coming to investigate. A moment later, Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, who lead in a hesitant Draco and a still petrified Hermione - with Quirrell bringing up the rear.

Pale as a sheet, Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet with no stall anymore after the troll knocked it down, clutching his heart. Some Defense teacher he was.

"If I get detention - or worse, get expelled - I will personally hold you responsible for the rest of your life," drawled Draco as he and the others were forced to join at his side, Regina still wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I can accept that," said Harry with a shrug.

Slowly, Snape bent over the troll, and then nodded towards McGonagall. "Knocked out."

Professor McGonagall spun to look at the six students gathered together, eyes sparking with anger. "What on earth were you all thinking of?" she said with cold fury in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you all in your dormitory?"

"Its... my fault, Professor," spoke up Regina softly.

"Miss Winters?"

"I panicked and ran off when we suppose to back to our common rooms," lied Regina as easily as breathing. "They came after me, but then we got trapped with the troll, and..." She glanced at Harry. "They saved my life."

"It took all four of you to get her back?" said Snape with suspicion.

"I just kind of... happened?" said Draco with a shrug.

"And you, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, turning her attention towards her only Gryffindor.

"I-I was in the bathroom before - I didn't know anything about a troll until -" Granger started to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks that she tried to wipe away, and McGonagall seemed to soften just a fraction before she turned on the others.

"Still, you were all foolish! Anyone one of you could have been hurt! Five points will be taken from Hufflepuff for each one of you, and the same for Slytherin." McGonagall paused. "Not many could take on a full grown mountain troll. Twenty points to Hufflepuff and fifteen to Slytherin. For sheer dumb luck. You may all go back to your own Houses - the feast is being finished in the Common Rooms."

"I can't believe she didn't give us more points," grumbled Draco as the group moved down the hall, taking their time before they had to get back to their Houses. "I mean, we saved Grangers and Winters life."

"So humble," said Susan sarcastically.

"Well, technically we only got five points," pointed out Neville, "after she took all those other points."

"I still don't understand how the troll got into the castle," said Granger with a sniffle, wiping her red cheeks and shaking her head in confusion. "There's barriers and protection spells that should have stopped it! I read that in Hogwarts, a History."

"Oh dear Merlin, its another Bones," groaned Draco, and Susan didn't hesitate before she punched him in the arm. "Ow - hey!"

"Well, I'm going back to Gryffindor - thank you," said Granger with a smile at the Slytherin boy. "I was so scared I couldn't move - you both saved my life."

Draco flushed in embarrassment - he had just saved and thanked by a Gryffindor - as Granger gave the group a wave goodbye and headed back to her own Common Room.

"Is she suggesting that someone let it in?" drawled Draco, crossing his arms. "Why would someone do that?"

"... Someone let it in as a distraction," Harry said suddenly, giving his friends a look.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked, looking confused. "Why would anyone need a distraction?"

"Someone's hiding something really important on the third floor, in the corridor that Dumbledore said was forbidden," said Harry. "Hiding it behind a three-headed dog."

"A what?"

"Its true - we almost got killed by a giant three-headed dog named Fluffy," said Draco seriously. "Remember the night Labelle challenged Potter to a duel? We ran smack into it when we tried to hide from Filch."

"And its called Fluffy?" Regina laughed a little, some color coming back into her cheeks. "That's kind of cute. But... what's it guarding?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if she should ask the question.

"We don't know," said Susan with a shake of her head. "All we know is it has something to do with a man called Nicolas Flamel. And remember that break in at Gringotts? The one were nothing was stolen? It was taken out that very vault the day before."

"Do you think Snape did it?" asked Neville. "Let the troll in? We did see him head upstairs."

"That can't be right." Draco shook his head. "No, there's got to be something else going on. Snape would never do that - he wouldn't let in a dangerous mountain troll and risk the lives of students just so he can steal something without being seen."

"It doesn't matter right now - its late, and since there's no giant dog running around the halls, I think we can guess no one stole whatever Fluffy's guarding," said Harry. "Lets just go and finish the feast - you guys can join us in Hufflepuff," he said to Draco and Regina.

The Hufflepuff Common Room, shared now by Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, was crowded, but everyone was enjoying themselves - siting where ever they could with plates balanced on their laps, goblets in hand, laughing at each others stories and jokes, and someone had even started playing music from a radio, and there was a couple of Slytherins singing along, people roaring with more laughter when they messed up on purpose.

"What are the Slytherins doing here?" asked Harry, confused.

"They couldn't go to their Common Rooms because the troll was first spotted in the dungeons," explained Susan. "So I guess they're crashing with us till they get the all clear - now come on, I'm still starving!"

Avoiding answering that question and starving after the troll episode, Harry and the group headed straight to the food that was piled in a corner, stacking their plates with food. It was when Harry was going back to dessert that someone behind him spoke up.

"Oh look -"

"Isn't that -"

"It is!"

"Harry Potter!"

Blinking at the two voices saying his name, Harry turned around, a pumpkin shaped biscuit still hanging out his mouth. Standing behind were two teen boys, grinned widely at him as they leaned on each other. Twins, Harry quickly realized, identical with matching orange-red hair and splashes of freckles across their noses and cheeks. They also looked like -

"Fred -" said the one on the right.

"And George Weasley -" said the one on the left.

"At your service!" they finished in unison, each taking one of his hands and shaking them.

"We had a bet you'd be in Gryffindor," chuckled Fred.

"You lost us a few Galleons!" said George with a wink.

When his hands were free, Harry stuffed the remainder of the biscuit in his mouth and swallowing before asking "Aren't you both from Gryffindor?" Both were wearing gold and red ties that hung loosely around their necks, which clashed horribly with their hair. Not that he was going to say that.

"We can't resist a good party -" said Fred.

"And Hufflepuffs throw the best!" finished George. "We snuck into the crowd when they were evacuating us!"

"And we brought party favors," winked Fred, producing from under his robes a bag.

"Uh, just wondering - you wouldn't happen to be related to Ron Weasley, would you?" questioned Harry hesitantly.

"Why yes indeed -"

"Happens to be -"

"Our younger brother!"

"What did he do know?" asked George knowingly.

"I don't want to be a tattle-tale," said Harry with a shake of his head.

"Oh don't worry -"

"It'll be just between us," promised Fred.

"Well..." After some hesitation, Harry told the twins about their young brother's behavior with Raven Labelle, how he had been bullying other students from not only Gryffindor, but the other houses as well. By the time Harry was finished explaining some of Ron's actions, Fred and George were frowning deeply, and then shared a look between each other, almost silently communicating with each other, before turning back to Harry and giving him a grin.

"Thanks for the info, Harry -"

"We'll take care of it." With a nod of acknowledgment towards him, the twins slipped back into the crowd.

After what felt like hours later, even though it was probably only midnight, Harry stumbled back to his bedroom, sluggishly changing into his night clothes. Neville had already crashed for the night, snoring in the next bed. It had been such a long day, all he wanted to do was sleep for a day and a night. But, since he had classes the next morning, he collapsed into the bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep, curled up underneath his thick blankets.

When he woke up the next morning, Harry didn't recall much of the dream he had, but as he remember gentle hands on his head and a kiss on his cheek, he started to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Just a reminded as you think about this chapter, technology was just starting to become awesome - people were just starting to use 2G cell phones, the ones that were still pretty bulky, and starting to use computers more frequently. And yah, Regina's kind of a tech geek. While I love it, at the same time I am hitting myself going - "DO YOU REALIZE YOU HAVE TO LOOK UP ALL THESE TECH FACTS TO MAKE SURE YOU GET IT RIGHT OMG YOU ARE GOING TO HATE THAT LATER ON!"

Excuse me while I hit myself in the hit multiple times.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to go take a look at my FB page, the link is one authors profile page!


	21. Healers and Quidditch Players

**Healers and Quidditch Players  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Good job tonight, guys - lets call it a night!"<p>

A little relieved, Harry floated to the ground with the rest of his Hufflepuff teammates. It was their last practice before their first Quidditch game tomorrow, and to tell the truth, Harry was nervous beyond belief. He didn't want to mess up in front of the entire school, plus he really wanted to win.

"Gather around, people," said Laini with the clap of her hands. "Alright, that was a great practice tonight, you all did amazing - except for you, Beau, work on your aim," she said to one of the Beaters, who had accidentally sent a Bludger at her while she was talking to the Keeper, almost knocking her off the broom in her attempt to dodge it. "Please don't do that tomorrow."

The teen rolled his eyes. "I can't it help it if I got a bit... distracted." He shot a look at the Chaser leaning against him, Alex, who blew him a kiss with a wink. His boyfriend Alex was wicked fast, but a bit of a goof, and was mostly the reason Beau had sent the Bludger flying.

"For the love of - just go shag each other tonight and try not to get too "distracted" tomorrow," snapped Laini, earning cheers and laughter from the rest of the team.

"Language, Laini, there are children here," said the other Beater, Zuzana, with mock horror as she placed her hands over Harry's ears, though he could still hear perfectly well as Alex agreed wholeheartedly with idea and tried pull Alex down for a kiss. She was very tiny, only slight bigger then Harry, but she could hit a Bludger just as well as Beau could even though she looked more like a ballerina then a Quidditch player. She was also trying to be a mother figure to Harry since he was the youngest person on the team.

"Break it up, Alex - no, I don't want a kiss, I don't care if you're technically like girls too!" Lightly pushing away a pouting Alex, Laini turned to their Keeper. "How are you feeling, Tatiana? Better?"

The quiet girl nodded, sniffling. Tatiana had a panic attack earlier after failing to keep any of the goals out, but they all knew it was because it was just pre-match jitters, she did fine at any other practice.

"And good job, Cedric," Laini said as she patted the Chaser on the back. While Harry was the youngest on the team, Cedric Diggory was the newest, joining a couple weeks after Harry did. "With you and Harry, I think we actually have a shot at winning the Cup. Do you realize how long it's been since we've won the Quidditch Cup?"

"Fifteen years!" chimed out the rest of the team in unison.

"Exactly! Gods, I can't wait to rub that Cup in Oliver Woods face," Laini said with a wicked grin. "Now go get some rest, we've got a big day tomorrow!"

After a quick shower, Harry slowly made his way back to the castle, the broom hoisted over his shoulder as he took in the early winter evening. Even though it was only the first weekend of November, and only two days after Halloween, there was still faint hints of frost on the ground from the cold morning, and even the lake was starting to ice over. Even Harry, use to running in the dead of winter, was slightly chilled after flying around in the cold wind for a few hours.

Still, Harry decided to sit on a bench in the courtyard and pulled out _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Susan had suggest he get it from the library - and Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, there had been cases were referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert. It was a really interesting read.

"What have you got there, Potter?"

Looking up from his book, Harry came face to face with Snape, who looked like he was going to be ill, paler then normal and the circles under his eyes almost black. "It's Quidditch Through the Ages, sir," he answered. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, his breath turning white in the cold. Something was wrong, the air smelled... tainted. And was he imagining it, or was Snape limping?

"Ah - getting ready for tomorrow's game." Snape gave a short nod. "That's all and well, Potter, but remember, library books are not to leave..." His eyes fluttered. "Library books..."

"Sir?" Harry stood up in a panic as Snape started to sway. "Sir, what's wrong?"

"Damn it," Snape cursed, and as he started to lean towards the right, he winced, glancing at his leg. "I need to... hospital wing..." And then he crumpled to the earth in a dead faint, landing with a thud into the frost covered lawn.

"Professor!" Harry knelt next to him and pushed him onto his back, shaking him as he did. "Professor Snape?" When he didn't get an answer, he pressed his ear to the older man's chest, and muttered a thanks to Mother Moon that he was still alive at least. He sniffed at the man's body and touched his forehead - something was wrong with him to make him faint, what was it?

"He's sick," Harry muttered under his breath. He couldn't tell what it was, but something was affecting Snape. He glanced around - everyone was probably already in the Common Rooms, it was getting late. The same for the rest of the teachers, they were probably all in their rooms. But he had to get help.

Stuffing all his things in his bag and shoving it under the bench, Harry lifted the up half of Snape's body, grunting in effort as he leaned the potions master against the bench. It wasn't much, but at least he was upright. After making sure he was upright, Harry raced into castle.

And the moment he was past the door, Harry shifted into the wolf mid-stride, all four paws hitting the stone floor silently. While he knew the risk of being seen, he was much faster as a wolf then he was as a eleven year old boy, and there was no time to waste. Thankfully, it seemed, like he suspected, everyone was getting ready to retire for the evening.

The hospital wing was at the other side of the castle, which he had only been to once when Professor Sprout insisted that everyone have an examination during the first week of school. And even though it was probably only five minutes, it felt like forever before Harry skidded to a halt in front of its closed doors. Shifting back with a wince, Harry pounded on the door with his fist. "Madam Pomfrey!" he called out. "Madam Pomfrey!"

There was a scuffle on the other side of the door, and the door cracked open a moment later to reveal a confused Madam Pomfrey. "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Potter, it's nearly ten 'o' clock -"

"Professor Snape collapsed on the lawn," rushed Harry, earning a wide eyed look from the nurse. "He just fainted!"

Opening the door wider, Pomfrey came out of the hospital wing with wand in hand. "Lead me to him, Mr. Potter."

The same path seemed to take longer without transforming, but finally he got Pomfrey to Snape, who hadn't moved. Kneeling in front of him, the nurse waved her wand, and after a long minute frowned. "He's sick," she said, the same thing Harry had said only fifteen minutes ago. "Stupid man, won't even come to me when he's sick." Standing up, she gave her wand another wave, and Snape floated off the ground, hovering in the air as if he was laying on an invisible stretcher. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, I will take it from here."

"I want to help," said Harry, earning another surprised look from Madam Pomfrey as he grabbed his bag and broom from under the bench. "I was taught by my family's healer, and helped with her patients. Please, I can do it, ma'am."

"... Fine," said Pomfrey, much to her own surprise. "I only say this because my assistant is already off for the day, and I don't mind the help. Come along, Mr. Potter, lets see what we can do for Professor Snape."

Fifteen minutes later, Snape was stretched out on one of the infirmary beds, with Madam Pomfrey apparently running more test with slow movements of her wand over his still body. "What are you thinking, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Fever?" suggested Harry. "He was hot to the touch."

"It appears so, a rather bad one though - he's probably been ignoring it all day." Clicking her tongue, Pomfrey watched as he wand gave off sparks, numbers appearing among them. "Thirty eight degrees - I'm surprise he was even walking." She turned to him. "We'll need to cool him down. Fetch a bowl of cold water and a towel, please."

Nodding, Harry did as he was told. When he turned, Pomfrey directed him to the other side of the bed. "For the time being, wipe his forehead while I decided what to give him for the fever." She was about to turn, but paused, looking back at him. "I'm interested, what would you suggest, Mr. Potter?"

"White willow tea?" answered Harry hesitantly. Arianna usually gave it to younger patients with peppermint or cinnamon who didn't like taking the stronger, less flavorful, treatments.

Looking a little impressed, Madam Pomfrey went to a nearby cabinet and started searching through her potions. Harry took a wet cloth and dabbed at the potions master forehead, dotted with sweat. After a few minutes of that, Snape's eyes fluttered open, and though it took a bit of effort, turned his head towards the younger student. "Potter," he said lowly. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary, sir," Harry informed him. "You collapsed outside."

Groaning, Snape closed his eyes again. "I am fine, Mr. Potter, leave me be," he moaned.

"You are anything but fine, Severus," said Madam Pomfrey as she strode over, shaking her head as Snape turned his own head towards her. "You must have had this fever for at least two days, and since you clearly are not taking care of yourself, I will have to do it for you. Can you sit up?"

With a brief pause, Snape managed to push himself up slightly, through the mountain of pillows placed him by Pomfrey helped. "What do you plan on doing to me?" he asked with a slight growl.

"Get you feeling up to speed," said Pomfrey as she held out a teacup to him. "Drink this."

Warily, Snape took the teacup and sniffed it before raising an eyebrow. "And pray tell, what is this?"

"White willow tea with chamomile," said Pomfrey, giving Harry a slight nod. "Mr. Potter suggested it."

"And we are to follow the advice of an eleven year old?" drawled Snape.

"Only when the eleven year old is right," shot back Madam Pomfrey without hesitation. "Now drink up, that should bring down your fever for the moment. What were you think, Severus, ignoring a illness like that! You should be glad Mr. Potter was with you, or you could have been out in the cold till morning, and who knows what would have happened."

Preoccupying himself for a moment by sipping the tea, Snape answered, "I've been taking care of myself, Poppy, I know my own body, and it's not that bad."

"Well then your body is lying to you," said Pomfrey sarcastically. "My test tells me that your leg is flaring with pain, what did you do?"

"Nothing," Snape snapped, glancing at Harry.

"Lying to me again - be careful, or I might accidentally insists on spending the next week in the infirmary, and you know Dumbledore won't say no." Ignoring Snape's protest, she pulled up his robe to show off his right leg, and let out a gasp. "Severus - what have you done?"

The entire calf of his leg was covered badly with bandages, all of them tinted red. Carefully, Madam Pomfrey peeled back some of the bandages. The wounds, though not new, were still bloody and mangled, like he had been bitten by something with very large teeth. "It's nothing," insisted Snape through gritted teeth, wincing in pain as more bandages were peeled back.

"Harry, bring me the water and fetch more towels - first we need to clean the wounds," said Pomfrey, slipping into a professional mood. "Not afraid of blood, are you?"

Shaking his head, Harry did as he was told. Where had Snape gotten a wound like that? It looked like he'd been attacked by something large, and the only thing he knew big enough to leave that big a mark... was Fluffy.

He glanced back at Snape, who was trying to dismiss Pomfrey fussing over him. He had seen Snape go towards the third floor just days before, when he was suppose to be in the dungeons with the other teachers - had he tried to get past Fluffy and failed? And did he know what the three-headed dog was guarding?

Helping Madam Pomfrey clean, treat, and redress Snape's wound, Harry fell into a comfortable routine that he hadn't had since he left home. He was used to helping with this, ever since Arianna took him under her wing and having help with everything from common colds to more serious injuries. Though this was a bit different - Harry more used to salves and brews to potions, but he caught on quickly to which one was which, the smells not much different.

"Where did you learn to do all this, Potter?" Snape asked Harry curiously as he wrapped a new bandage around Snape's propped up leg, ignoring the fact that this was not just a patient, but his Potions teacher.

"Our clan healer made me her assistant after I was officially adopted into the clan," said Harry with a shrug, speaking freely since Pomfrey was in the other room, gathering a potion to fight off any infection. "Even though werewolves heal faster then normal, sometimes they need help speeding up the process - especially when they love getting into fights ever other day."

"Are you interested in a career as a healer?"

"Maybe," said Harry after a moment, tying up the ends. "But I don't know." It was a big decision for an eleven year old, plus Morgan was already going to become the next healer when Arianna decided to step down. Still, he wouldn't mind, maybe there was a way to become one in the wizarding world.

"Good work, Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey as she came back to hand a vial of white liquid to Snape, which he downed without a word. "I see a future for you as a healer - and you are more then welcome to come help here anytime. And you," the nurse turned to Snape with narrowed eyes, "are to stay off that leg as much as possible for at least a week. I don't care that I could fix it in a jiff with magic," she said as Snape tried to talk. "As it happens I can't - your injury was coated with a thin layer of magic that will prevent it from being healed right off. What did you say attacked you?"

"I didn't," growled Snape.

"Well, then take a cane for when you're on your feet and you're good to go. Mr. Potter, thank you for your help, but I suspect it's time for you to head off to bed. Go on," Pomfrey when Harry sighed. "And have a good night."

As Harry said his own good night and turned to leave, Snape called out his name, stopping him before he could go through the doors and forcing him to look back. "I would... appreciate it," he said that part with gritted teeth, "if you didn't tell anyone about this. Is that clear?"

"Uh, yes, sir," Harry said quickly before rushing out of the infirmary and down to the Hufflepuff Common Room to do the exact opposite.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?"<p>

Standing up from the chair at Harry's desk, Susan paced, her hands quickly busying themselves by braiding her hair while Harry and Neville sat on their own beds. He had managed to get another Hufflepuff girl in the Common Room to fetch Susan from her rooms, and they gathered with Neville in the boys' bedroom. He had just finished telling them about Snape, his injury, and his suspicions.

"So that means we were right," Susan said as she finished the braid, quickly undid it, and the started over again. "Snape was heading up to the third floor on Halloween, but it looks like he couldn't get past Fluffy, that's a relief at least. But this still brings up the question what is Fluffy guarding that is so important that the Professor risked his life for it?"

"What was that name that Hagrid told us... Nick something?" mused Harry. "We never looked into that."

"Nicolas Flamel," said Susan offhandedly.

"Do we have to get into this again?" Neville asked with a sigh. "I thought we were going to forget about it."

"It's different now, Neville," Susan said, rounding towards him with wide eyes as her hands still fluttered about to finish her half-done braid. "Obviously whatever is behind that door is worth dying for, or worse, worth killing for. It could be something to make him very rich, or very powerful, or even both. Can you image what Snape, or anybody really, could do with that?"

"But what if we just let Dumbledore handle it?" pointed out Neville.

"He can't be everywhere at once," Harry answered. "I mean, how often have you seen him out and about except at dinner time? Plus, do you really think he'd believe us if we told him Snape is trying to steal... whatever it is... right under his nose?"

Neville didn't answer that, just sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"We need to figure out what we're dealing with first," said Susan, nodding as she finished her braid. "Find out what it is, and what else might be guarding it,"

"You think there's more then just Fluffy?" asked Harry with surprise.

"Well if it was me, I'd put more then just a giant dog to guard whatever was so important to me," said Susan with a shrug, fiddling with the ends of her braid until she just decided to start all over again. "I mean, what if someone got past Fluffy? I don't know how, but I'm sure it can't take them too long to find out - and with Snape, the right kind of potion, one that gives off noxious fumes or something incredible strong to knock it out. It would have to a specific one, though, because I'm pretty sure three-headed dogs are immune to most poisons."

"So unless he's an expert in giant three-headed dogs, whatever it's guarding is safe for now," said Harry slowly.

"How do we figure out what it is, though?" asked Neville.

"Nicolas Flamel," repeated Susan. "We'll have to do the research that we've put off for the last month and a half. We need to find who he is, and what's he's got or done that is so important. He has to be in one of the library books, I think narrowed down to books written in at least the last fifty years, since we're pretty sure he's still alive."

"The last fifty years?" said Neville with a faint look on his face. "That's still going to be a lot of work."

"To bad we don't have a computer," sighed Harry, remembering his uncle going on the machines that in the future were suppose to make things easier for everyone but were probably going to take hard working jobs and control people's minds, and earned a pair of funny looks from the two Purebloods in the room.

"A what?" said Neville with a frown.

"Never mind," said Harry, waving it away. "So when do we start?"

"I guess after tomorrow's game," sighed Susan. "Oh! We should let you get to bed, Harry, you're going to need the rest!"

"I'm fine," said Harry, though in truth his stomach was in knots. He didn't want to sleep in fear that he might oversleep, or that he would wake up and find out the whole thing was a dream.

Rolling her eyes at him, Susan pointed at the bed. "Sleep, now."

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry teasingly as he crawled into bed, even as he stifled back a yawn. He was surprised when Susan grabbed a spare blanket from the foot of his bed and made a "move" motion with her hand.

"Push over, and make roon."

"Are you sure you're suppose to be staying the night here?" asked Neville nervously as Harry did as he was told with a shrug.

"I'm too tired to go back to my room, plus I might wake up Hannah. It's past her bedtime, and she gets cranky if I wake her by accident," said Susan as she crawled on top of the blankets, covering herself with the spare and pulling some under her head for a makeshift pillow. She was almost pressed right up Harry, but really he wasn't bothered by it - Morgan used to sleep with him all the time when she was younger, not long after mother disappeared on a lone hunt. "Why do you think I was on the couch on the night we found Fluffy? And don't worry," she finished with a loud yawn and in a mumble. "I don't like you guys that way."

"Whats 'that way'?" asked Harry in a whisper, but Neville shrugged.

"I'll tell you when you're older," mumbled Susan, a grin on her face. "Now turn out the light and go to sleep."

With a flicker of the light going out and Neville crawling into his own bed, the trio slept soundly through the night, Harry most surprised of them all when he found himself well rested the next morning, waking up before his clock could have the chance.

But his nerves came back at breakfast - Harry barely touching butter toast as everyone else chatted around him, excited about the first game of the school year. Apparently usually Gryffindor and Slytherin held the spot for the first match of the season, but half of the Gryffindor team had gotten sick with something a week before, and apparently it was till the one thing wizards didn't have a magical, miracle cure for. But he wasn't going to dwell on it today.

"Don't be nervous, Harry," said George Weasley the twins stepped up the the Hufflepuff table, looking rather cheerful. "You're going to kick Ravenclaws feathery butt."

"Or at least we hope so," remarked Fred. "We bet two Galleons on you."

"You both have to stop betting on me," said Harry dryly. "How do you even know I'm even playing?"

"We just know things. Oh, and speaking of our brother, Ronald -"

"We weren't speaking of Ron, Freddie, -"

"I think you shall be seeing the result of your little tip in just a moment," said Fred with a wink just as the post came in, owls streaming in through the open windows and fluttering to the students. Harry was a little disappoint not to see a letter from his mum, but George grabbed his attention, poking him in the cheek.

"Cover your ears," advised George while he and his brother did just that, glancing at the Gryffindor table.

"What -"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" A screeching voice pierced through the babble of the excited students, and flinching, Harry covered his ears along with several others while everyone turned to look at the Gryffindor table. The younger red-headed Weasley was sitting shell-shocked in his seat while a bright red envelope hovered in front of him, continuing to scream at him.

"WHAT IS THIS I'M HEARING OF YOU BULLYING FELLOW STUDENTS?! ONE OF THEM YOUR HOUSEMATES?! I RAISED YOU BETTER THEN THAT! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, RONALD, AND YOUR FATHER AND I ARE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! I'VE WRITTEN TO MCGONAGALL ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOR, AND JUST WAIT TILL YOU COME HOME FOR WINTER BREAK! AND IF I HEAR YOU ARE CONTINUING THIS BEHAVIOR, I WILL COME DOWN TO HOGWARTS MYSELF TO GIVE YOU SUCH A SMACK!" The voice dropped in volume as Ron stared at the letter with wide eyes, blinking every so often like an owl. "Tell your brothers to behave, and Ginny says hello. See you all at Christmas. Love you, signed, Mum."

Then the letter started to tear itself apart, until it was just a tiny pile of red and white paper on the table. Ron stood abruptly from the table and ran out of the Great Hall, the tips of ears turning red and clashing with his hair as everyone stared after him before starting to talk again.

Harry removed his hands from his ears. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"A Howler," said Neville with surprise. "Whoa."

"You told your mum?" Harry said, turning to the twins who were grinning.

"Well we did tell you -"

"That we would cake care of it."

"Don't worry, we didn't tell her you were the one to tell us about him bullying." Fred paused as another owl landed in front of Harry, looking rather tired from its large box. "Alright, we did, but don't tell Ron that."

Curious, Harry picked ff the note attached to the top and read, "Thank you, Harry, for informing my sons about Ron's rude behavior. I hope he didn't bother you. And I am so glad to hear your in Hogwarts, I knew your mother and father well. Please feel free to come over whenever you'd like. Molly Weasley."

Opening the package, Harry was surprised to see a large amount of homemade biscuits, and suddenly hungry, he shoved one into his mouth. "This is good," mumbled Harry with his mouth full. He swallowed. "Tell your mom I said thanks!"

"We will!" said the twins in unison before slapping him together on the back. "And break a leg!"

"Please tell me they didn't mean that literally," said Neville faintly as the twins swaggered off and Harry scarfed down another cookie, and Susan rolled her eyes before explaining the term, and that no, Fred and George didn't not really want Harry to break his leg.

And then Harry was heading off to the changing rooms - it was almost time.

While Harry tried to get on his yellow and black uniform, which including thick pads which straps that were impossible without the tiny and quick fingers of Zuzana helping him, Laini stood up and cleared her throat, gaining everyone attention.

"Alright ladies and gents, this is it!" Laini started to pace. "This is the first match of the season -and this time we actually have a chance to win the Quidditch Cup, for the first time in -"

"Fifteen years!" chimed out everyone else.

"Right! So everyone, get out there and kick some Ravenclaw -"

"Players, one minute!" called out the voice of Madam Hooch, magically enhanced so that everyone could hear them, and everyone scrambled up to get into the line directed by Laini - who was at the very front as Captain, while Harry stood behind her as Seeker.

"And don't worry, Harry," said Alex teasingly from behind him. "We'll still love you even if you fail - OW! Baby, what was that for, I said we'd still love him!"

"You'll do fine," said Laini more reassuringly, "and if anything, you'll do better then Gryffindors Captain, Wood, in his first match."

"What happened to him?" asked Harry.

"I may have accidentally sent a Bludger that knocked him in the head pretty bad in the first few minutes of the match," piped up Zuzana. "He didn't wake up for three days, and doesn't remember a thing!"

"Players, to the field!"

As Harry followed Laini out of the dressing rooms and onto the field, he stared up in awe at the hundreds of students cheered for the entering teams, waving flags of yellow and blue. As another voice rattled off the names of the players, everyone cheered even louder when it was revealed that Harry,_ that Harry_, was playing today.

"I want a nice, clean game today," said Hooch as the Captains shook hands and then everyone mounted their brooms. Harry was across from a dark haired girl, who blushed and waved at him. He thought her name was Cho Chang, a second year and also a new Seeker, along with being the only girl on the team.

Everyone pushed off the ground and flew into the air, hovering about thirty feet above the ground. Harry glanced around at the stands, and almost immediately caught sight of Susan and Neville in the Hufflepuff stands, holding up a sign that they must have just made, which read; "BREAK A LEG, HARRY!"

A sharp whistle brought Harry's attention back to the game, just catching the Snitch being released before it speed off to hide, and a minute later the Quaffle was tossed into the air, signaling that the match had begun. And they were off!

"And the Quaffle is taken almost immediately by Laini Tyler, team captain of Hufflepuff - what an excellent Chaser that girl is! She's rather attractive, too - "

"JORDAN!"

As Lee Jordan, one of the Weasleys twins friends, narrated the game with Professor McGonagall trying to keep him in line, Harry tried to block it out while searching the field for a glint of gold. Laini told him to fovus only on that and staying safely out of the way, mentioning that last year they Ravenclaws sent their Seeker to the infirmary with a "stray" Bludger. That and only to catch the Snitch after they'd reached fifty points or had a real chance of losing.

But there was so much going on around him, his teammates and their opposition flying around him, the cheers of the crowd and everything that Jordan said blaring into the air. Too much noise. And his eyes were started to water from the strain of staring out into the distance, looking for something so tiny in an area so big.

"And Tyler passes to the newest addition of her team, Cedric Diggory, one of two, I hear. He passes it back - and Ravenclaws Roger Davies, also a new addition to the team, steals the Quaffle and he's off -"

Still trying to ignore the commentary, Harry scanned the field. Nearby, he noticed the Ravenclaws Seeker, doing the same, though she seemed to be keeping her in his sights. So instead, he did a few loops in the air to relax, and when that was done he momentarily glanced over at the nearby Hufflepuff stands. He was close enough that he could just see Susan and Neville in the front row, though the later seemed to be gathered embarrassed as Susan jumped up and down and screamed, "GET EM HARRY! GO HARRY!"

Laughing for a moment, Harry speed past them and the Slytherin stands. He could see Draco in the back rows, his almost white hair standing out in the crowd, with another first year that Harry faintly remembered as Blaise Zabini. He never seemed to smile, that one.

"Heads up!"

Harry looked up at the Beater zooming towards him, and then back just in time to see a Bludger coming right at him from behind, aimed at him like a cannonball. He shot higher into the air, and a few feet below him, the Beater slammed her bat into the red ball, sending it flying across half the field before it got control of itself again and hurled towards a Ravenclaw.

"Alright, Harry?" asked Zuzana, grinning as she twirled the bat in her hand, pleased with herself. "Better be careful!"

"And Ravenclaws in possession again - team captain Adair MacDougal with the Quaffle - he barely avoids the Bludger sent by the lovely Zuzana Slavik, what a fireball she is - yes, sorry, Professor - and is heading for the goal - IS THAT THE SNITCH?!"

Harry saw it moments before Jordan screamed it over the intercom, already flying toward the the ball of gold that skirted right around a stunned MacDougal, who barely noticed as Alex stole the Quaffle from him, who Chaser grinning from ear to ear. The crowds cheered as Harry and Cho, those few precious moments that she was too slow meant she was yards behind him, flew after the Snitch, which frantically weaved in and out of the other players. It was so close, and Harry raised a hand, stretching out towards it -

Suddenly, another Bludger was aiming at him, and all Harry could do was dive to avoid being it. A moment later, Cho yelped before she was forced to do the same when it turned its attention on her instead, the rival Seeker too close behind him. Harry zoomed back up, before he knew the tiny golden ball was gone as Jordan announced over the intercom that one of the Ravenclaw Beaters had sent it his way to derail him, with the Snitch disappearing in the confusion, and those in the audience groaned in disappointment.

"Come on, Harry, get back to it!" shouted Laini as she flew past, her blue hair fluttering behind her. A nearby Beau was sending the same Bludger back at a Ravenclaw. Nodding, Harry rose higher into the air, intent on getting a better view of the field and hopefully another first glanced of the Snitch.

It was then that first broom gave a sudden lurch. Stunned as he tightened his grip on his broom, Harry felt his heart pounding at the momentarily fear that he might fall off. That had never happened before. After a long moment of being still, and realizing it wasn't happening again, Harry tried this time to lower himself, now hesitant to go higher.

But then his broom lurched again, and if Harry hadn't already tightened his grip, he might had been bucked off, as if he was riding a wild horse. But this wasn't a horse, this was the Nimbus Two Thousand, and they don't just deiced to throw their owners off!

Harry tried to turn around, call to Laini and see if they could call a time out and check out his broom, find out what was wrong with it, but instead it spun in a complete circle before bucking again. Harry paled as he realized he had no control over his broom.

He tried to call out, but every time he tried to speak the broom bucked again and again, cutting him off when he gave a gasp in shook. Jordan was still calling out what was happening, everyone's attention on the game, and no one was paying attention to him as the broom jerked up and up, slowly raising him higher into the air.

Down below, in the Hufflepuff stands, Susan was watching Hufflepuff score - earn a roaring cheer from her House. She clapped and turned to Neville. "How's Harry doing?" she asked as he raised his binoculars and scanned the air for their Seeker friend.

"I'm not sure," Neville said after a long moment. He leaned forward more, frowning. "He looks like... like he can't control his broom."

"What are you talking about?" Grabbing the binoculars from Neville when he removed them from his neck and handed them off to her, Susan searched for Harry. She saw him going higher and higher into the air, and it looked like he was having a hard time holding on as it jerked and twitched. He looked panicked, and now people were starting to notice, pointing up at him and gaping while his broom started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on.

"Did something happen to his broom?" asked Neville with concern.

"No, it can't have been - nothing can effect a broom like that except..." Susan trailed off for a moment before jerking the binoculars towards the stands with the most adults, the ones just one over from the Gryffindors next to them. "Someone is preforming Dark Magic."

"How can you be so sure?" gaped Neville just as the the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and he had been swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"It's the only thing - there!" Susan focused in on the man muttering under his breath while staring straight up at Harry, but frowned when she saw, not even five feet away that man, another was doing the same. "Damn it!" Two people doing exactly what she'd read about, chanting nonstop and not breaking eye contact. But which one was jinxing the broom?!

"I'll be back!" said Susan as she tossed the binoculars back at Neville and rushed out of the stands, pushing past the people gaping up at Harry, some teammates had stopped playing and were trying to grab him. But every time they got close, the broom gave another violent jolt, so they were now circling underneath him, getting ready to catch him.

Racing down the stairs two steps at a time, Susan jumped down to the landing and shot down the catwalk that connected all the stands together. She ran hard, and was glad everyone was watching the match, no one standing around to get in her way.

A long minute later, Susan skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs to the stands where the professors stood, panting and clutching at the painful stitch in her side. Taking a deep breath, she slipped under the stands, drawing her wand.

Underneath the stands, she scanned the feet and the bottom of robes of the adults there, trying to figure out which ones belonged to Snape and Quirrell. It couldn't be that hard - Snape always wore black, and she could have sworn that Quirrell was wearing purple... but what could she do to make them stop without getting caught?

Biting her lower lip and praying that the spell worked, she lifted her wand and pointed at the hem of the black robes a few feet away from her. "_Frigus Ignis_," Susan whispered. Blue flames spurted from the end of her wand, landing on the hem of Snape's robe. She only had to wait a few long moments before Snape yelped, and she scooped them up in her hands before transferring them onto Quirrell's robes. Another few moments, another yelp of surprise, and she scooped them up again before putting them out with a whispered spell, barely heard over the commotion of both the professors as she raced down the nearby stairs, rubbing her cold hands together.

No one would know what happened.

Up in the air, Harry blinked as he hung onto his broom. It had stopped moving. Hesitantly, he pulled himself back up, swinging his leg over the broom to the cheers of the students below.

"You alright, Harry?" asked Laini as she zoomed up to him, her eyes scanning him for any injury.

Harry didn't answer - he just suddenly zoomed towards the ground, all eyes on him as he speed towards something that they couldn't see. Cho realized what was happening and tried to go after him, but it was too late - with a sudden tumble to the ground, Harry grasped at his mouth, like he was choking, before he finally spit up something small, golden, and round.

"I got the Snitch!" Harry shouted, holding it high above his head, and even with the confusion at the strange catch, the Hufflepuffs cheered. They'd won their first game of the year!

* * *

><p>I am SO sorry about the late update, I've barely been able to open up my laptop for the last week! And of course I remember right in the middle of info my busiest days of the week. This update is only possible through the power of smartphones. Again, sorry for that and any errors, I'll go over it when I make it home. Hope you like the chapter!<p>

Edit: Thank you to Silently Watches for pointing out my mistakes (so many... gah), and becoming my second pair of eyes. You're the best!


	22. A Hufflepuff Christmas

**A Hufflepuff Christmas  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Christmas was right around the corner, and despite the holiday cheer that was brimming in all the other students, Harry was in a sullen mood. Dumbledore had insisted that he spend the winter holiday at the school. With a smile that made Harry cringe and an offer of a lemon drop, the old wizard said it was safer. Apparently there was rumors of something lurking in the woods near his home. That though, had just made Harry more worried for his family and even more eager to go home. But when Elysia had sent him a letter with the same request, he resigned himself to a quiet two weeks at the castle.<p>

Both Neville and Susan offered to invite him over to their home for the break, but Harry had politely declined the offers, saying that he would use the time to try and look again for any information on Nicolas Flamel, though, Harry was losing hope that he or his friends would find any information. Almost two months of searching, after all, and nothing. The only place they hadn't looked was the Restricted Section, and they couldn't look in there with the permission of a professor, and of course they couldn't tell the professor why they were trying to get in there. So the search was slowly coming to a halt.

Still, Harry never voiced his concern, and, even if they couldn't find anything, he was enjoying the time he was spending with his new friends.

On first day of the holiday break, Harry woke up to an empty room, and he felt a twinge of loneliness. He hadn't slept by himself since he was still living with the Dursleys, still in the cupboard under the stairs. Even at the clan, there was always Elysia sleeping nearby in the small hut, sometimes even Morgan or Fenrir.

The feeling of being alone didn't last long though, as a moment later the door to his room flew open and hit the wall behind it with a bang. With a yelp of surprise, Harry tried to scramble out of bed and stand up, but only managed to fall to the floor, tangled up his sheets. "Wha -?"

"Up and at them, Harry!" said Susan in an overly cheerful tone, already dressed in heavy clothes, dark trousers, a light purple jumper, and heavy boots. In her arms was a dark purple coat that came with matching knitted gloves, hat, and scarf, all with hints of gold. Her cheeks were already flushed red, and her smile was wide. "Can't waste such a beautiful day! Oh good, you're already out of bed!"

"Susan?" Detaching himself from the sheets, Harry looked at his energetic friend with a yawn and a tilt of his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the boys staircase doesn't keep out the girls, some contrived notion that girls were more eager to keep their virtue -" babbled Susan before Harry interrupted her with a wave of his hand.

"No, I mean - what are you doing at Hogwarts? I thought you left yesterday with the others." He had left her at front entrance with Neville, both getting into the carriage that would take them to the train station, and both eager to go home and see their families. He had waved goodbye until he couldn't see them any longer.

For a moment, Susan faltered, and looked heartbroken, but then she perked up again, though it seemed more forced this time. "I was! But some Auror trainee named Tonks met me at Platform Nine and Three Quarters and just sent me right back! Seems that my aunt got a sudden case that needs a lot of attention, so she thought it would be best if I stayed here." She shrugged halfheartedly. "Oh well! At least you won't be all alone in Hufflepuff! Now come on a get dressed - I'll meet you down at the Great Hall for breakfast!"

Susan slammed the door shut behind as she left, leaving Harry still confused on the floor. With a sigh, he shoved his blankets back on the bed and started getting dressed - knowing if he didn't meet up with her before long, Susan would come back to hunt him down.

Fifteen minutes later, a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth and he buttoned his jacket as he walked, Harry followed an impatient Susan out the front doors. He stopped in the doorway and stared out at the blindingly white grounds, which was covered with fresh, powdery snow from the snow from early morning and that was still lightly falling. It was kind of beautiful and sad at the same - the grass, lake, and even the forest hidden under a blanket of cold, not to reappear till the thaw of spring. But then again, Harry grinned at the thought of rolling around in the snow and sending it flying when he ran -

"Harry! Earth to Harry!"

Blinking, Harry looked to Susan, who was staring at him strangely. "Everything alright?" she asked slowly. "You kind of... zoned out for a minute."

"Oh, yeah - I'm fine," said Harry as he tugged on his hat and gloves. He'd have to remember to send a thank you card to Lupin for them and the jacket and scarf, all of them forest green or brown. They were all sent as an early Christmas gift since Lupin seemed to realize that Harry wouldn't have brought any of these things since he really didn't need them, immune to the cold now. But if he wanted to pass as a normal boy, they were a necessary evil.

"Hey, Harry?" For a moment, Susan looked nervous as she absentmindedly brushed snow off the door. "I wanted to ask you a question... about Halloween night - GAH!" Cut off, Susan's hands went to her head - she had just been hit by a snowball, which was now falling off her knitted hat in clumps. Whirling around, she glared at the pair of boys nearby, who both had started laughing. "Oh you, YOU IDIOTS!"

"Oh, feisty first-year!" chuckled George.

"I like her - " Fred ducked just a snowball flew passed his head, barely missing him. "I think we're in _trouble_," he sang, still laughing.

"I'm going to kill you!" screeched Susan as she gathered snow up and packing it in her hands while running straight at the twins, who yelped and started to run off, their laughs ringing through the air.

Laughing a little himself, Harry followed them at a much slower pace, watching his exhaled breath turn white in the cold. While he really did miss home, Hogwarts during the vacation wasn't so bad. He just wished he was a little more free to go running.

Without really thinking about, Harry picked up his pace, his boots digging into the soft snow as started going faster, his heavy puffs of white breath trailing behind him. The cold felt good on his cheeks, feeling loaded down with all these heavy clothes that really made him too warm - but it felt good to run again, even though it wasn't the form he preferred.

'_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch_.' The sound of his feet trudging through the layer of ice and snow on the ground was all he could hear for a long minute, not even the screams of Susan and the twins, who had started to fight back. And all he could imagine was stretching out and his body shifting without even thinking about it and running and running until he couldn't stop. But, that would have to be for later, when he was alone and hidden in the trees.

After a short run around the grounds, Harry joined Susan near the frozen lake. His friend was laying on the ground and staring up at sky, ignoring the snow that was still falling. Plopping down next to her, Harry leaned over her, grinning while he shook is head and let the snow that had gathered there fall over her. "Done teaching the Weasley twins a lesson?"

"For now," said Susan, her smile slow when she swatted him away. "I thought the Weasleys were going home for the holidays," she remarked.

"I think they were," Harry said with a shrug. "But their parents decided to see someone in Romania, or something like that."

"That's alright, I guess." Susan sat up suddenly, making Harry lean back, and stared out at the lake instead, quiet.

"Are you alright, Susan?" asked Harry carefully. "You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine. " When Harry gave her a look that meant he didn't believe her, Susan shook her head. "I don't know, actually. I guess... I guess I was just really looking forward to seeing my aunt. Not just because it's been four months since we last saw each other. It's just, she's usually pretty busy anyway, which I totally get. But, even before school started, I didn't get to see her very often. And then she promised to clear her schedule this holiday, and now..." She trailed off. "It's pretty selfish of me, huh? To want my aunt all to myself when she's doing really important stuff for the Ministry."

"It's not selfish," Harry reassured her quickly. "She's your only family, and you haven't seen her in months. And you just want to see her, just like I want to see my family. It's not selfish... it's just means you miss her, and you're lonely."

"But I shouldn't be!" Susan burst out. "I'm here, with you, my best-" She stopped and flushed to a dark pink, the color clashing with her red hair. "Sorry, I shouldn't call you, that's stupid of me, Neville's probably your best friend, I shouldn't just presume -"

"_You_ are one of my best friends," interjected Harry before Susan could babble on. "Just warning you, there's a girl called Morgan who will kick my arse if I don't say that she is my best friend of all time. So you'll have to contend with being my second best friend that's a girl."

Laughing, which included a small snort, Susan said, "I think I can handle that." She got quiet again. "It's just, I shouldn't be lonely with you here, but I am, and I feel horrible about it." She glanced away. "Sorry."

"You shouldn't be," said Harry, giving her shoulder a gentle shove. "There's nothing wrong with missing your family. I miss mine too. But at least neither one of us are alone here. That would be even worse, right?"

"Right," answered Susan with a halfhearted smile. Then she turned away again, looking anxious. "Harry... I've been meaning to talk to you. About Halloween night?"

"What about it?" asked Harry as casually as he could, while inside his stomach flipped. He tired to keep his focus on the twins nearby, who were jinxing snowballs to follow Quirrell around and bounce off his turban.

"Its just... I mean..." Taking a deep breath, Susan blurted out. "I saw your hands, Harry. The claws - and then your teeth! How did you do that? That's a level of Transfiguration that we haven't gotten near yet - we just finished turning matches into needles a month ago! There should be no way, and yet..." She fell silent when she saw Harry wasn't going to give her an answer, but a few moments later went on in a much quieter tone. "It was probably just my imagination, wasn't it? I was probably just imagining the whole thing, and now you think I'm crazy." With cheeks dark red and tears shimmering in her eyes, she scrambled up. "Sorry, I'll just go now."

Harry knew what he _should_ do - he should tell her that she was just imagining it, like she thought, and that there was no way he do the things she said he could. That he should just brush it off and let it go, and hope that she never speak of it again. Its what his mum and his clan would want him to do. But -

Grabbing her hand before she had a chance to walk away, Harry said, "Wait."

As Susan sniffled, Harry stood, glancing around to make sure no one would see then before he tugged her in the direction of the forest. "Come on." And even though he knew Susan must be questioning his decision as he lead her into the trees, she kept quiet, though her grip on his hand did tighten.

"You're not crazy," said Harry as they entered a small clearing not even ten feet from the border of the forest, so Susan could easily look back and still see the school from where they were, but no one should be able to see him. He turned to her. "But what I'm going to say, you can't tell anyone, Sue."

"A-Alright."

"I'm serious," said Harry. "You have to swear to me that you'll never tell anyone about this, ever. If other people found out about it, they could take me away from my family. Please, swear."

After a moments pause, Susan nodded. "I swear, Harry Potter, that I will never tell anyone your secret. Unless you want me too," she added. As she said that, a slight tingle of magic went through their hands, and though Harry gave a little flinch, Susan didn't seem surprised at all. Maybe he just imagined it.

Letting go of her hand after another moment, Harry took a few steps back and started shedding his hat, scarf, mittens, and jacket. "This might scare you, but nothing's gonna happen to you, I promise." When Susan nodded in understanding, he closed his eyes, took deep breath, and let the change wash over him.

He heard Susan's hitched breath, and Harry opened his eyes. She was staring at him, eyes wide and her hands clutched over her chest. He could her her heart beating faster, but he couldn't smell any fear. At least she wasn't afraid him, more... surprised. Sitting back on haunches, Harry tilted his head met her gaze, waiting for her to move.

She finally took a step forward, then another, till Susan stopped just in front of him, kneeling in front of him as she tried to speak. "I can't believe it." She shook her head. "This is amazing, Harry! Can I... Can I touch you? I mean, I just..."

Harry gave a nod before she could fumble anymore, and leaned into Susan's touch as she stroked the side of his head, her fingers running though his fur and going for his ears. His tail wagged, delighted at the attention. "This is fantastic! You're... you're an Animagus! Do you know how rare this is? And this transformation, oh, it is flawless! I can't imagine how much training and magic this must take! Oh, I'm so jealous."

Even in wolf form, Harry rolled his eyes and gave a barking laugh at Susan's look at the situation, and then licked her hand - just to annoy her.

"Ew!" Wiping her hand on her coat, Susan glared at Harry. "Thanks a lot, Harry. That would be cute if I didn't know any better." She paused. "Does anyone else know? Oh Merlin, does Neville know?"

Changing back to human form - so quickly and without any warning that Susan yelped and fell back on her rump - Harry shook his head. "No, only the Headmaster, Snape, and Sprout know. And I shouldn't have even told you! If they find out, I could get in a lot of trouble."

"Why? Is it because you're unregistered?"

"No, its because..." Harry sighed. "This is hard to explain. You know I was technically missing for six years, right?" When Susan nodded in answer, he went on. "Well, I was kind of... being raised by a clan of werewolves," he rushed out.

Susan blinked, sitting there in silence for a long moment before she cleared her throat and said in a squeak, "Huh?"

Slowly and carefully, Harry explained his situation to Susan as best he could, leaving out the more graphic details of the Vernon Dudley abuse and the fact that Fenir Greyback was his adopted uncle. He thought he was going a very good job, but Susan continued to have this stunned look on her face until he finally asked, "Are you alright, Sue? Did you get all that?"

With a shaky nod, Susan repeated back, "Abandoned, werewolves, found you, raised you. I just... whoa. Are you joking me? Of course you're not, you would never do that. And then there's the odd habits, I should have seen the signs! Oh Merlin," she breathed. "My best friends is a werewolf!"

"Not a true werewolf," Harry pointed out. "But close enough. Wait, what signs?"

Flushing, Susan pointed out, "Well, Neville noticed that you leave your room in the middle of the night at least once a week, and you're always exhausted the next day. And your sense of smell is nothing I've ever seen, and your hearing too! Plus there's the fact that everything seems new to you - but I thought it was just because you might have been raised by Muggles!"

Blinking, Harry surprised Susan by breaking out into laughter, so hard that he clutched at his stomach. "You are just too smart for your own good, Sue," he managed to force out.

"I know," said Susan with a whisper, shrugging. Harry stopped laughing, looking at her with worry. But she was already moving on, "So where you ever planning on tell us? Or we going to have to follow you one night and see you howling at the moon? Come to think of it, why aren't you just a normal werewolf anyway? Why didn't you get bitten? Or did you and you're immune to the bite! This is like a superhero comic!"

"Whoa, way to many questions at once," laughed Harry again, scooping up his discarded winter clothing. "Come on, lets go inside and get some hot chocolate, and I'll explain best as I can."

* * *

><p>"Harry, wake up!"<p>

Grumbling, Harry turned away from the voice, burying his face in his pillow. He didn't want to wake up yet - he'd been having this dream about running, but there was something running with him that wasn't a wolf. It looked smaller, more like a -

"HARRY, WAKE UP! It's Christmas!"

Those words finally roused Harry out of his sleep. He sat up slowly and blinked a few times before snapping awake as those wonderful words sank in. "Its Christmas!" he said with a grin at the bouncing girl next to him. Susan slept in Neville's bed after the two had spend half the night waiting for Father Christmas. Harry hadn't done such a thing in years since his pack didn't celebrate Christmas, and he greatly enjoyed playing cards until he and Susan couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Come on!" Susan grabbed his hand and almost yanked him out of bed, and the both of them stumbled down to the common room. In one corner of the room was a large Christmas tree, decorated with something from each Hufflepuff, including a Snitch ornament from Harry that fluttered in place, a frog from Neville that occasionally croaked, and a simple orb from Susan that turned different colors depending on the closest person's mood. And despite the fact that they were the only Hufflepuff students who stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, there were two large piles of presents under the tree.

"These can't be all mine," Harry said in awe as he glanced over the ones with his name somewhere on them. His clan didn't celebrate human holidays, and they never really gave presents unless you actually achieved something. And Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon _definitely_ never gave him anything.

"Oh no, they must have delivered these to the wrong Harry Potter," Susan said with heavy sarcasm, and Harry stuck a tongue out at her in retaliation. "Of course they're for you, silly! That one's from me," she said while pointing to a small box closest to him and blushing faintly.

Picking up that one first, Harry took a moment to examine his first Christmas present. It was wrapped in gold that shimmered when he moved it, and there was a large red ribbon on top of it. In a moment of silliness, he took it off and placed it on Susan's head. She just stuck her own tongue out at him and went back to her presents without taking off her new decoration.

Carefully puling off the gold paper, Harry lifted two things out of the bow; a stuffed toy of a black wolf that looked exactly like him, with a little red and gold scarf wrapped around its neck. It looked handmade.

"I made the it the day you told me," Susan said in a low whisper, her blush darkening. "As a... thank you, sort of. For telling me the truth. And I thought you might like something with your parents house colors. Sorry if it look a little weird."

Smiling brightly, Harry dragged Susan into a hug, his arms wrapped around her tightly. "Its perfect," he insisted as he pulled back. "Here, open mine next."

It didn't take long before each of them had a pile of presents beside them and an ocean of wrapping paper and ribbon around them, with Susan's familiar, a calico cat named Athena, happily attacking every scrap she came across. Harry was very proud of his pile, despite the fact that nothing was very fancy or expensive. Along with the stuffed toy, Harry had gotten a broom care kit from Neville, a hand carved whistle from Hagrid, and even a large box of candies from Hermione Granger in Gryffindor, thanking him for saving her life. He also got a present from Ron Weasley's mother: a green sweater with a large golden snitch on the front, along with a large box of fudge. He was shocked to receive something from his clan: a large blanket made of rabbit fur, with a note to keep warm during the cold winter months, and that everyone was thinking about him.

Then there were two large presents left: a large box and a small silver parcel. Picking up one of the larger ones first, Harry was shocked to see it addressed from Dudley. They had barely talked during the first part of school. His cousin had no reason to get him anything. Still, Harry tore into it, and when he peered inside, he stared at it with a confusion.

Inside was a variety of items; a small stuffed bear that could have been won at a carnival, a rolled up paper with green ribbon wrapped around it, a book called _Jane Eyre_, a snow globe with Big Ben inside, and finally, a framed picture of two young girls. Along with all that, there was a note from his cousin.

_Harry,  
>Found these in the attic of my new house. When my parents house got cleaned out, Elle saved a bunch of stuff.<br>I think these were your mom's. I don't know why my mom saved them, but thought you might like them.  
>Merry Christmas,<br>Dudley_

A few tears rolling down his cheeks, Harry wiped them away before picking up the small bear, tan with a white belly. He brought it up to his nose and breathed it in. Beaneath the dusty smell from living in an attic from many years, there was the faint smell of something fragrant, a strange mixture of lavender and peppermint. It was vaguely familiar, like a faint memory. And if he studied the picture long enough, he could see it was his mother and aunt, when they were much younger. Maybe even still friendly with each other, by the wide smiles on their faces.

Tearing up again, Harry set the bear back inside its box and pushed it away for later, and he went to open the last present, which seemed very light. As he opened it, Harry couldn't hold in his gasp something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds. He didn't know what it was, but it was beautiful, shimmering like the moon.

Hearing his gasp, Susan turned with a question on her lips, but then she saw the material on the floor and gasped as well. "Where did you get that, Harry?!"

"I don't know," said Harry with a shake of his head, looking over the packaging it came with. "There's no name." He glanced at her. "Wait, do you know what this is?"

"If it's what I think it is! Oh, Harry, put it on! It can't be!"

Standing, Harry lifted the cloak and flung it over his shoulders. It pooled at his feet, but when he looked down, there was nothing there. Literally nothing, with everything from his neck down gone. Harry yelped and turned round, trying to see any part of his lower body. "What - where's my body?!"

"I can't believe it!" squealed Susan, reaching out and touching his lower leg with wide eyes, even though she couldn't see it. "It really is - Harry! This is an Invisibility Cloak! They're really rare, and really valuable! Who would send this to - wait!" She picked up a small piece of paper that had fallen out of the folds of the Cloak and held it out to Harry. "Maybe this will say something."

Slipping a hand from underneath the cloak, which looked very strange as it seemed to float in midair, Harry took the note. It was very short, only saying:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._  
><em>It is time it was returned to you.<em>  
><em>Use it well.<em>  
><em>A Very Merry Christmas to you.<em>

"There's no name," said Harry with a hint of disappointment, but it was over shadowed by one fact. "It says that this belonged to my dad."

"Well, your father's family is an old one, it might be an heirloom," pointed out Susan. "Still, this is amazing!" She frowned. "I don't think we should tell anyone about it, though, except Neville obviously. One of the professors might want to take it away. They might think we'll sneak around... HARRY!" Susan shouted as she stood up suddenly, startling Harry so badly that he stepped back, tripping on the hem of the Cloak and falling on his rump. Not noticing, Susan gleefully said in a low whisper, "We could use this to get into the Restricted Section! We could finally find something on Nicolas Flamel in there, I'm sure!"

"Are you talking about breaking the rules?" teased Harry as he rubbed his lower back, taking off the cloak so he wouldn't trip again.

"Well, we have to, don't we?" said Susan slowly, clearly not likely the idea of breaking the rules. "We have to find out who Nicolas Flamel is, and what he has to do with what Fluffy guarding."

"Lets not worry about that right now," said Harry, hiding the cloak in the fur blanket. "It Christmas - for now, lets just enjoy the day. Alright?"

"Of course," said Susan with a nod, though with a far away look in her eyes, like she was already plotting out the route they would take to the library.

After putting all their presents in their rooms, and after Harry shrugged on his new sweater, the duo sat in front of the fireplace and snacked on anything they could spear on a toasting fork - bread, cheese, marshmallows - and played chess. Neville's attempts to teach Harry the game resulted in long hours of irritation from both teacher and student. Susan was a bit better, but even she struggled with it sometimes. Then it was time for dinner.

Dinner itself was amazing; Harry had never seen so much food in his life as he and Susan stepped into the Great Hall. Fat roasted turkeys, small mountains of roasted and boiled potatoes, platters of chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. It could have fed his entire clan for a week, but for now it would just feed the handful of Hogwarts students and teachers that had stayed behind for the holidays.

"Oi, come sit over here with us, Harry!" said Fred, waving them over, and Harry and Susan chuckled because it was the only table in the room to sit at. All the Weasley boys were there, including a sour-faced Ron when he saw them coming, along with Regina and another girl from Slytherin that he didn't know. Harry remembered hearing some Gryffindor boys tease her, saying that she must have troll blood. Harry didn't see it, though, she had very pretty black hair and she was only just larger than the petite Regina.

"I didn't know you stayed for the holiday, Regina," said Harry after greeting everyone and sitting at her side.

With a shrug, Regina looked at her empty plate. "My mom wasn't feeling well," she said with reluctance. "She didn't want me to catch whatever she had."

"She also didn't want you hiding out in your room for the entire holiday," pointed out the Slytherin girl next to her. "As she said in her letter. And if I knew you actually made a friend beside me, I would have pushed you out instead of hiding down there with you." As Regina's cheeks darkened at her friends bluntness, the girl held out her hand to Harry. "Millicent Bulstrode, but you can call me Milli. Nice to meet you. And of course, I know who you are," she said before Harry could speak up as they shook hands. "Actually, we're related you know, Potter; very far back in the family tree."

"Oh, we are?" Harry sputtered, trying to comprehend the deluge of words.

"Yes. Our common ancestor was Violetta Black, nee Bulstrode. My great-great-grandmother, and your great-grandmother, I think. Of course, that means we're also related to Malfoy and Weasley as well, she was their great-great-grandmother too. Though it's all rather irrelevant, you know, with us all being like third or fourth cousins at least twice removed. It was bound to happen, with all the Purebloods mingling."

"Uh, that's kind of cool," said Harry with some confusion at the rush of information. "I think. So are you really into family histories, then?"

Milli blinked, and Harry saw that her eyes were grey with flecks of blue. "No, not really. But my mother thinks a proper lady should know her family tree." She gave a little snort. "I just wished she'd realized I'm not going to grow up into a 'proper lady' anytime soon." She turned to Regina. "Speaking of which, lets cut my hair soon - I'm getting really tired of it being this long."

"Your mom is going to kill you," said Regina, but she still smiled and gave a shrug. "Maybe after dinner?"

"Yes." Milli's grin was wicked. "Best Christmas present ever."

Dinner turned out to be much noisier than Harry expected with only eight students and teachers still at the school, thanks to the piles of wizard crackers that were placed every few feet down the table. But these weren't at all like flimsy ones that he remembered from the Dursleys, that usually just came with a paper hat, cheap toys, and a bad joke. One that Harry pulled open with one of the twins went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice.

"How do I look?" asked Susan, laughing at herself as she showed off a wide brim hat with an outrageous amount of fake flowers and birds.

"Very lovely! And how about me?" Harry said as he gestured to the tiny sombrero that was so many different colours it made his eyes water.

"Dashing, of course," teased Susan, and both of them laughed so hard that they were bent over at the stomach.

After a round of flaming Christmas pudding - during which the eldest Weasley, Percy, almost broke his teeth on Silver Sickle imbedded in his slice - Harry was ready to go back to the dormitories and sleep off the large meal. He carried back with him a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.

"Well at least now we can stop borrowing Cedric's chess set," said Susan as she shifted the items in her arms so she could knock on the Hufflepuff entrance. She'd gotten a box of Chocolate Frogs, a ukelele, and an owl that flapped it's wings and sang a random song whenever someone tapped it's head twice.

"Are you still upset that you couldn't go back home?" asked Harry hesitantly as they entered the common room and slipped their stuff on one of the armchairs.

"Truthfully? Yes, a little," said Susan with a sigh. "But I'm glad you didn't have to spend the holiday alone, Harry. I would have felt really bad. Plus, there's always next year, right?" With a yawn, Susan flopped onto the couch. "I think it's nap time. Wake me up for supper, alright?" she said to Harry as she pulled over her the blanket that rested on the back of the couch.

"Sure." Harry yawned himself. "Unless you wake up before I do." Settling into a chair, he wrapped himself in another blanket and curled up. "Oh, and Susan?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks. I know spending the holiday with me wasn't your choice, but thanks for keeping me company."

Susan's face peered over the blankets, and she smiled faintly. "Anytime, Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> So... I have no excuse for why it took me so long to post this. Other then the fact that I reached yet another writing slump, and was busy with NaNoWriMo all last month, and then hit another writing slump... Sorry, again. But please have this as a belated Christmas present, and I hope you all enjoyed your holidays!

Thanks again to Megark for editing and making this an all around better chapter!


	23. Mirror, Mirror

**Mirror, Mirror  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was much later Christmas day, after naps and card games, as they eating turkey sandwiches and chips around the fireplace, that Susan announced quite suddenly, "I think we should go tonight. To the Restricted Section, I mean, with the Cloak."<p>

Just about to take a large sip of pumpkin juice, Harry decided better of it, lowering his goblet before giving Susan a worried look. "Really? Tonight? Shouldn't we at least wait until Neville gets back from break?"

"But tonight is the perfect night to do it!" insisted Susan. "All the teachers will be too tired from the feasts, probably sleeping it off like we did earlier. I bet there will be no one on patrol, either. I mean, who expects someone to break into the library on Christmas Day?"

"You seem very eager to break the rules," Harry with a tease in his voice.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" shot back Susan, though she did seem very embarrassed about that fact, if Harry was to go by the reluctance in her voice. "We have to find out who Nicolas Flamel is, and soon. Who knows how long it will be before someone finds a way to get passed Fluffy and get whatever that three-head dog is guarding. It could be something incredible dangerous."

Knowing that she was right, Harry sighed in reassignment. "Alright. But I don't think this what the person who sent me the Cloak meant when he -"

"Or she."

"Or she," added Harry, "said 'use it well'. It feels like we're using for the exact opposite purpose."

"Actually, I have a question about that." Susan turned so she was facing him, crossing her legs and resting her elbows on them and placing her chin in her hands. "If this cloak was really was your fathers, why did this person have it? It's not your run-of-the-mill invisibility cloaks, ones that have a spell cast that will eventually wear off, or even one made by of the hair of a Demiguise."

"Demi what?"

"Demiguise It's a magical creature that can turn invisible to hide from predators," explained Susan. "But even that will start to lose magic the longer you have it, when the hair loses its magic. This is one of the real things, a cloak woven by pure magic! Extremely valuable, and extremely expensive!"

"How can you tell the difference?"

"The texture," said Susan, shrugging. "Your cloak is too silky to be made of animal hair."

"Well, maybe my father loaned it to them," Harry remarked slowly. "I'm sure he thought that they would give it back."

"But then that must have been ten years ago, before -" Susan cleared her throat, not daring to finish the sentence. "Why return it now? They could have easily kept it, and nobody would have known."

"I guess they grew a conscience," Harry said with a shrug. "Why are you so concerned about this? At least they got the Cloak back to me, and according to you, just in time."

"Well, because – I don't know," Susan resented, huffing and throwing her hands into the air. "Because! This is all very suspicious to me, that's all. If you're not worried about it, though, then never mind." She stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "Lets just go now."

"Wait, what?" Harry stood up as well. "Right _now_?"

Susan shrugged. "Why not?"

"... Alright." Harry waved a hand towards the door. "Lead the way."

"Actually, you'd better lead the way," pointed out Susan. "Since the Cloak is yours, and you have better senses then I do - well, of course you do, duh,3 you'll be able to tell if we're about to run into anyone."

"Then doesn't that mean I have a say to this whole idea?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Nope."

Harry sighed. "That's what I thought. Hang on, let me go grab the Cloak."

Fifteen minutes later, the pair were crammed under the Cloak and making their way through quiet halls. It was a good thing that both of them were small for their age, otherwise their shuffling feet might have shown. Harry sniffled the air once in awhile and kept his ears open for any unusual noise, but Susan seemed to be right, it was the perfect night to sneak out. Even Mrs. Norris seemed to be in a relaxed mood and was staying with her master for the night.

"Alohomora," chanted Susan quietly as they reached the locked library doors. They unlocked with a small 'click', and the two friends scurried inside and closed it behind them before throwing off the cloak. There was no point of wearing it while in the library, and they need to be able to move around freely.

"Restricted section is that way," said Susan in a low whisper, pointing towards the back of the library. "We should stay really quiet though." The corners of her mouth twitched upward. "Those rumors about Madam Prince sleeping in the book stacks might be true."

Rolling his eyes, Harry motioned for them to move on. "Well, I don't smell anything but old parchment and dust, so I don't think that's true. Although, Madam Prince smells like that too," he added with grin.

"We're horrible," said Susan with a small giggle.

Reaching the Restricted Section in a matter of minutes and stepping over the rope that separated it from the rest of the library, Harry and Susan split up. They had already talked about how they were going to divide the search - Susan would look for Nicholas Flamel in what they hoped was magic section, and Harry would look for him in what they hoped was the recent history section. It wasn't much to go on, but it was all they had. Susan grabbed a lamp, but Harry didn't need one, still able to see fairly well in the dark.

The spines of the books didn't tell him much. Most of the book spines had very little writing on them, and the ones that did were peeling off- faded gold letters that spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some didn't even have a title. And one book had a dark stain on it that looked and smelled like old blood. Harry didn't linger long near that one

After staring at the books in front with him for a few minutes without even reaching for any of them, Harry shivered. Something seemed... off about these books. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought he felt an energy radiating from the books. And a whisper, a faint hiss that seemed to come off them and fill his ears with words he couldn't understand, as though the books knew he shouldn't be there.

This thrown together plan that barely seemed like a good idea suddenly seemed much worse.

"Susan?" Harry whispered out sharply. "I don't think - "

A cry of shock, a thunk quickly followed by a crash, and then an ear piercing shriek pierced the air, so sharp and unnatural that Harry yelled in pain, his hands slapping over his ears in an attempt to block out the noise. He rounded around the stacks, heading towards the noise even though the pain slitting through his head told him not to.

"I'm sorry!" Susan said when they caught sight of each other, through Harry could only tell by reading her lips - the noise was so loud! The lamp that Susan had grabbed to see with was not at her feet on the floor, the light sputtering out and fractured in two. Susan was covering one ear with one hand while her wand was in her free hand. It looked like she was trying to levitate a book she had dropped back into its slot, but it was squirming on the floor, screaming like it was being tortured.

"Forget it!" shouted Harry, reaching out and grabbed her by the wrist, startling her so bad that her spell broke and the book fell to the floor with another thud, opening to a random page and screaming even louder then Harry thought possible. "We need to go!" Someone would have definitely heard it, and who knew how long it would be before they came running.

Nodding, Susan let Harry lead her out of the Restriction section as even more books started to scream, making more then certain that someone would hear them. Harry didn't stop, not even pausing as he threw the Cloak over them. Before he could yanked open the door, it slammed open, revealing Filch in a ragged dressing gown, looking around wildly with wide pale eyes that passed right through them. Not even thinking about, Harry forced Susan to duck under Filch's outstretched arm and scurrying out into the hall before the caretaker slammed the door closed behind them, dulling the noise by half.

"What happened?" asked Harry hurriedly as they rushed down the hall, the Cloak fluttering around their feet.

"The book burned me when I tried to open it," whimpered Susan. "And when I dropped it, it started to scream at me." She shook. "It was a horrible sound."

Shaking his head - the scream made his ears ring - Harry whispered, "We need to get back to the Common Room right now."

"Harry," Susan said with a wobble in her voice, "please, I need to stop."

Though ever instinct told him to keep running, Harry slowed down, both of them coming to a halt by a suit of armor. It was probably just as well that they stop - now that he looked around, Harry had no idea where he was. He turned to Susan, who was clutching her hands to her chest and shaking. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm fine," said Susan, but with a forced smile. "Just stings a little."

"Let me see them."

Hesitantly, Susan held her hands out to him, uncurling them slowly and wincing. The underside of her hand was bright red, as if she had laid her hands on boiling water. Frowning, Harry opened his mouth to apologize for not being able to do anything to help, but then voices drifted down the hall, and both Harry and Susan turned to each with looks of horror as they realized who it was.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night," said Flinch in a gravely voice. "And somebody's been in the library Restricted Section. I found a broken lamp, and they set off one of the books."

"The Restricted Section?" answered Snape lowly and smoothly, and Harry tried not to panic. Of all the professors! "Well, whoever it is, they can't be far. We'll find them."

They were getting closer by the second, their voices steadily growing louder as they came Harry and Susan's, and Harry wanted to smack himself for not noticing them sooner. But what could they do now? They were in a rather narrow corridor, and while the Cloak made Harry and Susan invisible, it certainly didn't make them any less solid. And they could try to run, but Snape would probably notice the second they tried. So that left them with no options -

There was a gentle tug on Harry's sleeve, and turning to Susan, he saw her nod towards a door behind them, open just enough for them to squeeze through. It was the best option they had, so before Snape and Flinch turned the corner, the two Hufflepuffs slipped inside.

They both froze as Snape and Flinch walked passed, talking in low voices, but when Harry couldn't hear them any longer and told Susan so, they both relaxed. "That was a close one," groaned Harry, tugging the Cloak off them.

"Gets the heart pounding at least," said Susan with a weak grin.

"Are you sure you're alright?" questioned Harry again, looking down at her hands. "I wish I could do something to help."

"Please, you can turn into a wolf; I would be mad if you could already do healing spells too," joked Susan. "Really, I'll be fine. But, where are we?"

Glancing around, Harry quickly decided they must be in an unused classroom, all the desk shoved into a corner. It looked rather normal, except for one thing - a mirror, leaning against a nearby wall. It just stood out, like it didn't belong. There was a white sheet which was suppose to covering it, but it was slipping off so that only half of the floor length mirror could seen. And there was something written on the top of the mirror, so Harry stepped in front of it so he could read it better. The white cloth still hid most of what it said though, making it look like gibberish, so he tugged it off completely, letting it flutter to the ground and pool at his side.

Harry yelped.

"What, what is it?" asked Susan, coming to his side and trying to peer inside the mirror. But Harry barely noticed her, staring at the mirror in shock and awe.

Though it shouldn't have been possible, in the mirror Harry saw himself surrounded by people at what looked like a wedding, with his mother Elysia, Morgan, Fenrir, all older and laughing together, dressed in normal clothing for once. There were older versions of other people he knew too, like Lupin and Susan and Neville, and even Draco. But then there was people he couldn't see the faces of - a man by Lupin, his arm slung around the werewolf's shoulder, who looked so much healthy then he did now. Children raced through people's legs with glee. People his own age clapped him on the shoulder, looking as if they were congratulating him. And blond girl that was dancing strangely in the center of the dance-floor. Harry could have sworn that she looked directly at him and winked.

And then there was the woman on his arm, who he was leading to the dance floor. Both of them danced slowly amid the chaos all around them, to music he couldn't hear, as if they didn't have a care in the world. She tilted back her head, and even though he couldn't see her face, or hear anything, he knew she was smiling, laughing, and that warmed his heart so much that he knew that he must love her.

"Harry," said Susan as she crowned next to him, still tried to peer into the mirror. "What is it? What do you see?"

"I don't know, exactly," said Harry slowly. "I see people, but... I think this mirror is showing me the future!"

"What?! That - That's not possible."

"Here, look," said Harry, taking her by the arm and pulling her in front of the mirror. The moment he stepped away, though, the image vanished. He almost stepped back, but Susan gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth in shock.

"You see it?" asked Harry urgently, leaning forward and trying to look again at his future. But he couldn't see anything.

Silent for a long moment, Susan stretched out her hand, which trembled as she touched the glass. She shook her head, shakily saying, "I don't this shows the future, Harry."

"What - but it showed me getting married, and -"

"It can't be!" yelled Susan angrily, startling Harry so badly that he took a step back. "Because -Because all I can see are my parents, and they're dead!"

As Harry felt the weight of those words hit him, Susan dropped to her knees, the weight even too much for her to bare. She was till touching the mirror, as if she feared the moment she pulled away the image would disappear. "I see my parents, Harry, and they're so proud of me - I don't even know why, but they're so... happy." Tears started trailing down her cheeks, and she there was a hiccup in her throat as she went on. "And my Aunt Amelia is there - she took time off work just to see me."

"Susan -" Harry started.

Jerking her hand from the glass, Susan turned away and angrily swiping the tears that were falling from her eyes. "I - I can't -"

Immediately, Harry stepped towards Susan and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and just letting her cry against his shoulder. He couldn't imagine what Susan was going through - at least when he was the Dursley's, before he had felt the warmth of his clan, he knew they hated him and nothing he would ever do when gain their attention or love. There was no point, and besides, his new family made sure he was wanted.

But Susan - even though she lost her parents just like him, had someone who must have loved her. But from what he could gather her Aunt just never took the time to be with her. Never noticed her. Was this why Susan tried to be so knowledgeable, and try get the best grades in Hufflepuff, so her Aunt would pay even a little attention to her?

It was a while before Harry could help Susan pull herself together and get them back to the Common Room, despite the fact that he'd rather look into the mirror again, and find out why that particular image had been shown to him. They made it back, thankfully, with no incident, and Harry groaned as he dragged himself to his own room.

"Well, that was very Gryffindorish," said Harry as he opened his trunk, looking for something to help Susan's burns.

"You mean idiotic and reckless?" said Susan with her own groan as she sat at his desk chair nearby.

"Exactly."

"So... does mean no more midnight walks?" Susan said it with a smile, trying to look happier then Harry knew she probably felt.

Harry sighed heavily. "Not for a while at least," he mumbled, grabbing two different ointments and wondering which one was better for the burns.

"So we didn't find anything on Nicolas Flamel, but we did find a mirror that shows us different things," said Susan thoughtfully. "I'd say this was a productive night."

"That's one way to put it," said Harry with a roll of his eyes as he screwed the top off the jar of ointment he chose. "Here, give me your hands."

"Did you see what it said at the top of the mirror?" asked Susan as she showed her still red hands.

"Yah, but I didn't get a chance to see what it said," remarked Harry as he drew Neville's desk chair over so he could sit next to her while putting on the medicine. "It looked like a bunch of gibberish to me."

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."

Harry blinked, pausing just before he put the ointment on Susan's hands. "Uh... what?"

"That's what it said," said Susan thoughtfully. "But it doesn't seem like Latin. But its got to mean something... do you have a quill?"

"First, your hands," said Harry firmly, taking one of her's and covering the red skin with ointment, working the medicine onto her burns. Susan winced at first, but then slowly relaxed. "Second, I can't believe you memorized that. And third, you can think about this tomorrow, alright? It's late, and breakfast is a few hours. We should at least try and sleep a little."

"Yah, I'm sure you're right," said Susan after a short moment, smiling a little to brightly. "I'll think about it tomorrow."

For some reason though, Harry didn't believe her.

The next three days were rough for both Harry and Susan. While Harry wished he could back and see the mirror again, he knew that it probably wasn't a good idea - there was something hypnotic about it, that made you want to spend all the time in the world in front of it.

Susan obviously didn't care. Sometimes she would slip out for a few hours during the night, always seeming more exhausted then when she went to sleep. And when Harry tried to ask her what was going on, she would snap that it wasn't any of his business before storming off.

Finally, a few days before school was to start up again, Harry decided that this was enough. When Susan slipped out that night, Harry decided he was going to follow.

It was passed midnight when Susan finally left the Common Room, glancing behind her often, as if she knew he would follow her. Waiting until she had a good head-start, Harry slipped out of the Common Room under his invisibility cloak. While he couldn't see her, he followed her with a sniff of his nose, tracking her scent down to the room he hadn't been back to since they had their midnight trip to the library.

The door was open when he arrived, and just before Harry could slip inside and confront Susan, he heard someone speak.

"I didn't see you there, sir," said Susan with a slight quiver to her voice. "I - I was just -"

"Please, Miss Bones," said the gentle voice of Dumbledore. "Calm down. You are not in trouble. And as for being seen... well, there are many ways to be invisible. Like an invisibility cloak, for instance."

Hearing that, Harry froze, wondering if he had been caught too, but the Headmaster went on. "A word of warning, young lady, you would be surprised how determination can make you blind to everything else around you." Dumbledore sighed, and Harry could hear him walking. "So, I see that you, like many others, have discovered the mirror. Can you tell me what it says?"

"It... It says 'I show not your face, but your hearts desire,' written backwards," answered Susan. "I found out when I accidentally held the words up to a mirror."

"Very good, Miss Bones. It is called, appropriately, The Mirror of Erised, or The Mirror of Desire," said Dumbledore, pausing to move again, and Harry heard him tap on the glass of the mirror. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. What did it show you and Mr. Potter a few nights ago, when you found it the first time?"

"It showed... my parents, still alive. And my aunt paying attention to me," whispered Susan with some hesitation. "And Harry was at a wedding, and he was surrounded by a bunch of people.

"Ah. I believe your aunt is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, isn't she?" There was a pause where Susan must have nodded, and Dumbledore went on. "Being such an important woman in the Ministry, she has been very busy, perhaps too busy to raise a child. All you want is some attention, which understandable." He paused. "However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth in showing us these desires. Wizards and witches have wasted away in front of it, entranced by what they have seen as you have been. Or they've been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

"Oh." The single word shook with fear, Susan probably realizing what kind of danger she had been in.

"The Mirror will be moved quite soon, Miss Bones, and I must ask that you not look for it. For remember, it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." He cleared his throat. "Now, please go back to your bed."

"Headmaster?" asked Susan hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"What about Harry? What about his desire?"

There was a long pause, and Harry strained to hear in case Dumbledore had lowered his voice. But Dumbledore went on in a normal, thoughtful tone. "If Mr. Potter had stayed with his blood related family, then I might say that he would wish for a family of his own, the one he never meet or no longer remembers. However, he was taken in by some wonderful people that I'm sure he considers his family. I believe Mr. Potter, who now has the weight of being "The Boy Who Lived" on his shoulders, wishes for a happy, normal future, one that you or I might take for granted sometimes."

"Now, if i have satisfied your curiosity, I bid you goodnight, Miss Bones."

As Susan also said goodnight, Harry rushed off before she could leave the room. He didn't need to bother her about the Mirror anymore now that it had been moved. And while he wasn't sure how he felt about Dumbledore so accurately interpreting his image, he couldn't deny it. Sometimes, all he wanted was a normal life. Not one without his werewolf clan, or without magic and Hogwarts. Just... just a life without being the Chosen One. Something that had been weighing on his shoulders since he was five years old and told the first time about the wizarding world by Fenrir, and even before that, when he was too young to understand that he had 'defeated' the Dark Lord.

That was a life that would never happen.

But all thoughts of that went on the window as Harry turned a corner, and slammed into something solid. He started to fall backwards, spinning his arms to try and keep upright, but instead he fell forward, his outstretched hands the only thing from keeping him from fall on top of the one he ran into, who was groaning underneath him, clutching the back of her head from where she hit the ground.

"Regina?" said Harry in surprise as he pushed himself away.

Freezing, Regina started straight up at him, then scrambled backwards, glancing around wildly. "W-Who said that?" she squeaked. "Who's there? Is that you Peeves?! I'll- I'll call the Bloody Baron!" she said shakily.

"Oh, sorry, you can't see me." Standing, Harry tugged off the cloak, smiling sheepishly. "Hey."

"Harry?" Regina looked at him with bewilderment. "How - how did you do that?"

"Invisibility Cloak," said Harry, holding up the silvery material that made his hand disappear. "What are you doing out this late?"

"Oh, I was, um," Regina looked flustered. "I was trying to find the kitchens. I can't sleep, so I was hoping to get some hot chocolate. That use to do the trick when I was younger." She looked embarrassed. "But, I think I got a little lost."

"Well, let me help you get there," offered Harry, holding out a hand for her to take and helping her up. "I was heading back to the Common Room anyway."

"Thanks." Letting Harry help her up, Regina smoothed down her dress gown, which was a dark purple, and underneath was a pair of pink pajamas decorated with tiny white bunnies. It was... kind of cute.

"So what are _you_ doing out so late?" asked Regina quietly in return as they started walking, glancing around as if Flinch or Mrs. Norris might come around the corner any minute. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Something like that," said Harry offhandedly, sticking his free hand in his jean pocket. "I was worried about a friend. But I think she'll be alright now. How's your mother, by the way? You said she was sick, and that's why you couldn't go home?"

"Yes, but I received a letter from her today, she said that she was feeling much better now," Regina said with a smile. "I was worried. And you? Why did you stay?"

"Something going at home, I guess, and my mother didn't want me to get involved." Harry frowned. He had sent her an letter to ask if everything was alright, but he had yet to get a response.

"I'm sure everything's alright," Regina tried to reassure him. "Oh, before I forget." She came to a stop before she reached into her gown's pocket, fumbling as she pulled a small present wrapped in gold and with a green ribbon on top. "I was going to leave this outside the Common Room entrance, but I guess I can give it to you now." Her cheeks turned a pale pink. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

"You didn't have to get me a present," Harry said with a shake of his head. "I didn't get you anything."

"Just take it," urged Regina.

With a huff, Harry took the present with a little bit of reluctance and started to unwrap it, stuffing the green ribbon in his pocket. Regina watched with her hands clasped behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels, a excited look on her face as Harry pulled out what looked like a small mirror. It just fit in the palm of his hand, encased in silver, and in the corner was a small green light, just a pin prick that didn't waver.

"Wait, is this?" Harry turned it over in his hand, smiling brightly. "Do you actually invent the Micro?" he asked, remembering the phone-like mirror they had talked about before.

"Not exactly," Regina said with a shrug. "Its a bit like the two-way mirrors I told you about before, or maybe walkies-talkies except this one is linked to a total of five instead. You, me, Milli, and the Weasley twins," she explained before Harry had a chance to ask. "It was in payment for them helping me with the spell, since I wasn't sure how to preform it yet. They thought it was "wicked" if they had a way to communicate with _the_ Harry Potter. Sorry for using your name to my advantage," she added, her cheeks turning a shade darker.

"Don't be - this is awesome," said Harry, turning it over in his hands. "How does it work?"

"Touch the glass and say the name of whoever you want to talk to," Regina explained with a hint of excitement. "Their mirror will vibrate once or twice to let them know someone's calling, and if they decided to answer, they'll touch the glass. It should be possible to have multiple conversations too, but I haven't had a chance to really test it yet." She tapped the green spot. "It needs to be charged by magic every so often, just wave your wand over it a few times and while saying _Vis Veres_, but it'll turn red to tell you when."

"This is great!" Without warning, Harry wrapped his arms around Regina's neck in a surprise hug, who squeaked at the sudden contact. "Thank you so much!"

"It-Its not a problem," mumbled Regina, and slowly, she started to lift her arms to return the hug, hesitant.

"Miss Winters."

Practically ripping away from Harry at the sound of the low voice, Regina shrunk under the gaze of her Head of House, who briefly turned his sharp eyes on Harry. "And Mr. Potter. How... unexpected to find you together." As Snape's eyes flashed, Harry could hear the silent '_again_', both of them remembering when Harry had been with Regina in wolf form.

"Miss Winters, I have been searching for you,"said Snape. He was dressed in a dark dress gown, which boggled Harry's mind since he'd never seen the teacher out of his black robes. He nodded to his side where Milli Bulstrode stood, looking at Regina with flashes of worry and apologies. "Miss Bulstrode - pardon me, I forgot," corrected Snape almost automatically as Milli glanced up at him. "Bulstrode told me that you might be coming down here when I questioned about you."

"I'm sorry, Professor," quickly said Regina, trying to apologize before either one of them got in trouble. "I shouldn't have left the dormitory -"

"You are not in trouble," said Snape just as quickly, cutting her off. "I came to find you to deliver some... unfortunate news that I just received." He paused, looking unsure how to go on, and Regina started to pale, as if she knew something must be terribly wrong for her Head of House to be so hesitant to tell her.

"Miss Winters, I'm sorry to inform you that your mother has passed away."


End file.
